Power Rangers Lore Keepers (Season 2)
by decode9
Summary: Sora, Avalon (AV), Leo, Alvin, Adam, Cassie, Eva, and Peter are back and ready to fight the forces of Diablo, his generals, and his monster army. The rangers will meet more ranger veterans and learn more ranger history in there fight against Diablo. [SEASON 2 COMPLETE]
1. Episode 0: Review

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gathered in a ridiculously large library known as The Great Library was eight teens who were just talking and hanging out with one another. Four boys and four girls.

The first girl is 16 and has shoulder length black hair that was kept in a low ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t shirt that could hardly been seen because layered over it was a short red zip up hoodie jacket with jean pants and sneakers trimmed with red. Around her neck was an arrowhead necklace made of silver. She is Sora Daniels, and is a good friend to this group of individuals she was with, but she was also known as the Red Lore Keeper ranger.

Sitting next to her was a girl of 14 with golden brown and set into a low pony tail. Her green eyes were covered by a set of sunglasses and she was wearing a white blouse with a knee length blue skirt and flats with a blue waist bag slung over her shoulder. She is the Lore Keeper Blue ranger, but her real name is Avalon Victoria Winchester yet she prefers to go by AV.

A slender built guy who like almost half the teens in town was around 16-17. The most noticeable thing was that he was probably the tallest in the room even when he was sitting. He had messy blond hair that was slightly long as a good chunk of it was covering his right eye while keeping his left blue eye exposed. He wore a long sleeved button up yellow shirt and white pants and shoes. Layered over the shirt was a black jacket. He is Leo Balgriff and is one of Sora's best friends along with being Lore Keeper Yellow.

Looking through a book near them was one of the oldest guys in the room and was of Hispanic origin with a slender frame. His black hair was done up in a pompadour as his brown eyes gazed at the teacher which were noticeable through his black half round rim glasses. He was wearing a green muscle shirt while over it was a long sleeved checkered green unbuttoned shirt and cargo pants and camouflage styled shoes. He is Alvin Gregory and is Lore Keeper Green.

Standing near and trying to talk to him was a guy around Leo's age his short length brown hair seemed to defy gravity and was swept to the right side his hazel green eyes glinted with mischief. He wore a black athletic top with black sports shorts and cleats. He is Adam Cots, but is also known as Lore Keeper Black.

Sitting with the other girls were two more. The first girl was around Leo's age and she had natural blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an expensive looking and pretty to look at pink top, deep blue skinny jeans, and pink flat top shoes with a flexible build. She is Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare and is a fellow ranger being Lore Keeper Pink.

The girl with her was small and around AV's age and looked to be of chinese descent and has tanned skin and brown eyes with shoulder length black hair that is held back by silver hair clips and was wearing silver stud earrings. She wore a white top with a dove sew in silver on the right shoulder and a silver skirt and plain white shoes. She is the Silver Lore Keeper ranger and is known as Eva Chen.

The final boy in the room was Alvin's age and was looking the group over. He has an average skin tone, but had an athletic build to him. He had blonde side swept hair and brown eyes and he wore a gold polo shirt with tan dress pants and black dress shoes. Hanging from his pants was an old gold pocket watch. His name is Peter Collins and is the Gold Lore Keeper ranger.

"So how did the ice cream date go between you and Adam?" Cassie asked pleadingly looking at AV who was blushing.

"I-It went j-just fine if your w-wondering." AV stuttered as Cassie smirks.

"Ohh…Did he kiss you?" Cassie asked causing the blue ranger's blush to deepen turning almost as red as Sora's ranger suit.

Sora chuckles "Okay you two that's enough." Sora said to them.

"Umm…We're you all like this in the beginning?" Eva suddenly asked curious getting everyone's attention as Peter nods in agreement putting the book away.

"Actually I was wondering that to." Peter said.

Leo laughs "You kidding me? No way we were like this before we all met and became rangers. In fact me and Sora were, and still are two of the biggest troublemakers in the school." Leo said.

Cassie nods "That is to true. Then again if it wasn't for you two skipping school that day months ago none of this would have happened." Cassie said.

Sora rubs her head "Yeah you got a point, but we didn't expect what happened." Sora said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sora and Leo were headed out for Legacy Square cutting through the old warehouse/dump site, but right on their heels were AV, and closely behind her were Cassie, Adam, and Alvin._

 _The two boys walked calmly before the heard a crack sound behind them and saw AV._

" _You two need to come back. We could all get in trouble if you're not there." AV said as Cassie, Adam, and Alvin were right behind her having quickly caught up._

 _Leo sighs "Listen squirt. Me and Sora do this all the time despite what you may think." He said._

" _Yeah. They do happen to act like delinquents most of the time." Cassie said as Leo stepped forward taking insult to being called a delinquent, but was stopped from doing anything further when Sora put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head._

" _We are not heading back to the school today squirt. You're just going to have to live with it." Sora told AV as he and Leo turn to leave, but was stopped as strange black goop seemed to fall from the sky making each of them move back and eventually into a small circle._

 _The goop began to grow in height taking on a strange form. It looked like that of a creature made of pure darkness with sharp claw like hands. Strange blue markings lined the bodies of these creatures._

" _You choose the wrong place to come humans." A feminine voice said as a figure came out in front of the creatures that were forming._

 _Adam and Leo ran ending up near an old metal silo with a fence behind it that went around the rest of the warehouse before they were cornered by the Shades. Both turned as Leo cracked his knuckles._

" _You know this is where I was hoping this was going to go." He said as Adam tried to look for a way out._

" _Come on! Where is the exit." Adam said as he looked for another way out. As he was doing this Leo ran forward going straight at the Shades._

 _He ducked under their claw strikes and delivered quick jabs that would occasionally send them tumbling back and into others._

 _Adam had tried to climb the fence when a Shade jumped at him. He let go of the fence falling to avoid the creature and rolled back as the Shade face planted into the fence._

 _It turned around to face Adam as he got up. The creature lunged forward to which Adam met rushing forward tackling the creature sending it to the ground as it disappeared in a puff of black some._

" _Hey Leo I got…" Adam started turning to face Leo and where the rest of the Shades use to be._

" _One." He finished as Leo looked to be dusting himself off from the fight._

 _Both began to head on back where the lobster like creature was and hopefully everyone else._

 _Cassie and AV ran ending up near a bunch of the old yet workable machinery as the Shades were hot on their trail._

 _AV picked up an old can from the ground and tossed it behind her which hit a Shade making it trip backwards and fall causing a chain reaction of the rest falling._

" _Nice shot." Cassie complimented._

" _Don't thank me yet." AV said glancing behind her seeing the creatures starting to get up and began to chase after the girls again._

 _Both turned the corner the Shades following seconds later, but yet when they turned the corner there was no sign of either girl._

 _The creatures looked at each other in confusion as one says something to another in its own language, but the creature it talked to waked the back of its head._

 _The Shades started to look around for the two girls failing to notice an old run down van was running._

 _Minutes later the Shades were together and seemed to be arguing possibly blaming on another for losing sight of their target. It was then the van lurched forward surprising the Shades who didn't have enough time to move out of the way and they all disappeared in a puff of black smoke._

 _The van stopped and both girls stepped out "Nice driving." AV said simply before running off towards where the lobster was._

" _Hey! Wait for me!" Cassie said following after AV quickly._

 _Sora and Alvin were hauled up behind a large pile of crushed cars with Sora peeking around watching the Shades for any sign of them being found._

 _A Shade turned its head and Sora quickly ducked back behind the pile._

" _Okay no way around it." Sora says as Alvin shudders._

" _You're not thinking of fighting those things are you?" He asked Sora._

" _As I said there's no way around it." Sora replies._

" _But maybe we could compromise. You know talk?" Alvin suggested._

 _Sora raised an eyebrow "I'm sure that would go over well. After all we're just dealing with a lobster like thing that seems to want us dead." He said._

" _Only because you call its Master's home a warehouse dump." Alvin retorted._

" _Well it actually is." Sora replied stretching his arms out to indicate all the trash, crushed cars, and other things scattered about to prove his point_

"… _Good point." Alvin said as Sora sighs._

" _Look if you don't want to fight fine, but I'm not going to become a pincushion for their claws." Sora said running out as Alvin watched._

 _Sora ducked and weaved performing quick jabs and leg sweeps to knock the creatures off their feet. Each one disappearing in puffs of black smoke as they took several hits._

 _Sora began to slow as the fight wore on and Alvin started to worry, and only seconds later Sora let out a scream of pain one of the creatures actually successfully digging it's claws into his right should streams of blood coming out from the wounds as the Shade pulled it's claw out._

 _Before it could finish the job Cassie, AV, Leo, and Adam showed up to fight the rest of the creatures and did so successfully while protecting the injured Sora._

 _Alvin came out after the fight seemed to be over as Leo helped Sora up._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Speaking of Recks we haven't heard from her in a while. You think they uhh…disposed of her?" Cassie asked as the group except Peter and Eva shrug.

"Who know, but sheesh she is temperamental. So what if I called her master's home a dump. That is exactly what it is." Sora said.

"Warehouse dump. Those were your exact words." Adam says as Leo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but we would have been dead meat if Maya didn't show up and bail us out." Leo said.

Alvin sighs "Yes, and we all know what happened next. She gave Sora the Red Lore Morpher and sent her out. Though at the time most of us thought that you were a guy." Alvin said.

"Well I wasn't exactly hiding it." Sora retorts.

"Anyways you seemed relieved when we showed up to help in our first fight with Recks." AV said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Reck's grabbed Sora by the throat and threw him back into a pile of rubble._

" _Face it ranger you can't win." Reck's said as Sora struggled to get up as some Shades closed in to gang up on him._

" _You just had to play hero huh Sora?" Leo's voice suddenly asked coming out of nowhere. Sora and Reck's looked around their attention eventually drawn to one of the larger piles of rubble where each of the others stood._

" _What are you guys doing here? It's not safe." Sora states as Cassie frowns._

" _We can take care of ourselves thank you." She said hands on her hips._

" _Besides you were getting thrown around so we thought we'd give you a hand." Adam added grinning as Alvin just nods in agreement._

" _Instead of talking how about we just show what we mean." AV said showing her navy blue morpher the others following suit showing there's as Reck's sweats._

" _Uhh…could we maybe talk about this?" She asked._

" _Too late crabby." Leo said as the five spun the dials all the way clockwise stopping at a suit that was similar looking to Sora's._

" _Unlock the legend!" The five shouted and morphed like Sora. Cassie and AV were in Pink and Blue respectively with slightly longer robes going six inches below the waist and trimmed with gold like Sora's. Leo, Alvin, and Adam were each outfitted with Yellow, Green, and Black variations of the same robes respectively but they were only as long as Sora's and trimmed with silver. The helmets were the same with similar visors._

 _[Flashback End]_

Sora shakes her head "Okay I will admit I was in over my head, but if I recall Adam you weren't exactly much of a fighter back when we started. In fact you ran away from the first fight." Sora reminded him

Adam nods "I did, and I'm thankful she was able to help me realize a few things." Adam said.

Peter raised an eyebrow "She? Are you being vague deliberately?" Peter asked.

"He means a veteran ranger. Dino Charge Pink to be precise." AV tells him

 _[Flashback]_

 _School let out for the day the students splitting up to do their various after school activities or in the case of some others were heading on home._

 _Yet while many were doing this Alvin had stayed behind and was assisting in packing up Shelby's stuff she had shown to the various classes that day._

" _Thanks for helping me Mr. Gregory. Packing can take a while if you don't have any help." Shelby said._

" _It's no problem Miss Watkins." He says as he thought back to earlier with Sora's small confrontation yet he became so lost in his thoughts he almost tripped, but saved by Shelby who grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him back._

" _Please try to be careful. Miss Morgan won't like it if any of the fossils are broken." Shelby said taking the dinosaur skull Alvin was carrying and putting it into a crate._

" _I'm sorry. My minds not in the right place right now." He replies as Shelby closes the crate._

" _Girl problem or friend problem?" Shelby asked as she turned putting away some tools into a small tool chest._

" _It's the latter." He replied sitting down in a seat his head in the palms of his hands._

" _We haven't exactly been friends that long, but he just doesn't get how I feel. He expects me to be able to do something I'm incapable of doing." Alvin said as Shelby listened taking a seat near him._

" _Really? Sounds like he's being rather inconsiderate towards your feelings or…" Shelby started trailing off in thought._

" _Or?" Alvin asks not getting out of his position._

" _Or maybe he's just trying to help. In his own way of course." Shelby added as Alvin looks up at her in confusion._

 _Alvin stared up in confusion at Shelby "How is forcing me to fight someone helping me?" He asked her._

" _It's never helped anyone. Fighting is senseless and in the end someone can be hurt just as bad emotionally as they can physically." He continues._

 _Shelby shakes her head at this "What I'm trying to say Alvin is that your friend while your friend is being inconsiderate he is also trying to help. Sometimes it takes a small push to help people change." She said to him._

" _How is asking me to fight helping?" He asked._

" _You keep saying that he is asking you to fight when in truth maybe he's asking you to help protect something that's worth protecting." Shelby replied as Alvin grew silent._

" _I…I actually never considered it like that." He said as Shelby stood up._

" _I can't pretend I know why you don't like fighting. Maybe it's something personal or maybe it's something else, but not everyone fights just to pick a fight." She said as she grabbed a few other things putting them into their proper cases._

" _But I know if it were me I'd fight for those that matter." She adds as Alvin begins to consider what she is saying as he helps her finish packing and started to take boxes out to a red jeep. As they packed boxes the sounds of an explosion was heard along with people running and panicking._

 _Turning the corner with a group of Shades was Sound Catcher. Almost by instinct Shelby seemed to reach for something, but then stopped when she realized it wasn't there._

" _COME OUT RANGER BLUE. SURRENDER YOURSELF OR TERMINATION WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERN." It said as the Shades jumped at people making them run the unlucky few being stabbed by the Shades knife like claws._

 _It was then that Adam and Cassie appeared already morphed and began to fight off the Shades. Alvin and Shelby watched ducked behind the jeep as the Black and Pink Lore Keeper rangers fought._

" _But I know if it were me I'd fight for those that matter." Shelby's voice echoed as Alvin stood up._

" _What are you doing Mr. Gregory?" Shelby asked._

" _I've listened to what you told me Miss Watkins, and yeah while he was inconsiderate you were right about what he was trying to do." Alvin said as Shelby nods smiling._

" _Then go get them green." Shelby said catching Alvin off guard._

" _Wait how do you…" He started before stopping because like in the classroom a ghostly image of Dino Charge Pink replaced Shelby for a moment before fading away._

" _Let's just say I have some experience." She replied with a wink before Alvin ran off taking his morpher out of his pocket and strapping it on._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I still hate fighting, but as she told me not everyone fights just to pick a fight." Alvin said to them all.

Sora nods "Your right about that. It was also during that we first piloted our zords and formed the Megazord as well as one of its formations. I guess that is also when we obtained our first True Power." Sora said.

"True Power?" Eva asked recognizing the term, but didn't understand what it means.

Cassie looks to the younger girl "You know how we have all those ranger forms and power Eva?" Cassie asked and the girl nods.

"Well they are incomplete." Cassie added on.

"And when we meet a ranger veteran and gain their approval in some way we unlock that teams full true potential. That's a True Power." Adam finished for her.

"Though having a True Power couldn't prepare us for AV's secret or what happened." Sora said as Leo winces putting a hand to a cheek recalling that particular event.

 _[Flashback]_

 _The two returned to their friends who had gone back over to where Sora and Leo were at._

" _So guys what do you think of the place?" Leo asked them a smirk ever present on his face._

 _Cassie gave a small smile "It is a beautiful place, but it's even better with my Sora here." She said giving a wink as Sora groans._

 _Adam, Leo, and Alvin laugh while AV just smiles shaking her head at the scene, but as she did so her sunglasses fell off revealing her eyes which had changed to blue. AV quickly grabbed her sunglasses from the floor and put them on, but her friends had already seen them._

" _A-Aren't your eyes green?" Cassie asked as Leo frowns AV staring to become nervous._

" _Umm no. No their not." AV replied as he eyes turned dark orange at her own lie._

" _Yes they are. At least that's what I saw last time I saw you not wearing your sunglasses." Sora said._

 _AV huffs "That doesn't really matter." She said._

" _Then why hide your real eye color under a pair of stupid sunglasses?" Leo insisted, and what happened next was a bit unexpected as Leo was smacked by AV who then proceeded to leave shocking each of the rangers a bit._

" _Smooth move Balgriff. Real smooth." Adam said with his arms crossed._

 _Ophthalo ran at AV who jumped up and began shooting at the monkey. He took the hits and jumped up himself grabbing AV._

" _Now hold still. This might only hurt for a second." He said before he was kicked by the younger girl forcing him to let loose of her. Both of them landed on their feet when they hit the ground, and Ophthalo was already running at her getting excited._

 _AV spun the dial it landing on the image of a blue ranger "Unlock the Legend!"_

 _AV was enveloped with blue energy as her gloves were replaced with white gloves with a gold band around it and blue boots with a gold band around it. A blue skirt with gold trim replaced her normal as a white belt with a gold gear buckle strapped itself onto the suit. The upper torso of her suit changed as it became all blue with a gold gear emblemized on the chest. The white turned to black, and finally her helmet changed as a upside down trapezoid serving as the visor as a silver mouthpiece appeared._

 _AV grabbed the gun from her side and shot at Ophthalo who continued to run at her despite the continuous shots he was taking and it was beginning to make AV nervous._

 _She began to back away as quickly as she could, but the monkey was quick as when he got close enough he punched sending AV back and forcing her back into her Lore Keeper suit._

 _She let out a groan of pain as Ophthalo walked forward and was over her "Now let's see what kind of eyes you have." He said taking taking out a flash light from his coat. It was bright enough that even as he flashed it it managed to be see even through the visor temporally blinding AV._

 _Ophthalo's hand glowed a second as he put his hands to the visor where AV's eyes would be and slowly pulled up. AV suddenly felt an intense pain coming from her eyes and screamed. It felt like someone was trying to take something from her eyes. She continued to scream until finally the pain stopped, and her world went black as her body went limp._

 _[Flashback End]_

"That was actually the first time me and AV met you Eva. We drove Robyn off as I recall." Alvin said.

AV looks down recalling that "I was blind for a whole week because of that monkey." AV said.

Cassie chuckles "Though we did get yours and several other people's eyesight back in the end. Just took a bit of trickery was all." She said as Sora groans.

"Have I told you how much I hated that plan?" Sora said looking at the girl with a glare.

Eva grew curious "What exactly did you do?" she asked as Cassie grins.

"I'm glad you asked Eva." She said.

 _[Flashback]_

" _I hate you Cassie." Sora's voice said from the alleyway as Cassie was in the street which was relatively empty during the early afternoon._

" _Come on it wasn't that bad." Cassie said trying to get Sora to come out from where he was hiding._

" _You wouldn't unlock the restroom until I changed." Sora said as Cassie growls and goes to the alleyway grabbing Sora and dragging him out to reveal he was in completely different attire than his usual._

 _First off his jet black hair was parted on both sides and went to just above his jaw line while sections in the back stuck up. In place of his usual he was now wearing a short sleeve navy blue workout shirt with tan shorts with long boots that had a section cut off showing his toes and there were wraps going up both boots. Finally he was wearing red eye contacts that had strange symbols going around the iris._

" _Don't worry this plan is full proof." Cassie assured him._

" _Except the part where you made me take off my morpher." Sora retorts._

" _Then that monkey would that you're a ranger. Sorry, but for this to work your going to have to live without it for a bit." She says as while nearby Adam is laughing and takes a picture of Sora who turns to glare at him._

" _I swear if you post that…" He starts as Cassie holds him back._

" _Come on. Just remember why we're doing this." She tells them both and they stop._

 _Sora sighs "Alright, but this had better work." He says as he and Cassie are walking holding hands and Adam takes his own position waiting._

 _[Flashback End]_

The group minus Sora began to laugh "It's not funny! I got stuck like that for a whole hour before monkey brains showed up!" Sora exclaimed crossing her arms and looking away.

The laughing died down as Leo sighs and smiles "Yeah the whole 'be sensitive to others and keep an open mind' got drilled into my mind after that." Leo said.

"At least it didn't take a monster attack for you to learn something." Cassie retorts as the disaster on her birthday was recalled.

 _[Flashback]_

" _I've racked by brain and I don't recall ever telling you when my birthday was. Did Beatrice tell you?" She asked as Adam looks at her confused._

" _Who's Beatrice?" he asked as Cassie's frown deepens. Adam had meet the housekeeper/maid before, and it would be really difficult to forget said maid hitting him with a frying pan thinking that a 12 year old was a thief due to how he dressed in all black most of the time._

 _Cassie walked away thinking why everything was so off and why the others didn't have there morphers. She couldn't understand why so many things just seemed not to make sense or fit together._

 _The more she thought about it the more she came closer to a conclusion and finally reached it after remembering that morning at school. Seeing Devon again when it was clearly impossible for her to have seen him._

" _He moved away at the end of last year." She muttered and hand clenched into fists._

" _T-This is j-just a dream." She says and lets out a screech of anger and annoyance. Her eyes narrowed and she went up to Sora and without warning punched him, but only resulted in him turning into dust and vanishing._

 _She did the same to the others and everyone there "Let me out!" She exclaimed continuing to attack and was huffing in exhaustion by the end of her tantrum as outside the sky began to crack the dream trance losing its hold on her._

 _She walked up and glared at the sky before jumping continuing to go higher and higher until she reached the crack and punched it shattering the dream realm she was being held prisoner in as a white space took its place and she started to wake._

 _[Flashback End]_

"So that's what happened when you were trapped in that trance?" Sora asked.

"Yes. At the time though you were still rather distant with the entire team." Cassie said.

Adam nods "Well at least she was trying to show off to impress someone like I did when Zisko and his monster showed up." Adam cuts in.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Got some rage there don't yah Red." Zisko said as he was pushed back before being kicked in the gut by Sora._

" _I'll take that as a yes." He says blades clashing again._

 _Meanwhile the rest of the group had finished the foot soldiers and were now fighting against Slam Dunk doing their best to avoid the bats._

" _Note to self: Thank Maya for the training later." Leo says to the others._

" _Yeah. Helps the reflex's a bit." Cassie said slipping under Slam Dunk and stabbing a foot with her sai causing the monster to swing it's bats trying to hit her, but missed causing it to take a hit from Adam's hammer and was knocked to the ground_

" _How you like that ugly! Oh yeah when I'm around your just…" Adam started, but what he didn't see coming was a swing of the bats the monster having recovered and got up quickly. The wind was knocked out of Adam as he staggered back._

 _The others except for Sora gathered around Adam to protect him as the monster charged at them. AV fired some shots off at the ground in front of the monster which caused it to stop giving AV enough time to fire off shots that hit the monster. It glared at them before retreating via teleporting._

 _A yell was heard as Sora was thrown back as Zisko walked forward slowly and looked around noticing a lack of the monster he had brought along with him._

" _Ugh figures he would take off. Consider this your day off rangers I have to retrieve my friend." He says teleporting._

 _Sora gets up under his helmet glaring at the spot that Zisko was at._

 _Cassie helped Adam up "Are you okay Adam?" She asked as AV watches as under her helmet she was glaring at Cassie and blushing._

" _Yeah. I'm just…ugh…" He started before grabbing his side getting the others attention._

" _If you were going to say 'fine' I'd say that hardly sounds like it." Leo says everyone gathering around him._

" _Trans In!" Leo says raising his morpher as they all vanished._

" _Do you six enjoy hurting yourselves? Or is it that you like my company?" Lurre asked hands glowing above Leo's chest. Her along with the rest of the rangers and Maya were in the general area._

" _Hey. It's not our fault he got hurt Lurre." Leo said arms crossed as he waited._

 _Adam glared at him "What? I thought he was down." He says arms crossed as he yelps a bit in pain feeling something seem to reattach itself inside him._

" _You are lucky it was just a couple broken ribs." Lurre said as AV looks to Maya._

" _Aren't the suits supposed to protect us from harm like that?" she asked as Maya sighs._

" _Yes and no. It can prevent physical harm to your body, but only up to a certain degree." Maya told them._

" _Meaning?" Cassie asked._

" _If Adam wasn't morphed and had been hit he wouldn't be here right now. That's how strong this particular monster is." Maya told them._

" _But did you really need to act like a show off Adam? He was obviously still alive." Alvin interjects._

 _Adam huffs "Yeah I knew that. I was just…" He starts._

" _Acting like a hot shot." Sora finished as he was looking away from him and the rest._

" _New flash though Adam. Hot shots don't last long, and I don't know why you're acting like this now when you weren't when we started." Sora added and Maya shakes her head._

 _[Flashback End]_

Eva nods in understanding "Y-You were trying to i-impress AV weren't you?" Eva asked Adam blushing in response.

AV smiles and gets up walking to Adam and kissing him on the cheek.

Leo rolls his eyes at this "Okay love birds I think that is more than enough from you two." Leo said to them getting a glare in response from Adam.

"Oh no don't you two start." Cassie warns them and they both stop.

"So what happened next?" Peter asked deciding to get back to finding out more about the other groups misadventures.

"I think the whole time travel with Abbinus was next. I will tell you it was clever having some monsters fight us while she charged up that device of hers." Alvin says.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sora, AV, and Cassie arrived at the plant which as expected there was electrical generators, wire insulators of many sizes, metal pipes, and boards along with miniature warehouse which probably housed and kept the generators so as they wouldn't get wet._

" _Okay that crazy must be around here…" Cassie started but didn't get to continue as something was thrown at her forcing her to duck and dodge._

 _Cassie got up her, Sora, and AV looking at whoever had just arrived. It was Xolicernic and a new monster. It looked to be made out of solid rock and it had comically large arms that seemed almost too big for its body._

" _Let me guess…Xolicernic right?" Sora said plainly._

" _Indeed red ranger, and this here is Blocker. I will not allow you to stop Abbinius from charging the device." He says using his psychic powers to forge an axe from pipes and whatever else is around._

 _AV looked at Xolicernic curiously "Device. What kind of device?" She asked as the green skinned alien just laughs._

" _You think I'm going to just tell you blue ranger? I might be evil, but I'm not stupid." He replied._

" _I dare not comment on that." Blocker said as both sides ran at the other ready to engage and start the fight._

 _Leo, Adam, and Alvin arrived at the other end of the plant which resembled the front yet there was much more space and a lot less wires around as many seemed to have been buried into the ground._

" _You know this looks like the perfect set up for an ambush." Adam said as he and the others walked forward._

" _And you've been watching too many movies from the 70's Adam." Leo said to him._

" _Then again he may have a point. This place is enough to do an ambush or make a reasonable fighting ground." Alvin says._

" _That is correct green ranger." The voice of Dracotaur says as the rangers freeze looking around for the source of the voice. The sound of footsteps echoed as out of one of the mini waryhouse stepped out the hybrid._

 _All three guys tensed and got into a battle ready position as Draotaur laughs "You are the ones that Diablo is worried about? You're nothing more than mere children." He states and laughs again._

 _Annoyed Leo ran at him and tried to hit him, but the hybrid moved quickly causing Leo to miss and Dracotaur was now behind him. He fired off a blast of energy at Leo from behind hitting him and knocking him to the ground._

 _The sound of three people screaming was heard as Alvin, Adam, and Leo were tossed into the area by an explosion of energy and powered down to their basic Lore Keeper suits._

 _The six teens regrouped the three guys getting up slowly as Sora backs off joining them._

 _Dracotaur huffed "Pathetic. You are still a thousand years to early to fight me rangers. You may have power but you can't use it at all. Pity you will be down to five if the witch's plan succeeds." He said as Abbinus appears the device on her arm and fully powered._

" _It is done. Let's go." She says simply as they all vanish leaving the rangers confused and injured before they were teleported to The Great Library._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Turns out that device was called a Time Window which allowed her to travel back to the past. She went to the time of the Unity Force rangers, and was planning on killing AV's mom Stella." Sora said.

"Yeah and you were sent back to deal with her, and you met the Quantum Ranger while you were there." Leo reminds her.

"But I also got mistaken for a student…I hope that doesn't become a pattern if we have to do any more time traveling." Sora said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sora continued on and unknowingly stepped on a stick cracking it and the two turned to him "Hey you! This area's closed off to the public." One of the men said and Sora ran on both panic and instinct the men giving chase._

 _Sora took a turn trying to lose them, but had run into somebody and fell to the ground. Sora looked up to see an older man with short cut pulled back brown hair and eyes wearing the same outfit as the rest he had seen, but a red beret was on his head and strapped to his left arm was a black and red device with a series of small white buttons on it._

 _The older man looked at the teen as the two men from earlier caught up out of breath and froze in place seeing the older man._

" _M-Mr. Myers. We're sorry sir we didn't see the boy until the last second." The men said to the man known as Mr. Myers._

" _It's fine. Return to your posts men." He says the two men saluting and headed off back to the front as the older man helped Sora get up._

" _So what is it your doing around here? Get lost or something?" Mr. Myers asked as Sora rubs his head._

" _Or something. Look I'm sorry for disturbing whatever it is your doing, I'll be on my way and…" Sora starts._

" _So you're the new rookie huh? Well it looks like you got your hands full." Mr. Myers interrupts as Sora looked at the older man before an image of a ranger in red with black accents with a black and red helmet having a red arrow that zig zags down to the point covers the man then vanished._

 _Sora took in a sharp breath "You were a…" Sora starts._

" _Yes, and technically I still am. I'm just not as active as I use to be." Eric Myers AKA Time Force Quantum Ranger told him._

" _And I can tell a rookie leader when I see one." He added as Sora slumps._

" _So exactly what is it you're doing here? I can tell for sure that you aren't one of this town rangers." Eric asked walking himself and Sora off to the side to talk._

" _Well it's hard to explain you see well…I'mfromthefuture." Sora said quickly and then closed his mouth._

 _Eric nods "The future huh? Well not the first time I've heard that one." He said sitting down on the sidewalk Sora joining him and sighs._

" _But that's not the reason you seem so tense is it?" Eric added as Sora tenses further._

" _Tense. I'm not tense. I'm fine." Sora replied looking away and the older ranger sighs._

" _You know you kind of remind me of myself back when I was a ranger." He says looking at his morpher._

 _Sora glances at Eric "What were you like?" He finally asked._

" _Before I even became a ranger I had been bitter from…past experiences. Yet after finding out about an acquaintance of mine being the leader of the Time Force I became determined to prove myself and had found this." Eric said and shows the Quantum Morpher to Sora._

" _I would often aid them in battle, but as the fights neared its end I was injured and gave up my morpher to that acquaintance. I eventually recovered and had been given back my morpher, and I could have just stopped there." He said as Sora nods listening intently._

" _I turned over a new leaf after that experience, and that acquaintance has seen become a close friend who I always trust to have my back as I have his." Eric finished._

" _Okay so what exactly is it your trying to say." Sora states plainly and gets a light slap to the back of the head._

" _Don't distance yourself from others no matter the reason. There are some things that just can't be done alone." Eric said getting up along with Sora who was rubbing his head and muttering under his breath._

" _Now I hate to say it, but you have to go kid. Me and the other Silver Guardians are busy." He said as Sora nods leaving the site and passed the Silver Guardians from earlier._

 _Sora walked about for a couple minutes unsure what to do or where to go as the sound of Police Sirens filled his ears._

" _Hey kid. Stop right there!" A man voice said as Sora sighs and turns around seeing a cop with an irritated expression on his face and arms crossed as he walked up to Sora grabbing him by the arm._

" _Woah. Wait! Hey what are you doing?" Sora asked as the cop pulled him towards the car and was opening the back._

" _And what are you doing out of school young man?" The cop retorts as Sora slaps his head._

" _Of course. Of course it would be a school day." Sora thought annoyed as the cop gets in and is rambling on as the cop car revs to life and was headed for another part of town._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Yeah I saved AV's mom, but when I got home…" Sora says and winces recalling what had happened that night.

"Yeah after that you were gone for a while because your mom got in an accident." Leo says.

"Of course while you were gone Maya took that opportunity to upgrade our morphors, and we had our first face to face encounter with Diablo." Adam said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _The group arrived on the scene and it was empty. There was no one there, and there appeared to be no monsters what so ever. There wasn't even any signs of the foot soldiers._

 _Adam was the first to notice this "You think they got the memo we were coming and decided to high tail it out of here?" He suggested._

 _It was then that the necklace around AV's neck began to flash as if signaling something evil was making its presence known. The rangers didn't have time to react to this or Adam's question as a blade of energy hit them all knocking them to the ground._

 _The group pushed themselves up and they noticed a shadow coming out of the alleyway. It was a cloaked figure, and outside the grey hand that was grasping a midnight black blade no features could be made out._

" _I take it you children are the rangers?" An older man's voice said. The voice gave off a tone of wisdom and intimidation making each ranger hesitate to get up._

" _Y-Yeah. What's it to yah pal?" Leo asked being the first to get up and recover his resolve the others quickly following._

 _The cloaked figure scoffs looking off to the side "Pity. I was expecting more from Lurre. Then again that girl is to sentimental for her own good." He said the rangers lining up ready nodding to each other holding up there morphers the dial showing their basic suit._

" _Unlock The Legend!" They all called out spinning the dial. The guys were wrapped in their own color and silver while the girls were wrapped in their own color and gold._

 _All five rangers stood together and ran at the mysterious figure Leo was the first to get there and attempted to punch the figure who side steps out of the way and knocks Leo away with a swing from his sword._

 _Leo staggers back to the others all them stopping "This guy. Whoever he is…he's good." Leo states_

 _The figure seems to laugh "You still don't know who you're up against do you?" he says._

" _ **Rangers get out of there!"**_ _Lurre's voice called out in a panic over the communicator._

" _Huh? Why Lurre? It's just some creep in a cloak." Cassie said into her comm._

" _ **No it's not. That's HIM rangers."**_ _Lurre says emphasizing the threat that they were up against._

 _Adam looks over to the figure "Wait. So the big bad Diablo is an old man in a cloak?" he asked and then breaks into a laugh._

 _The other four look at one another and nod getting Adam's attention "From how Maya put it this is meant to be our trump card. Time to put it to the test!" AV said each ranger nodding and pressing the button_

" _ **BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ _The morpher sounded off streams of multi-colored energy surrounding them gold and silver primarily taking over all the other colors._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Even with the upgrade though we got our butts handed to us. Makes me wonder if we can handle him when our final battle comes around." Leo says hands clenched into fists.

Cassie puts a comforting hand on the yellow rangers shoulder "We won't know until it comes Leo so don't go doubting yourself." Cassie said.

Adam nods "I'm in agreement there, but don't forget what we also found out while Sora was gone." Adam said.

"Yeah. The fact that Abby Jones and Abbinus are one and the same was a bit much." Alvin said.

 _[Flashback]_

" _After that I didn't hear from her again. Well I couldn't actually. She was declared legally insane and sent to a psychiatric hospital." Mrs. Winchester finished the four having become quiet near the end of the story._

" _Guess it was lucky that this Alex guy managed to find you and tell his friends." Leo said after a couple seconds of silence._

 _Cassie rubbed her chin "Just wondering, but do you happen to have a picture of this Abby? You know for our project." She asked as the older woman nods going to a shelf and pulling out a yearbook turning to a certain page._

" _Here she is. That's Abby Jones." She said the four going completely silent._

" _No way. That's that's…Abbinus." They all thought recognizing the human form of Abbinus which they had seen before._

" _Things just got complicated." Adam thought. They cut out the picture and left deciding to tell AV tomorrow and call Sora as well to inform him._

 _[Flashback End]_

"That actually explains why she went back in time, but it was too bad that I couldn't destroy her Time Window when I had the chance." Sora said.

"Hey she got the jump on you Sora. No biggie." Leo said shrugging.

Adam nods "Yeah. At least you actually opened up to us and didn't act like a brat refusing to listen to AV when she was put in charge." Adam said.

Leo glares getting up "That does it wise guy! It's go time!" Leo said as Adam gets up running away with Leo right on his tail.

"When I get a hold of you you won't know up from down or left from right!" Leo said as Adam screams calling out to the others for help.

"Uhh…should we stop them?" Peter asked

AV shakes her head "No. Those two normally act like this. Though it is thanks in part to a ranger veteran that Leo becoming more accepting of me as temporary leader." AV said to him watching what was going on with the two.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Something wrong there?" the woman asked as Leo shakes his head._

" _Nope I'm fine. Don't need to worry about me." Leo said as the woman gave him a stern gaze._

" _You aren't a very good liar. Did something happen to your hands?" she asked Leo setting the guitar back down._

" _I made a stupid mistake that's all. I was just being a stupid punk." Leo said as the woman smiles a bit being reminded of someone._

" _You know you aren't the only one to make mistakes like you have. In fact someone I know is just like that." The woman said._

" _Yeah right. You got no clue what I'm going through." Leo retorts as the woman shakes her head._

" _Actually I know more than you think, and so does the person I'm talking about. He had to choose between something he had a passion for or something more important." She explained as Leo huffs._

" _Yeah well I bet he didn't have to deal with what I have to deal with." He mutters._

" _Again me and that person actually know what you have to deal with." The woman said as Leo looks at her_

" _You can't do some things on your own. You have to listen to the person in charge even if you don't want to at times." She said as Leo takes this in and the image of a ranger covers the woman. It had the same mark as Dino Thunder Black on the chest, but with white diamonds and the helmet designed in the style of a Pterodactyl._

 _Leo blinked and the image vanished "Who are you?" he asked as the woman smiles._

" _Kira. It's a pleasure to meet the next yellow ranger. Even if it's a guy, but then again there is the ninja's." the former Dino Thunder ranger said._

 _Leo chuckles at her comment as the news comes on showing the ongoing going ranger fight in Legacy Hills. Leo clutches his hand into a fist as Kira looks at him and nods._

" _Go on. I'm sure you can get there quick." Kira said and Leo grabs the guitar case and morphs running out of DT Wave teleporting to the site of the battle._

 _[Flashback End]_

The two now stopped as Adam had a few bruises and a black eye while Leo was on the ground cradling himself.

"Dude…low blow…" Leo says in pain.

"You left me…no choice…" Adam retorts.

The group shakes there head at them "Yeah it wasn't long till after that battle that I finally returned, and Robyn had cooked up something 'special' for when I came back." Sora says gritting her teeth.

"Yeah just about everyone assumed that you were a guy with me being one of the few who have known that you're a girl." Leo said shaking his head.

"It was quite a surprise." Cassie said and blushed recalling something that had happened.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sara takes in a breath "Okay I don't have much time before she does it, but Robyn is still mad at Alvin and Avalon for how they keep interfering in her business." Sara says quickly._

" _Well she can't really do anything about it." AV said with a shrug._

" _Except make your friends school lives a living hell. She isn't in charge of the cheerleaders and the school newspaper for nothing you know." Sara points out then shakes her head._

" _Getting off topic. Anyways she is putting out a special edition of the paper this morning, and well…" Sara looks to Sora._

" _Hey whatever she says people aren't exactly going to believe." Sora said as Sara tenses up._

" _Even if it's a secret that you technically haven't been keeping a secret?" Sara asked as Sora tensed up hearing this as does Leo both looking at each other._

 _Sora gets up "I'm…going to go get some air." Sora said taking off out of the room._

 _AV looked to Leo having seen him have the same reaction as Sora "What is Sora hiding Leo? Don't lie to me as you know I will know." AV asked and Leo sighs._

" _Might as well tell you all since you will find out in a few minutes anyways." Leo said and shakes his head._

 _He starts by looking at Cassie "First of all Cassie why do you think Sora won't go out with you?" he asked._

 _Cassie thinks a moment "Well there are a couple reason, but honestly I don't even…" she started._

" _Well for as long as I've know Sora I know that she doesn't swing that way." Leo interrupts her._

 _Cassie blinks "Wait you just said…" she starts._

" _She, but that would mean that…" Adam continued on._

" _That this whole time…" Alvin added on._

" _Sora has been hiding his uhh…her gender!" AV finished and Leo nods._

" _Yeah. Sora is and has always been a girl." Leo said the others unsure how to respond to this._

" _Why didn't Sora ever tell us? It's like she hasn't even gone through puberty." Adam said as Leo rubs his head._

" _Yeah about that. According to Mr. Daniels it's a rare thing that happens every few generations where someone in their family won't hit puberty till about their middle teens." Leo replied recalling a similar conversation he had with Zane._

 _He then blinks "Are we really talking about this right now? Sora might want someone to talk to." He quickly adds as they all take off to look for Sora as Sara leaves to try and stop Robyn._

 _Sora was on the school roof frustrated. Sora was in fact a girl despite her boyish like appearance and rather confusing voice. She hadn't been hiding the fact that she was a girl it just never came up and didn't seem to matter to the people that were around her._

" _Well it's going to matter now. Excluding Leo the others are probably going to be pissed I hide this from them." She says to herself and taking out a rubber band from a jacket pocket she pulls her hair back and wrapping the rubber band around makes a low ponytail and then she takes off her jacket._

 _The door to the roof opened the rest of the group coming up "Uhh…Sora?" Adam asks and she turns to face them._

" _Oh. Hey guys." She says and waits for the others to start yelling at her._

" _So…you're a girl huh? Well have to say that I didn't expect that." Alvin says trying to ease how awkward most of the group was feeling._

 _Cassie stepped up "Why didn't you tell us? Leo knew so why didn't you tell us?" she asked and Sora sits down on the bench the rest of the group doing the same._

" _Would you have believed me Cassie? I look like a boy and have a voice that makes people question what gender I am. I didn't want tell you guys cause well…I just wasn't sure if you would believe me." She says as Cassie shakes her head._

" _What we are trying to get through to you is that everyone has something to hide. It is only a matter of time before those secrets come out." He said as Sora shakes her head chuckling._

" _Thanks everyone." She says._

 _Cassie was looking away embarrassed now realizing her actions over the years "Uhh…and Sora I'm sorry about well…you know. Well know I know why you always told me that I'm not your type." She says embarrassed as they all share a laugh including Cassie._

" _Hey it's okay Cassie. I just figured you had figured it out by now. Then again I haven't said that I don't swing that way." Sora replied getting up and kissing Cassie on the cheek and headed back into the school as Cassie was blushing at the action._

" _Uhh…Does Sora swing that way Leo?" Adam asked Leo in a whisper and he just shrugs._

" _Honestly I have no clue." Leo replied and they all followed Sora on inside Cassie being the last._

 _[Flashback End]_

Sora and Cassie look at each other recalling that before looking away blushing.

Peter looked at the two "Is there something going on between you two that we should all know about?" Peter asked and gets a glare from both girls.

AV rolls her eyes "After that happened we had a dozy of a team up with _that team_ from the past." AV said.

"Yeah. Though we all tried to kill each other after we all met." Leo said.

"Not to mention the battle we had against _that thing_." Cassie said.

Eva looks at them confused "Umm…what exactly are you talking about now?" she asked them.

Sora shakes her head "If we told you about that we would be here all day Eva. So maybe some other time." Sora tells her and the young girl pouts.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop Xolicernic from wrecking our day. Considering that monster of his branded you and AV with those strange marks Sora." Alvin said as the girls shiver.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Excluding Sora the other rangers were in a clash with Gearz, Shades, Dracotaur, and a new monster by the name of Stamper Brander. It looked like a bunch of stamps all clumped together with hands and feet. There was a strange marking with the letters DS on its hands._

" _Ohhohoho! This is so much fun. You rangers just love to bounce around don't you?" Stamper Brander asked her voice childlike as she fired beams shaped like the letters on her hands from her hands at the rangers. The dodged each time resulting in a small explosion which was actually destroying Gearz and Shades._

 _Leo was engaged in another sword fight with Dracotaur "So we meet again yellow ranger." He says and they both go to kick the other knocking each other back._

" _So what's up with stampy there? Diablo finally running out of the more fierce looking monsters?" Leo taunts as he and Dracotaur engage each other again._

" _That…thing is not one of Diablo's, but it will serve to satisfy those two's obsession." Dracotaur replied parrying one of Leo's slashes and hits him with an underhand slash throwing him back._

 _Leo gets up and was about to charge at Dracotaur again when suddenly the sound of a bike was heard and Dracotaur was blasted and thrown to the ground as a result. Sora had come riding in on her Tales Cycle and was morphed. Her form now more resembling the girls as she pounds her B-Bracers together. On her belt was a second morpher. It was oval in shape with a flat screen and below it a turn dial with a button in the middle of it._

" _Sorry for the tardiness. Morphers teleport function was on the fritz." She said getting off the cycle and they all lined up._

" _No problem. We had it covered." Adam says._

 _Sora shakes her head "Whatever you say, but for now…It's Showtime!" Sora declares as they all press the colored button on there morphers._

" _ **BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ _The morphers sound off and they were all covered in the familiar light as they turned into their legacy forms._

 _Each ranger now stood in their legacy form and ran at the foes._

 _Leo ran right at Dracotaur the two picking up there sword duel from where they had left off. Even with the power up they were still even. It was like Dracotaur holds back and strengthens himself to match the power of his opponent._

 _Cassie flew above with Adam as they both flew down striking the foes quickly with their weapons or punching them with their bracers._

 _Alvin avoided the attacks that came at him retaliating with his large tomahawk by either swinging it, throwing it like a boomerang, or even smashing it on the ground causing a small quake that would trip his opponents to give him enough time to move back._

 _AV and Sora were confronting Stamper Brander head on. While she wasn't good with two blades she was doing enough to push the stamp creature back. It was then that Stamper Brander snapped it's fingers and summoned a large wide blade of her own and swung at Sora._

 _Sora crossed her blades blocking the strike and giving AV an opportunity to blast the monster with her blaster. She aimed it as Sora and the monster exchanged insults at one another. Bracing herself for the knockback she fired it the blast making a solid hit._

 _The monster groans as it was knocked down and AV went to Sora and they high five "Well I think it's about time we wrapped this up." Sora said going to summon there finishing weapon._

 _Stamper Brander leans up "Not so fast! Take this!" she shouts firing her branding laser which made solid contact._

" _That should handle that pesky blue ranger…huh?" Stamper Brander thought as yes it was causing AV pain. Yet while it wasn't as intense it was also causing Sora pain._

 _The red and blue rangers fell to the ground and there morphs were cancelled which caught the rest of the teams attention. Stamper quickly teleported away quickly before the rangers could question her as did Dracotaur._

" _Hey you okay AV?" Adam asked worried as Sora and AV gripped there sides in pain. It felt like something had been burnt into their skin._

 _It was then that Cassie noticed something. Burnt into Sora and AV's skin was the letters D and S with rather elaborate designs._

" _I-It burns…so much…" AV said in pain._

" _Maya! Is the teleporter up?" Leo calls out into his morpher._

" _ **Yeah it is now. Did something happen?"**_ _She asked._

" _Explain later. We're coming in so get Lurre ready." He said before he teleported them to The Great Library._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I'm still stumped on how it was only me and AV connected. It makes no sense at all." Sora said rubbing her chin.

"I'm just as confused. Unless there is some connection we share that we don't know about." AV agrees.

Peter cringes hearing what they had been put through "Sounds painful. It also explains why you two were limping so much that day." Peter said.

"Yeah. Though we all were a bit more after fighting that bee monster. Took us hours to defeat her." Sora said.

"Well that is nothing compared to…those two." Cassie said as they all look down.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Trice then begins to chuckle at the thought of a human girl defeating her "So you're this team's leader I understand?" Trice asked._

" _Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Sora retorts._

 _Trice laughs at this and then stops "Excuse me. I just find it pathetic that the leader of this band of 'Heroes' is a pathetic female. I was hoping to trade wits with a brilliant young man." She says._

 _The group summoned there weapons and went running at the monsters Trice staying back as did Velocity before looking at Trice who gave a nod and he was gone in an instant._

 _The group was doing their best to work together "Sora on your left!" Cassie called out as a Gearz had gotten past her and was about to strike her. It was blasted by AV._

" _What's wrong with you today Sora?" AV says as she blasted monsters back stunning them giving Alvin an opportunity to bring his weapon down on them._

" _Nothing. You guys handle these things." Sora says rushing past the Gearz to get to Trice. Near the building and the trio of shades were placing the rigged explosives._

 _As Sora rushed at Trice she drew her strange gun and took out a small red cell putting it in the gun. When she fired it and it got close to Sora it exploded and knocked Sora to the ground._

" _Pathetic." Trice says to her as Sora gets up and runs at her swinging her sword widely. Trice avoided the attacks and gets close to elbow Sora in the gut. Sora falls to her knees from the blow._

 _Meanwhile the rest of the rangers had finished with the foot soldiers and were about to charge in when they all were hit by something going at high speed. When it slowed down it was revealed to be Velocity._

" _Hahahaha. You rangers are pathetic, and instead of focusing on us…" He starts and glances back seeing that the trio of Shades had vanished completely._

" _You should have paid more attention to what our Shades were doing." He finished before looking to Trice who had beaten down Sora._

" _Trice it is done!" Velocity shouts before teleporting away. Hearing Velocity she kicks Sora hard throwing her in the direction of her friends._

" _Why you…" Leo starts about to charge when Trice brought something out of her pocket. It looked like a device meant to trigger something, and Leo stopped._

 _Trice huffs "Some fine 'leader' you rangers have yourself. In a war a solider no matter their rank must keep a cool head and anticipate their enemies strategy so that way they can prevent it. Yet it appears your leader was unable to figure out what we were doing." She said shaking her head about to push the trigger._

" _Today is a lose for you and the world rangers. General Diablo is now a step closer to rewriting this worlds story." She continued on and chuckles._

" _Till we meet again rangers. That is if you survive this." She says pressing the trigger and teleports away. After the trigger had been pushed and she vanished the explosives that had been set by the shades began to go off causing a chain reaction of explosions._

 _Sora got up still morphed and was about to run forward "Sora no! We have to get out of here!" Cassie says to her grabbing her shoulder to stop her._

" _B-But there are still people that could be inside. We can't just leave them in there!" Sora said._

 _Cassie shakes her head tearing up a bit under her helmet "It's already too late Sora, and we will suffer the same fate if we don't get out of here." She says as sections of the building come flying out at them._

 _Having no retort or other way of suggesting them get any civilians out the rangers teleported. It took a few minutes, but eventually the entire area was blown to bits and nothing would remain._

 _Later that day the news would report it as a tragic accident and a total of thirty deaths had been reported by the cops that had come to check out the scene. No one had been sure what happened or what had caused the old factory to blow up. The school had been let out early as many of the ones that had died in the explosion had children and family that had lived in town._

 _Funerals were already starting to be prepared, and many people grieved over the loss of close friends and family. The next few days would be extremely difficult._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I gained a bit of self confidence after what happened, but it came at too high a price. You guys learned it's natural to grieve, but blaming yourselves for something you couldn't control isn't your fault." Sora said sadly.

The group except Eva and Peter nodded while the Gold and Silver ranges we shocked that Diablo's monsters would go that far.

"We still don't know what exactly it was they were doing, but we didn't have time to figure it out." AV said.

Leo nods "Yeah because as soon as we finished fighting them we had to go back to the past again." Leo said.

"This time it was Xolicernic that went back in time to the era of Music Force and Jurassic Squad. He wanted to make Corey, Jared, and Artie pay for stopping him before." Cassie said.

"Before? So he's gone after them more than once?" Peter asked.

Alvin nods "Much like Abbinus Xolicernic was once human, and he was named Christopher Askew. He had kidnapped Corey once when he was human." Alvin said.

"Though since we didn't know exactly where he was we split into two groups to look for him. Me, Leo, and AV met the Music Force ranger while Sora, Cassie, and Adam got dragged to school and met the Jurassic Squad rangers." Adam said as Sora huffs.

"Second time I got mistaken for a student." She said annoyed.

"O-Oh my." Eva said.

"We did all meet back up, but during our first fight against them Corey, Jared, Artie, and Sora got captured. Artie and Sora escaped while Jared and Corey got caught, branded, and encased in amber." Leo told them.

"But we did get some pretty good backup in the form of the Spirit Warrior rangers as well as the Gold and Silver Unity Force rangers." Sora said.

"Thanks to a bit of trickery, a large amount of rangers, and Corey awakening his guardian power we managed to drive Xolicernic back." Leo added on.

"After that though we finally managed to do something that has hindered him and Abbinus since." Sora said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Xolicernic returned to the present time appearing at a secluded area, and was injured from his battle with the group of rangers, and from the hit he had taken from Corey McKnight._

" _Ugh…That plan may not have worked, but I have more. Many more, and as long as I have the Time Window Abbinus made I can go back in time as often as I want." He says and was about to go back farther, but before he could he was blasted in the back._

 _Turning around he saw the six rangers unmorphed AV with her blasters in her hands having been the one that shot at him._

" _Woah there buddy. Just where and when do you think you're going? Just surrender in a timely fashion and this doesn't have to end with the big hand coming down on you." Adam said with a grin as Leo groans._

" _Seriously Adam? Time puns?" Leo asked as Adam just shrugs. Xolicernic took this moment to draw his weapon and run at the teens who role out of the way dodging._

 _When Sora dodges she leg sweeps Xolicernic who nearly falls to the ground, but using his psychic abilities catches himself before delivering a punch to Sora hitting her squarely on the head nearly knocking her out._

 _Cassie growls and jumps forward kicking Xolicernic with enough force behind it to knock him back a couple feet._

" _You okay there Sora?" Cassie asked helping Sora to her feet as she was still recovering from the punch._

" _Y-Yeah. Just peachy." She says as the others gather around her._

" _Your pathetic red ranger. A female should never deserve the honor of being the red ranger. There are many more deserving than you, Corey, and that pathetic excuse of a leader for the Jurrasic Squad rangers." Xolicernic says._

 _Sora glared at him angry for what he was saying about Corey and especially Jared. She hadn't told the others yet about the present time Jared talking with her after their first battle with the dino monsters. She also hadn't told them she had a talk with the Jared in the past._

 _Sora's hands balled up into fists before she calms down and smirks "Well if you think I'm so undeserving then come get my morpher fugly." She taunts as she and the others morph into their Lore Keeper suits._

 _As Xolicernic ran at them they dodged and there morphers shined each one turning to the Music Force ranger of their respective color. They look at each other before nodding to each other._

" _Unlock the Legend!" They all shout and they were covered in a bright light_

 _Xolicernic looks on unimpressed at the Lore Keepers transformation._

 _The rangers ran forward at Xolicernic Cassie and AV getting there first and in unison tried to strike at him with the music sabers, but he stopped them with his telekinetic powers and threw them back._

 _Sora thought a moment before getting an idea of how to handle Xolicernic and possibly destroy the Time Window and grins under her helmet._

" _Hey Askew! Is that the only thing you know how to do?" She taunts as Xolicernic turns around grabbing a large rock with his powers and hurls it in the directions of where the red ranger was at._

" _That is not my name! It is Xolicernic, and you will do well to remember it ant." He snarled as Sora was slowly powering up the Music Saber as were the others._

" _Sorry didn't hear you there Askew. Or do you prefer Christopher?" she asked in a honey sweet tone annoying Xolicernic who grabbed the nearest thing with his powers and flung it at her. This time it was a tree which she barely managed to avoid._

 _What she hadn't expected was Xolicernic to come rushing at her at the same time he threw the tree to which he gave her an extremely powerful blow to her stomach that would ordinarily rupture something, but thanks to the suit and the powers it had she would at most not be able to eat anything solid for the next few days._

 _Sora falls to the ground one hand clutching her stomach the other her saber "So…that's all it takes…to get you mad?" she asked laughing a bit before he kicks Sora to the ground._

" _Don't test me human." Xolicernic snarled as Sora starts laughing confusing him._

" _What's so funny?!" He demanded as Sora got up holding the saber with both hands._

" _You buddy. In your anger…you were so…busy with me…that you forgot that…I don't work alone." She says between breaths back away from him._

" _Blues Blast!"_

" _Jazz Swing Slash!"_

" _Banjo Barrage!"_

" _Heavy Metal Fury!"_

" _Hyper Active Hip Hop!"_

 _Hearing the other rangers Xolicernic whips his head around seeing beams of blue, yellow, green, black, and pink coming at him from the music sabers._

" _Rock and Roll Music Blast!" Sora shouts from in front of Xolicernic swing the saber causing a beam of red energy to hit him as well. The resulting explosion caused Sora to be thrown back, and when it cleared Xolicernic was still there._

" _W-What was even in the point of that? I'm still here." Xolicernic taunts as each ranger under there helmet grinned._

" _True, but I believe that wasn't our intention Xolicernic." Alvin says pointing at his arm._

 _Confused Xolicernic looks and his eyes widen before glaring at the rangers. While the attack did manage to do some damage to him he was still pretty much unharmed. What he didn't count on was the explosion destroying the Time Window._

" _You…you…" He started as Sora went to join her team and then turns to face Xolicernic the group preparing to unleash the guardian mode they had seen Corey go into. Xolicernic sees this and decides it best to cut his losses and retreat for now._

 _Sora looked at the others and they all powered down to their civilian clothes._

" _Well I think that takes care of this time travel business. With his Time Window gone there's no way he can travel back in time to cause any more problems." Adam says putting his hands behind his head and smirking._

 _AV shrugged "Maybe, but can't exactly say for sure if it's done or not. There's always going to be someone out there good or bad that is crazy enough to mess with time." She says._

"… _So what does that make Maya?" Leo asked causing the others to chuckle a bit as it was Maya that made the TWA._

 _Sora shakes her head smiling at them "Well guys I think it might be for the best if we head home. We've had an extremely long day. Between fighting the dino duo, time travel, and fighting alongside old rangers I'm exhausted." Sora says to them all._

" _Yeah I'm with Sora on that. Later guys." Leo says putting his hands in his pockets and walking off._

" _See you tomorrow everyone." Alvin says and walks on home Adam following as they lived near each other._

" _Good night." Cassie says leaving as well and AV does the same._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Yeah that same night you found out your mom was already a few months pregnant. Speaking of which have they found out the gender yet?" Cassie asked as Sora smirks.

"Yeah. Turns out I'm going to have a little sister." Sora said as Cassie squeals.

Eva smiles "I-I'm happy for you Sora." She says.

Peter nods smiling as well "Same. Though after that it was a couple days later that me and Eva joined I believe." Peter said.

 _[Flashback]_

 _At A &C Game Master was watching from a laptop as the six rangers were running away from a boulder in an adventure based video game "This is one reason I hate adventure games!" The yellow ranger's voice exclaimed as Game Master laughs._

" _Hey ugly! I think you missed a couple!" Peter yelled from outside getting the monsters attention and setting the laptop down he walks out seeing Peter and Eva._

" _Hahaha. Well it appears I did miss some kids." It said before holding out a hand shooting a pixel like beam at them and they side jump to avoid it._

 _Peter looks to Eva "Ready?" he asked and she nods as the both stand up and flip open there Lore Braces as the pictures of their Lore Keeper forms are shown._

" _Special Story, Unlock!" They say together and as their morphors flash gold and silver._

 _They both turned back to their base ranger form "Must admit this guy is durable. Though I think it's time we both put an end to this don't you think so Eva?" Peter asked and she nods._

" _Yep." She says as they both summon their weapons and charge them with energy._

" _Silver Dove Storm!"_

" _Gold Phoenix Fire!"_

 _When they swung their weapons the fused together creating a burst of energy that looked like a gold and silver dove that was set on fire._

" _Game over! Game over! GAME OVER!" Game Master shouts before he exploded as both rangers give the monster a thumbs down._

" _Tale End." Both rangers said as all the teens including the morphed rangers were released. They all saw the gold and silver and Lore Red walked up to them._

" _Perhaps we should talk back at the library." She tells them as both nod and they all teleported away._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I-I must admit I-I was surprised that I was c-chosen to be a ranger." Eva says looking down.

"You and me both." Peter says

"Hey you guys both proved yourselves quickly. Especially you Eva. You befriended the lost Lore Zord and convinced Peter not to finish it when he could of." Alvin tells them.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Gunfire was heard as the plane fired at Fearadactyl making a solid hit and it cries out in pain. Hesitantly the MM lined up a shot and fired the shot making contact with a wing and forcing it to crash landing on the ground._

" _Now the finisher." Peter said about to drop the entire bomb load on Fearadactyl._

" _Wait! T-There is something I-I want to try." Eva said over the comms and Peter sighs._

" _You know we have to do this Eva. It's just a machine." Peter says as Eva ignores him and gets out of the MM and walks over to Fearadactyl still morphed._

 _Fearadactyl looked at Eva and screeched "H-Hi there. I-I'm Eva." She says as Fearadactyl lets out a low screech._

" _I-I'm so sorry for a-a-attacking you, but we h-had to." She added on and walks up rubbing the metal head of the creature._

" _Y-You looked like you w-were in pain b-before we s-started fighting. D-Do you not w-want to f-fight us?" Eva asked and the Pterodactyl themed machine let out a loud screech._

 _Maya watched this from The Great Library, and seeing how Eva interacted with the machine made her wonder. She began to perform a scan of Fearadactyl._

" _Please let me be right…Yes!" Maya thought and began rapidly typing._

" _So that's what happened to you." She thought and gets on the communicator._

" _ **Peter hold off on ending it. Fearadactyl isn't a monster."**_ _Maya said to them._

" _If it's not a monster than what is it?" Peter asked coming down and dismissing the zord that was summoned._

" _ **That's the thing. Fearadactyl is a Lore Zord."**_ _Maya tells him._

" _I thought you said that there was only eight? One for each of us." Peter said._

" _ **Yes I said there was only eight. Because the ninth went missing before the team was formed. It appears someone managed to give it a virus that put someone else in the driver's seat. I'm already working of riding it from the zords system."**_ _Maya said to them both_

 _Eva smiles at this nodding "S-So is this o-one meant f-f-for us?" she decided to ask._

" _ **Yes. Even if it wasn't I think this one has become rather attached to you Eva."**_ _Maya said finishing to rid the virus from the zord. The zords eye's flashed turning from the color it was to a red-pink color._

" _ **Now you guys get on back here, and don't worry about Ptera. She'll be fixed up and restored to her old self soon."**_ _Maya said as the two teleport away._

 _[Flashback End]_

Eva smiles "P-Ptera is done fine now." Eva says.

"Again that is thanks to you." Adam said.

"Still though we have Diablo to deal with, and we don't know what he has planned." Sora said.

Leo nods in agreement "Not to mention he has Zisko, Dracotaur, and possibly Recks at his beck and call." Leo said recalling his fights with Dracotaur and Sora remembering her fights with Zisko.

AV nods "There is also Abbinus who is after me." She adds on.

"Don't forget Xolicernic. He might be injured, but he is still around." Peter tells them.

"W-Wouldn't s-surprise me if he is p-planning a last stand." Eva says.

"Not to mention there are still a lot of True Power's out there." Cassie added on.

"Don't forget their seem to be some ranger forms we are missing despite having the True Power of that team." Alvin said seriously.

"In other words we have a lot of work to do, and still have a lot to learn." Adam said.

Sora nods "You said it Adam." Sora says.

Meanwhile Xolicernic was at an unknown location working on a project "I refuse to let myself be defeated. Soon…very soon they will learn what happens when you mess with me." Xolicernic.

* * *

 **Welcome everyone to the start of Season 2 of Power Rangers Lore Keepers, and this is the end of Episode 0. I can also say this for sure that this is by far the longest chapter I have written during my time as a fanfiction writer. Now I do want to make this clear before anyone actually mentions the team up with the Star Descendants, and that is this: The Star Descendants team up happens after Episode 1 of this season. Now while most of this is a review I felt that is was necessary in order to help people old and new know what has happened with the Lore Keeper rangers. I hope that you all enjoyed that trip down memory lane, and the hint as to what will be happening in Episode 1 of this season, but I can assure you that what happens you may or may not expect. So until next time this has been decode9.**


	2. Episode 1: Final Gambit

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At an unknown location Xolicernic is working on a project he had started almost the moment he was defeated by the Lore Keepers when they returned and defeated him with the powers of the Music Force rangers.

He could work much faster and more efficient as he used his psychic powers on various tools working to create something. He then set the tools down and lets out a low chuckle.

"It's finally ready. This time…this time…this time _I will not fail._ " Xolicernic sneers as he looked at his own invention.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was late at night and people were sleeping most dreams were peaceful while others experienced nightmares, and others even dreamed of past events. In her room Sora was having one of the last types of dreams.

She was tossing in turning sweating badly as events of the past leaked its way into her dreams.

 _[Dream Sequence]_

 _A 6 almost 7 year old Sora returned to her home in Meadowedge with a black eye and a couple scratches on her face from a fight she had gotten into that day._

" _Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" The girl calls out, but there is no reply as no one is home at the time._

 _The young girl sighs and tossed her bag down. Normally she would do her homework, but she was still so mad about what had happened at school that day and just wanted to go to her room and sleep._

 _The little girl walked up to her room and closed the door. When she got to her pillow she lifted it up to her face and let out a scream into it to try and let out all of the frustration of that day._

 _Suddenly and without any warning the unlit light above her room sparked before the bulbs shattered falling to the floor which caught on fire almost instantly._

 _Young Sora backed away scared as fire began to consume her room and started to spread through the rest of the house. She heard something like a car pull up into her home's driveway._

 _Sora was still in her room and coughing as the smoke was starting to get to her, and her vision was starting to go black._

" _Mommy…Daddy…help me." Sora called out weakly._

" _Sora! Sora!" her father's voice called out before her vision goes completely black from the exposure to the heat of the flames and smoke._

 _Sora woke up minutes later outside to the sounds of sirens and several people talking at once, and both of her parents looking at her with concern before her mother hugged her and was crying._

 _[Dream Sequence End]_

Sora jerks away grabbing her shirt feeling her heart beating rapidly just from remembering what happened. She glanced to the clock and noticed it was an hour earlier than when she would usually wake up, but going back to sleep now she would only likely end up sleeping in the rest of the day. She sighs and gets up getting changed into her normal clothes.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora arrived at school that day looking tired, nervous, and how she looked didn't help either. Her hair was tangled and looked greasy, she was wearing a red shirt instead of having her usual jacket layered over a different colored t shirt, and she was extremely nervous.

Leo noticed this and raised an eyebrow at the girl "You okay their Sora?" Leo asked the girl getting her attention.

"Who me? I'm fine. Fine as fine can be. In fact I'm fine enough that I'm going straight to home room." Sora says with a chuckle and runs off away from the group as AV and the others frown AV's eyes turning dark orange at the lie.

"I-I don't think s-s-she is fine if you a-ask me." Eva says to them.

"No joke. She's acting like someone stole her favorite toy and is lying to her parents about it to cover up getting into a fight with the thieves." Adam says

Cassie slaps the back of Adam's head "While that is true there is no need to put it like that." She scolds him and Adam rubs his head whispering 'why me' as Peter just shakes his head.

"I've never seen Sora like this. What about you guys?" AV asked as the entire shake their heads never having seen Sora like this. In truth though Leo has once, but promised Sora not to speak about it to anyone.

"Let's just get to homeroom everyone. Sora is probably just nervous about a test." Peter says before they all walks towards homeroom.

After the homeroom classes went by as usual, and during them Sora was acting still as strange as she had at the start of the day. It was around lunchtime when she had finally calmed down enough that she seemed to be acting like she normally would around them all.

The group was all together at their table "Sorry about this morning guys. I…I just have been experiencing some things." Sora says apologetically to them. One of AV's eyes turn bright orange and one dark orange meaning that while Sora was telling the truth that she was also lying about something.

"It's alright Sora. We just were worried about you." Cassie said to her as the ground begins to shake the speakers then came on static coming through at first.

"What the…" One of the students said and a few students muttering.

" _Hello people of Legacy Hills. You all may already know me, but my name is Xolicernic."_ His voice said as outside he was appearing on T.V screens and changing the channel didn't matter.

" _Now as to why I am doing this you may already know."_ He says face set into a hard glare.

" _I am calling you out rangers, and I know that you can hear me. It is time that we settled the score rangers, and if you don't comply I will attack the city with no mercy. Meet me at the site of where everything began in an hour or suffer the consequences."_ Xolicernic declared before the screen and everything else cut out returning to normal.

The students began to talk and whisper among themselves whispering before the intercom came on _"Attention all students due to circumstances I am declaring school over for the day. Now I suggest that you leave."_ Mr. Steps said over the intercom.

Hearing this the students left grabbing their gear and leaving. The eight rangers were all together and walked out of the school with Maya following after them.

"You guys need to be careful. Xolicernic hasn't been active for a while so I suspect he has some sort of trump card." Maya said to them.

The group nods to her before morphing and summoning their Lore Cycles heading off to the warehouse where their fight had begun.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Xolicernic waited holding a bladed staff eyes closed at the site of where the fight with Recks had started everything.

" _To think it all started with a bunch of teens intruding on the site of our old base, and now it ends where it begins."_ He thought eyes opening as the sound of engines were heard and the rangers entered and got off pressing the same button sending them back to their base.

"So you finally came rangers. Now live or die it ends today." Xolicernic declared pointing his weapon at them.

Sora stepped up "That's big talk coming from you." Sora countered.

Xolicernic's eyes narrowed "The only reason you defeated me last time was because you teamed up on me. You can't defeat me solo. That's what makes you undeserving of the red ranger position girl." He challenged.

"Is that a fact? Fine. If you want to fight me one on one then so be it." Sora retorts the others nervous about this decision.

"I'm not so sure you should do this Red." Leo says.

"I can handle myself Yellow. Just back off guys." Sora said.

Xolicernic snaps his fingers a large amount of Shade and Gearz appearing surrounding the two "Just to make sure you team doesn't interfere." He says.

Sora nods and rushes at Xolicernic and slugs him with the B-Bracers causing sparks to fly and knocking him back a bit.

Xolicernic staggered, but recovers quickly throwing the red ranger back with his psychic powers tossing her into a nearby pile of tires and rushes at the downed ranger.

Sora throws a couple tires on her off and rolls out of the way seeing Xolicernic coming. She summons her Longsword to her and slashes in a downward arc at him.

Xolicernic raised his staff blocking it before retaliating with a slashed aimed at her mid section which was blocked and Sora kicks him in the stomach causing him to stumble.

"Why you undeserving brat." He says before rushing at her in rage. Sora raised her blade blocking, but was tossed back a few feet from the power behind his swing this time.

Sora looks at him "You keep saying that I'm undeserving. What is it that makes me so undeserving?" Sora asked him.

Xolicernic chuckles it soon turning into a full blown laugh "Why? Why? I'll tell you why!" He says before grabbing a some tires with his psychic powers and throws them at her.

"A red ranger has always been male first and foremost. Girls are soft, weak, and always need the protection of the males of the team!" He shouts as Sora dodges and Xolicernic rushed forward punching Sora sending her flying back.

"A red ranger should be able to stand on their own, and not have to rely on their weaker team members. Yet you can't do either girl." He adds on as Sora struggled to get up from the previous hit.

Xolicernic holds his Bladed Staff up with his psychic power aiming it at Sora "What is it that makes _you_ so special? Special enough to be the red ranger?" he demanded as Sora gets up.

"Every time a new team was formed I waited. I waited to be chosen to become a red ranger, but every time it was was like fate decided I wasn't good enough. Then my son Levi was born, and I wanted to pass on my dream to him." He continues as Sora falls trying to get up and Xolicernic threw his arm back the bladed staff doing the same as it was being prepared to be thrown.

"Yet that Dream Snatcher and his foolish friends stopped me, and Levi threw away his destiny to become what he should have been. The leader, and with my help he would have been one of the greatest red rangers in the history of rangers!" He exclaimed Sora getting up and looked at Xolicernic looking at him with a glare under her helmet.

Xolicernic smirks "Any last words you pathetic undeserving excuse for a red ranger?" He says.

"Yeah I do actually…It's Showtime!" Sora says as Xolicernic snarls throwing his hand forward along with the weapon which went at Sora at high speed.

The other's watch gasping and Leo about to try and break through the minions to get to Sora. Sora watched the weapon coming at her and held her blade with both hands, and waited for it to get close. When it was almost right in front of her she swung up in an arc making contact with the weapon and it was sent flying behind her.

"WHAT!" Xolicernic said in shock and surprise Sora taking the opportunity to grab the other morpher on her waist.

"Final Chapters Morpher, Ready!" She declared becoming engulfed in the aura of her ranger color.

"Unleash the Legacy!" She shouts morphing into the Epilogue Ranger. Xolicernic called his weapon back with his powers scowling at the Red Ranger both charging at one another.

"I will admit that in the times we've fought you and your monsters you've proven you're a challenge. You can make plans and will see them through, you don't hold back in a battle, and while you may not make some of the same mistakes as baddies in the past have you would never have been chosen to be a ranger much less a red ranger." Sora said as their weapons clashed.

"What! I and any in my family are much more deserving than any ranger has ever been!" Xolicernic exclaimed as the two pushed back trying to gain a strength advantage or the other, but neither was moving.

"Your family maybe, but not you. It will never be you! And you know why?" Sora said pushing forward slowing pushing Xolicernic back.

"Because no matter how smart you are, no matter how powerful you are, no matter what you do to prove your worth you don't have any qualities that a red ranger is suppose to have!" Sora said giving one strong push throwing Xolicernic back.

Sora's morpher went off _**"Well said Sora, and I actually got a gift for you girl. I was able to bond the full power of Element Fusion Red and Element Fusion Silver to your Final Chapters Morpher to give you a stronger form. I don't know why, but their powers seemed to be calling out to yours Sora."**_ Maya says to her.

"Thanks Maya. I think it's about time I finished this." Sora says to her as Xolicernic staggers getting up.

Sora holds up her arm that had the Final Chapters Morpher in it "Call of the Elements, Powers Ignite!" Sora says becoming wrapped in waves of red and silver.

 **-Warrior Mode Morphing Sequence-**

 _The chest armor on Sora extended and thickened going down to her waist as it turned to a bright silver with steaks of red on her chest and neck while a silver metal pointed skirt extended out and down with red tips. Her pauldrons extended up and became more triangular in shape turning silver with the Lore Keeper emblem in red on it._

 _Her boots went up higher gain a few inches in the heel turning silver with red lines going down the sides and alongside it as her gloves did the same a shield going over her right glove protecting the FCM from getting damaged, and becoming a power source for the shield. A small section formed beneath the front of the shield that looked like a connection between the shield and something else._

 _Her helmet at first turned back to normal before turning silver and a the visor became one thick black line before a crown like object came down and attached itself to the helmet. The grate in front of the visor gave it a knight like appearance while the secondary part of the crown curved back and upwards as red markings went alongside the helmet._

 _The large collar around the neck curved as it and the cape turned silver on the back side all the emblems but the Lore Keeper vanish as the red on the inside of the cape stayed. Finally the double bladed staff vanished and was replaced with a javelin._

 _Sora gave it a few test jabs and a slash before she held it up high her shield in front of her "Red Warrior Ranger, Ready to Fight!" Sora declared._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

The amount of power given off from her morph was enough to blow back a majority of the Shades and Gearz while Xolicernic stood his ground at this amount of power.

He looked at the red ranger anger, rage, and fury could be seen reflected in his eyes before letting out a scream and runs at her. Sora side steps his attack and delivers a blow to his back sending him forward.

Xolicernic turns and tries to stab the armored ranger, but she counters with a jab just as quick and precise. Seeing as he was close Xolicernic punches the helmet and Sora staggers back a bit, but so does Xolicernic grabbing his hand in pain. It was like when he went to punch the girl that he hit a wall made of the strongest metal possible.

Sora shakes her head recovering from the hit before noticing Xolicernic in his state "This is it Xolicernic. All that you have done ends now." Sora said attaching her javelin to the section beneath the shield as it begins to charge energy.

Sora gets down on the ground aiming at Xolicernic as the HUD inside the helmet lights up showing a targeting system and a power display on the side and was quickly rising as the combined weapon was covered in cyan energy.

Sora focused on Xolicernic the system locking on as the power display reached MAX "Judgement Burst!" Sora shouts thrusting the combo weapon forward causing a focused beam of energy in the shape of a large triangular feather to burst forward and it hits its target causing a large explosion as Xolicernic screams in pain.

"Tale End." Sora says powering down to her core Lore Keeper form the Shades and Gearz running away at the site of one of the generals being defeated, and the rest of the team running up to her.

"Nice going Sora!" Leo cheers patting the leaders back.

Eva nods "Y-Yes, but don't you think w-we c-could have sparred him?" Eva asked as Alvin shakes his head.

"I know you like to see the good in others Eva, but Xolicernic was too far gone to be redeemed." Alvin tells her sadly.

Adam watches as the smoke clears and grows wide eyed under his helmet "Uhh…guys…" He says.

"Well at least now we don't have to deal with him anymore. Good riddance I say." Cassie said arms crossed.

"You are being far too harsh Cassie. He might have been our enemy, but perhaps the least we can do is burry whatever remains of him." AV said as Adam takes in a breath.

"Guys!" Adam says with urgency.

Peter shakes his head "That's way too good for him AV. Sorry, but I say we just leave him as is and let someone else deal with his remains." Peter said.

Adam sighs "ATTENTION WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND!" Adam shouts.

"What is it Adam?" Sora asked before Adam turns her head and points. Xolicernic was barely standing and had survived the blast just barely.

"I-I must admit I underestimated you girl, b-but I'm not done. Not yet." Xolicernic says taking a remote like device out of his armor and pressing a few buttons.

The nearby warehouse shook before it was completely destroyed as something rose out of it. That something was a mech twice the size of an average Megazord. It was black and sported Viking style armor on its chest with a large helmet that had horns coming out of the side and top with huge fists. It had an X on its front that extended up and our stopping near the head. It had a shield on one arm while in both hands it wielded a large hammer and carved into them on both side was an X in a similar design to the chest piece.

"Now it truly begins. Me and the X-Mecha will be the final thing you see rangers." He says before vanishing inside the mech.

Not hesitating the rangers called upon the Lore Zords and for the Tales Megazord and Metal Megazord to fight against the gigantic robot.

Both Megazords charged at X-Mecha, but was knocked back by the hammer. The X-Mecha raised the hammer up high and it started to generate large amounts of electricity.

"Hahaha! Take this rangers! Thor's Judgment!" Xolicernic said from inside the cockpit which he sat in the controls all around him and it showed how the mecha was functioning as well as the status of its opponents.

X-Mecha brought the hammer down on the ground sending out waves of extremely high voltage at the Megazords, and when it made contact the rangers could feel it as it leaked in and they screamed in pain.

Maya watched what was happening and bites her bottom lip "Get up kids. Come on." She muttered in worry then let out a sigh of relief as both Megazords got up.

Her relief didn't last long as the Megazords were hit yet again by Thor's Judgment and they were knocked to the ground.

In both Megazords the teens were flat on their back and gasping for breath "It's useless rangers! The X-Mecha is superior in every way to your Megazords! _You will not win this one!_ " He says and laughs starting to charge the X-Mecha's final attack End Days, but it would take some time before it was ready.

"H-He's right. The Megazords aren't enough." Sora said as she and the others get up.

"W-What about combining o-our Megazord with y-yours?" Eva suggested as she and Peter got up in theirs.

"If we were able to we would have by now squirt." Leo said to Eva.

" _ **I think I have a solution. It's still in its testing phases, but it's up to you guys. I can teleport you kids back and come up with another plan to handle this."**_ Maya said from the communicator.

Sora looked to the others "G-Go for it." Eva said from the Metal Megazord Peter nodding in agreement to her.

"Okay Maya send us this new toy." Sora said as Maya chuckles and sends the device which appears in front of Sora and falls in the red rangers hands.

From inside the X-Mecha Xolicernic noticed that the rangers Megazords haven't moved since they had got up, and have had plenty opportunity to attack him while the X-Mecha was charging it's attack.

"… _ **and that's how it works Sora."**_ Maya's voice said as she finished explaining how the new device worked.

"Got it Maya." Sora said as the Megazords disassembled and seemed to be retreating, but Xolicernic doesn't stop charging planning on taking out at least a few of the rangers.

"Ultra Link, Ready! Dino Legend Form Up!" Sora shouts as a bright flash occurs

 **-Ultrazord Sequence-**

 _The land shakes and water parts as the Q-Rex Zord came up from out of the ground and out of the water and onto the land came the Dragozord. A loud screech is heard as the Ptera Zord flew in and rushing in close behind was the pink Tricera Zord._

 _The eyes of Q-Rex and Dragozord flashed the Q-Rex transforming into Megazord Mode while the body of Dragozord Fighting mode was formed. The body connected to the Q-Rex Megazord the two heads and helmets combining to make a hybrid of the two as the tails formed behind them. Tricera flashed and formed taking place of the right arm while Ptera's head and legs pulled in attaching to the back of it._

 _The cockpit of the Ultrazord was similar to the Megazord, but in the back right beside their own emblem was the emblems of the Might Morphing, Time Force, Dino Thunder, Dino Charge, Prehistoric, and Jurassic Squad ranger teams and there was enough room for all eight rangers a platform for each of them._

 _The Dragozord drill like staff fell to the ground before it picks it up._

 **-Ultrazord Sequence End-**

"Dino Legend Ultrazord, Ready!" All eight rangers said appearing inside the Ultrazord.

Seeing this Xolicernic's rage hit it's peak, and lets out a laugh when he sees End Days was charged and ready "I TOLD YOU IT'S NO USE RANGERS! NOW TAKE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! END DAYS!" Xolicernic screamed as the entire body of the Mecha was covered in pure plasma and concentrated into the hammer.

Xolicernic raised it up high as storm clouds gathered and several bolts of plasma began to strike the ground hitting the Ultrazord, and then the X-Mecha threw it's hammer and it impacts the Ultrazord an explosion occurring as the hammer came back.

"Hehehe…hahahahaha! I've done it! I'VE FINALLY DONE!" Xolicernic exclaimed as the smoke starts to clear, and Xolicernic watches expecting it to be over, but as it cleared the X-Mecha stumbles back in surprise and shock.

Still standing there was the DLU and looking no worse for wear. In fact it looked like it hadn't taken a hit what so ever from End Days.

"H-How is that even?" He starts and grits his teeth before letting out a war cry his Mecha then charged forward in an attempt to hit the Ultrazord.

The DLU moves out of the way "A little bit of luck, and a whole lot of timing Xolicernic." AV said to him.

"We knew you were readying something, but didn't know exactly what you were going to hit us with." Cassie adds on to it.

"So when the freak storm started I powered up the shields to the max, which thanks to the defensive power of the Dragozord we were kept unharmed." Adam said.

"As for the hammer well yeah it 'hit' us, but technically we caught it." Leo says recalling how the DLU caught the hammer by the handle right before the explosion.

The X-Mecha is hit by the tails before they grab the legs of it and pull it making it fall to the ground "Why you…my victory." Xolicernic says as the X-Mecha gets up and is hit by the Tricera Drill before it can get up to full height.

"Alright guys let's end it." Sora tells them as they all nod as Sora's longsword appears in her hand and AV's blasters in her hands. Sora held her blade out in front of her and looked like she was preparing to thrust it forward as Cassie, Leo, and Peter copy the motion as does the DLU. AV began charge her blaster holding them out in front of her as Adam, Alvin, and Eva copy this motion as green energy began to gather in the shoulders of the Ultrazord.

"Quantum Blitz!"

"Dragon Thrust!"

From the shoulders of the Ultrazord concentrated green beams of energy hit X-Mecha causing it substantial damage, and then the Ultrazord was in front of it the drill like staff glowed gold before it thrust right through it and pulls out leaving a clean hole.

"One day rangers…One day I will return, and then I will finish what I began!" Xolicernic says and tries to escape, but he found that he couldn't move and looked down seeing his legs were trapped and one nearly cut clean off because of the Ultrazords Dragon Thrust. A large explosion occurred taking Xolicernic with the X-Mecha.

The rangers realized this as they didn't see him escape or see a flash from inside the X-Mecha to indicate he had teleported away. The man who went by the name Christopher Askew and became the alien being known as Xolicernic was dead.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers were in The Great Library in their civilian clothes and were celebrating their most recent victory, but were also very solemn about it.

"Can't believe he is actually dead." Alvin says as Eva sighs.

"B-But it was as you s-said. He was l-long gone and c-couldn't be redeemed." Eva said.

Each ranger nods in agreement before looking to their wrist where their morphors were and sighed as they weren't their now "Though he and we did do a number on us. With how the battle went and the stress on the Morphing Grid from using Warrior Mode, the Dino Tales Megazord, summoning the legendary zords, and using the Ultra Link to create the Dino Legacy Ultrazord it's no wonder our mophors are fried." Sora said as Maya comes to them.

"Well good news is that I will be able to create new morphors that will maintain _almost_ all of your previous abilities." Maya said as Leo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _almost_?" Leo asked as Maya sighs.

"You all recall Legacy Mode?" Maya asked as they all nod understanding her so far.

"Well when I created Legacy Mode I was able to bond a specific power to you and your morphors. These new morphors are refusing the Legacy Mode's power almost completely. So it will only be a matter of time before you will be unable to use Legacy Mode anymore." Maya explained and shakes her head.

"At most you all can use it eight more times before the connection is cut permanently." She finished as the group sighs and Maya grins.

Adam is the first to recover and grins "Though your already in the works for a new power right? That's why you're grinning like a cheshire cat?" Adam asked and she nods.

"Yes. I can't give you guys specifics, but it will likely be operational by the time you guys use up your Legacy Mode." Maya said.

"Well I guess all we can do for now is wait. With Xolicernic gone things might finally quiet down." Peter said as Lurre comes over with the V3 Lore Morphors.

Unlike the last which was wrist mounted this device was hand held each colored specifically for each ranger. It would fit in the palm of each rangers hand comfortably and had a button pad with a button on each side and above the button pad was a screen.

"Okay I guess they are actually done. Well guys say hello to the V3 Lore Morphors. It is capable of everything the previous ones could do. Your's Sora has the Ultra Link and Battlizer modes installed in it." Maya says as each take their morphor.

"Thanks Maya. You to Lurre." AV says as each notice the time.

"Well guys perhaps it might be for the best that we part ways for the day." Leo suggested as they all nod and leave. Maya sighs at this and sits down at the nearest table.

Lurre noticed this and walks up to her "Have you had more run ins with Tony?" she asked as Maya shakes her head.

"It's not just him. Yesterday I saw him and one of the others." Maya said.

Lurre shakes her head "You need to let it go Spears. It is unhealthy to be treating things how they are." She says and walks away leaving Maya to think about what she told her.

* * *

 **That is the end of Episode 1 of this brand new season. Now let me just say that I have always enjoyed writing Xolicernic and while he may be dead for now he will not be forgotten by any of the rangers that quickly. Yet who is to say that he will remain dead? Those that have read Power Rangers Star Descendants understand exactly what it is that I'm talking about. So what did you all think of the first Ultrazord the Lore Rangers created as well as the Stage 2 for Sora's Battlizer? Anyways I hope you all will enjoy and until next time this has been decode9.**


	3. Episode 2: A Bright Red Show

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Diablo watched as the Lore Keeper rangers defeated another monster using the power of the very first team of rangers to have existed.

" _That went exactly as I thought that it would."_ Diablo thought as his gaze went to the urn he had Zisko retrieve days prior, and now since the rangers were exhausted believed that it was the best time to unleash what was in the urn.

He went to the urn and tears off the tags on the top opening it "Yes that's it. Come to me." He says as smoke and lightning came out of the urn forming into a creature.

After being formed the creature growled looking around "Where, and when am I?!" it demanded growling as Diablo approached it.

"Welcome. You have been sealed for long over a decade." Diablo says to the creature.

The creature growls again "Well that is much shorter than what I originally thought that I would be sealed. It appears not much has changed since my second sealing." It says.

"Indeed. There is still one absolute that is constant. I have a multi colored problem." Diablo says showing on screen the picture of the Lore Keeper rangers.

"And you want me to do what? I see no reason to listen to you." The creature says.

"I'm the one who released you, and I can just as easily…" Diablo starts reaching for the urn, but in a quick motion the creature grabbed the urn and with its strength shattered it.

"Do nothing." The creature retorts before lunging at Diablo. Minutes later the creature walked away from the injured Diablo and further into the lair searching for a means to exact revenge on the ones that had sealed him, and also to begin its goal again to conquer Earth.

" _Yet with those rangers around it will prove to be a bit difficult. I must deal with them to."_ The creature thought as it came to a small vault room.

" _There must be something here that will help me with my plan."_ The creature began to look around and stumbled upon some chocker necklaces each one have jewels on them in varying amounts from two to four and with them was a small file about what the necklaces had been used for in the past and what they could do.

After reading it the creature took eight of them and fled the hideout an evil gleam in its eyes "I will find you first little traitor." It said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In a town in California a particular young woman was playing on an electric piano. She had short black hair and brown eyes wearing a black top with gold trim and jean pants trimmed with gold and matching sneakers. She wore a gold necklace with a lightning bolt charm dangling off of it.

The girl finished playing and let out a sigh and a smile. Her husband was out of town at the moment, and playing the piano helped to calm her and make her more relaxed. It also helped her to push down some occasional unpleasant memories of her past.

Then the sound of something creaking was heard and she stood up looking around "W-Who's there?!" The woman demanded her hands for some reason sparking with lightning.

She then noticed that it was just an open window and lets out a sigh of relief "It was just the wind…" she says calmly and goes to close it.

After she closes it she hears something shuffling around in the small home "Hello little traitor." A voice says and she freezes in place turning to where she heard the voice.

"N-No! No it can't be! You were sealed!" she says pointing in the direction of the voice as all she saw was yellow eyes in the darkness before the figure in the darkness rushed forward at her.

The last thing heard from the woman was a shrill scream.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Running down the streets of Legacy Hills Nevada towards A&C was a red blur. Upon closer inspection it was a girl of 16 with shoulder length black hair that was kept in a low ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t shirt that could hardly been seen because layered over it was a short red zip up hoodie jacket with jean pants and sneakers trimmed with red. Around her neck was an arrowhead necklace made of silver.

She was Sora Daniels AKA Lore Keeper Red, and she was running late for a met up with her friends at their usual hangout.

She came in huffing and walks over to the groups table which consisted of three more girls and four guys "Sorry about being late everyone. Had to help my mom a bit this morning." She says as the others nod in understanding.

"It can't be helped with your mother's current situation Sora." One of the males said. The voice belonged to the oldest guy in the room and was of Hispanic origin with a slender frame. His black hair was done up in a pompadour as his brown eyes gazed at the teacher which were noticeable through his black half round rim glasses. He was wearing a green muscle shirt while over it was a long sleeved checkered green unbuttoned shirt and cargo pants and camouflage styled shoes. He is Alvin Gregory and is Lore Keeper Green.

"You are extremely lucky Sora. You're going to have a little brother or sister." One of the females squealed. She had natural blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an expensive looking and pretty to look at pink top, deep blue skinny jeans, and pink flat top shoes with a flexible build. She is Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare and is a fellow ranger being Lore Keeper Pink.

"Just be sure to treat the squirt well Sora." Another male added on. The voice belonged to a slender built guy who like almost half the teens in town was around 16-17. The most noticeable thing was that he was probably the tallest in the room even when he was sitting. He had messy blond hair that was slightly long as a good chunk of it was covering his right eye while keeping his left blue eye exposed. He wore a long sleeved button up yellow shirt and white pants and shoes. Layered over the shirt was a black jacket. He is Leo Balgriff and is one of Sora's best friends along with being Lore Keeper Yellow.

"Cool it buddy. I'm sure Sora will treat her little brother or sister well." The next to last male in the group says. The guy was around the same age as Cassie his short length brown hair seemed to defy gravity and was swept to the right side his hazel green eyes glinted with mischief as. He wore a black athletic top with black sports shorts and cleats. He is Adam Cots, but is also known as Lore Keeper Black.

"Though aren't we here to talk about something else?" The next female of the group says. The girl was of 14 with golden brown and set into a low pony tail. Her green eyes were covered by a set of sunglasses and she was wearing a white blouse with a knee length blue skirt and flats with a blue waist bag slung over her shoulder. She is also Lore Keeper Blue.

The last female of the group nods in agreement to AV who was the same age as her. She has tanned skin and brown eyes with shoulder length black hair that is held back by silver hair clips and had silver stud earrings. She wore a white top with a dove sew in silver on the right shoulder and a silver skirt and plain white shoes. On her arm was a strange bracelet with a silver pocket watch seeming to be permanently attached to it.

They all nod "You were saying something about there being some strange things going on. Though I don't see how it concerns us when we are all the way out in Nevada, and these incidents are happening in California." The final guy says to Sora. She is Lore Keeper Silver and her real name is Eva Chen.

He was a senior like most of the others in the group and stood on par with Alvin with an average skin tone, but had an athletic build to him. He had blonde side swept hair and brown eyes and he wore a gold polo shirt with tan dress pants and black dress shoes. Hanging from his pants was an old gold pocket watch. He wore the same thing on his arm as Eva, but it was gold in color. He is Peter Collins AKA Lore Keeper Gold.

"It actually does. Especially when two veteran rangers we met in the past go missing." AV said taking out her phone showing pictures of Zara and Tia as they were in the present.

"Okay that is a bit of a coincidence." Adam says a bit worried as was Sora. She knew them as they were very close family friends, and she even consider them like aunts and uncles with how often they visited.

"Umm…Could you maybe fill us in?" Eva asked them.

"Oh right. You guys weren't with us when that happened. Well you see…" Adam started and began to tell them about a particular event that happened.

Sora was about to say something when she got an urgent text from her mom. She takes a look at it and gets up.

"Sorry guys, but I got to go. Mom's experiencing a bit of trouble at home." Sora said and they all wave at her as she leaves. The rest of the group began to talk and after about a half hour there morphers went off. Looking at each other they headed off.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The morphed group got to where the monster signals was coming from and was rather surprised at what they saw. Both monsters were distinctly female, but different from the creatures they had seen before in the past.

The first monster was a humanoid female, but she had eagle wings fused with her arms and tail feathers. Her hair and eyes were solid yellow and the hair was sticking back, and instead of normal feet she had bird like talon feet as well as her arms. She wore torn brown clothing on her body.

The second monster was also a humanoid female, and she was in solid gold fox like armor with metal tails on her back with red eyes and emblemized on her chest was a lightning bolt.

"Well well Zephyr. It appears we didn't even have to resort to anything as I thought we would have to." The fox like creature said to the bird creature named Zephyr who nods.

"Though we still have to deal with them Vixen." Zephyr said as the rangers drew their weapons ready to fight.

Before the rangers could even react though the two were upon them as Vixen shot a bolt of lightning at them shocking them and sending them to the ground.

"Hahaha! Lord Vaatu thought that these rangers would be a problem?" Vixen said as the rangers only now noticed this whole time Zephyr had been carrying something in one of her talons. It was a black urn with strange symbols on it and multi colored jewels.

Zephyr opens the urn and points it in the direction of the rangers to which a fierce wind begins to pull in the rangers who were unable to pull away. The rangers let out a yell before they were pulled in. The blue, yellow, green, black, pink, silver, and gold gems light up and satisfied Vixen and Zephyr took off to return to their master.

Not long after they left Sora morphed into Lore Red arrived and looked around seeing nothing "W-What the heck is going on?" she asked confused at what was going on and wondering where her teammates/friends were at.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In a small cave off the coast of Harwood County a being watched as these events unfolded. The only way to describe it as was an oversized version of the mega morphers that the megaforce rangers had. Rushing around the cave was a small robot on wheels.

"Dear oh dear! This is not good Gosei! Not good at all!" the small robot says in a panic.

"You must not be afraid Tensou." The large head named Gosei says to the smaller robot that was referred to as Tensou.

"But Goesi. Those two just captured almost all of the lore rangers! Not to mention what is happening to those that were captured." Tensou says rushing around on his wheels in a panic.

"Hmm…Perhaps we can use the lore rangers own technology to assist us with this situation." Goesi says causing Tensou to stop.

"Oh please Gosei tell me that you're not suggesting." It says voice cracking a bit, and if Gosei could nod he would be.

"Tensou I want you to create a functioning Time Window, and then use it to bring 10 exceptional red rangers to stop this threat." Gosei ordered and Tensou was off to do as was ordered. It didn't take long, and soon assembled was a full scale Time Window. It was on the ground and looked like something similar to a teleport pad seen in video games.

"Alright here goes nothing." Tensou says hesitantly activating the Time Window which flashed to life slightly scaring Tensou who hid behind one of the pillars with a screen in it as it whirls to life. The five pillars in the room began to shine red as in various points in time red rangers were grabbed one of which was Sora.

The group managed to get out of the bundle they were in and after looking at each other they were all wondering what was going on. Some more than others, and Sora was staring in particular at one of the male red rangers.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The ten red rangers looked at each other. Including Sora there was six guys and four girls each one looking at another. It was then that one of the guys noticed Sora "Sora is that you?" The boy asked getting Sora's attention.

He was about 14 with a tall build for his age and slightly long nose. He had straight brown hair and blue eyes and he was rather thin. He was wearing a red hoodie, and barely noticeable underneath it was a red t shirt with a lightning bold on it along with black jeans and shoes.

Sora looked at him a moment then smiled recognizing him "Long time no see Jock Irek. Didn't expect to be running into you again." Sora says.

"You two know each other?" Another male asked. He was around 17 and was a good half head taller than most there. He wore a red hoodie with white pants and shoes and has jet black hair and green eyes.

"Indeed they do Zane Daniels." Goesi says his voice catching the ten teens attention who turn to look at the source of the voice. None of them said anything seeing the head like thing on the wall.

"…Okay who are you, them, and why did you bring us here?" Zane asked.

"I am Gosei. Mentor to the former Megaforce and Super Megaforce rangers. Before I tell you why you were all brought here perhaps you should all introduce yourselves, and there is no need to worry about your ranger identity being compromised as you are all rangers. I believe even some of you know each other." Gosei says to them.

Zane steps up first "I'm Zane Daniels. Element Fusion and Legendary Element Fusion red ranger." He says to them all as Sora looks away from Zane.

A 17 year old male looked at Zane before turning his attention to everyone else. He wore a varsity jacket and under it was a red polo shirt tan tennis shoes, and a gold watch on his wrist. He has blond hair and green eyes.

"Zack Calvin. Beast Warrior red ranger." He says as the next to step up was a girl. She was 17 with brownish blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a red top with jean pants and shoes and around her neck was two necklaces which both looked like a sun, but one seemed to be made of a red gem and had a small button on the back.

"Stella Scott. Unity Force red ranger." She introduced herself as she glances to Sora vaguely recognizing her and smiles nodding at Zack remembering him. A 17 year old mucaclar boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes standing almost on par with Zack. He wears a black zip up hoodie and under was a red t shirt with black jeans and red converse.

"Jared Scott. Jurassic Squad red ranger." He introduced himself and waved at them all.

It was a girl that was next. She was 18 and has a fair skin tone with green eyes and medium length red hair with an arrow like birthmark on the back of her neck. She was wearing a red thigh high dress with blue leggings and black anklet boots "Quincy Stevenson, and I am the Spirit Warrior red and orange ranger. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jock Irek, and I'm also Cosmic Force red ranger." He says to them. Next to him was another 14 year old boy. He has choppy brown hair and eyes wearing a red polo shirt with blue jeans and red tennis shoes.

"I'm Corey Mcknight. Music Force red ranger." He said to them. Standing next to him was a tall guy with chestnut brown hair and green eyes with an athletic build. He wore a red t shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Jonathan Timothy Wolfe, but everyone calls me JT. Monster Hunter red ranger." JT says to them all. The girl next to him smiles recalling how he and his team had been supporting them after what had happened to her and a teammate of hers. She is 16 with auburn hair that is kept in double ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a red t shirt with booty shorts and shoes.

"Daphne Donladson. Underdog Squad red ranger." Daphne finishes as she, JT, Stella, Zack, and Zane look to Sora who is a bit nervous.

"So who exactly are you?" Zane asked as he looked her over. There was something about Sora that made him think of someone, but he couldn't place it.

"Her name is Sora." Jared, Quincy, Jock, and Corey all said at once surprising the other rangers.

"My team, Quincy's, Jared's, and Sora's team as well as a few others teamed up to deal with a villain from their time." Corey informed not wanting to go into further detail.

"Yeah my name is Sora, and I'm the Lore Keeper red ranger." Sora says then looks to Stella and grins a bit.

"It's nice to see you again Stella." She then adds confusing Stella a moment before she takes a close look at Sora and her eyes go wide.

"You're that boy! The one from the day of the dance. Me and the other girls knew that you couldn't be a boy." Stella says as Sora rubs her head.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, and about lying to you. Though I had to. Couldn't risk making things worse." Sora admits as Stella's eyes turn bright orange surprising everyone except Sora, Jared, Corey, and Quincy.

"That's something you don't see every day." JT says as the others nod in silence.

They then turned to Gosei "Anyways you said that there was a reason you brought us all here?" Zane asked.

"Indeed. It appears that a villain by the name of Diablo…" Gosei starts as Sora growls not liking where this conversation was starting to go.

"Has found a particular urn." He continues as most of the group raised an eyebrow at this not understanding where it was going as Zane was the one to freeze up this time.

"This urn you speak of…It didn't happen to have the Japanese symbols of fire, water, light, earth, wind, metal, darkness, and lighting on it?" Zane asked.

"It did indeed Zane, and you know what that means he has unleashed upon the world once more." He said as Zane could almost feel his blood run cold.

"Vaatu. This Diablo released Vaatu." Zane states plainly.

"Who's Vaatu?" Daphne asked hearing Zane.

"Apparently he was the Element Fusion rangers big bad villain. Zane and his team had sealed him away in an urn." Zack says causing Zane to turn to him.

"How do you know that?" Zane demanded with a stern glare as Zack sweats a bit.

"Sorry, but that is need to know." Zack replied to him as Stella gets between them.

"Now now boys. Let's not get into a fight, and if I have to hazard a guess I would say Zack can't say anything because you will know the reason soon enough. We are likely in the future." She says to them both and they all look back to Gosei.

"You may continue Gosei." Jock tells him.

"Thank you Jock. Vaatu hasn't only been revived, but he has also captured a majority of the Lore Keeper rangers." He continued.

Sora groans "Ugh…seriously? I hope that they are all doing okay." She says as Quincy and Daphne pat the girl on the back.

"Though he hasn't only been going after them young rangers. With the help of a special control necklace he is putting certain individuals under his control and making them into his new generals." Gosei continued.

This caught Daphne's attention "Control necklaces? Oh no that sounds like what a creation wears." She says knowing what they can do to a person.

"Sounds like something a villain would do, but who is he targeting and why?" Jared asked wondering as well.

"That is of no importance, but with his return his minions have also returned. He plans to conquer the world with his army and generals." Gosei says.

"If that's so then why do we go at them with an army of our own? Sure there's only one Lore Keeper left, but there are probably plenty of veteran rangers of this time who could help." JT suggested to them.

Sora shakes her head "Sorry, but that won't be possible JT." Sora tells them all and sighs.

"Almost three years ago there was a massive battle consisting of all known ranger teams and an outside source. They drove back the invaders, but they lost the ability to morph in exchange." She explained to them.

"Then we just have to beat Vaatu and whatever else is with him." Zane said as it was then that Sora's morpher went off catching the others attention as a group of monsters had appeared.

Sora groans "Looks like Vaatu isn't wasting any time. Got about eight monsters and I can't tell if there is any foot soldiers, but there will likely be." Sora said.

"Indeed. I will teleport you all too where the monsters are. Good luck rangers." Gosei says before the ten red rangers disappeared in a flash of red they were gone.

"Do you think they can defeat Vaatu and his generals?" Tensou asked.

"They are our best chance right now Tensou." Gosei replied.

"I know that, but you know that the generals are…" Tensou says before stopping.

"I know Tensou. Right now though those eight are not in control of their actions, and would still harm the rangers despite possibly finding out who they are." Gosei says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The ten rangers appeared near where the monsters were, but still had a ways to go before they could actually see them. Zane turned to look at Sora "I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before?" he asked as he looked her over trying to think who he was reminded of.

Stella was actually thinking the same thing, and recalled back when Sora first came and there talk she denied knowing Zane and it had been a lie. She still wondered why Sora would deny knowing Zane in the present when she obviously did, and at the moment she looked uncomfortable being around a 17 year old Zane.

That was when it clicked in her mind; the reason why Sora looked so similar to Zane, why she was so uncomfortable, and why she hadn't fully introduced herself when she first met Stella and the others.

Stella walked up to them "Zane we should maybe not be focusing on this. The more time we waste the more time Vaatu can carry out whatever it is he has planned." She says.

"She's got you there." Jared said and Zane looks to Zane glaring at him.

"Aww how cute. Now I suggest you civilians move out of the way before we actually do get violent." A female voice mocks and the ten rangers turn seeing the monsters and what looked like giant flying monkeys.

Zane groans "Great. I didn't think I'd have to deal with Furi again." He said and the Furi parted ways as eight monsters made their way to the front of the group.

"Oh so you are acquainted with our foot soldiers are you?" Zephyr says the eagle hybrid flying a bit above the group.

"Apparently so by how he talks about them you fool." Vixen says scolding Zephyr who pouts.

"That is enough rambling out of the two of you." One of the male monsters said. It appeared human like the rest, but had blue like skin and gills on the side of his neck and a fin on his head and back, but he had completely blue skin and shark like eyes with similar teeth.

The one next to the shark hybrid sighed "Mako I believe that is enough out of you to. Honestly the only sane ones are myself, wolfie, and the fire bird." He says to the shark hybrid named Mako. This monster was male and had grey skin with pure red eyes and bat like ears on his head and wings attached to his arms and wore a solid black suit, but at the mention of fire Sora flinched.

"Enough Alucard! We have no time for bickering. Master Vaatu wants them gone so let's just deal with them." A humanoid brown bear named Morduke snarled. Next to him a female humanoid panther in tights named Darcel rolled her eyes.

"*Sigh* You all get a hold of yourselves. We have more than enough to share amongst us." A female werewolf like creature in military clothing called Zoelle spoke.

As they talked the leader of the eight walked up in front. It looked similar to Zephyr, but the wings that were on him was made of pure fire and the knight style armor he wore looked to be fireproof. On the chest was the symbol of a Phoenix.

"I suggest you ten take off. Unless you want to get hurt that is." The leader Pyrus says to the ten.

"Sorry, but that is not an option." Zane says to Pyrus and he looks to the others each one grabbing there morphers taking them out.

"It's Morphing Time!" All ten said together.

Zane held his morphor flipping it open to his side as small flames came off of it "Elements Among Us, Element Fusion!" He called out as he pulled it back.

 **-Element Fusion Morphing Sequence-**

 _Zane stood in a dojo with a scroll behind him as flames began to wrap around him covering his body in a skin tight red suit with flame like designs going down the arms and legs and were on the legs and boots. Flames covered his head and when it cleared a red helmet with flames above the thin visor covered his head._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Zack flipped open his phone like morphor revealing a red cut gem in the middle of it "Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Zack says as he closed the morphor and thrust it forward as it opens on it's own at the same time.

 **-Awaken the Beast Morphing Sequence-**

 _Zack stood in a savanna as a pack of lions ran past him except for one which turned into red energy and ran right into Zack a bright red flash occurring. After the flash Zack was wearing a skin tight red suit with black arms and legs the gloves and boots were red and being held in place by gold bands on the wrists. A lion themed helmet covered his head._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Stella took her sun shaped necklace off her neck and pushed a small button on the back of it and it turns into her morphor "Unity Force Unite The Power!" Stella said as she held the morphor up high

 **-Unity Force Morphing Sequence-**

 _Stella stood in an extremely bright and sunny area with the sun right behind her as she was covered in energy. When it cleared she was in a bright red suit with a skirt a gold belt with a dark red sun shaped belt buckle holding it in place. A solid red helmet with a sun for the visor covered her head._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Jared held up the morphor on his wrist as the red jewel in the middle of it flashed "Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!"

 **-Jurassic Squad Morphing Sequence-**

 _Jared stood on a rocky surface as the roar of a Tyrannosaurus rings out and the rock surface breaks apart and turns red. When the rocks fall to the ground Jared is covered in a slightly darker red suit and in the left hand corner was the head of a Tyrannosaurs Rex in yellow and gold and black lines ran down the sides of the boots and gloves. The helmet that covered his head was themed after a T-Rex._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Quincy held out a phone like morphor as a red aura in the image of a gladiator covers her "Spirit Warriors Come Alive!"

 **-Spirit Warriors Morphing Sequence-**

 _Quincy stood inside an ancient roman colosseum as she was covered in a red suit like the others, but it was a bit brighter than Stella's. Silver shoulder guards, arm guards, and leg guards took their place on the shoulders, gloves, and boots. A gladiator style helmet formed around Quincy's head._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Jock clenched a hand into a fist as red energy gathered and a high tech wrist watch like morphor appeared, but it was missing the clock section. Jock took a gold coin with a triangular red gem in the middle of it and flips it before catching it and inserting it into the missing section.

 _ **SLOT IN!**_ The morphor sounded off "Cunning of The Fox!" Jock said

 **-Cosmic Force Morphing Sequence-**

 _Jock was covered in red energy as a white suit with red arms and legs that were armored took its place with crimson kneecaps and clock like tattoo's on the legs. The helmet was red with a fox like theme to it and had sunglasses like visor._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Corey revealed a cylinder like morphor and flicks it which makes it open revealing a few buttons and a red electric guitar shaped gem "Music Force, Let's Play The Music!" Corey said.

 **-Music Force Morphing Music-**

 _Corey stood on concert stage with a vibrant red background as a rock song was playing. He was covered in a solid red suit with a white belt going around the waist while gold and silver music note armor adorned the chest. A solid red helmet with an electric guitar shaped visor was on his hand and he held a saber with music notes engraved in it._

- **End Morphing Sequence-**

JT brought out a red flip phone and flips it open "Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" he says and closes the phone.

 **-Monster Hunter Morphing Sequence-**

 _JT stood in a dark forest as he was covered in a dark red suit with a black belt and black rings around the boots and gloves. Emblemized in orange on the chest was a set of what looked like a set of spread rings. Finally a solid red helmet with a small rectangular visor and a small version of the emblem on the chest above the visor in orange._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Daphne took a small compact device out from her pocket that had a ruby on the side and flips the device open "Underdog Squad, Let's Rise Up!"

 **-Underdog Squad Morphing Sequence-**

 _A ruby shines brightly with a silhouette of Daphne in the background as the ruby burst open a ruby dragon swirling out of it. Daphne is covered in a ruby red ranger suit complete with skirt, and leggings. A silver and gold etching of the Underdog Squad's emblem adorned her chest as diagonal stripes formed on the top section of the suit and a ruby helmet with a ruby shaped visor formed around her head._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

Sora took in a breath and lets it out before taking out the V3 Lore Morphor from her pocket "Unlock The Legend!" Sora says as her morphor flashed.

 **-V3 Lore Keeper Morphing Sequence-**

 _Sora ran down a red corridor as ghostly images of past red rangers went by her as her whole body except her head was covered in white energy and solidifies into a white body suit. As she passes by Time Force red energy forms around her chest, arms, waist, and legs as red gloves, arms, boots, and half robe formed. When she passed by Jurassic Squad Red a white belt with a silver triangular belt buckle formed. When she passed Element Fusion red energy formed around her head as she accelerated running faster as the Lore Keeper helmet formed with the triple V visor and she skids to a halt at the end._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

"Power Rangers Element Fusion!" Zane declares as he raised an outstretched hand to the sky.

Zack pounds a fist to the ground "Power Rangers Beast Warriors!" He declared as he brought the same fist to his chest.

Stella turns to her side a hand to her chest "Power Rangers Unity Force!" She declares as she reaches her other hand out.

Jared gave a few punches "Power Rangers Jurassic Squad!" he declared getting into a fighting stance.

Quincy stood still looking at the ground before her head snaps up looking at the enemies "Power Rangers Spirit Warriors!" she declared getting into a pose similar to that of a gladiator.

Jock got into a position looking like he was going to charge "Power Rangers Cosmic Force!" Jock said as he changed into a more relaxed stance.

Corey held his saber one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade "Power Rangers Music Force!" he said as he ran his hand across the blade.

JT gave a backspin kick "Power Rangers Monster Hunters!" he said coming around and crossing his arms.

Daphne gave a strong stomp on the ground "Power Rangers Underdog Squad." Daphne declared.

Sora looked at the veteran's she was surrounded by and then to their enemies "Power Rangers Lore Keepers!" Sora declared.

"Red Rangers united!" all ten red rangers declared in unison.

Pyrus huffs "Bring it on." He said.

Rangers, Enemies, and Furi ran at each other as the rangers except for Corey who had his summoned their weapons to them. A gold blade with a red hilt appeared in Zane's hands, a lightning bolt shaped silver blade with a lion head like hand guard for Zack, a white silver katana with a half sun handguard for Stella, A silver saw tooth edged blade with a t-rex hand guard for Jared, A gladiator style saber for Quincy, A fancy looking bo staff with a small clock in the middle of it for Jock, a set of kama for JT, A silver grey blade with a dragon like hilt for Daphne, and a silver longsword with a red oval handguard for Sora.

Jared, Zack, and Corey went after a group of Furi which was being led by Morduke and Darcel both of which attempted to claw at them and were barely dodging and would go to attack them back.

"Hey Zane hit him with some fire." Zack suggested Corey nodding in agreement.

"If you say so." Zane said and formed a fireball in his free hand and threw it at the Furi's and Morduke the Furi's igniting in flame and run around trying to put themselves out.

Morduke growls and lunges forward aiming for Zane, but was hit by the blades of Zack and Corey throwing him back. Morduke gets up and growls and slams a foot on the ground causing a small earthquake and for three rangers to lose their balance giving Darcel time to rush up and knock them to the ground.

The three got up and saw Darcel Zane getting a face full and saw a chocker like necklace on her neck with a bright red gem in it and attempts to attack it, but she back flips back avoiding the attack.

"Going to have to try harder." Darcel taunts in a sing song voice.

Meanwhile Zane, Jock, and JT were fighting against Vixen, Zephyr, Mako, Alucard, and a small group of Furi. The fox and bird hybrid dove at the three red rangers Jock actually getting in the way and hits them both, and when he does the small clock on his staff reacts sending out a small pulse of power that stopped the two in place.

Seeing this as an opportunity Zane struck at Vixen and ended up hitting one of the three gems on the chocker necklace she wore and two of the three on Zephyr.

Time then resumed for them as their attacks continued, but the three dove out of the way of the attack of the females, but fell right into the attacks of the male monsters. When they dodged Mako had dove into the ground and rushed forward sending rock and water everywhere as he rushed forward while Alucard sent a wave of bats made of pure darkness at the same time.

This attacked knocked the three red rangers to the ground and gave the female hybrids enough time to attack the three again.

Jock groans as he gets up "Anyone got some bright ideas?" Jock pleaded looking to the older red rangers.

"I do. You remember what Daphne said about those necklaces?" Zane said pointing at the four each one wearing a three gem chocker necklace.

"Right she said they were control necklaces. We destroy them likely they will return to normal." Corey said as Jock nods.

"So focus on the necklaces. Got it." Jock says as all three get up and rush at their enemies.

While they were doing that Stella, Quincy, Daphne, and Sora were fighting the remaining Furi who was being led by Zoelle and Pyrus.

Quincy and Stella struck quick with their blades cutting through Furi like they were butter. Near them Daphne was doing as fine, but was having some mild difficulty with them as she is not use to the quicker movements of the Furi Sora near her assisting.

"These things are quick. Underbots aren't anything like this." Daphne said as she ducks a swipe and Sora punches the Furi back.

"Yeah, but their nothing compared to Shades." Sora says failing to notice a Furi coming at her and was stuck knocking her back.

Sora groans and looks to the remaining Furi in anger "Okay. That does it!" Sora said grabbing her morphor image of Mighty Morphin Red appearing on the screen and in a flash of red she changed into a modified version of Mighty Morphin Red.

She ran forward and punched at one Furi sending it flying back before she was covered in red light again and turned into the Red Alien. Taking the blade off her back she ran forward striking them once before being covered in red light and turning into Zeo Red.

She grabs the nearest one and lifts it up before slamming it on the ground turning to dust on impact and she changed again this time into Red Turbo and rushes past them quickly striking the Furi's in the same instant. A flash of red and she was Red Space Ranger and attack the Furi with the large blade like weapon.

After striking them she changed yet again into Lost Galaxy Red and took the saber from her side and went into rapid strikes. When she finished she changed into Red Lightspeed and kicked one back into the group before turning in Red Time Force and summoning the blaster like weapon and firing at them.

She then turned in Quantum Ranger and taking out the Quantum Defender and firing at them before switching it to sword mode and striking the Furi's before turning into Wild Force Red and deliver one last punch that hit the group destroying them all.

While she took on the Furi Pyrus and Zoelle stepped forward and began to attack the rest of the female rangers. Zoelle was wielding a staff and from how she used it it was clear that she had experience with the weapon. She struck at the rangers feet knocking them to the ground before stabbing it at the ground causing the rangers to have to roll out of the way.

Yet it was in that quick glance that Daphne saw something different about Zoelle's control necklace. While the others had three gems of bright colors Zoelle's was composed of a single large black diamond. The girls got up quick and side step a large fireball thrown their way from Pyrus who had used it as a distraction to strike at Stella with his blade.

Stella uses her blade to block and kicks him back and he is then struck by Quincy with her saber destroying one of the gems on the necklace. The group of hybrid and the rangers all gather in the same spot both side huffing and were exhausted from the ongoing fight.

"Y-You all are much more challenging than I gave you credit for, but still…" Pyrus says and snaps his fingers summoning a larger group of Furi.

"There is only so much even you rangers can do." Pyrus taunts.

"I think you underestimate us." Sora retorts and Pyrus points at the rangers ordering them to attack. The Furi rushed the rangers, and at first it looked like the rangers were clearly too tired to contend with the large group of Furi it became clearer as the fight went on that while Jock, Daphne, and Sora were tiring out the rest of the red rangers were still full of energy and able to keep going.

Soon enough the Furi were all finished and Pyrus growls at the rangers getting ready to summon more yet again "Oh no you don't!" Jock said as time slows down drastically in the general area and he rushes forward towards Pyrus and punches aiming for the last two jewels of the device.

When time resumes Jock is suddenly in right in front of Pyrus who's eyes widen, but was unable to dodge as he was to close and was hit directly on the neck. A sharp shattering noise was heard as the final two gems of the necklace shattered.

When this was done Pyrus let out a shrill yell before turning back to his human form, but none of them could see who it was clearly except for Jock who grabs the man and heads off.

"I'll get him to safety. Try and hold them off till I get back." Jock yells back to them.

Zoelle growled and ran trying to go after Jock and Zane gets in the way stopping her "Out of the way boy." Zoelle snarls, but is kicked back by Zane.

The rest of the hybrids regroup around her as the others around Zane "Aim for the necklaces. If the jewels are destroyed they will return to normal." Daphne said.

"Yeah we kind of noticed that." Jared said to her.

As the rangers were about to charge a snarl is heard "Fools." A male voice is heard and Zane froze for a second.

"Vaatu." Zane snarled as like out of the shadows the werewolf like creature known as Vaatu walked out and seeing Zane he snarled and glares at his generals

"Well well well. I see my new generals are as incapable as my old ones." Vaatu snarled and turns to them. What happened next was unexpected.

Vaatu rushed his generals and slashed at them with destroying their necklaces reversing almost all of them to their normal human forms and were knocked unconscious. The only exception was Zoelle who remained and the black diamond gem didn't even have a scratch on it, but after seeing the savagery of her master she was scared.

Vaatu looks at her and charges, but she dodges and rushes off Vaatu preparing to run after her "Stop right there Vaatu!" Zane said as he and the other red rangers block his path Jock returning to help the other red rangers.

Vaatu growls "You dare to get in my way a third time!" Vaatu shouts as under his helmet Zane was slightly confused.

Vaatu then huffs "It doesn't matter anyways. I will go after the pup after I finish here." He added on.

The rangers didn't have time to prepare as Vaatu rushed forward at the rangers. He lashed out slashing Sora, Daphne, Jared, Jock, Zack across the chest. He then gave a roundhouse kick hitting Stella, Corey, Quincy, and JT. He then gave a punch hitting Zane right in the chest. The entire group fell to the ground their morphs cancelling.

"Ugh…" all the rangers groan as they all get up slowly.

"Well it's been fun, but I must be going now." Vaatu said.

JT grits his teeth "Hey! …Who said…that we were done mutt?" JT said and Vaatu stops.

"Yeah what he said." Quincy said.

The ten got up and morphed once again as Vaatu turns to them "Fine. If you want to challenge me…" He starts and pulses with energy before growing giant.

"Then I will face you will my true power!" he shouts.

The ten red rangers look up before Sora looks to Jock "Should we use that?" Sora asked Jock.

"Yeah. Though I think we need more zords than just our own." Jock said Zane, Stella, Jared hearing them and step up.

"Let us help with that." Jared says.

"Yeah. If you need more then we can provide them." Zane said.

Stella nods "You helped me before so I think I would like to return the favor." Stella said to them as Furi begin to appear the other rangers looking to them.

"We'll handle them. You summon your zords and handle him." Quincy said as she, JT, Daphne, Zack, and Corey turned to the oncoming Furi's and rushed at them.

Sora took out her morphor "Okay here we go. Ultra Link, Ready! Red Legacy Form Up!" Sora said.

 **-Ultrazord Special Sequence-**

 _A large red corridor appears and running down it is the Lore Alpha Wolf, and right beside it was the Unity Lion and Jurassic T-Rex. Flying next to them was the Cosmic Youkai Crasher, and Fusion Phoenix._

 _The head of the Fusion Phoenix pulled in as did the wings while the Unity Lion's head and legs detached the body and the body attached to the Fusion Phoenix body slightly enlarging it while the legs and head formed the right arm the head becoming a shield as fingers slide out of the connected legs._

 _The Youkai Crashers head lifted up revealing five metallic fingers as it's body slims down and connects to the left side becoming the right arm._

 _Jurassic T-Rex's head folded in as did the rest of the body as it condensed down becoming a leg and connected to the Ultrazord becoming the right leg._

 _The head of Lore Alpha Wolf was pulled inside it's body before coming out the other end looking like a modified foot while the legs pulled in locking onto the sides of its body. A solid dark red head with a navy blue visor pops out of the top of the Ultrazord and from each arm of the Ultrazord pops out a Phoenix Wing Blade._

 **-End Ultrazord Sequence-**

Sora, Zane, Stella, Jared, and Jock stood inside the cockpit which was similar to the standard Lore Keeper cockpit, but each ranger's platform was decorated with symbols for each of their team.

"Red Legacy Ultrazord, Ready!" Sora declared each ranger holding their weapon in hand.

Vaatu and the RLU ran at each other Vaatu getting in the first punch sending the RLU back a few steps.

Meanwhile on the ground the remaining five rangers were fighting it out with the Furi's while also trying to protect the unconscious adults which all of them Zack recognized them all as Zane's former teammates, but it appeared that the former silver ranger was missing.

"Okay guys time to stop holding back. Let's let them have it!" Zack said to them.

Zack's suit became more lion like as he called on his spirit his gloves also gaining lion like claws.

Quincy's suit became much more gladiator and the helmet exactly resembled a gladiator style helmet. Her warrior saber became longer and resembled a gladiator saber more now.

Corey gained thigh high length robes and pants with gold and silver trimming. Gold and silver armor appeared on his arms, legs, and chest his helmet also gaining gold and silver trimming while his Music Saber became a Music Staff.

Daphne and JT could only just watch as they changed into these forms as neither had and secondary mode as of yet "Don't just gawk. You guys might not have one yet, but we're all going to have to beat them." Zack says and they nod turning to the Furi and they rush at them.

Meanwhile the battle with Vaatu the RLU stuck with its Phoenix Wing Blades and Vaatu crosses his arms protecting himself. Vaatu then retaliates by punching the RLU and it stumbles back as do the rangers inside it.

Vaatu then shoots a burst of energy from his hand at the RLU "Uhh…Could he do that before?" Sora asked looking to Zane.

"No clue. I think when Jay did his little trick on him during our final battle he must have figured out how to use his own energy as an attack soon after the seal was broke." Zane guessed.

"Block!" Stella said as Vaatu shot another burst of energy and the RLU rose it's shield to block it in time. Vaatu ran forward and began to attack, but was focusing mainly on the shield the rangers doing best to block.

Vaatu continued this and a crack is heard as the shield began to break, and with one last strong punch the lion head shield was destroyed. Vaatu followed this up with a punch to the stomach area of the Ultrazord which staggers back and drops one of its blades.

On the ground the five were blowing through the Furi now thanks to the three rangers in secondary mode while the other two were fighting much harder now.

As they were fighting Daphne noticed how the battle with Vaatu was going "Guys! They're not doing so good." Daphne tells them each one noticing.

Quincy kicks one away "They can handle it." Quincy tells Daphne.

Corey nods in agreement hitting a group with his Music Staff as JT hits them with his blade.

"Alright." Daphne said unsure for a second before she saw the RLU picks back up it's blade and slashes Vaatu across the chest when he came in close for an attack.

RLU then got up as Vaatu growls "I-I won't be defeated again. I will rule this world!" he shouts as Sora sighs from the inside.

"Blah blah blah blah. Buddy can you do me and everyone else a favor and get a new scheme? You sound like a Saturday morning cartoon villain." Sora said as Stella chuckles and Zane smirks under his helmet.

Vaatu seethes "You-You…" he says.

"Honestly I don't see what's so threatening about you or how you were so much trouble in the past. Perhaps all that time being sealed up has made your mind into mud. In fact Xolicernic was more threatening than you." Sora said and the RLU gripped it's blades which pulsed with red energy.

"You know she's right. You use to be a bit more creative Vaatu. Guess I was just so surprised you were back that I didn't think you got weaker." Zane adds on.

"As weak as you possibly are you are still responsible for causing much danger." Stella said

"That Dragonfly guy was tougher than you. For me this is a breeze." Jock said.

"I didn't actually think I'd fight you again, but you're still no match Vaatu." Jared said.

All five red rangers thrust their weapons forward the RLU rushing forward blades growing five times their size and slashes right through the beast who lets out his final howl of pain, and explodes. When he vanishes the Furi also vanish as they are destroyed with their master. On the ground where Vaatu was standing the black urn the rest of the Lore Keeper rangers were being held was in his place.

"Tale End." Sora declared

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora stood on the ground in her civilian clothes with the rest of the former red rangers and were now in Legacy Hills "I…It has been good working with all of you." Sora said to them in her arm the urn her team was being kept in.

Daphne smirks and winks "Same here." She tells Sora as each one from the past begins to flicker.

"Well looks like we are heading home." Stella states and looks to Sora.

"Oh and Sora by the way…your secret is safe with me." She adds on glancing to Zane then to Sora who understands.

"Thanks Stella, and good luck with your family." Sora says and Stella and Daphne vanish to their own times.

"I'm not one for long good-byes, but fighting with you has been fun. Next time though you should try to look out for your team." Jared says and vanished before Sora could say anything as does Corey who just waves before he vanished.

"Take care girl. I'll tell the others you say hi." Jock says and vanished along with Quincy leaving Zane.

Zane looks at Sora "I still can't help but feel like I should know you. Yet I also get the feeling we'll meet again someday. So till then I guess this is goodbye." Zane said and he was gone just like the others.

Sora sighs before she sets the urn on the ground and opens it. In bright flashes of light her team was on the ground groaning and in civilian form.

"Ugh…okay where is that mangy mutt!" Leo says getting up and looking around as Sora laughs.

"Don't worry about him. He's gone." Sora said as they all get up.

"W-What happened?" Eva asked.

Sora sighs "I'll explain later, but for now it might be best to head home." She says as there was a few things she needed to sort out on her own and leaves before the others could question her.

Meanwhile heading to Diablo's new hideout was an injured Zoelle who collapses nearby.

* * *

 **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSY TO ME! Yep one year ago today I began the very first season of Lore Keepers and I have started on the second. When I first started this I wasn't exactly sure of how the whole idea would go over since I was pretty much taking off of Super Megaforce and to a larger extent Gokaiger. Though I must say things are working out much better than I thought that they would be. So what did you all think of this special? Well I've got to go so until next time this has been Decode9.**


	4. Episode 3: Broken

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Unlock the Legend!" The rangers call out morphing into their base Lore Keeper forms as they fought against Diablo's newest monster. It had a black feline like body while attached to its back was a ladder, and hanging from the front of it was some mirrors.

"Bad Luck is going to give you some bad luck rangers. Bad Luck can't be beaten!" the monster named Bad Luck says taking the ladder of it's back swinging it around like an overly large two handed sword. The rangers duck the attack and Cassie being the closest stabs the monster with her sais cracking one of the mirrors.

"That's seven years of bad luck pink ranger is what Bad Luck tells you!" Bad Luck tells Cassie.

Adam looks to the others "I know you guys call me annoying, but even I'm find this alley cat pawsitively worse." Adam says getting a giggle out of AV while the others groan.

"Let's just finish him guys." Sora says and they nod summoning the Lore Blaster, but before they had a chance to fire it Bad Luck is teleported away.

The rangers groan as all eight cancel their morph "So much for finish that guy." Leo huffed.

"I feel the same way." Adam says a bit annoyed that the monster had got away from them.

"Look there is nothing we can do now but wait for Bad Luck to show it's face again. So for now let's just get back to our somewhat normal lives." Sora says to them all and they nod and start to walk back towards LHH it being a school day, and had been lucky enough that the monster attack had happened during lunch.

Adam walked to the front wanting to talk to Sora about something that was concerning him "Sora can we talk? Privately." He asked and before she could answer he pulls her off to the side and waves the others to go on.

Sora gives Adam a small glare crossing her arms "Okay what is it Adam? We're going to be late getting back to school at this rate." Sora asked him.

Adam rubs his arm "It's about AV. I…I don't think she's told us everything that happened to her in the future." Adam says, and as soon as Sora hears him she lets out a sigh.

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one who was noticing her strange behavior." Sora said and Adam looks to her.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing Adam. AV has been…off ever since what happened in the future. Whenever I try to confront her about it she finds some way to change the subject to something else. I think the Xolicernic from the future said something to her that she doesn't want to tell us." Sora adds on and Adam nods.

"I was thinking that to. Plus she does the same thing to me whenever I try to get her to open up and tell me what happened." Adam admits looking to the ground.

Sora puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey don't worry yourself over it. We can just keep trying Adam. We'll get her to tell us what happened somehow." Sora tells him and he nods as they both walk towards the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As the day was starting to end it was noticeable by almost everybody that Cassie was in an extremely good mood. After last class ended she was almost literally bouncing her way out of the final class of the day.

"What's got you so happy Cassie?" Sara asked Cassie as both girls were getting stuff out of their locker. Both were actually rather close locker wise, and after Robyn had left Sara high and dry Cassie had actually been doing her best to get to know the girl more.

Cassie turned to look at her a huge smile on her face "My dad is home, and from what he wrote in his e-mail to me he will be staying home for at least a couple months." Cassie tells her as Sara gives a smile as Cassie had mentioned a while back that her dad is rarely home, and when he is it's usually for a couple days to a week at most.

So it was of no surprise that she was excited as she might not get another chance to spend this kind of time with her father. Especially with the strained relationship that she has with her mother as of late which has only been worsening from what Cassie had told Sara.

"Well I'm happy for you Cassie. Wish I could say the same about my own father." Sara said sighing as Cassie nods in understanding. Almost two years ago Sara's father had disappeared leaving her and her two 13 year old brothers with their step mother and her two horrible daughters.

Cassie closes her locker and walks over to Sara hugging her "Hey I'm sure that your father is alive and well Sara. Someone will find him." Cassie tells Sara who had been tearing up and she returns the hug.

"Thank you Cassie. I'm thankful to have you and the others as friends." Sara said and wipes away the tears and smirks closing her own locker.

"Well I've got to get home. Homework and chores don't do themselves you know." Sara said and Cassie giggled. Sara waves to the pink ranger and is gone rather quickly. Cassie returns to her locker to get the rest of her stuff and head on home to see her father.

Cassie leaves the school alone as many of the others had already left the school or were attending after school activates in the case of Peter, Adam, and AV. Peter was part of the Basketball team which was working harder than ever while AV and Adam had joined an after school study group.

Cassie lets out a sigh as she leaves "I was wondering when you would come out of the castle princess." A voice jokes scaring Cassie who turns around and glares at the voice's owner who was Leo.

"Could you please not do that Leo! You almost gave me a heart attack." Cassie said as Leo laughs.

"Whatever you say. Just thought I'd stay behind and well…walk you home if you're okay with it." Leo says rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Cassie blushes.

"I-I don't see any problem with it." Cassie said and both begin walking in the direction of the StClare Estate both were a bit quiet as they walked.

"Umm…Why do you want to walk me home?" Cassie asked as they came to an intersection, and Leo just shrugs.

"Well there is a monster on the loose, and well…I'm just a bit worried about you is all." Leo says to Cassie as they walk drawing closer to the estate.

Cassie frowns "I can take care of myself you know. I don't need protection." Cassie said to Leo.

Leo nods "I know that. It just makes me more comfortable knowing you got home safe." He said hiding a blush from the girl.

They arrive at the estate and Cassie turns to look at Leo "Thanks for walking me home Leo." She says and she opens the gate walking through and closing them behind her as Leo walks on him himself.

Cassie opens the front door as quiet as can be going by her mother's standard of wanting her to act like a lady and closes the door just as quiet. She then heard a rather loud commotion coming from one of the dining rooms and follows the noise coming to a cracked door.

"…disgrace I tell you!" The voice of Cassie's mother exclaimed as a masculine sigh is heard.

"Aren't you over exaggerating a bit Jasmine?" The voice of Cassie's father Gerald spoke.

While Cassie couldn't see inside she knew her mother right now was probably scowling, but she grew worried about what they were talking about. Whenever Jasmine talked about something being a disgrace she was usually referring to a person, and it was always someone on the staff of the estate.

"No I'm not! That girl is not fit to consider herself a StClare Gerald!" Jasmine says and Cassie had to suppress a gasp as she learned who they were talking about.

" _Me. They're talking about me."_ Cassie thought.

"She is every bit a StClare as you are Jasmine. Nothing will change that." Gerald says as she hears her mother groan.

"You aren't here to see what her 'habits' are Gerald. She still goes to that public school with those troublesome teens instead of the private school I recommended, she continues to make those horrid drawings, and then there is that infernal stuff she calls 'music'!" Jessica ranted as Cassie was in utter surprise.

Gerald sighed "You know as well as I do that sending Cassie to a private school would not have been best for her. I love her art, drawings, and music. Why have you been treating her like this?" Gerald asked.

Cassie couldn't look in, but knew that her mother was likely glaring now "You know exactly why Gerald. It is impossible to love your own child when you see one with more potential. Like _that women_ and her child." Jessica said.

She heard something slam on a table and assumed it was her father's hands or a glass "Leave Cynthia and Maxwell out of this Jessica! Cassie doesn't even know about her half brother!" Gerald shouts and Cassie takes a step back.

" _H-Half brother? I have a half brother, but that would mean…oh dad."_ Cassie thought.

She hears her mother huff "As much as I would like to they are both family, and seeing as how Maxwell is of age we should consider the possibility of bringing him into the family. He has all the makings of a StClare. Unlike that…that _thing_!" Jessica says as Cassie tears up knowing that her mother meant her.

It was then that Cassie heard the most unexpected sound. The sound of flesh hitting flesh or to be more precise the sound of someone being slapped "Don't. Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that Jessica. I agreed to our arranged marriage because I wanted t honor our families traditions, but I can see now that it was a mistake." Gerald said as Cassie was surprised to hear about their arranged marriage.

"W-What are you saying Gerald?" Jessica said to him in surprise as it was likely that he had slapped her.

"Why don't I put it in simpler terms for you to understand Jessica. I want a divorce." Gerald said coldly. As it was said Cassie backed away slowly and went running to her room. When she got their she jumped on the bed and started to cry, and continued to until she fell asleep.

 _[Dream Sequence]_

 _Cassie was running down a long tunnel trying to catch up to something that was in front of her. It looked to be a woman and right with her was a young man, and right with them was her parents._

" _W-Wait! Don't go! Please don't leave me behind!" Cassie cries out as it was then that three paths appeared. The woman and young man went down the path on the right, her mother down the center path, and her father down the path on the left._

 _Cassie stopped as she looked at all three paths. She could only run down one and try to catch up to the person, but she would lose all possibilities of catching up to any of the others._

" _What will you choose?" A voice says as a carbon copy of Cassie appeared in the center path yet her appearance was drastically different. Her hair was long and had more volume to it, and she was wearing some rather fancy and expensive looking clothes, but Cassie could tell from the look in her copies eyes that she wasn't happy._

" _I am happy and content living with mother. Father doesn't even deserve the time of day." Copy Cassie says her voice having a more refined tone to it._

 _Cassie looked to the path on the right as another Copy Cassie appeared. This one wore the same clothes as Cassie, and she did look a bit happier, but her eyes reflected a hidden sadness "I-I love my father, but I wish more could have been done to keep him and mother together. I-I should have done more." The second copy says._

 _Finally Cassie looked to the path on the left as a final Copy Cassie appeared. This one wore the same clothes as Cassie and the second copy, but all she could offer was a smile, but said nothing. Yet the message was clear what she was saying: she wanted to know more about this other family of hers._

 _Cassie looked at the three variations of herself scared and nervous "Make your choice." The mysterious voice says again as Cassie looks between the three._

" _I-I-I choose…" Cassie starts and looks at them sighing._

" _I can't choose. No matter what I answer I can't change what will happen to me." Cassie said as she sits down on the ground starting to cry again._

 _It was then that she was surprised by the feeling of someone putting a hand on her shoulder. Cassie turned and saw Leo and Sora standing their smiling at her as both help her up._

" _I-I want to make my own path in life. To write my own story. If you want a choice then that is it." Cassie says to the voice as she starts to feel herself wake up, a beeping noise in the background slowly growing louder._

 _[Dream Sequence End]_

When Cassie woke she saw that the sun had already set, and turns to the source of the beeping which was her morphor "Yes?" Cassie asked.

" _ **Finally Cassie! Bad Luck is back. Me and the others got him pinned at the old carnival outside town."**_ Peter said over the morphor.

"I-I'm on my way Peter." Cassie said as she opens the window to her room and sneaks out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The bright lights of the old Legacy Hills Carnival site were shining as the rangers fought against Bad Luck. Sora was morphed into the Epilogue Ranger while the others were in their base Lore Keeper forms.

AV shot off her blasters at the walking embodiment of unluckiness, but Bad Luck just takes his ladder and spins it reflecting the shots causing them to hit other objects in the old carnival site.

The whole battle had been one thing going wrong after another. Sora's sword had gotten stolen and thrown away so it could be anywhere else in the carnival.

Leo currently had his foot stuck in a hole and couldn't get it out no matter how hard he tried. Meanwhile nearby Adam and Alvin were tied back to back by some old yet sturdy wire.

After his communication with Cassie Peter was knocked out cold after a bell from the old carnival strength test fell and hit him on the head hard. Finally Eva was confined in an old magicians box with several locks on it. Due to how small it was Eva could barely move let alone summon her weapon.

"Bad Luck is a winner! Rangers will lose, and Bad Luck will be made general!" Bad Luck exclaimed as it swung it's ladder at the remaining two rangers. Sora ducked low while AV wasn't quick enough and the hit threw her to the side.

"Bad Luck has bested six of seven. Red ranger should just surrender and save Bad Luck the trouble of beating little girl." Bad Luck says as Sora grits her teeth and Bad Luck swings again Sora dodging it again.

"Hold still. Bad Luck have to crush you." The feline says and prepared to swing again when he was interrupted mid swing by a silver and pink blur flying by and scratching him. When the weapon hit the ground it was one of Cassie's Sai's and said pink ranger was right behind and gave a swift punch to the cat's face.

She went over to Sora who picked up Cassie's weapon and gave it back to the girl. Cassie nods in thanks and goes to the box Eva was trapped in and using her sai's like a bolt cutter quickly cuts the locks. She then goes to Adam and Alvin and tears the wires apart with her sais as Peter wakes up recovering from what had the slight head trauma received.

Leo managed to pull his foot out of the hole and AV returned to the group as under her helmet she was extremely annoyed yet also glad that Cassie managed to get to them now.

"No no no! Bad Luck winning! Pink Ranger cheater!" Bad Luck complains.

"Oh I'm sorry did I mess something up for you?" Cassie said sarcastically as the other rangers laugh at this.

Cassie then huffs "Well to bad. Sora you don't mind that I take the lead on this one?" she says the last part directed to the red ranger who nods.

"It's Showtime!" Cassie says as all the rangers except for Sora press the button to engage Legacy Mode.

" _ **Battle Legacy, Upload!"**_ The morphors sound off as Sora looks through some special forms she has access to and finds on in particular and nods knowing it will have to do.

"Battlizer Morph: In Space!" Sora declared.

 **-Battle Legacy Morphing Sequence-**

 _Peter's form was wrapped in silver energy as appearing over his chest was a best plate whit angular pauldrons reaching out past the shoulders. A slightly oversized diamond shaped silver belt buckle took the place of the normal as white-silver boots with gold knee guards and trim appeared as well as similar colored arm guards and gloves took place of the normal. His sword straightened and became thinking resembling a broad sword._

 _Gold energy flowed around Eva's form as a singular solid piece of gold armor formed going from her shoulders to her waist. The pauldrons were connected to it and went upwards for a half foot to a point. Reinforced gloves with gold arm guards formed on her hands the same with her boots. On her chest set a round oval with a small emerald like jewel coming out of it. Finally her circular blade became larger and she gained a second one._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

 **-Battlizer Morph Sequence-**

 _Sora's Epilogue Ranger form was replaced by that of the Red Space Ranger modified for a female and it pulsed with power and flashes a bright red. When the flash clears she looked mostly the same, but there was some noticeable changes. There was an added blue section on the suit while the normal white boots had added red to it and some of it was solid and stuck out. The most significant change was the large wing like pack on her back resembling wings._

 **-End Morph Sequence-**

Bad Luck was slightly scared by the change of events and grabbing the mirror around it's neck it reflects the light off the mirror which comes off as a beam. When it came close instead of hitting the rangers it made contact with a bright lavender energy shield.

Cassie and Adam were the first to take action flying forward and hits the monster with sais and mace and it stumbles and drops it's mirror.

"Oh no! Bad Luck break mirror! Bad Luck now have seven years bad luck!" Bad Luck exclaimed not seeing AV charging forward with Leo as AV lets loose a charged blast and Leo swings his sword.

Bad Luck yelps dodging the sword strike, but was too close to AV to dodge the charged blaster from her dual blaster. The attack didn't hurt Bad Luck, but it did manage to knock the ladder off his back and it falls to the ground folding out at the same time Bad Luck goes under it.

"No! Bad Luck walk under ladder! Now Bad Luck have even more bad luck!" the feline says.

Alvin, Peter, and Eva were next as Peter and Eva ran at the feline's sides and Alvin was coming from above. All three strikes made solid contact with the cat the noise being enough to startle a nearby black cat and it ran out crossing Bad Luck's path.

"Black cat has crossed Bad Luck's path. Now Bad Luck has the worst type of bad luck!" Bad Luck says trembling and hears a noise and looks up to seeing the red ranger flying in the air with a helmet like thing over the actual helmet.

"Target locked on…Fire!" Sora says as missiles fire from it and make contact with the monster who yells in pain as it is destroyed.

"Tale End." Cassie said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The following day was a Friday and seven of the eight rangers that day came together curious. Cassie had told them all she had something she had to tell them that day, and wanted them all there.

They each took a seat at their usual table as Cassie was the last to arrive and takes her seat letting out a sigh "So what do you want to talk about? You made it sound rather important." Peter asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-Is everything alright?" Eva adds on.

Cassie sighs "No. I'm actually experiencing some trouble at home guys." She says to them as she tears up. She then began to tell them about what she had heard the other day when she got home, what she learned, and what was possibly going to happen.

"D-Divorce? Your dad wants a divorce?" Alvin asked and Cassie nods.

"And I have a half brother. All I know is his first name is Maxwell." Cassie tells them and sighs.

AV gives the older girl a sympathetic smile and puts a hand on her shoulder "If you ever need someone to talk to we're here for you Cassie." AV says as Adam nods.

"Yeah. I know how a divorce can affect someone." Adam says as Cassie gives the group a small smile.

"Thanks everyone. I-I really just think I needed to tell someone, and I'm glad you all listened." Cassie said to the others.

Sora nods "Just don't go starting to do anything. We do care about you Cassie." Sora said.

"Yeah. Sora is right about that so really as AV said if you ever need someone to talk to talk to us or call us." Leo says to her. Cassie blushes at the concern Sora and Leo are giving her.

It was then that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of the second half of classes. Cassie was by herself for the first class after lunch and sits at a table by herself.

The teacher comes in and clears his throat to get the students attention "It appears we have a new student joining us. Now students be kind and do not ask any nosey questions." He says and looks to the door nodding to welcome the student to come on in.

The boy that walks in is 17 and stands at 5'7 his skin tone rather average if not lightly tanned. He had short red hair and blue eyes with freckles on his face and wore a set of round rim glasses. He wore a white top with tan slacks and had a tan shoulder bag slung on his arm.

He looked around nervous "Umm…Hello everyone. I'm Maxwell Johnson, but please feel free to call me Max." The boy says and the teacher directs him to take the seat at the table with Cassie.

The boy looks at her and smile "Hi there miss. I hope that we can get along." He says as Cassie nods.

"Cassandra, but call me Cassie if it's easier for you." Cassie replied as she looked at Max.

" _Could he possibly be? No…Things like that just don't happen. It's just a coincidence."_ Cassie thought shaking the thought away. Yet she couldn't get the nagging feeling away that she was sitting right next to the person she wanted to find out more about the most.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile in an unknown location the wolf beast named Zoelle had recovered and was standing inside what looked like a high tech lab, and to her side was Abbinus.

"Ahh I see you have recovered. Good. Diablo wants to meet the last of Vaatu's elemental generals." Abbinus says as they both leave and are accompanied by Recks.

The area they came to looked like something pulled straight out of an old science fiction move. The entire room was round with a module in the center of it while off to the sides were control panels that were being operated by Shades and Gearz.

In the back sitting at an advance computer was Diablo who was glancing over blueprints to what looked like a space cannon. When he saw Zoelle, Recks, and Abbinus he shut it off and got up looking at the hybrid.

"I see you have recovered." Diablo says before coming forward and grabbing Zoelle by the neck.

"Now give me a reason I shouldn't end you for what your master did to me." Diablo says coldly as Zoelle struggles to breath.

"Because…I can help you…red ranger…won't risk attacking me…would be bad…for host…" Zoelle says between breaths. Curious as to what she meant he let her go as Zoelle falls to the ground.

"How can you be so certain as to this?" Diablo asked as Zoelle smirks.

"Remove the control necklace and you will see why." Zoelle says and Diablo looks to Abbinus and signals her to remove the control necklace. Zoelle's form flickered briefly before she was reverted to her human form which collapsed to the ground.

Seeing who it was Diablo knew that they could use it to their advantage and signals for Abbinus to put it back on before the person could recover.

After Zoelle regains form she gets up and smirks "I see you understand why she won't touch me." Zoelle says.

"Indeed. We can actually use it to our advantage so it seems." Diablo says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora arrived home and saw her father who was looking rather worried "Dad is everything alright?" Sora asked.

"No. Your mother…she's missing Sora." Zane said to her.

Sora's eyes widen "According to her employees she didn't arrive at work yesterday, and no one has seen her today." Zane continued worried for his wife and unborn daughter.

Sora goes up to her father and hugs him "It-It's going to be alright dad. You'll see. Mom will be found. I'm sure of it." Sora said trying to comfort her dad as well as herself.

* * *

 **And that is Episode 2 of Season 2. Okay in Season 1 I feel that I didn't do well on the first set of character chapters, and I am hoping to improve that in this arc which will focus mainly on the rangers pasts and relationships with others besides the rangers as well as some side events such as the search for Rena Daniels, Cassie looking for her half brother, and the senior rangers coming to term with the fact they will be graduating soon. I hope you all like Eva and Peter's Battle Legacy's which the group has only 7 more uses of before it's done for good. Now the Battlizer Morph's was something I decided to add in since SM didn't do anything worthy of a Battlizer, and I thought it would be cool to include the use of Battlizer's from past seasons. So if you guys have a particular Battlizer form you want to see next put it in a review. Also I did originally plan to include a flashback in this chapter, but it was already starting to get long so I didn't, but the next one will probably have a couple. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Episode 4: Return of the Betrayer

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _[Flashback]_

 _A six soon to be seven year old Avalon was playing out in the playground of Unity Lakes Elementary school with a few of the other kids. She then noticed a girl that was sitting all by herself._

 _Curiosity overcame the young girl and she got up and walked over to the other girl. She was about Avalon's age and had a peach like skin tone with neck length dirty blond hair that was naturally wavy and blue eyes. She wore a hot pink top and red-pink shorts._

 _Avalon sat down next to the girl "Hi." She chirped smiling cheerfully at the other girl._

 _The other girl looks to Avalon and recognizes her "Your Avalon right?" the girl asked as she nods._

" _Yes, but umm…how do you know my name?" Avalon asked slightly confused._

" _Me and my family are your new neighbors. Mommy talked about them having a girl my age." She says._

 _Avalon smiles at this "I'm Mildred Henderson, but please call me Jerrica." The girl named Mildred introduced herself._

" _Why should I call you Jerrica?" Avalon asked as Mildred sighs._

" _I-I don't really like my first name. Makes me sound like some old lady." Mildred replied as Avalon puts a finger to her chin in thought, and then giggles getting an idea._

" _How about I call you Millie?" AV asked as the suggested nickname gets her attention and Mildred smiles._

" _Millie. Yeah I like the sound of that, but as long as I get to call you AV." Millie replied to her._

" _Why AV?" Avalon suggested._

" _My mommy told me you were named after some of your family, and well it's sometimes hard to say your name." Millie replied._

 _Avalon thought about this "Hmm…Alright. You can call me AV." AV says to Millie as both get up._

 _Millie smiles "So umm…friends?" Millie asked the girl nervous._

 _AV nods "Best friends." She says as they both walk off towards the playground._

 _[Flashback End]_

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was a bit after third period a few days after the second trip to the time of the Star Descendants when AV was being escorted out of her class by Leo towards the nurse after she fell out of her desk and hit her head.

"You don't seem to be doing so well these days squirt. Perhaps we can talk about it." Leo suggested as he had on hand on her shoulder to support her and was holding one as well.

"I'm fine Leo. It was just another vision." AV said in an attempt to calm the yellow ranger down.

"And you fell asleep in class again. You haven't been sleeping well lately have you?" Leo inquired as AV lets out a sigh and pushes Leo off, but were still holding hands.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A female voice says as AV froze in place taking in a sharp breath when she heard the voice.

"I never thought I'd see you again rainbow freak." The voice said as Leo frowns and both turn to face the voice. To AV there was no mistaking it now who it was. Her dirty blond hair was now longer, and no longer had it's curls, and her soft blue eyes looked much colder. She now wore a pink crop top with skinny jeans and black booty boots.

AV sighs readying herself for the conversation "What are you doing here Mildred?" AV asked revealing the girl to be her oldest friend Mildred who frowns being called by her full name.

"You know full well that I go by Jerrica AV." She snarls as Leo was surprised she called her by her nickname, but recovers quickly.

"Just answer her question." Leo said gaining Jerrica's attention who looks Leo over as if looking at a prized catch.

"Well if you must know me and my family moved from Unity Lakes to here as a fresh start. Thankfully we aren't neighbors." Jerrica says as Leo frowns as the girl comes in closer checking Leo out and notices the two holding hands.

She puts a hand on his shoulder "You know you could just dump the freak hottie. Go out with a real girl." She says batting her eyelashes at him.

AV frowns "I see that you haven't lost your mean streak Jerrica, and also we aren't dating if that's what you're thinking." AV said to Jerrica who huffs.

"Whatever you say freak." She says and walks away from them, and after she was out of sight AV sighs relaxing.

"Okay AV spill it. Who was she, and how does she know you?" Leo asked the younger girl.

"Can we talk about it at lunch? I don't want to have to repeat what I have to say." AV suggested and he nods as they both walk towards the nurse. After she was checked out by the nurse and made sure there wasn't any problems with her she was cleared to leave and headed for lunch with Leo.

When they came to the table they noticed that Cassie was looking irritable and annoyed "Come on Cassie it wasn't that bad." Adam says in an obvious attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh that's easy for you to say." Cassie retorts annoyed.

The blue and yellow rangers look to their red and green for an explanation "Someone replaced Cassie clothes with others that were a size to small, and the clothes well…" Sora started and turns bright red along with Alvin.

"They ripped when Cassie went to sit down in class." Alvin finished and AV sighs knowing who would do that kind of prank.

"Mildred. You just don't know when to stop." She says under her breath.

Leo glances at AV then to the group "AV has something she wants to talk about." Leo said and AV looks to him a bit annoyed that he was already bringing it up when in truth she didn't want to talk about what had happened between her and Mildred years back, but now the attention was on her as the others were staring at her.

"Well you see…" AV started then stops trying to find the words to say to tell them about what had happened.

"Oh this is interesting. So you friends with her out of pity? Or did someone pay you?" AV groans as Jerrica had walked up to the table and spoke.

The group as a whole frowns as AV was curling up trying to make herself seem smaller "Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Sora asked forcefully.

"Uhh the rainbow freak of course. AV." Jerrica says as Cassie glanced over and saw AV was curled up like a ball.

Adam gets up glaring at Jerrica "Leave now. Or if you prefer I can call a teacher over and tell her your spreading nasty rumors about a fellow student." Adam says to her and Jerrica huffs leaving.

"Who d-does s-she think she is?" Eva says actually sounding angry.

Cassie rubs AV's back to try and help her relax, and AV slowly returned to her normal sitting position as the group looks at the girl concerned "AV who was that girl? She seemed to know you. Well know you well enough to call you by your nickname." Peter asked.

Sora huffs "Does it really matter? That girl is rotten and screams trouble." Sora said as Leo nods.

"Almost makes Robyn look like a saint…almost." Leo said and AV sighs.

"T-That girl. S-She was my best friend in elementary school. My first friend actually." AV tells them.

"WHAT?!" The group says in utter surprise that AV had been friends with such a mean girl.

AV nods and takes something out of her pocket. It a silver bracelet with charms on it, and from the looks of it it was meant to be part of a pair.

"A friendship bracelet. You both bought one didn't you?" Sora asked and AV nods.

"Yes, and I…I never took it off until _that_ day." AV says and takes in a breath before letting it out.

 _[Flashback]_

 _AV and Millie had entered the third grade and it seemed like any other day to the two of them. The two of them went to their seats which was next to each other and talked waiting for class to start._

 _The teacher came in and took attendance and then left the class. It was then that two boys began picking on a boy that was a year older, and had been held back due to his bad grades._

 _The two boys eventually pushed the older boy to the ground and due to how he fell he sprained his knee. The two went back to their seats as the teacher comes back in, and seeing the older boy on the ground and walks over kneeling near him._

 _She then looked to the class "What happened here?" The teacher asked as many of the students looked away or said nothing as they were afraid of the two bullies._

" _Nothing. He just fell out of his seat." The first boy says hiding a grin._

" _Yeah. What a klutz." The second adds on teasing the boy._

 _AV silently fumed as her eyes for the first time changed to a dark orange, and Millie had seen it happen "Their lying!" AV says to the teacher and then proceeds to tell her what really happened._

 _The two had been sent to the principal's office for their actions, and class went on as it had normally. Soon enough it was almost time for recess and AV went over to talk to Millie who glared at her._

 _Then when AV was close enough Mille pushed her back "Get away from me freak!" She says as AV looks brokenhearted at what she said._

" _B-But Millie we're friends. Aren't we?" AV asked as Millie huffs._

" _First it's Jerrica." Jerrica says and takes off the friendship bracelet that AV gave her when she bought a pair and forces it into her hands._

" _Second I don't want to be friends with a freak like you. You aren't normal." Jerrica says and leaves heading for the more popular girls in the class as AV tears up. Class went on for the day, and as soon as school released AV went running out of the school and straight for home. As soon as she got their she went into her room and shut the door starting to cry._

 _Stella and Mike were home and both grew concerned and walked up to their daughters room. Stella knocks before walking in Mike right behind her both saw their daughter crying into her pillow. Both parents go to be near her as Stella sits on the bed and rubs her back as Mike stands nearby._

" _Did something happen sweetie?" Stella asked concerned and AV looks up at her eyes still the bright orange they had been from earlier that day startling Stella and Mike a bit._

" _Why am I so different mommy? I-I…I lost my best friend. She called me a freak." AV says and starts to cry into Stella's shirt. Stella begins to pat her back and rock her back and forth to calm her._

" _Stella we have to tell her." Mike says to her and Stella nods. They both knew that the day she would have to know about her heritage would come soon and under better circumstances. Now though after what happened they knew that they would have to tell her now._

" _Avalon your father and I have something we need to tell you." Stella says getting the young girls attention who looked up eyes having returned to what she thought was her natural color. It was then that her parents told her the truth of Stella's heritage along with that of her Aunt Ester, Aunt Luna, Aunt Avalon, and Grandma Victoria._

 _The five of them were not humans at all, but were of a completely different species all together. Stella also revealed to her daughter that she got her rainbow colored eyes from her as that was her own natural eye color. They even told her about their pasts as rangers as well._

 _While AV was young she understood what they were talking about, but was still scared "I-I don't like this. I don't want others to know about my eyes." AV says voice trembling and scared._

 _Stella left the room going to find something, and a couple minutes later returned to the room carrying a pair of sunglasses "Here. My adoptive mother use to make me wears these when I was younger." She says handing the sunglasses to AV who takes them and puts them on._

" _I know how hard it is going to be for others to accept that you are different Avalon, but there are people out there." Stella tells her and both parents hug her._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I'm surprised that you were able to make friends with anyone after that happened." Cassie said honestly surprised about what had happened to AV in the past.

"I-I was to. I kept my eyes hidden so that no one would ever judge me again like how Mildred and her 'friends' did." AV says and sighs.

"But that's not all that happened is it?" Sora asked having learned when there is something else AV didn't want to talk about.

AV looks down "No. You know until this year I was homeschooled right?" she asked and they shake their heads.

"Well I know I never mentioned it, but I didn't mention it for a reason." AV adds on.

 _[Flashback]_

" _And doing the solo for our school's musical will be Avalon Winchester." The music teacher says to the fifth grade students in the class. It was now early December and they were preparing for a winter musical._

" _What?! H-How can you give the most important part to that…that thing!" One of the students who is named Sally says. Sally was one of the more popular girls and on top of it was a lead cheerleader. She also loves to hear the sound of her own voice and consider herself better than anyone else except for her best friends Max, Tyler, and Jerrica._

 _The teacher glares "Now that is now how you talk about another student Sally." The teacher says to her._

" _I don't care! I-I just had a bad try out was all. My throat was sore!" Sally says desperate to be able to sing the solo part of the musical._

" _Well then you shouldn't have sung with a sore throat. I have made my decision and that is final. The rest of you will sing in the designated groups or together during the musical. Study your cues and be prepared for practice in a couple days." The teacher says and dismissed the class, but kept AV behind._

" _I want to rehearse the solo with you Avalon. This is a harder part of the show, and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed." The teacher says to her._

" _T-Thank you. I am thankful for the help." AV says to the teacher and practice. Along the way the teacher gives AV pointers on how to improve._

" _You're doing good Avalon. Now let's just go over it one more…" The teacher says before a cell phone goes off the teacher having received a text and looks at it._

 _The teacher gets up "I have a call I must attend to in the office Avalon. Just wait here and keep practicing. I'll be back soon." The teacher says before leaving._

 _AV does start to practice again, but stopped when she saw Sally come walking in with Jerrica, Max, and Tyler. All four having matching looks of disgust on their faces. Sally came walking up and slaps AV._

" _That part was mine! How dare you take it from me you freak!" Sally said enraged as she slapped AV across the face._

 _AV winces "I-I got it fair and square, and you know it." AV said to her._

" _No you didn't freak. You had to have cheated." Max says to her as he cracks his knuckles as does Tyler right beside him._

" _And there's only one thing to do about a cheater. Especially a cheater that is a freak like you." Tyler says as AV sweats nervous and Jerrica smirks. AV gets up and runs for the door._

" _Get her!" Jerrica says as the four of them grab her and bring her back into the music room._

" _Let me go! Let me go!" AV says as she struggles and then her eyes widen as she see's that Jerrica and Sally had grabbed gift wrapping supplies and Jerrica had a mischievous grin on her face._

" _Hold her one of you." She says as she rolls out the gift wrap and Tyler let's go Max keeping hold of the girl._

 _The three began to put the wrap around her tightly from her wrap all the way down to her feet and had duck taped it after wrapping it around her. AV falls to the ground as Max let go to help them with the rest. To stop AV from talking or calling for help they put a large tag over her mouth. A ribbon was then tapped to her face and finally bows were stuck in her hair._

" _Well well looks like our present is all done." Jerrica says as her and the other three laugh as AV cries. The four then took out their phones and took a picture of AV in her current helpless situation._

 _Jerrica looked back "Let's get going. The teacher might be back at any moment." She says before looking at AV and glares._

" _Tell anybody it was us and these pictures will be seen by the entire school tomorrow." She threatened and leaves with the rest. A minute later the teacher came walking in and gasped seeing AV._

" _Avalon! H-Hold on I will get you out." The teacher says and grabs a pair of scissors._

 _[End Flashback]_

"I did end up telling and the four were suspended. We ended up moving before the school year ended wanting a fresh start for me, and I was homeschooled for three years." AV tells them as she tears up recalling what had happened.

Cassie pats her back "Hey it's okay. What they did was wrong, and as you said they were punished for what they did." She says as AV pushes her off.

"T-Thank you, but I just need some time alone right now." AV says leaving the table and headed out of the cafeteria.

Jerrica noticed this and came walking over sitting in AV's spot "Finally. I was wondering when she would leave." Jerrica says as the group glared at her.

She looks at them "So you guys pull the short straw or something? You planning a prank on AV? Or are you just taking pity on her because she's a freak? Spill it why you all friends with her?" Jerrica asked and laughs as one of Adam's hands clenched into a fist.

Leo stops him and shakes his head and Sora shakes her head "First off you have no right to come over her and take our friends seat. Secondly we don't want to talk to you because of what you've done to our friend. Thirdly you are lucky we aren't doing anything to you because we know AV wouldn't want us to do anything to you." Sora tells her and Jerrica stops laughing.

"Wait you're all seriously friends with that freak of nature?" Jerrica asked surprised by this.

"S-Stop calling her t-that. S-S-She's not a freak." Eva said to her.

Leo nods "AV is a one of a kind person, and she deserves better treatment than what you are giving her." Leo said to her.

"And I will not stand for you talking about my girlfriend like that any longer." Adam adds on.

Alvin sighs "If you only let your friendship go because of her eyes then you obviously ignored everything else about AV that makes her herself."

"I still find it hard to believe that she was once friends with you." Cassie said

"Indeed. Even Robyn has her limits and would never cross the line like you have." Peter says arms crossed.

"You may have been the first to call her AV, but you are not her friend. So I hear you talking about her like you have I will report you so fast that your head will spin." Sora tells her and gets up and pulls Jerrica out of AV's spot at the table.

"Now leave us be, and that includes AV." She adds on and takes her spot. Jerrica walks off fuming a bit and puts a hand into her pocket and takes something out. It was an article about the suicide of a special needs girl in Unity Lakes. Jerrica had read the article several times as it served to her as a reminder of what can happen if a person is pushed too far. She puts it back into her pocket and leaves the cafeteria.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV had left the school entirely and had walked the short distance to Clemons Park and was looking out at the tranquil lake that rested at the edge of the park and was sitting under a tree.

AV looked out at it and lets out a sigh as it reminded her of times when she and Jerrica would play at the park, go swimming, and do other things before she found out about her eyes. A shadow extended beside her and AV didn't even bother to look back knowing who it was, but hadn't been expecting that person at all.

"I see some things haven't changed about you AV. You still find the most tranquil places." Jerrica says to AV who puts on her sunglasses.

"What are you doing here Mildred? Shouldn't you be calling your 'friends' and planning your next prank? After all that is your specialty." AV says coldly. AV was not the kind of person to hold a grudge, but her old friend had betrayed her and left her for others just because of the fact she wasn't normal.

"I would, but I can't. I'm…forbidden from talking to them. I'm not even friends with them anymore." Jerrica says to her as under her sunglasses AV's eyes turned bright orange as she sensed she was telling the truth yet she didn't say anything to her.

"Did they betray you like you did me? They must have decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." AV pressed not caring at the moment if she was sounding insensitive.

"No. It wasn't like that AV." Jerrica says hesitant about telling her as AV's eyes remained bright orange. Jerrica takes in a breath.

"It happened a year ago, and…" She started as children and people began to yell as Shades and Gearz appeared along with a monster. It had the body of a wolf with a snake like head and two tails. It had a mix of fur and scales on its body.

"What in the world are those things?" Jerrica asked as AV looks to them then her.

"Mildred, you need to get out of here and get to a safe place." AV tells her.

"What and leave you here alone with these things." Jerrica says as the hybrid creature opened its mouth and shot out it's tongue aiming for Jerrica. AV pushes her out of the way and takes the hit for her. When the tongue hit it's mark AV was paralyzed and went stiff falling to the ground.

"AV!" Jerrica cried out and goes down to the ground and watches nervous as the monster came forward and shot out it's tongue again at them. Jerrica closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but was more surprised when she felt someone grab her taking them out of harm's way.

She opened her eyes and saw that both her and AV were slung over the shoulder of Lore Keeper Red and the others had transformed into their secondary mode and were fighting the monster known as Snolf.

LK Red put the two down "You both okay?" She asked as Jerrica shakes her head.

"N-No. My friend was hit by that monsters tongue. She took a hit meant for me." Jerrica says as LK Red tensed a bit.

"So you care for this girl huh? Why?" LK Red asked her.

Jerrica bits her lip "Well…I umm…" she says unsure what to say as LK Red looks away.

"Look if you can't accept people for who they are then you shouldn't be calling yourself their friend. I suggest you think about what you do, and for now you should take care of that girl." LK Red says before transforming in the Epilogue Ranger.

She then takes out her morphor and looks at her options for what to change into and nods "Battlizer Morph: Lost Galaxy!" she declared.

 **-Battlizer Morph Sequence-**

 _Sora's Epilogue Ranger form was replaced by that of a female Red Lost Galaxy Ranger form. What could only be described as a miniaturized ship flew and flashed letting down two pieces which Sora then jumps in for the legs. The top parts fold back as the rest came down on Sora. She now had a silver-grey chest piece with a large green jewel in the middle and two blasters to her side._

 **-End Morph Sequence-**

The others dodged the tongue attack and it rushing at them "Everyone avoid the tongue. It can paralyze and make you stiff." LK Red called out to the rest of her team.

"Understood Red." LK Yellow says as Jerrica watched them fight. She looks to AV and starts to pull her away. She had already gotten hurt defending her, and she didn't want AV to get hurt any worse than she already was.

Jerrica watched as LK Red prepared the finished as the back section flew to the front "Preparing Laser." She declared as the others heard this and backed away.

"Fire!" she says as the blasters at her sides go off sending bursts of power at the monster. The attacks hit and just as quickly as the monster had appeared it was now gone, and it didn't look like Diablo was bothering to bring it back giant.

"Tale End." LK Red declares as her form turns back to her basic one and she turns to look at Jerrica and AV.

"You should head back to your school, and take her with you." LK Red says to her and Jerrica nods leaving.

The rangers all gathered up and got ready to leave when Zisko appeared "Good day chaps. Thought I would drop in." he says as Sora readies her blade.

"What do you want Zisko?" Sora asked as Zisko puts up his hands.

"Woah woah. I'm not here to cause trouble, but I do have a bit of info I am willing to share. Just put down the bloody weapon." Zisko says as Sora reluctantly lowers her weapon.

"Good girl. Now I hear your looking for your dear old ma young _pup_. She's alive and well, but don't go _howling_ I said anything." He says before vanishing.

Cassie groans "How is that supposed to help? That guy speaks in riddles." She says as the others sigh, shake their head or in the case of Sora think about what it is he said.

" _Pup, howling. A wolf?"_ Sora thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The following day at school the team was at lunch and all talking together "So I've managed to figure out a few things. I know finding Maxwell is going to be tough, but I feel that I'm so close." Cassie says to them all.

"Yeah, and I'm still thinking about what Zisko said. It makes me think…maybe me and dad are looking in all the wrong places for mom." Sora said to them.

Adam glances to AV "Hey AV are you okay? Yesterday was…a little much to you." Adam asked as AV shrugs.

"I'm actually fine. Umm…believe it or not Jerrica talked to me after the monster attack yesterday." AV says as the others frown expecting Jerrica to have done said a few rude things to her.

"Oh really? What did you two talk about?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

AV gives a small smile "Believe it or not we reminisced about our past. Then she…she told me about why her family moved her." AV says.

AV then began to talk about why Jerrica moved. After the prank her parents grounded Jerrica for the rest of the year and forced her to do community service working with special needs kids. It took this to make her realize that everyone was different and shouldn't be made fun of for it.

Yet before her 13th birthday her friends got tired of one of the special needs girls hanging around with their friend. So the three decided to pull the same prank that was pulled on AV on the special needs girl. Yet the results were worse as a few days later the special needs girl committed suicide as the three continued to bully the girl.

"Wow. So she moved her for the same reason you did. Her family wanted her to have a clean slate." Cassie says as they all nod and let out a sigh.

"So you going to try to befriend her again?" Adam asked as AV nods.

"I believe in second chances Adam, and while she did me wrong in the past I gave you all a chance. I should do the same for her." AV said. A little bit away from them Jerrica was watching them and when she heard her response she gave a small smile and recalled the red rangers words. She would apologize to her friend and do her best to make up for time that they lost.

* * *

 **That is the end of Episode 3. Now I said that I would include more flashbacks in this chapter, and I did. Now little note I want to mention was that this chapter takes place after the events of the second crossover with the Star Descendent rangers. Now I know that I didn't have a lot of action in this chapter, but that was due to I wanted this chapter to focus on AV and her past as well as her relationship with Jerrica. I also wanted to expand more on the sub plots that are going on. Well guys until next time this has been decode9!**


	6. Interlude 1: Aftermath

**The following is an Interlude telling additional events that happened in the episode 'Return of the Betrayer'. I own Sora Daniels, Maya Spears, Lurre the last Lore Keeper, Diablo, Gearz, and Shades (Lore Keeper Version). Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester, and Jerrica belong to Thewhatzupwriter26. Cassandra 'Cassie' StClare, and Jared Scott belongs to ICrzy. Adam Cots belongs to TimmayIsAwesome. Leo Balgriff belongs to W. R. Winters. Alvin Gregory belongs to fantastic rhapsody. Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica watched over AV who recovered at the school and was by her side "Glad to see that you're awake AV." Jerrica says to her.

"I couldn't just let you get hit." AV told her as Jerrica looks away.

"Why didn't you? You could have just let me get hit and left. Given me a taste of my own medicine." She says to her.

"Before those things came I sensed you were telling the truth Jerrica." AV tells her as Jerrica gives a small smirk.

"Nothing gets past those eyes of yours AV." She states as AV sits up.

"So where are those friends of yours anyway? You said you were forbidden to talk to them." AV asked her.

Jerrica looks down "Unity Lakes Prison. Have been for the past couple years now." She says as AV goes wide eyed in surprise.

"Yeah after pranking you my parents grounded me, and I had to do community service with special needs kids." She says and smiles a bit.

"I was rather vocal about my dislike for the idea, but I ended up doing it anyways. There was one girl in particular who had Down Syndrome named Lucy that I got to know." Jerrica continues on and looks down putting her hands into her pockets.

"She was the most compassionate, fiery, spirited, and no nonsense person I had ever met. As I got to know her, she listened to me. I…I eventually told her about you and the friendship we had, and when I told her why I broke it off as well as the prank she was so angry. It actually scared me." Jerrica says as AV put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did it scare you?" AV asked her.

"B-Because I thought I was going to lose her, but I wasn't. She told me that I should never have done what I did, and that not everyone is perfectly normal, and that each of us are different and that I would have to earn your forgiveness and trust." Jerrica says to her.

AV nods "Indeed. After what happened I was public enemy number one at school. People would play keep away with my sunglasses, and if anyone was ever caught being nice to me was shunned. T-That prank…it was like you and your former friends were trying to break me, and because of it my parents had me see a psychologist for consoling for about a year." AV explained to her as Jerrica looks away.

"I-I never know. I did try to write to you, but Lucy had told me that words on a piece of paper mean nothing unless you say it in person to the person you hurt." She explained.

AV looks at her "I had zero trust in others except my parents and a few other adults after what happened Jerrica so sending a letter might have made things worse. I was filled with fear, doubt, and skepticism about making friends. Then I met Sora and the others, and thanks to them I remembered what qualities are in a real friendship." AV told her.

"What do you mean?" Jerrica asked.

"Sora and the others give me trust, loyalty, compassion, integrity, kindness, courage, and love. That is what makes friendships last, and while we have our disagreements we still accept each other for who we are Jerrica." AV says as Jerrica smiles.

"Lucy would have loved to meet you AV." She says as AV looks at her and sensed a lot of sadness coming off of Jerrica.

"What do you mean 'would have'? Is there some reason I can't meet her?" AV asked and Jerrica tears up.

"…She's dead AV. She…she committed suicide." Jerrica says tears streaming down her cheeks.

AV pulled Jerrica into a hug to comfort her "What happened?" AV asked.

"O-One day I had gotten an ice cream for the two of us and went to the park where the two of us liked to hang out. When I got there though I found my ex-friends there laughing about something. When I asked them what they were laughing about they told me...they told me…" she says and starts sobbing AV patting her back as she comforts her.

"You don't have to say more if you don't want to Jerrica." AV says as she pulled away and Jerrica wipes away her tears.

"No. I need to do this." Jerrica says and takes in a breath to calm her nerves.

"They told me they didn't like the freak hanging out with _their_ friend. So they did to her what they did to the freak of nature that took Sally's part in the musical." She says and AV's eyes widen.

"You mean they did that?" AV asked and Jerrica nods.

"I ran to the park building and found her wrapped like you had been in the janitors closet and out cold. I called for help, and the three were actually reported to the police, but…after what happened my friend wasn't the same." Jerrica says looking down.

"She wasn't what she use to be after what they did. She was timid, scared, and her spirt was all but gone. My ex-friends took what made Lucy herself from her. So she ended her life a few days later…I found this on her." She says taking a folded not out of her pocket and handing it to AV who takes it and reads it.

 _Dear Mildred_

 _By the time that you read this I will be gone to another place, and I am sorry that you had to see me like that. I know that it was you who called for help that day and reported them. They have taken everything from me even the will to live. The only thing I do regret is that I will never meet your old friend Avalon and help you two patch things up. I will watch over the both of you Mildred._

 _Best friends for life and in spirit,_

 _Lucy_

AV carefully folded the piece of paper back up and handed it back to Jerrica who pockets the note.

Both went silent for a few minutes before AV looks to her friend "Why did you start to bully me when you came back?" AV asked and Jerrica looks away.

"When I saw you with those other teens it made me angry. You looked so happy around them, and I was sad, miserable, and bitter. You actually had real friends while all I had was posers." Jerrica says.

AV looks to Jerrica as there has been one thing that had been bothering her for years that she wanted to know "Why did you betray me Jerrica?" AV asked as Jerrica refused to look at her.

"Before the betrayal Sally had invited me to her house for a sleepover which I accepted. I had fun playing with other kids my age, but I missed you and had asked Sally why you weren't invited. She suggested that I should stop wasting my time with you and hang out with her and her friends." Jerrica says and sighs.

"I was against it because you were the first one to reach out to me and become friends, but then _that_ day happened." She adds on both recalling that day.

"When I saw your eyes change I was surprised, and angry. I thought that I knew everything about you, and for you to keep a secret from me pushed me to do what I did." Jerrica finished as one of AV's eyes turned bright orange and the other red.

"Is that what you thought Jerrica? I had no way of knowing back then that my eyes would do what they did!" AV says raising her voice in anger.

"You…didn't? You weren't hiding it from me?" Jerrica asked as AV nods and Jerrica gets up.

"I have a lot to think about. I will be going now AV." She says and leaves the room.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The next day school was starting as the Pink and Black rangers walked together heading for breakfast and was about to turn the corner when Adam backpedals and Cassie looks at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as Adam points around the corner and Cassie peaks around seeing Robyn was talking with Jerrica.

"So you're Robyn." Jerrica says to Robyn.

"Yeah, and your Jerrica. Your first name doesn't do you justice, but I see you have a mean streak and a knack for pranks." Robyn says a smirk on her face.

"I'm guessing though you know what goes on around here, but what is it that you want?" Jerrica asked arms crossed as Robyn chuckles.

"I want you as a part of my crew actually. You see Winchester and Gregory have been a pain in my side for a while, and I have just the prank planned for them, but I need help to get it done." Robyn says with a smirk.

Jerrica went to say something, but was stopped "Now now no need to say how brilliant I am, and I'm glad that you accept that you don't see yourself as good as me. Anyways here's what I'm thinking. I learned that AV was a bit of a hero as she had thrown deviled eggs at a woman who was planning on kidnapping someone eight years ago. So I filled fifty balloons full of deviled eggs. I just need someone to get them to the two to the gym so I can drop the balloons on them." She explained giddy as Jerrica remained silent.

"Now how about you go do it? I already have it all set up." Robyn says waving Jerrica off and the girl remains there and glared.

"…No. I won't do it." Jerrica says surprising Robyn, Adam, and Cassie.

"Why not! It is the ultimate payback! Besides they deserve it for making me look like such a fool!" Robyn exclaimed.

Jerrica shakes her head "No they don't Robyn. All you are doing from this is trying to fix your bruised ego. You don't see that there could be severe consequences for your actions or how this could affect the ones you are pranking." Jerrica says to her.

Robyn clenched her hands into fists "They do deserve it! And there is no line I won't cross for them to get the justice I deserve for the disrespect they have given me!" She says and storms away furious as Jerrica walks off quickly.

"Not going to happen on my watch. She shouldn't have told me her plan." Jerrica says as she headed off towards the office.

After it was clear Adam and Cassie came around the corner and Cassie looks to Adam who was deep in thought "What are you thinking about Adam?" she asked.

Adam looks at her "She might have turned Robyn down for the prank Cassie, but after how she treated AV she hasn't earned my trust." Adam tells her.

"I figured that, but people do change Adam." Cassie said and both walk off headed for the lunch room for breakfast with the others.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica was walking to class when she heard laughing as well as someone pleading. Hearing this she changed direction to check out what was going on and found Robyn and a few other kids with another girls bag and they were tossing it around.

"Please give it back! I'm not joking around! I've got something fragile in there!" the girl pleads out as the bag lands in Robyn's hands.

"In that case I shouldn't do…THIS!" Robyn says throwing the bag against the ground as hard as she can and the sound of something breaking was heard as the girl goes wide eyed and tears up.

Robyn smirks "Face it Sara. Without me your practically by yourself, and after how we both treated everyone no one is going to give you a chance." Robyn says.

"Y-Your wrong! There's Sora and…" Sara starts as Robyn laughs.

"Sora and her friends? Oh please they'll soon forget about you Sara. Face it you are all alone with no one you can trust or turn to. Later loser." Robyn says walking away with her group as they all laugh.

Jerrica was furious at this happening and took a step forward to go after them then recalled Sara and looks at the girl who was picking up her bag and looked inside bring out what looked like broken pieces of glass, but upon closer inspection she saw this it was pieces of what looked like glass bracelet.

Jerrica walks up to her "Hey you okay? I saw what happened." Jerrica asked Sara who glances at her then to her bracelet.

"I-I'm fine. It's just this was someone in my families, and now…" Sara says.

"Hey. I'm sure that you can find someone to fix it, and I wouldn't suggest worrying about Robyn." Jerrica says glaring at the direction Robyn and her friends left down.

"They'll get what's coming to them." She adds on as Sara looks up.

"You don't have to do anything for my sake. This has become normal since I broke things off with her." Sara says and sighs.

Jerrica looks at her "You mean you two were friends? What happened?" Jerrica asked.

"My conscious and I grew a backbone. I was tired of what we were doing, and what we did I just stopped to think how it would affect the person we were bullying. I realized how toxic things were between us and I just told her I was done." Sara says and sighs.

"Robyn didn't take it well and has been making things hard for me since." She added on.

Jerrica looks at her and makes a decision "Well then let's get to class. I'll walk you." Jerrica says as Sara looks at her.

"You don't have to." She tells her but Jerrica shakes her head.

"I know, but I want to." Jerrica says and both walk off towards class.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Interlude. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	7. Episode 5: Tattered

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This chapter features a few scene's of abuse, mentions of alcohol, a bit of blood, and use of some foul language.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The sun was setting in the town of Legacy Hills as the eight teens relaxed inside A&C after a battle with another one of Diablo's monsters, and despite it being a bit weaker they still used Legacy Mode on it.

"Anyone else thinking that battle was much easier than anything we handled in the past?" Adam asked as the others just ignore his question except for AV who held his hand.

"Come on it's over and done with. Let's just talk about something else." Sora suggested to them as Adam grins.

"Okay. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Adam decided to asked the question surprising Sora and causing her to tip her chair over to far and she falls to the ground and grips her head.

Adam laughs a bit as Alvin sighs. It was then that Alvin noticed someone had entered the small establishment and froze up upon recognizing the person.

" _Get out of the way little brat!"_

" _Flesh and blood? That child is no son of mine!"_

That a few others things that were said to him in the past began to come back to him, and move silently Alvin leaves his table and leaves A&C heading out the back way. The group of now seven noticed this and look around for their friend when a man in his mid to late forties approached the table. He had short cut black hair and brown eyes and wore a grey business suit and pants with a green undershirt and a light lavender tie.

"Excuse me, but could I pardon you children to help me?" The man asked as Eva nods.

"M-Maybe. What is it t-that you n-need?" Eva asked the others noticing that she was starting to become more use to them and interacting with others.

"Thank you miss. You see I'm actually looking for my son. Perhaps you know him?" He asked them.

Sora shrugs "Maybe. What's your son's name?" Sora asked the man.

"Alvin Gregory. I'm his father Orion Gregory." The man says revealing himself to be Alvin's father. The group went silent at this and Peter shrugs.

"We know him, but we don't know where he is. I think he went home." Peter says as the man nods and turns to leave. After he left the group looked at each other.

"Do you really think that was a good idea Peter? From what future Avalon said it seems like the two might not have a good history." Cassie asked as Adam looks down. He could relate to not having a good relationship with his own father after all, and it seemed just like him Alvin parents were also divorced.

"He's going to have to face him sooner or later. It should be now, and not graduation where his dad can make a big scene." Peter said as Cassie frowns.

"It's not your decision to make!" she tells him as AV sighs and puts her arms between them to separate them.

"That's enough out of you two. We'll talk to Alvin tomorrow and see how things are going. It enough that he has finals, and other school related stuff to worry about." AV tells them.

Both nod and the group gets up as AV looks to Adam "You want to go somewhere tonight Adam?" she asked as Adam shakes his head.

"I can't. I'm spending time with my father for the next couple days." He says as under her sunglasses her eyes turn bright orange and AV pouts.

"Alright. Well I've got to get going anyways. Bye AC." AV says walking off and calling him by her own little nickname and he blushes.

The group looks at him "AC? Since when did she start calling you that?" Eva asked her voice a bit above a whisper.

"F-For a while now. Bye!" Adam says and runs out.

"…Well that just happened." Leo says as the rest of them nod or shrug before heading out for their own home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _[Flashback]_

 _A recently turned 16 year old Alvin was in his room when he heard the downstairs door slammed shut and he winced as it was a common sign that his father was home, and was likely drunk as well as ready to possibly start a fight with others in the family. It was a good thing that his younger brother was staying the night at a friends._

 _His father use to be a rather successful businessman, but a little over two months ago his business went under. It wasn't long after that that his father began to drink to the point that he would come home like he was now. Yet it scared Alvin how much more violent that his father had become and when Alvin would return from school he would often see his mother with a few bruises._

 _Alvin opens his door slightly to listen to what is going on downstairs._

" _Now you listen here little bitch. I do what I want with what I want so shut the fuck up and get me a drink!" Orion yells at Alvin's mother._

" _Orion stop! Please just go lay down and rest." His mother says trying to calm down her husband. Alvin mother Irene Gregory was a woman around the same age as Orion. She stood at 5'3 and had sandy blond hair and brown eyes wearing a was currently wearing a grey top with sweat pants._

 _Alvin hesitated and heard the sounds of someone being pushed down then hears his mother yell in pain. Alvin runs downstairs and saw his father over his mother with a broken beer bottle._

" _Let this be a lesson to you lousy whore! Do what I say or you will get worse than this!" he says raising the bottle high and began to swing it down. Alvin ran in to defend his mother and the bottle made contact slicing through his skin and he yells in pain falling to the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was blood flowing out from where he was hit._

 _Alvin blacked out and heard snippets of what happened and the sound of sirens as well as his father yelling before everything went quiet. When he woke up he was in a hospital room with his mom to his side head low. Hearing Alvin wake she looks up and gets up to hug him._

" _What happened?" Alvin asked as Irene sighs._

" _You had to be brought to the hospital to get stiches. I called the cops on your father and they took him away." Irene tells him and she sighs._

" _It's a good thing your brother isn't here. I have something I need to tell you. I've come to a decision." She says pulling away from Alvin._

" _Mom? What are you talking about?" he asked_

" _Ever since your father lost his business he's been different. He's not the man I use to love. I'm filing for divorce Alvin." She tells him._

 _[Flashback End]_

Alvin sighed as he walked down the street recalling that day clearly in his mind. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a long scar that went from the bottom of his hand and down to the middle of his arm. His arm had long healed up, but it reminded him of that day.

Alvin let out a sigh "Why did he have to show up? What the hell is he even doing here?" he asked himself as he walked, but what he didn't hear was a low growl.

It was then that Zoelle jumped out of some nearby foliage "Hello green ranger. Miss me?" She says before lunging forward at him. Alvin rolls out of the way and morphs his axe in hand.

 **=LOREKEEPER=**

Adam walked into his dad's house and lays his bag down on the floor "Hey Adam! How's my boy doing?" A male that looked like a much older Adam with slightly graying hair says walking in from the side.

Adam smiles a bit "Hey dad." Adam says to his dad.

"So how's the old lady doing? Still complaining?" his dad asked as Adam sighs at this.

" _And here we go again."_ He thought.

"Not that I can recall dad. Can we maybe go at least the rest of my time here without you trying to get me to talk about mom?" Adam asked as his dad huffs.

"You're still to soft Adam. Must get it from your mother." He says as Adam sighs as he dad tosses a basketball at him which he catches.

"Well how about we shoot a few hoops champ? See if your arm is still as good as it was." His father said as Adam nods and both walk out heading towards the basketball hoop.

The two shot for an almost a half hour when suddenly his morphor went off alerting him to a monster attack "I'm going to go out for a walk dad. Be back in a few!" Adam says in a rush and runs out. He morphs quickly into his standard suit and arrives to the scene of the fight.

He saw Alvin was fighting against Zoelle, and summoning his weapon Adam jumps in to assist "Someone howl for help?" he jokes and Zoelle backs away at the presence of yet another ranger.

"Thanks for coming Adam." Alvin thanks as both ready their weapons to attack the wolf hybrid who glances around.

"That's two of you. Now where are your friends at?" Zoelle asked Adam glaring under his helmet.

"Not here. So for now you'll just be dealing with the two of us." Adam retorts as Zoelle huffs.

"Pity. I was hoping that your red ranger would be here. Would have loved to see her throw herself in the line of fire to protect me." Zoelle says confusing both rangers.

"Why would she do that?! You're a monster! You don't mean anything to her!" Adam shouts as Zoelle chuckles.

"Who's to say that is true? I might actually mean something to her." Zoelle says and vanished. Both rangers cancel their morphs returning back to normal.

"Thank you for your assistance Adam." Alvin thanks Adam who shrugs.

"It's no big deal." He says as someone shouting Alvin's name was heard and both turn seeing Orion jogging up to them.

"I'm so glad I finally found you Alvin. I was hoping that we could have a small discussion." Orion says as Alvin looks away from the older man.

"What do you want Orion? I'm heading home if you don't mind." Alvin retorts a hint of anger in his voice which surprised Adam as the older man gave a stern frown.

"That is no way to talk to your father young man." Orion says as Alvin looks at him.

"Yes you are my father, but there is a big difference between being a father and being a dad." Alvin says to Orion who takes a few steps back.

"I-I just…" Orion started as Alvin shakes his head.

"Save your excuses _father_. You don't know my me, mom, and James have been going through since you were put away. How did you even find us?!" Alvin shouts at the man who glares and then slaps Alvin across the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Adam sees this and goes to his friend to help him up, but he wouldn't move "Shut your mouth boy! Just be grateful I did find you and that whore! This family of ours can't survive without me taking charge of it." Orion states as Adam glares stepping up.

"Hey I don't care if you are his dad this isn't how you should treat your family." Adam says as his mind flashes playing images of when his father would constantly push and train him for different sports and athletics. It got so bad one time that he broke his leg, and his father told him to just walk it off and keep going. It was not long after that his mother filed for divorce and took him with her, and while they did have a joint custody agreement Adam stayed with his mother most of the time.

Orion sneers at Adam "Was I asking for your input boy? Now move so I can teach this boy a long overdue lesson." He says as Alvin was curled up on the ground barely looking up. He had smelt it on his breath, but hadn't said anything yet it was clear now. His father was drunk.

" _While it's your own fault that you're like this now father it's not your fault because that stuff makes you do stuff you would rather not do. For that I can forgive, but it doesn't mean I will forget it."_ Alvin thought as Adam managed to get Orion to go away.

It was a couple minutes later that Alvin finally got up seeing that everything was now clear "T-Thank you Adam." Alvin says.

Adam sighs "It's not a problem. I can understand a bit actually." Adam replies.

"You have a father who became a drunk as well?" Alvin inquired as Adam shakes his head then notices the scar on the bottom of Alvin hand.

"What's that scar from?" Adam asked as Alvin sees it was visible and sighs.

"It is from my father actually." Alvin admits then tells him what had happened two years ago.

"After that my mother filed for divorce while he was doing jail time." He finished as Adam nods listening to the tale.

"I can understand where you're coming from. You know how I had my leg in a cast a few years back?" he asked to which Alvin nods.

"My dad pushed me hard when we trained, and one day my leg just slipped when I ran down the front steps that I broke it. My dad told me to walk it off, and little over a month later mom divorced him." Adam explained as he nods.

"Ever feel like you're the one at fault when your parents' divorce?" Alvin asked Adam who looks down to the ground.

"I did. I thought it was my fault that they got a divorce, but it turns out they were having trouble before then. They just put on a smile in front of me so I wouldn't be the one hurt in the end." He says and both sigh.

Adam glances over to Alvin "…You know Cassie is going to be going through the same thing. She might need someone there to support her." Adam says to which he nods.

"Well we have been through the same thing. Perhaps we should talk to her tomorrow." He adds on as both get up.

"Sounds good to me. We both better head home." Alvin says both heading on towards their home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The next day started off with each ranger having breakfast at their own household when their morphors went off calling them to the location that they had fought against Tricera and Velocity the second time, and were greeted by the scene of Shades and Gearz trying to yet again move a familiar large meteorite. In charge of them was Zisko and Zoelle.

"Why we need a hunk of space rock wolfie? Doesn't seem that mighty important." Zisko says as Zoelle rolled her eyes.

"Apparently Diablo thinks otherwise." Zoelle says as the sound of engines approaching was heard and the two turn just in time to see the rangers fire the Lore Cycles blasters at them and jump out of the way. Unfortunately the Gearz and Shades weren't as lucky and were destroyed by the blasts dropping the meteorite.

The rangers got off their cycles and they vanished as Sora looked around "Well isn't this a familiar site. So what is it that Diablo is…" she starts to ask before they all notice the meteorite was trying to yet again be stolen.

"…Never mind." Leo says as Zisko changes into his armored form drawing his weapon and runs at Sora who runs at him in response. The rest of the rangers change into Legacy Mode as Zoelle smirks showing her fangs.

"I'm going to enjoy this one." She says and runs at the rangers her staff ready.

Sora had changed into Element Fusion Red and both clashed swords "My my. Seems like someone is a tad bit angered." He notes as both push away and Sora swings aiming for the stomach, but he blocks it.

"Just tell me! You know where my mom is don't you?!" Sora demanded annoyed and swings again this time an overhead slice, but it is again blocked.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I was and still am just toying with you. Tell me isn't there something you noticed when you had your little tiff with Vaatu and his generals?" Zisko asked her.

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Sora demands as Zisko put away his sword and took out his pistols starting to blast her with concentrated bursts of dark red energy. The attacks hit and Sora was knocked to the ground turning back into her core form.

"Enough, but it seems that you aren't too bright are you girly? You should have figured it out by now." Zisko says as Sora gets up slowly.

" _What does he mean? First the wolf clues, and now talking about when I teamed up with those other reds?"_ she thought as the only significant thing she can remember was that besides not seeing who Pyrus was that all the others she had seen were old family friends, and that two of them that she knew of were rangers in the past.

She actually stopped when she realized that because she also remembered when she had gotten home to help her mother when she texted her that the place was a mess and it looked like a fight had happened, and that her mother had seemed to be taken. The only reason she didn't get to call the cops or anything was because seconds after arriving home she had been teleported away to help on the mission with the other red rangers.

"…No…No no no no! You're just trying to mess with me aren't you?!" Sora demanded pointing her blade at Zisko. Zisko takes a photo out of his pocket and throws it at the girl who catches it and looks at it. Her eyes widen under the helmet when she looks at the picture.

A pain filled yell is heard as Zoelle was stabbed by one of Cassie's sai's and the group summons their Legacy Mode final weapon preparing it to finish Zoelle off.

Sora sees this and runs "NO!" She shouts getting in the way of the blast just as it was fired taking the hit and letting out a scream before falling to the ground her morph completely canceling.

The others were surprised by this, and that distraction gave Zoelle and Zisko enough time to teleport getting away from the scene of the fight.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The eight rangers were in The Great Library as Lurre healed Sora and Maya bandaged the girl up who was remaining silent.

"Why didn't you let us finish her Sora?! We had her!" Leo says as Sora looks away tears forming.

"You guys won't listen. You'll just say that I'm being tricked by Zisko." Sora said.

"Because you likely are. When has anything that pirate done been in your best interest?" Cassie asked arms crossed as Sora sighs.

"Never, but I don't think his intentions this time was to hurt or help me…but it honestly wish he was out to hurt me now." Sora said as she took out of her pocket the photo that Zisko had showed her.

When the rest saw it they understood now why she did it "You guys see now don't you? That thing…Zoelle…is my mom. That is what she has become because of what Vaatu did to her." She says.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At Diablo's lair he shakes his head seeing how the rangers had stopped him from obtaining that particular meteorite yet again.

"At this rate I will have to resort to other means." He says as Abbinus walks into the control room annoyed still by her defeat in the future.

Diablo glances over seeing this "Something troubling you?" he asked.

"It's those rangers! Every time…I swear I will get my revenge one way or another!" She declared as Diablo sighs shaking his head.

"Tell me Abbinus why is it that you seek revenge on Stella and her family." Diablo says to her.

"Because she took everything away from me! I…I love Mike! I'm the one that deserves him! It should be me that should be raising a child with him!" She shouts and looks away as Diablo noticed how her voice weakened at that last part.

"Your reason's are petty Abbinus. Revenge gets your nowhere in this world, and while it is an excellent motivator in the end all you feel is hollow." Diablo says and gets up leaving the control room to check on other vitally important objectives.

Abbinus huffs watching him leave "Revenge is all I have, and all that I…" she started then stops and sighs removing something from her clothes.

It was a photo of her when she was Abby and holding a small baby "Actually…there is also you my little girl. Allison Rebecca Jones." She says in a whisper smiling and puts the picture away her face changing into a determined glare.

" _I will find her as well."_ She thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie walks out of a small coffee shop caring a few hot chocolates for herself as well as Sora, Eva, and AV. The four girls having a girls night out while the boys hung out at A&C.

Cassie trips and nearly falls, but is caught. She looks behind her to see a woman in her middle forties with wavy back length red hair and brown eyes wearing a black top with a heavy white jacket over it and jean pants.

"You should be more careful young lady." The woman says to Cassie.

"I-I'm sorry miss." Cassie apologized then noticed she wasn't holding the hot chocolates and saw that while the woman had saved her that didn't stop the hot chocolates from being dropped.

The woman noticed this as well and chuckles "Let me get some replacements for you. I'm guessing your with a few others right?" she asked and Cassie nods. The woman goes in and a couple minutes later walks out with four hot chocolates and a black coffee for herself.

"Thank you." Cassie says as she takes the hot chocolates from her.

"It's no problem dear." The woman says as Maxwell Johnson comes walking up.

"What is taking you so…" he starts then noticed Cassie.

"Oh hi Cassie. I see that you've met my mom." He said as Cassie looks to the woman then Maxwell and sees the similarities between them.

"Oh you're in Maxwell's class? We'll it is good to meet you. I'm Maxwell's mother Cynthia Johnson." Cynthia says introducing herself as Cassie was silent.

Maxwell looked at the scene and noticed the dropped cups and sighs "Mom what did you do? Did you bump into Cassie?" he asked as his mother looks at him glaring.

"The opposite actually dear. Miss Cassie was falling and I just happened to be passing by and caught her. I bought her some new drink to replace those she lost." She explained.

"Y-Yeah what she said. Which I am grateful for. Thank you Miss Johnson." Cassie says and starts to walk away.

" _A new boy in my class named Maxwell, and his mother is named Cynthia!"_ Cassie thought and shakes her head.

" _No it's just a minor coincidence. There are probably tons of people out their named Maxwell and Cynthia."_ she adds on in her thoughts and stops to look back and sees Cynthia wave at her.

Cassie smiles and waves back before turning around and walking to where her friends were "…or is it?" she asked herself in a whisper.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Episode 4. So know I've established a bit more for Alvin and Adam in terms of family as well as their relationship with certain members of their family. Now I've been hinting at what happened to Rena for a while in fact I actually used the exact animal her zord was for Zoelle so it shouldn't come as that much a surprise that Rena is Zoelle. I've also come to the climax of the events with Cassie and the Johnson family, and it also appears that there is much more to Abbinus then what was expected. You all will see what I mean as the story keeps going, but until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Episode 6: Tough Guy

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30 (Formerly Thewhatzupwriter26), ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30 (Formerly Thewhatzupwriter26), TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo walked into the school whistling as usual heading towards the usual meeting spot with the others "Morning." He said surprisingly cheerful.

Sora sighs "Okay Leo what did you snag and from who?" She asked arms crossed.

"Who me? Oh come on you know I would never…" He started to say laughing a bit.

"You stole something from Mrs. Steps again didn't you?" Sora asked and Leo stops talking going back to 'innocently' whistling.

Adam noticed something in Leo's pocket and acting quickly he manages to take it, but get's noticed by Leo who tries to take it back from him. Adam tosses it to Sora who catches what was thrown and takes a look seeing it was a small box. Sora opens it as she and the other girls take a look what was inside as they were surprised. It was a set of cut diamond earrings and a ring with a small ruby on it.

"T-Their beautiful." Eva says looking at them as Sora closes the small box.

"And rather expensive as well. I've been shopping with my mom enough to know those aren't cheap cut jewels, and the ring well…" Cassie says and trails off.

"Why would Mrs. Steps have something like this?" Adam asked as Alvin rubs his chin in thought.

"Maybe because someone was actually trying to give her something?" Alvin suggested as the others look to him.

"I saw Principal Steps go into her classroom this morning and he left a few minutes later. It actually didn't make any sense till now, but if you think about it it's pretty obvious now." He added on.

Sora was the first to catch on and smiles "Aww…that is actually pretty sweet. Not to mention he probably had to save up months if not years worth of salary to even get these." She says.

Peter nods knowingly "Yeah my parents do the same thing." He said as Leo looks at them confused.

"Oh come on. It's just some earrings and a ring. What's so special about them?" Leo asked and was slapped on the back of the head by Adam.

"It's probably their anniversary Leo. You just stole the principal's gift to his wife." Adam said to him.

Peter gives a small glare "You need to give them back and come clean Leo." Peter tells him as Leo sighs knowing he had to, but dealing with Mrs. Steps was tough and giving them back to the Principal he wasn't exactly sure how he would react.

"I-I will give them back, but later." Leo said to them as the bell rings and the group head for homeroom. For the whole time in homeroom Leo was quiet and actually worked on his work from the previous day he had failed to finish.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Have a good day. Be sure to bring back those books soon." Maya calls out as she attended to the school library. It was then that she noticed a student had gotten behind the librarian's desk and was messing with a few of her personal belongings including a small box.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked as the student yelps and ran off out of the Library. Maya sighs and starts to pick up her things which included the strange red key, the missing mystic knight ranger book, and a small container.

Maya puts the first two away and opens the small case "Hopefully that kid didn't take one of the gemstones." She muttered opening the case and then closed it smiling a bit satisfied that what was in the case wasn't taken. She had received the box years ago, but still recalled it.

 _[Flashback]_

 _A slightly younger Maya was on a college campus attending her classes for the day when her phone rings. When she sees the number she gave it a look of disgust and hung up. It was one of her old friends, but she was still bitter over what had happened a few years back._

" _You shouldn't be so bitter young story maiden." A male voice says catching her attention and she looks to the man yet she couldn't exactly tell what the man looked like due to the sun being in her eyes. And calling her what he did meant that he in some way knew of her association with Lurre._

" _I have my reasons, and what is it to you?" Maya asked getting a bit nervous as the man reached behind his back for something. As he did this Maya reached for the key and something else, and when the man saw this he stops._

" _I mean you no harm. I have something to give you as well as a request." The man said and Maya stops letting the man continue and what he brings out from behind him is a small box and hands it to her._

" _Keep this safe young Maya. You may believe that you were abandoned by those that you once called friends, but you have a higher calling. You may not see it now, but things do happen for a reason. I want you to have these and keep them safe for the next triad." The man says and Maya looks at the box then looks up, but just as strangely as the man had appeared he had disappeared._

 _[End Flashback]_

Maya had always wondered what the man had meant, and wondered if these strange gems were connected to a ranger team that was around at that time in some way. There had only been two active at that time, and only one seemed to have a gem theme.

"Hmm…What did he mean by a triad though?" she asked in a whisper.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo stood in the gym preparing for class when a guy came by and pushed him causing Leo to look at the person and growl "Hey what's the big idea!" he says as the guy laughs.

"Well well. Looks like the softy is toughening up again." The guy says as Leo's hand clenched into fists hearing him.

"Oh we'll see who's soft when one of us is in the nurses office." Leo says to him as the guy laughs.

"Oh don't make me laugh. Ever since you've joined those wimps you've gone soft Balgriff. When was the last time you stole something or beat up someone who 'accidently' insulted you?" the other teen asked with a smirk.

"Oh just give it a few more seconds and there will be a beating." Leo warned in annoyance and the teen laughs again.

"So you're giving warnings now? Oh how the mighty…" the teen started, but didn't get to finish as Leo slugged the teen knocking him to the ground and Leo gets on top of the teen and starts to punch him.

As if it was planned a teacher came in "What is going on here?" the gym teacher asked and Leo stops the teen below him smirking.

"It's Leo! He jumped me for no reason!" The teen said as a few of his friends nod adding in their own comments.

"He's a wild animal!"

"Threatened saying that if we got in his way we would be next!"

"Send him to the office! He needs to be expelled!"

Leo seethed glaring at the teens friends "Oh why you lying…" he starts taking a step forward and the teen stepped back faking fear

"To the office Balgriff!" The teacher says and Leo stops and then leaves the teacher watching him. The teen and his friends grin more than satisfied that their plan had been successful.

As Leo walked he sighs. Considering how often he had gotten into fights in school he had plenty of enemies, and those enemies had friends that would just love to get him in trouble or expelled. He had been expecting this to happened, and their timing couldn't have been better. If he did end up getting expelled he would have to repeat his senior year or apply to get a GED which would make his chances for college that much more difficult.

Now though he had to face the principal as well as still return what he stole to Principal Steps or his wife. With all that was going on he couldn't help but think back on a few different things that had happened in the past.

 _[Flashback]_

 _A younger Leo walked about school looking into his bag at everything that he had stolen grinning "Sweet. Best of all no one knows that it was me." Leo says as a small cough was heard behind him._

 _He turns and sees a boy a few years younger than him "I think you have something there that belongs to someone else." The boy says as Leo crosses his arms._

" _Oh really? What proof you got that I have something that's not mine?" Leo asked as the boy holds up his phone which revealed was recording what he said._

 _Leo grits his teeth hands clenched into fists as the boy sighs "Look just give me the paint kit and I will erase the recording." He says as Leo shakes his head._

" _No way! If that Cassandra can't pay to get it back then I'm not handing it over to anyone else!" Leo says and runs at the boy swinging. The boy ducks avoiding getting hit as Leo laughs a bit._

" _Come on Daniels. Fight back!" the younger Leo taunts before noticing that the boy had gotten to his bag and was now holding the paint kit._

" _Don't have to when I can get it without fighting." The boy says and runs off with Leo right behind him and eventually Leo lost sight of the boy._

 _The day went on and Leo found the boy from earlier and pulls him away "Found you. Now where is that paint kit?" Leo asked as Daniels smirks._

" _I already gave it back to Cassandra and told her who took it. If it goes missing she will know it's you." He says as Leo raised a hand to punch and Daniels prepares himself. Yet something about how Daniels carried himself made Leo stop._

"… _Daniels are you a girl?" Leo asked letting him go as Daniels looks down to the ground._

" _Yes. By the way you can call me Sora you know." Sora said as Leo groaned._

" _I almost hit a girl." He says before looking to Sora._

" _Why don't you say anything?" he then asked as Sora shrugged._

" _I like to use the shared bathrooms more, I like my hair cut shorter than most girls, and no one has really asked me." Sora replied to him._

" _Ohh…well I guess that makes sense." Leo said and Sora chuckles._

" _You know when you aren't stealing or acting violent you're a good guy Leo." Sora says to him as Leo smirks._

" _Yeah I am pretty amazing aren't I?" he says and Sora rolls her eyes chuckling._

 _[End Flashback]_

 _[Flashback]_

 _It had been a few months since Sora and Leo had become friends and both were at the park playing along with a few others as most of the children enjoyed the local park._

 _Leo and another boy who he can't recall in black were playing while nearby Sora watched, but she was under a tree with some books as she worked on some homework she had forgotten about earlier in the week._

 _As she worked a few boys noticed and smirk walking up to her "Hey smarty. Trying to keep up your work?" one asked as Sora just nods._

" _Well this is a park. A place for fun. Not for downers like you." A boy says taking her book._

" _Hey! Give that back!" Sora says getting up as the other boy took her work and ripped it up._

 _Both boys laugh as she tears up and Leo sees this and starts walking over along with the other boy, but as he did so did a younger girl wearing blue._

" _Leave him alone you meanies!" the girl in blue says standing up for Sora._

" _We aren't scared of you little girl." One of the boys said._

" _Well y-you should be." The girl says as she backs away demonstrating a few punches and kicks actually scaring the boys. The one threw down Sora's book and both took off as Sora sighs picking it up as well as her ripped homework._

" _Thank you." Sora says to the girl as Leo nods._

" _Thank you for helping my friend." Leo says as the girl smiles big._

" _My mommy says you have to have courage to stand up for things." The younger girl says as two females call out one for the young girl and the other for Sora and Leo. All three head off to their mom/babysitter and left the park._

 _[End Flashback]_

 _[Flashback]_

 _A slightly older Leo was walking home when a couple people jumped out at him "Hand over your money boy and no one will get hurt." One of them says._

 _Leo sighs as this was normal in this part of town where he lived. Almost ten minutes passed by and Leo walked off towards home leaving three slightly hurt teenagers and a young adult on the ground._

" _You either fight or be a punching bag." Leo says to himself reminding himself of what his dad had always told him. While his mother didn't approve of him fighting she wasn't going to stop the boy from defending himself._

 _Ever since learning from his father Leo kept telling himself that he had to be tough. He couldn't be weak otherwise risk getting hurt or someone close to him getting hurt._

 _[End Flashback]_

Leo stood in front of the office and was about to knock when his morpher went off alerting him to a monster attack going on. Leo takes off out of the school knowing the others would be doing the same and morphs calling his Lore Cycle to him and heads off to the location of the fight.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A small group of Shades and Gearz were caring some large electrical coils as watching over them was what looked like a large green goblin like creature with a giant club and a large bag on it's back.

"Move it slackers! If you can't keep up with my pace then I'll pummel it into you!" he shouts as the Shades and Gearz move quicker carrying the coils.

The sounds of a bike was heard before some were blasted resulting in one of the coils dropping "Ugh…Stupid things can't take a beating." The monster says turning to face a morphed Lore Yellow who had changed into Mighty Morphing Yellow before sending the Lore Cycle back.

Leo spins one of the daggers before running at the monster who dodges "Well of course it would be one of the rangers. From what I've heard your one of the strongest Yellow. How about we test that?" the monster taunts.

"Oh I am." Leo said to him as one group of the foot soldiers got away with one of the coils. It was then that the rest of the rangers appeared morphed as well having already sent away their Lore Cycles when encountering a group of Shades and Gearz on their way there.

Sora looked to the rest of the team "Adam, AV, Alvin, Peter handle the foot soldiers and stop them from getting away with any more of those coils. Eva, and Cassie support Leo. I'll.." Sora starts when suddenly Zoelle appears and jumps at Sora.

"Sora!" Cassie yells worried.

"I'm fine. I can handle her. You guys worry about those foot soldiers and Leo!" Sora says ducking a swipe from Zoelle. AV nods and looks to the others.

"Well you heard her. Let's get to it!" AV says and they all take off to do what they were instructed.

"Unlock the Legend!" Eva and Cassie say changing into Rev Max Chrono and Time Force Pink as they went to assist Leo.

Gob Goblin as he was called swung his club at Leo who had been knocked to the ground and braced for it to hit, but it never did as he saw a blade blocking. Leo took this opportunity to kick the monster away and get up just as the monster was blasted and saw Cassie.

"Thanks for the support ladies." He says bowing to them as Eva sighed and Cassie held back a blush under her helmet.

"N-No problem Leo. Always willing to help someone out of a situation they went into _alone without any help._ " Eva says putting a lot of emphasis on the last part and Leo rubs his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought you guys had gotten here before me." He says as Cassie sighs.

"We can worry about that later for now let's just handle this monster." Cassie said

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Adam, Alvin, AV, and Peter were now assisting Sora in fighting Zoelle after finishing with the foot soldiers. Sora had changed into Samurai Red, Adam into Mystic Knight Black, Alvin into Dino Charge Green, Peter into GPX Gold, and AV into Steam Force Blue.

AV dialed in two number quickly as the Pipe Blade and Blaster came to her and she combines them forming the Steam Flamer. She fires it letting out a torrent of flames on Zoelle at the same time Alvin fired the Dino Blaster at her. Peter and Adam struck at her before Sora rushed at her and struck at the large diamond on the necklace, but like all the other times during this fight it refused to break.

"How come it's not breaking?" Sora asked out loud as Zoelle laughed and knocks Sora back.

"It won't. This black diamond is special." Zoelle said.

"Though you should perhaps be worried. After all what you do to me may be affecting my host, and whoever else is with her." Zoelle taunts as Sora freezes up. The others attack stopping Zoelle from trying anything.

Zoelle teleports away as Sora just stands the others turning to look at the fight going on with the others. Cassie, Eva, and Leo were now in Legacy mode fighting Gob Goblin.

Leo struck the monster as Eva and Cassie got in close stabbing and slicing the monster who dodged. The monster puts a hand into his bag and takes out a bomb throwing it at them.

"Bombttoms up!" Adam yelled in warning and the three dodged a cartoonish like explosion occurring after the bomb hit the ground.

Eva swung and the goblin grabbed something out of it's bag and used it to block revealing a thick piece of wood.

Adam glances to Sora "Woodn't it be a good idea to sap some sense into this guy?" he asked grinning as the others groan.

"After this we are having a good long talk about your puns Adam." AV says to him cracking a smile.

"Woodever you say." Adam replies as Sora pushes Adam forward.

"Let's just get over their!" Sora says as they go to assist their fellow rangers.

The monster see's this and goes into his bag pulling out a stranger gun that on it's side said 'CLONE GUN' in bright black bold print. He points it at himself and fire seconds later there was another Gob Goblin this one didn't have the gun the original was holding.

"Oh come on!" Leo said annoyed as the rest of the rangers went into their Battle Legacy Mode and Sora went into Epilogue Ranger form then into Red Warrior Ranger.

"Girls with me. Guys your together." Sora instructs as they split to handle the monster and it's clone.

The girls cornered the clone seeing as it didn't have the gun that was used to clone.

AV fired at it and the clone responded by blocking with it's club. Cassie dived at the monster as Eva ran at the monster both getting close to strike, but failing to when they were close enough. Sora was preparing to finish the clone with her combined weapon, but couldn't fire due to Cassie and Eva being in the range of the blast.

The monster knocked the two back, and noticing the Red Warrior preparing to finish it the clone grabs Eva. The girls see this and stop as the monster slowly backs away, but Eva stomps on the monsters foot causing him to let her go and grab it's foot in pain.

AV let out a shot from her blaster which made solid contact. Eva managed to get out range just as Sora let loose a Judgment Burst destroying the monster.

The guys had cornered the real Gob Goblin who had taken a second club out of his bag and was swinging both of them at the guys in rapid succession. Adam had been hit by one of the clubs and knocked to the side.

"Oww…someone club him." Adam says as the rest of the guys as well as the monster groans.

"No puns ranger. Puns are worse than having to fight you all." The monster says as Leo grins getting an idea and turns to the other guys.

"I'm sorry in advance. Adam this guy is all yours." Leo says.

Adam gets up grinning having thought of the same thing as Leo "Well if puns are so bad how about you punmel me?" he jokes as Gob Goblin runs at him and tries to hit him, but Adam rolls out of the way.

"What's gobbling you? Am I giving you a punful amount of trouble?" he says as the monster yells and throws one of his clubs trying to hit him.

"Puns. I hate puns!" Gob Goblin exclaimed focusing on Adam and not the other guys. Peter comes up from behind and grabs the bag.

"I'll be taking this. Thanks." He says as the monster notices at the last second.

"Hey! Give that back you pesky ranger!" Gob Goblin says swinging at Peter.

Peter moves out of the way as Leo and Alvin jump in with their weapons striking the monster on his sides and then across the chest before Adam hits him with his mace. The monster explodes as his bag vanished from Peter's hands after his destruction.

"Tale End." Leo says as the group gathered back together.

"Now it's back to the school, and you have something you have to do still Leo." AV reminded him and he nods.

"I know. Hopefully I'm still in school after I give it back." Leo said to her as they all head back towards the school.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo was now back in front of the Principal's office and walks in sitting down waiting for the principal to call him in. It wasn't that long before he was called into the office.

"I heard that there was a disturbance earlier today in the gym. From what was said you assaulted a fellow student for no reason Balgriff." Principal Steps says to him.

"I did, but that's not the full story sir." Leo says as the principal leans over his desk hands clasped together.

"I admit I attacked him, but I was provoked sir." He adds on and explained what had actually happened the principal listening intently.

"I see. While you are not completely to blame you must still be punished. You will serve a full week full day detention as well as after school detention." Principal Steps says to him.

"As for the others they will serve the same punishment as you." He adds.

Leo sighs and put his hand into his pocket "Sir. I also have something else I need to give you. Honestly I didn't know that it was your anniversary." He says taking out the small box the principal instantly recognizing it and sighs.

"Thank you for considering that Balgriff…but it won't be getting you off what you did. You may go now." He says giving a small smile and Leo nods walking out of the office. As much as he likes to steal, and as much as he hated to get caught by someone he was fine with actually returning the gift to the principal.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya was in the great Library looking over a set of twelve books each separated into stacks of three. On the top of the first stack was a red book with a ruby emblemized on the cover of a bright red book, a black gemstone was on the cover of the black book, and a purple amethyst was on the cover of the lavender book.

"If I'm right then these gemstones are the results of the actions of this team. When he mentioned a triad that could only mean these three." She muttered looking at the three books on top of each stack and sighs.

" _If I'm right then who is this new triad?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica and Sara were at the mall hanging out joking around and laughing "I didn't know you were that good at arcade games Sara. You sure did get me." Jerrica says as Sara grins.

"What can I say when it comes to anything involving computers or electronics I'm a natural." Sara said and Jerrica giggles and accidently bumps into a woman who in reality was Abbinus in her human form who had dropped some book as well as a photo.

"Watch where you are going young lady." Abbinus says glaring at the two as Jerrica rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Jerrica says as her and Sara help to pick up the woman's things and Jerrica picks up the photo which was the picture of Abby and her new born baby Allison.

"Here you go." Jerrica says as she and Sara give her the books as well as the photo.

"Thank you." Abbinus says and looks at the picture letting out a sigh and walks off away from them.

Sara took out her phone and looked at the time "Sorry, but I've got to get home Jerrica. My step-mother is expecting me home soon." She says looking away as she mentioned it.

"Ohh…Well if you need to talk to someone later just call me Sara." Jerrica says watching her leave as well as the older woman.

" _That woman…how come I get the feeling I know her somehow?"_ she thought and heads home herself.

* * *

 **Episode 5 is done. So what do you all think of what is going on with Abbinus? Well I do have something special planned involving her as the season goes on which the sub-plot involving her will go on for a while. As for the sub-plot involving Zoelle/Rena it will be over with by the end of this arc. Now for the gemstones that Maya is keeping hold of and the triad she mentioned might or might not involve events that are currently going on in another story. If it does I'm not saying OR the gemstone idea could be my own idea adapting from someone else's. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	9. Episode 7: Family Affairs

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30 (Formerly Thewhatzupwriter26), ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30 (Formerly Thewhatzupwriter26), TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _[Flashback]_

 _A younger Peter was rubbing his nose and sniffling as he walked down the street towards home in Warrior Heights, California. Bruises on his arms and legs were visible from the fight he had unintentionally gotten into earlier that day._

" _I-I'm home." Peter says as he walks into his home, and was greeted by a hug from his mothers Beth and Grace. Grace was Peter's biological mother and before marrying Beth had been in a previous abusive relationship with her former boyfriend who was Peter's father._

 _Beth saw the bruises and gasped "What happened dear? Did you get into a fight?" she asked as Peter looked away._

" _N-No. I fell down the steps at school." He lied as Grace sighs._

" _There is no need to lie to us Peter. Were those boys picking on you again?" she asked as Peter glances at them then away._

 _Beth shakes her head "You can't let what they say get to you Peter, and you must stop provoking them. You barely know how to defend yourself." She says as Grace sighs._

" _This is getting ridiculous. I don't understand why the school isn't doing anything to stop them." Grace says as Beth nods then gets an idea. She take out her cell phone and a small book of phone numbers._

 _Grace noticed this "Beth what are you doing?" Grace asked._

" _If they are going to continue to harasses and attack our boy I think it's time he learned to defend himself. I have an old friend who might be able to give him a few lessons." Beth said in response as she dialed the number._

" _Oh. You mean the girl that you nicknamed 'the ninja' right?" Grace asked and Beth nods._

 _A few seconds later the person on the other end of the phone picked up "Hey Sam. It's Beth. I need a small favor." She says._

 _[End Flashback]_

Peter was woke up out of his daydream by ice cold water being poured over him and the sounds of a group laughing behind him. Peter turned around coming face to face with Robyn and her gang and scowls.

"Oh that was so worth it. You should see the look on your face fag!" one of the guys in her group laughs as Peter tenses up at being called that. Having two mothers and a father who abandoned him and his moms always seemed to follow him no matter where he lived.

"I'd watch what you say buddy. You might not like what you find down the end of this road." Peter warned them calmly being reminded of the boys that picked on him for the same reason.

"Oh really? What you going to do about it fag? Complain to your boyfriend." Another taunted as Peter is walking away.

They begin to follow "Hey we didn't say we were done fag! Stay and listen you might come to like or maybe _love_ us." The first guy jeered as the group laughs and Peter seethes.

" _They're only trying to get a rise out of you. Don't give them what they want."_ Peter thought.

"Or better yet send Robyn and the other girls to his mothers. They would probably just love that." The second guys says and Peter stops cold and turns.

"Don't…DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"Peter shouts at them.

"Or what? You can't do anything fag. You and you're family as so disgusting it's wrong. Wrong for your entire family to exist." The first guy says and before Peter could retort someone else came walking down the hall towards them. It was Jerrica and she didn't look to happy as she had been hearing what was going on.

"Taking shots at family? Wow that's low even for you Robyn. Now scat or if you prefer I could give this recording of the conversation to the principal?" she says taking a recording device out of one of the boys pockets who locked surprised.

Robyn glared and then walks away her group following. Jerrica watches them leave and when they were out of range turned to look at Peter was while calmed down was still tense.

"So what exactly was that about?" Jerrica asked him.

"It was about my family. I well…I have two moms." Peter says as Jerrica nods in understanding.

"Is that way they were calling you that? Because they think you're like your moms and they think that you like other guys?" Jerrica asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not like my moms." He replied turning around to rest his head against the wall.

"Yet when people find out about my family they end up thinking that I'm just like them." He continues and lets out an irritated groan.

"I wouldn't know, but you couldn't have been the only one to go through this. There are plenty of people out there who have gone through something similar." Jerrica says as Peter glances back and then the bell rings.

"Oh well I've got to get to class, bye Peter." Jerrica says and takes off in a sprint down the hall towards her classroom.

Peter thought what Jerrica said over, and comes to a decision of his own and teleports to The Great Library. Maybe there was a ranger or two that had experienced what he himself had been through. If there was then maybe he could learn from them in some way.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Recks walked around the new base and she marked off a checklist of the various material's and such they have gathered for Diablo's master plan, but what was bothering was that no one knew what it was that he had planned. Not even Zisko or Dracotaur, and if they did know anything then they weren't going to say what it was.

"Recks." Diablo says coming up from behind and Recks turns quickly to face him.

"How goes the assembly?" he asked.

"Project Elysium is nearly done, but we are still having trouble completing Project Eden. Without that meteor I can't see how it can be powered." Recks informed him as he nods to this.

"Well then we must get it while the rangers will be preoccupied won't we?" he said to Recks.

"Umm…I don't understand sir. What is it you would have me do other than have a monster attack the rangers?" Recks asked and Diablo sighs.

"While I hate to do this grab the most dangerous monster you can find. Something that will put civilians in danger and will keep the rangers their long enough for us to retrieve that meteorite, and make sure it is compatible with the rest of the machine." He ordered walking away and Recks nods heading off to find a monster that would fit what was requested.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Rangers with parents of the same sex? Well there have been a few of those." Lurre said to Peter after he asked the question if there had been any. Lurre was currently in an outfit resembling a maid as she was doing her best to clean up the library.

"Which ones?" Peter asked after hearing her answer.

"Give me a moment to think. I don't remember every detail about the rangers and their teams like Spears." Lurre responded as she walks over to the ranger books and takes out a few.

"Here we go. A Beast Warrior and Music Force Ranger book. This should help you a bit." Lurre says as she returns to her cleaning a feather duster appearing in one of her hands.

Peter sat down and started to look through the books one at a time, and after almost four hours of reading he had finished them both. Both had struggled with the same type of situation he had, but their type of situations weren't similar at all.

The Beast Warrior ranger had two loving moms much like himself, but the ranger had eventually met and rescued his dad with the help from the rest of his team. The Music Force ranger on the other hand had not been as well off. His mothers abused him mentally and physically resulting in them losing their parental rights and had been put in a foster farm where he was eventually adopted, but years later was attacked by his moms. They were later arrested, and it turns out how they found out about him had been through Christopher Askew.

" _Even before he became Xolicernic he was causing trouble for the rangers, and he is going to continue to cause trouble even in the future. Yet how is the future one so much stronger?"_ he thought then shakes them away as he gets up and puts the books away before teleporting out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Peter arrived back home and walks in to see his moms sitting on the couch waiting for him _"They must have found out I skipped school."_ He thought.

"I suppose you know why we are waiting." Beth stated as Grace sighs.

"Why did you skip school Peter? This is not like you. In fact you've been acting strange lately dear." Grace says worried and Peter looks down as it reminded him of what he was hiding from his mom's.

"I-It's nothing mom." He says to Grace as both of his mom's think a moment.

"Hmm…could it possibly be that you're seeing someone? A girl perhaps?" Beth asked as Peter turns beat red in embarrassment.

"N-No! I haven't been saying anyone!" Peter exclaimed.

"If you have dear then you can tell us. That actually explains your behavior." Grace said as she looks to Beth.

"Considering how often we snuck off to see each other Grace we actually should have expected this." Beth said as both giggle and Peter groans.

"I'm not really seeing anyone mom." Peter tells them both.

"Then why did you skip school today if you're not seeing anyone?" Beth asked him.

"Umm…uhh…It's g-getting late. I'm going to turn in early. Night." Peter says in a hurry and runs up to his room before they could ask anything else.

Beth and Grace watched this and Grace shakes her head "Beth I am worried about him. With those monsters about Peter could get caught in the crossfire of a ranger fight." Grace said.

"It's alright Grace. How about tomorrow we go out for a nice dinner?" Beth suggested to Grace putting a hand on her shoulder to relax her.

Grace smiles "I would like that." She replied.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The following day all the rangers except Peter were at breakfast "Hmm…You guys seen Peter this morning?" Sora said to the others.

Leo shakes his head "Nope." He says the others doing the same except for Eva.

"I did, but h-he didn't l-look to good. I-I think he left the school." Eva says to them.

Jerrica was passing by with her breakfast when she heard them and recalled the other day "I think I know what it this is about." Jerrica says stopping and setting her tray down at their table for the moment.

Alvin looks at her and nods encouraging her to continue "The other day Robyn and her gang were bothering him about him having to mothers. They said some rude things including…sending some girls to his moms." Jerrica says seething as she recalled the other day.

"WHAT!" Eva exclaimed in surprise at this as the others were just as surprised that the Robyn gang would go so far as to suggest doing that, but to most it was surprising to hear that Peter had two moms as he had never told them about his family life at all.

Jerrica picks up her tray "From how Eva put it it sounds like Robyn and her gang are at it yet again. You guys should talk to him before something happens or he does something stupid." Jerrica says and walks away.

Adam watches her leave and was glaring a bit and AV shakes her head noticing it "Adam just let it go. We have enough to worry about as it is." AV said to him, and Adam was about to reply when the morphers went off and they took them out seeing the location of a monster attack. The rangers got up and rushed out of the room heading for the attack.

" _Now where are they going to?"_ Jerrica thought as she watched the group of seven leave the cafeteria.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In one of the busiest parts of town a small group mixed of Shades and Gearz was being lead by Zoelle and another monster. The monster in question was a large crimson thundercloud with human looking arms and legs and yellow slits for eyes wielding a staff with a gold thunderbolt on top of it.

Lighting was striking the ground as the monster held up its staff and people ran screaming from the monsters. A morphed Peter came in on his cycle and blasted at the foot soldiers. Peter did a front wheelie and spun striking the oncoming foot soldiers before landing solid on the ground and got off it sending it away and summons his weapon.

Zoelle looks around for the other rangers "So you came alone gold ranger? How disappointing." She sneers.

"Actually I was closer to town so I got here faster. I guess I can keep you occupied till the others come around." Peter retorts and then charges at them. Zoelle looks to the monster then signals for it to handle Peter to which it nods.

The staff and blade clashed "Halt ranger. If it is a fight you are seeking then it's a fight you will be getting." The monster said and knocks him away with the staff before raising it up as a bolt of lightning hit Peter and he cries out.

"Blunderbolt is one of our more dangerous monster gold ranger. You see being struck by his staff slowly saps your IQ, and while it would be more effective against some smarter like your blue ranger Blunderbolt can also summon lightning to strike whoever he desires with it as well." Zoelle taunts and notices a few people around some trapped by debris.

Blunderbolt summons more bolt's of lighting to strike Peter pushing him closer and closer to his morph canceling. Two people who were still there were watching scared for the ranger, and wanted to help him in any way that they could. One of the two picked up a rock and tossed it which it passed right through Blunderbolt and struck Zoelle.

Zoelle growls eyes becoming much thinner slits and all three look to the source seeing Beth and Grace standing there Beth looking at Grace surprised by her actions. Peter was wide-eyed and moved to intercept Zoelle when he saw the look she was giving them, but was stopped by Blunderbolt.

Zoelle charged and neared the mothers, but was stopped when a kick knocked her away. It was a morphed Leo and the rest of the rangers ran up to him as Cassie and Eva checked over the moms.

Peter lets out a sigh and looks to the group "Thanks guys." He says to them as he was sure Sora was glaring at him under her helmet.

"We'll talk about this later. Blue, Pink, Silver get any civilians out of here. Yellow, Black, Green your with me. Gold that cloud is yours." Sora says as they nod and the other three girls help up the moms and get them moving away while Sora and the guys except Peter charge Zoelle.

Peter looks to Blunderbolt and hands formed into fists as he takes out the morphor pressing the gold button on it _**"BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ the morphor calls out and Peter changes into his secondary form.

Peter charges at Blunderbolt swinging his weapon which he dodges, but when it did hit it just passed right through the cloud like monster.

"You can't defeat me ranger. I'm a cloud. You might as well be fighting water." Blunderbolt says as he strikes Peter with his staff again knocking him back. Peter was getting frustrated, and running out of ideas.

" _He's right. I can't actually beat him. Well if I can't beat him maybe there's a way I can at least cripple him."_ Peter thought as he dodged another strike from the staff.

Blunderbolt raised the staff summoning another bolt of lightning that almost struck Peter, but he dodged and looks at the staff an idea quickly forming. From how Zoelle put it all of Blunderbolt's powers came from his staff so if it was destroyed then Blunderbolt was as harmless as your average bear wearing a hat and tie.

Peter glanced and saw that Sora and the rest of the guys had gone secondary while Sora was in the Time Force Battlizer, and the girls hadn't returned yet so he was doing this plan on his own. Peter canceled his Battle Legacy going back to his standard suit as he dodged another bolt of lightning.

"Unlock the Legend!" Peter called out having already thought of a ranger form a bright gold light covering him as a bolt of lightning strikes right in front of him causing an explosion. Blunderbolt came closer to see if the gold ranger was defeated, but was surprised to see that he wasn't even there.

"Dinosaur might ready to fight!" Peter's voice called out in the sky as right behind the monster Peter landed and had changed into the Dino Charge Gold Ranger.

"Oh tricky are you ranger? Sure you changed ranger, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't defeat me." Blunderbolt says and thrust the staff forward sending a bolt of lightning at him.

Peter reacts by holding his arm forward and firing off Terra Bolt shots from the device on his arm neutralizing the attack "Yes I can't beat you, but perhaps I don't need to." Peter said as he took out three chargers holding the between his fingers.

"Dino Chargers, Ready!" Peter says clicking it as there is a small flash of gold inside it and Peter loads all three it into the sword pumping it.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Peter declared as he swung the saber sending out the attack at Blunderbolt, but it seemed to be going off as if it wasn't intended to hit Blunderbolt at all. The monster only realized when it was too late what he was aiming for as the staff was hit and shattered.

"NO! No no no no no!" Blunderbolt said scrambling as he went to grab the top of it, but a foot on top of it stopped him and the monster looked up to see it was the gold ranger back in his basic form. He had lost the battle, his staff was destroyed, and even if he couldn't be destroyed he was sure that Diablo or Abbinus would find some way to torture him as punishment for his defeat. Blunderbolt got up and did the only reasonable thing that he could in his situation…turn tail and run away for now.

Peter grabbed the gold thunderbolt top of the staff and looked to his companions and saw that Zoelle was exhausted, but just as much was the others. Zoelle noticed that Blunderbolt was gone and growls before she teleports away. The rangers glanced at Peter before doing the same thing heading for The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"So that's why I didn't tell you guys about them. Though Adam already knew as he saw them once. I didn't want you all to go thinking that I was the same as my parents." Peter said as some of the group rolls their eyes others give him a sympathetic look.

"So what if you have two moms Peter? Sheesh their being same sex couples or marriages isn't exactly offensive. Hard to believe that there is still people who discriminate against it." Leo says surprising the group except for AV who smiles knowing that after what had happened with her and her eyes he was much more open minded.

"So you all don't think that it's freaky that a good portion of my family is well…you know?" Peter asked as the rangers shrug.

"Perhaps just a bit, but their family. Nothing you can do about it." Cassie replied as she thought about her own family problems at the moment.

Peter smiles "Yeah. You know perhaps I should take a bit more time to talk and spend time with them seeing as school will be ending soon, and after break well…" Peter starts then trails off as the seniors know their time is coming up soon.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes guys. No need to think about it now." Alvin says to comfort them all.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At the Winchester home Mike and Stella had taken a rare opportunity to take the day off from working just to spend some time together. Mike grabbed the mail and looks through it stopping at the last one and was surprised by the name that he saw on it.

"Stella you need to come and see this." Mike says urgently and Stella walks to him and sees who the letter is from as well.

"Abby Jones mother? Why would she be sending us a letter?" Stella says as she gently takes the letter from Mike and goes into the living room to open it up Mike sitting down with her as they both read the letter.

 _Dear Stella and Mike Winchester_

 _I know that a letter from me is probably the last thing you would have expected, but I couldn't stop thinking about the last thing that my daughter Abby told me before she vanished all those years ago. I believe it is time to finally tell you something that not many people know about involving something that happened to my daughter during her time in that facility._

The couple looked at each other when they read that before looking back at the letter

 _Through some less then legal means she obtained some sperm from a local sperm bank in Unity Lakes years ago. It was your husband's sperm Stella. I know this for a fact as she told me herself._

This surprised them as both knew that years ago a couple months after Mike had donated sperm the same sperm bank was robbed, but they had been assured that none had been taken.

 _My daughter was pregnant, and that place did whatever it could to keep it covered up including allowing one of their nurses take my sweet grandchild the day she was born. Abby had arranged so that after the child was born that I would take care of her till it was seen fit that Abby could be released._

Mike grips Stella's hand giving it a comforting squeeze. While Abby went through illegal means to get the sperm the child was still hers.

 _The child would be around your daughter's age now if not a few months older, but I can't take care of her at my age and my condition. I had once asked Abby who the child should go to if something were to happen to me or if I'm incapable of taking care of her. She told me that she wanted Mike and his wife would be the best choice. She wants her child to live a happy life so please do what you can to find her. Find my grandchild and the vile woman who took her and bring her to justice for me. Raise my daughter's child well. This is my last request._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Annabelle Jones._

Stella folds the letter and looks to Mike who was shocked as much as Stella was by this revelation as both considered what to do about with this information and wondering if they should tell Avalon about it.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile in Unity Lakes two woman who were talking with the local authorities. The first had worked at the sperm bank while the second use to be a nurse at the old Unity Lakes Mental Hospital. Both had information concerning events that had happened in Unity Lakes years ago.

The police chief came into the room and sat behind his desk "I heard that the two of you have some _interesting_ information concerning some incidents years ago." He states as the first woman nods.

"Yes. I use to work at the sperm bank here in Unity Lakes. I was known to be the last one to leave the office, and the first one to get there in the mornings. Every morning, I always do a walkthrough of every room in the building to make sure everything was in its place." The first woman starts as she recalls that day and then sighs.

"On this particular morning, one of the examining room looked like it was used for something else and equipment were everywhere. I alerted security to make sure none of the sperm donations were used. However one of the sperm donors was missing. We alerted the police. We logged on to the computers only to discover there was a huge computer glitch." She says as the cop nods as he was just a rookie back when this incident had happened.

"All the donors information with the sperm number got jumbled up. We had no way of knowing whose sperm it was that gotten stolen until it got fixed. That fix took about two months to do. Plus the staff got really small. With me being the receptionist, I got off work at normal business hours instead of midnight. The reason why I kept it quiet for so long because I was being paid off." She finished looking down as the second woman pats the firsts back to comfort her as the cop raised an eyebrow this being new information.

"What was it someone was paying you off about?" The Chief asked as the woman takes in a breath.

"A-A affair. I had an affair with a married man and had a child. During those two months I met a nice doctor, and we both talked. He told me about his home troubles with his wife and I told him my own resulting in us becoming close friends and well…lovers." She says looking away.

"The wife found out some time later, and she approached me one day with 20,000 dollars in cash and told me to stop seeing her husband and say nothing about the baby. If I did she…she would take my child to raise as her own." She says tearing up as she recalled that day with a shiver.

"I-I took the money and left town without a word to him." She finished.

The Chief listened and hums in thought "I can understand what you were put through and your link to the incident, but you told the receptionist that what you knew linked to something involving the old Mental Hospital." He says.

The second woman looks at him "It does actually, but I should explain first sir." The second woman says as he nods giving her the go ahead.

"I actually was a nurse at the old Unity Lakes Mental Hospital, and one of the best at that. One morning there was a huge staff meeting, and the director himself told us that Abby Jones and Christopher Askew were to be supervised at all times in the common areas and neither one were allowed to be alone in their room with the other. It was actually surprising that the director asked that." The second woman started.

The Chief raised an eyebrow as he recognized the names of those two. While he wasn't involved in the Christopher Askew arrest he had actually been the arresting officer for the Abby Jones kidnapping years ago along with some from the local station in the town.

The second woman saw his look and sighs "Those two were surprisingly tight sir. Despite what they did in the past it actually felt like what I was doing was wrong. That is when I started to notice that everyone who would usually check on Abby's vitals and other things were waved away and a single nurse took up doing everything despite the rule that every nurse rotated patients." She said as he listened intently taking a sip of his coffee.

"This went on for nine months." She added on and the Chief felt ready to gag when he heard this as his mind came to the only possible conclusion for something like that.

"Abby had been pregnant. I came to that conclusion myself, and only a select few people seemed to know. That nurse included. I persisted the rotation issue to see for myself if it was true, but the director threatened to fire me if I persisted any more. So I stayed quiet." She said as he listened intently.

"One night I was getting ready to leave when I heard that nurse and Abby talking. Well arguing really, and then the nurse blackmailed Abby saying that if she didn't give her the baby that she would tell the director that Abby is stable enough to stand trial." She continued as the Chief frowns. If that scenario had actually occurred Abby would have defiantly been found guilty and she would have been stripped of any parental rights she had.

" _She was in a lose-lose situation."_ The Chief thought.

" 'Allison Rebecca Jones has my blood, my flesh, and she came out of me.' Those words are still on front of my mind today. That nurse wanted a baby so badly, and I saw the nurse leaving with that poor baby that very night." The second woman says as she recalled the how badly Abby cried over losing her child not long after giving birth to her.

"The next day I reported what I saw and heard that night. I spent that night staying with Abby Jones. She was so devastated to lose a child like that. The next day, I reported to the director on what I saw and heard that night. He told me that I am on a forced retirement and paid me 50,000 dollars cash to keep me quiet." She finished and both woman sigh.

"Why did you two only now come forward with this information?" The Chief asked as he know had a clear picture of what had happened. The sperm bank theft made no sense, but then when you add in Abby Jones getting pregnant it became obvious why they had little to no information. Since Abby and Christopher were close he could have used his connections even from the Mental Hospital to get the sperm from the sperm bank and get it their without them knowing he was possibly involved.

"Guilt. I-I couldn't take it anymore. It was only after I met my friend here that we both realized the woman in both of stories was the same one. I want to do the right thing." The first woman spoke up as what she said caught the Chief's attention.

"Who is it? From what you've both said I have more than enough evidence to have her arrested on charges of blackmailing, and kidnapping." He asked them.

"Sonya. Sonya Henderson is that devils name." the second woman hissed.

"That child of hers Mildred Jerrica Henderson isn't her child. She's Allison Rebecca Jones and is Abby Jones daughter." She added on as the first woman nods and both get up and the Chief sighs getting on his computer to start looking for the person.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie walked up to Maxwell's house. Earlier that day in school Cassie had been paired up with Maxwell for the final science project of the year, and it would count towards a large portion of their grade.

Cassie knocked on the door and Maxwell's mother Cynthia answered "Ahh Cassie. Max told me you were coming. Come on in." she says kindly.

Cynthia look at Cassie and felt like she has seen her before "Hmm…You know I don't think I gave you the chance to properly introduce yourself last time we met." She says as Cassie nods.

"Your right you didn't, but I was thankful for what you did. Cassie though is more of a nickname. My full name is Cassandra StClare." She says and smiles as Cynthia went wide-eyed hearing the last name.

Cassie walked on up towards Maxwell's room Cynthia watching her _"StClare? Is she really sweet Gerald's daughter?"_ Cynthia thought to herself.

* * *

 **End of Episode 6. Now how is that for some curve balls getting thrown. Did you guys expect some of what was going to happen? Or did I surprise you all at all? Well either way we are closing in on the ending to this arc as well as the Zoelle sub plot that has been going on since A Bright Red Show. Next up will be Eva then we will be ending the arc with Sora.**


	10. Episode 8: Faith

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva looked at her English assignment paper and the grade she had received for it. She got a B- which she has never gotten any lower than a B+ before. She and AV were walking down the hallway out of their last class and headed for the next one.

AV looked over and saw the grade "Nice job Eva. You did better than me." AV says and then noticed Eva looking down.

"Hey you're still doing well. You don't need to worry." She adds on as Eva shakes her head.

"Y-Yeah, but I-I'm not sure if my parents will understand." Eva replied to her.

"Are they harsh on you about your grades?" AV asked concerned knowing that there was some parents out there that cared more for their child's grades than anything else.

Eva shakes her head "N-No, but that can b-be a b-bit strict, and I think they're starting to g-grow concerned about me. They tend to worry a-a bit too much." Eva says and sighs.

"That just means they care Eva. You shouldn't worry too much about it." AV replied in a knowing tone. Her own parents seemed just as concerned about her, but they understood given what happened with them during high school.

AV and Eva were passing by a group of kids when one stuck their foot out seeing them coming "I k-know. It j-just that…" Eva starts, but stops when she trips and falls over stuff falling out of her bag as laughter following soon after as the group was that of Robyn and her followers.

"You should really what were your going. You scuffed one of my designer shoes." Robyn says in a huff.

AV was about to say something when Eva stops her "She's not worth it. She will just continue to do what she does no matter what you say AV." Eva says shaking her head as one of the books that she dropped caught Robyn's interest and she picked it up. It was Eva's sketchbook.

Eva noticed this and tensed up as Robyn opened it and looked at a few seconds along with her group who broke in a fit of laughter "Hahahaha. Oh you are so pathetic Eva. This drawing just seals the deal." Robyn laughs at the picture which was of her meeting with the amethyst underdog squad ranger who seemed to be hugging Eva who was crying in the picture.

Eva didn't move as she just looked down hurt as AV glares "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Perhaps she drew this because she was sad, and who wouldn't look to someone for comfort? Doesn't matter to me that she decided to draw a ranger comforting her." AV says grabbing the sketchbook and picking up Eva's bag putting everything back into it before grabbing Eva and taking her away from Robyn and her group.

Once they were away AV looks to Eva "You alright?" she asked as Eva shakes her head no.

"You want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" she then asked as once again Eva shakes her head no before taking her bag from AV and walks off leaving a concerned AV wondering as to why she was acting like she was.

Just as AV was about to call out to her a headache overcame her as she felt a vision coming on.

 _[Vision/Flashback]_

 _A 6 year old Eva was running down a street holding a drawing in her hands and ran up to a group of kids a few years older than her. AV tried to make out what they were saying yet couldn't as she didn't know what it was they were speaking, but it was apparent that the young Eva knew at least one of the people like they were family._

 _The older girl of the group took the picture and seemed to be admiring it and pats the young Eva on the head. Laughing was heard as one of the older girls friends takes the picture and despite know understanding AV could tell this person was harshly criticizing the little child's work._

 _The kid turned to a few of the others in the group and showed it and they started laughing as little Eva tears up. The older girl sighs and holds her hand out wanting her friend to return the picture as the boy gave a grin as if saying 'make me'. The older girl reaches as the boy tries to keep it away, but eventually she gets a hold of one side and the boy the other._

 _The girl says something which AV determines to be something along the line of 'let go' as they both tried to take the paper. A sharp noise is heard as the paper tears and little Eva gasps as both the older girl and boy fall to the ground opposite each other. The boy mumbles crumbling up the torn paper and getting up walking away._

 _AV started to feel like something was pulling her away as the last thing she saw was little Eva running away and the older girl calling out Eva's name._

 _[Vision/Flashback End]_

AV steadied herself against a wall as she recovered from the sudden vision that wasn't really a vision and frowns _"That actually explains a bit. She never shows anyone her drawings. She's afraid that she'll be laughed at or worse."_ AV thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eva arrived outside her home and sighed knowing what would be coming when she walked in so she was hesitant to walk in. She knew that her father likely called in to the school to find out how the test had went and already knew about her bad grade so she would be in for another lecture.

" _Father won't just keep accepting my excuses, but I-I can't tell them."_ Eva thought to herself and turns away from her home deciding to go and stay with one of her friends for the night heading for the nearest one which would be AV's.

When she got their and knocked AV's mother opened the door "Oh Eva. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

Eva looked down at the ground "M-May I s-s-spend the night h-here?" Eva asked.

"You may, but have you asked your parents?" Mrs. Winchester asked as Eva didn't look up confirming what the older woman thought who sighs and signals for the girl to come in.

"T-Thank you." Eva says to her.

"It's alright. How about you go see Avalon? I will call your mother and talk with her about this." Mrs. Winchester says to her Eva who walks up to AV's room as the older woman called Eva's mother.

Eva walked into the other girls room as AV was on the phone and was smiling happily "Alright. I will see you tomorrow." She says excitedly and hangs up. She then notices Eva was in her room and smiles at her friend.

"Hi Eva. What are you doing here?" AV asked.

"I-I was hoping I could spend the night. W-Who were you t-talking to?" Eva said to her.

"Oh that was just a friend of mine." AV said to Eva then got an idea.

"Would you like to meet her? I think you would like her." She then asked as Eva looks away.

"I-I'm not s-sure. I-I'm probably in trouble b-because I didn't go home." Eva said.

AV gets up and goes to Eva "You should meet her. You both have much more in common than you think." AV tells her as Eva looks back.

"I-I will think a-about it." Eva replied giving a small smile as Mrs. Winchester came up to the room.

"Your mother said that it would be okay Eva. Your father didn't sound too happy about it, but he agreed." She informs her.

"Thank you." Eva says to her and the older woman left leaving the two girls alone. The two spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying time with AV's parents. Eva watched them and smiled as she recalled her family was like this before they moved away from China in order to be closer to family that lived in the states like her Aunt who lived in town.

Thinking back she also recalled being in town eight years ago and there was something that happened involving her, another girl, and a boy, but she was so scared that she didn't recall exactly what it was that had happened.

"You alright their Eva?" Mr. Winchester asked snapping Eva out of her thoughts as they all ate.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Eva lied and AV and her mother's eyes turned dark orange and AV was about to speak up and ask her something when her father shaking her head caught her eye and she stopped.

After eating the two girls went off back to AV's room to sleep an old silver sleeping bag was laying out on the ground for Eva and both went to bed. The next day would be a Saturday.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Daylight came quickly and both went down to have breakfast which Mrs. Winchester was fixing as they came down "Good morning mom." AV said to her mother walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie. Now you and Eva should wash your hands. Then I will give you breakfast." She tells them and after a quick wash both were served breakfast.

"So do the two of you have anything planned today?" she asked as the two ate.

AV nods "Zoe said she would be in town today! So I was thinking me and Eva could visit her." AV said as Eva looked to her.

" _Zoe. That name sounds familiar…"_ she thought as after her family moved into town it had been 'suggested' by her father that she should know more about her new home. The only thing she could really recall from that day of research was that there had been a major court case that had been held their due to circumstances involving certain factors.

" _Wait. Wasn't one of the kidnapped girls named Zoe, and wasn't she saved from being kidnapped again by a little girl?"_ she thought and looks to AV.

"How does that sound Eva? You want to come with me to meet her?" AV asked as Eva nods.

"Well then you two have a good day." Her mother says as AV and Eva get up after eating and leave.

AV lead the way as Eva was a bit silent "You alright there Eva? Your awfully quiet, and I mean more than you usually are." AV says worried.

"Umm…You've o-only lived here f-for a little bit right? How d-do y-you seem to know your way a-around here so well?" Eva asked avoiding AV's question and worry.

"Oh…Well you see yes I've only lived here less than a year, but I've had to stay here before." AV replied and sighs.

Eva nods getting an idea "Y-You w-were the little girl w-w-who testified against that m-mother w-weren't you?" she asked and AV nods.

"Yes, and my friend is the same Zoe from the trial." AV says to her friend as they got to a gem store and both entered. Looking over some of them was a petite young woman of 22 standing a little over 5'4. She had a dark skin tone and curly back length black hair and hazel eyes and she wore purple wired framed glasses. She wore a purple button up long sleeve dress top revealing scars on her wrists, white dress pants, purple low heels shoes, and she had a gold ring with a purple amethyst, and white pearl gems on it.

Zoe looks over and smiles brightly as does AV who run forward "Zoe! It's so good to see you again!" AV says hugging her as the woman returns the hug.

"It's good to see you again Little Angel." Zoe says as both pull away from the hug and then she turns seeing Eva was there with her.

"Oh and who is this?" she added on as Eva walked up to them.

"H-H-Hi. I'm Ev-Eva. I-I-It's good to m-meet y-y-you." Eva stuttered out to the older woman who looked a bit surprised and then smiles.

"There is no need to be scared Eva. I'm not going to do anything to you." Zoe says to her.

AV goes to her friend and pulls her forward as Eva looks down "I-I'm j-j-just not c-comfortable a-a-around new p-p-people." Eva squeaks to Zoe. To the older woman an image of herself at Eva's age before meeting her friends and future husband replaced Eva for a moment and after blinking Eva was back in place of the image.

"I know exactly how you feel Eva." She says to the younger girl.

"Y-You d-d-do?" Eva asked and Zoe nods.

"When I was your age I was a timid and shy and couldn't stand up to bullies or… _that woman_ to save my life." Zoe said and sighs.

"B-But you d-d-don't s-s-seem like you a-are t-timid and s-shy." Eva points out and Zoe chuckles.

"Well I had some help. I made some friends who have helped me to change for the better, and after my sister came by she too helped me to change." She added on smiling.

"I-I don't know i-if I-I can c-c-change like you h-have." Eva says as Zoe shakes her head.

"I know that's not true. You just have to have a little faith in yourself to be able to change Eva." Zoe said and Eva looks away. Someone else had told her the same exact thing, and hearing it after so long was like saying she had no faith in herself when in truth she had some just not much.

"If you ever need to talk to someone about something personal then confide in someone you trust." She then added AV nodding in agreement.

Eva was about to say something when a large explosion rocked the area knocking everyone to the ground. Outside stood a humanoid stone like golem with curved back demon like horns. Oddly enough though his torso and legs were filled with storybook pictures while his core had pieces of books of different genres around it. The face of the creature was covered so eyes and other features couldn't be seen.

People began running as the monster launched its gigantic hands grabbing cars and tossing them "Grr…Come out come out wherever you are rangers!" the monster says his voice gravely and angry.

Zoe grabs the two younger girls "Come on you two. Let's get to some cover." Zoe said as a image of a purple ranger appeared and disappeared so quickly that they couldn't tell what team it was.

Zoe and the girls along with others in the store went to the back of the store.

The older woman looks to the younger girls "You both stay here. I'm going to see if there is anyone else out there I can bring back here." She says.

"But!" AV starts and Zoe shakes her head.

"No buts Avalon. As long as I'm around I'm responsible for you. Your mom would have a heart attack if anything happened to you." Zoe says before running out of the back room.

Both girls look to each other and run out as the other people in the room try and call them back.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Outside the monster continued to attack this time was fling…words from the books and images on his body "Are you afraid rangers?! Well if you won't come out then I will just continue until you do come!" he exclaimed.

"Sheesh we're here already. Stop throwing a hissy fit." Sora called out and the monster turns seeing a six morphed rangers standing in front of him, but when he looked at some he was confused.

"Only six? Where are the other six?!" the monster demands as Leo looked to Sora.

"I think this monster is mistaking us for another team Red." Leo says and Cassie nods.

"You think so? After all we only have eight and he is looking for a team of twelve." Cassie said sarcastically. The monster took this opportunity to throw the image of a large rubber duck at the rangers who dodge out of the way.

"Okay guys. Team Scramble!" Sora says as the others nod a different ranger image appearing on each of their morphors as they took them out.

"Unlock the Legend!" they all call out as they change.

Sora was first turning into female variation of the Red Super Megaforce ranger, Leo was next turning in Mystic Force yellow, Adam and Alvin turned into their respective Dino Charge colors both preparing the Dino Blaster as Cassie turned into Mighty Morphing Pink and Peter Zeo Gold.

Sora fired of the SM Blaster to counter the oncoming words allowing Leo, Adam, and Alvin to fire off their weapons the bolt of lightning and the blasts converging into one and striking the monster. Cassie fires off her bow which the monster manages to dodge as Peter get's behind the monster and strikes with the staff.

The monster grows annoyed and throws out several images at once knocking them all back "Where are they?! Where are the rangers who destroyed my master!" the monster exclaimed. At this time Zoe came out bringing in a few people and the monster notices.

"You! You bear one of their colors. I'll destroy you!" He says and rushes at Zoe who manages to get the others in and then kicks the monster back. It is then blasted and hit by a large silver ring the attacks originating from the Blue and Silver Lore Keeper rangers who had come out from the side.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Sora says.

"S-Sorry. Had our hands f-full." Eva says as they both join in the fight the monster growling as the area around them began to change as castle like towers began to pop up around them.

"So who is this guy?" AV asked undeterred by the sudden changes.

"No clue. Though I think this guy is after a different team than us." Adam says.

" _ **You'd be right about that."**_ Maya's voice said over the communicators.

"You have an idea what this guy's talking about?" Alvin asked.

" _ **Yeah. Lurre told me this guy's name is Yimsim. His master was named Tir."**_ Maya informed them as the ranger dodged a extremely long pole made out of various words.

" _ **Tir wasn't destroyed by rangers, but by the time the word got back to wherever he is from the tale was probably twisted making it sound like a ranger team defeated him."**_ She continued on.

"So this guy is coming after us because of some bad information." Alvin says calmly ducking as the monster swung again Leo not being so lucky and was knocked away and he was knocked down to his base form.

" _ **It's not false information to him. Be careful you all."**_ Maya says before the communicator shut off.

Yimsim shot more words and images at the rangers who dodged, and Adam jumped over an image of two people talking which left him open to be hit by the word pole of Yimsim's and knocked to the ground and to his base form as well.

Eva stayed back with AV throwing her weapon nervously which the monster would knock away and was generally unimpressed by how the rangers were doing "Hmph. I grow tired of our little game." He says as several words pour out of the books and pictures and starting to swirl around him.

Sora saw this and before she could call out for them to escape Yimsim let out a yell and all the words exploded outwards and expanded hitting all the rangers knocking them to the ground and the rest to their regular form.

Yimsim approached the rangers and dismisses the pole summoning a word sword and brought it down starting to swing. Eva watched this and her eyes widen

" _You just have to have a little faith in yourself to be able to change Eva."_ Zoe's voice and a young girls echoed in her head.

Eva took in a breath and pushed herself up _"I can do this. I can do this."_ She thought to herself this getting Yimsim's attention and he turns to her stopping his swing."

"Resilient aren't you Silver?" he asked as Eva takes in a breath.

"I-I can understand what you're going through Yimsim. I-I would be angry t-to if someone I cared about w-was killed." Eva starts and rolls out of the way as the monster swung his sword.

"But what your d-doing is w-wrong to. Revenge solves n-nothing." She continued as she raised her B-Bracers and shield to block his next blow. Yimsim kicked Eva in the stomach causing her to stagger back.

"You understand nothing human! You cannot comprehend the pain I went through when I learned of my master death!" he shouts.

Eva sighs "That's m-might b-be true, but all your doing is lashing out because o-of the p-pain. I-It doesn't matter w-who you l-lash out at as l-long as you think i-it relieve it." Eva said and triggers her battle legacy and runs at him with her ring blades.

Eva swung and Yimsim block going for another stomach blow. Eva dodged it by going right under him and his suit and kicks at one of the legs, but doesn't get a response except Yimsim turning and knocking her away with the blunt side of his sword.

Eva gets back up and blocks an overhead strike at her and she pushes him away "Hmm…You are more resilient than I thought Silver ranger. I will let you and your team go…for now anyways, but that doesn't change things. I will be back to avenge my master!" he says before vanishing in a bright white light.

The others started to get up Eva assisting them one at a time before they all teleport back to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPEERS=**

Maya, Lurre, and Eva were each bandaging the rangers after the battle which Eva explained what happened after their were knocked down and out "So that guy isn't working for Diablo?" Leo asked.

"As far as I can tell no. He seemed determined, furious, and hurt all at the same time. He was acting out because of that." Eva says without stuttering.

AV turns to her "Did you just talk without stuttering?" AV asked Eva realizing she did and nods surprised.

Leo grins "Knew you would be able to eventually Eva." Leo said giving a thumbs up along with the others as Maya shakes her head smiling.

"That is good and all, but now we have Yimsim around who is a wild card." Maya said then turned to look at Eva.

"Do you think you can finish him if he becomes a threat Eva?" Maya asked her.

Eva returns her gaze and sighs "I will cross that bridge if and when it comes. If I had to right now I wouldn't. He's just lashing out." Eva replied doing her best not to stutter Maya nodding at her response.

"That was actually the response I was expecting." She says as she finished tending to Cassie.

It was then that AV's phone went off and she looks to it and recognizes the number she picks up "I'm sorry Zoe. I know me and Eva should have stayed where we were." AV says.

" _ **It's alright. Are you alright?"**_ Zoe asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a few bruises. I wanted to try and help so I tried to fight a few of the creatures with the monster." She says and a relaxed sigh is heard on the other end.

" _ **That's good to know. I was worried when I returned and the people in the store said you and Eva ran out."**_ Zoe replied calmed down.

"I'm really sorry." AV said honestly and was not liking having to lie to her friend.

" _ **Hey it's alright, and well I'm sorry to. Something came up back home so I have to leave now instead of staying the few days like I promised."**_ Zoe says.

"I don't mind. Maybe next time my family can come visit you." AV said and Zoe chuckles.

" _ **I would like that and so would Ryan. By Little Angel."**_ Zoe says to her and AV smiles.

"By Big Angel." AV says and both hang up. She looked back to the group which talking and Adam cracking occasional jokes and Eva was getting involved and giving a genuine smile. The group eventually had to leave and teleported back home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

When Cassie arrived back home the atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife, and Cassie herself was nervous. She put a hand into her pocket retrieving her phone and looks to the pictures she took of Maxwell and his mother and then nods.

Today was the day she was finally going to do it. She was going to tell her father that she had heard them a while back and let him know that she knew that she has a half-brother before she would show him the photos.

Cassie walked to her father's office and knocks "Come in." his voice calls out and she walks in seeing her dad going through some legal documents.

" _Divorce papers."_ She thought as her father looks up seeing her and he closes the file putting it away.

"Ahh Cassie. Is there something that I can do to help you?" he asked and Cassie nods.

"Dad…I know. You don't need to hide it any longer." Cassie says as her father looks at her confused.

"Whatever do you mean Cassie?" he asked as Cassie sighs.

"I know you and mom are getting a divorce dad, and I know that I have a half-brother." She says as her father tries to talk, but all that comes out are sputters.

"It was the first day you came home. I came back early and heard you both talking. I know that it was rude and not lady like, but I just couldn't pull myself away. At least not till I heard you and mom were getting a divorce." She continued and her father sighs.

"I knew that I couldn't hide this forever." He says and gets up from his desk and walks over to Cassie.

"It's all true Cassie. Me and your mother are getting a divorce, but before I was married to your mother I loved another woman. I hated to leave her, but my own father wouldn't call off the arranged marriage. He wanted to keep to tradition." He says as Cassie takes out her phone showing the pictures of Maxwell and Cynthia.

"Are these them?" She asked looking at her father. His eyes got soft and he tears up at seeing the pictures.

"Yes. That is them Cassie." He said and looks to her.

"How did you get pictures of them?" he then asked and Cassie smiles at him.

"They live in town dad. They both live here now." She says

* * *

 **That is the end of this episode, and with the ending of that we have only a single chapter left. Eva is one of the more interesting characters to write, and personality wise she is similar to another OC from another story as well as sharing a few similar hobbies. Now before anyone asks yes Zoe is a former ranger as for which one well I mentioned it near the start of the chapter. Why they didn't have a ranger flash is due to the simple fact that it doesn't always happen when they first make contact with a ranger (if it did Sora would know the truth about her parents by now) or the former ranger could unknowingly be hiding their presence. As for Yimsim we will see more of him as things go, and NO he will not be working for Diablo. He is more of an independent source working against the rangers. Anyways after all this we just have Sora left as well as concluding the Zoelle, and Max subplots for this arc. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	11. Episode 9: Burn

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

 _Fire. There was fire everywhere around Sora as she ran. From what she didn't exactly know or why she was even running in the first place. She just knew she had to run and get away from this place and whatever it was that was maybe following her._

 _She eventually came to a dead end and looked around as the flames and smoke became higher and thicker, but the sound of small steps was heard as a small child seemed to be approaching Sora. Sora turned around to face what was coming, but before she could see who it was that was coming her vision began to turn white._

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora wakes up with a start and looks to Cassie who had woke her up having fallen asleep while the whole group was at A&C hanging out/discussing what to do next.

"Look Zoelle herself said that diamond on that control necklace is unbreakable. How is it possible to break something unbreakable?" Adam asked reminding Sora of the conversation they were having before she fell asleep as she looked down. They were trying to figure out how to free Sora's mom from the control she was under, and Alvin had said he had an idea of what they could do which was about when she fell asleep.

"It might actually work. If that diamond is what I think it is then my idea should work." Alvin says as Sora looks to Cassie.

"Long story short he thinks that a plea to the one being held would work, but it would have to be a loved one." Cassie said.

Leo had his arms crossed "Sorry, but I don't think it would work. I'm not risking my best friend on a plan like that." Leo said.

Peter nods "Same. Sorry Alvin I do think it has a chance, but we can't risk our leader." Peter says as Sora frowns. Isn't it suppose to be her decision to go through with it if she wants to?

"But if it gets Sora back her mom shouldn't we at least try it?" Eva asked as she was in agreement with Alvin.

AV slams her hands on the table surprising and fully waking up Sora as the others were silenced all attention going to her "You all need to calm down and stop for a moment. This decision does not affect any of you. It's Sora's mom so it's Sora's decision to go through with it or not." She says as the others nod except Sora who mouths 'thank you' to the younger girl.

Sora gets up "Guys we have been going over ideas how to free her since we found out the truth about Zoelle, and well normally I wouldn't mind your guys help…" Sora starts.

"But this is my mom. My problem. My fight against Zoelle. So next time she shows up stay out of the way." She continues tensing up as she did so.

"My next fight with Zoelle will be the last…" she says not finishing her sentence Leo having an idea what she wanted to say, but wouldn't.

" _No matter the cost. Right Sora?"_ he thought as they all get up.

"If you say so Sora, but do you have a plan for fighting her?" Adam asked as Sora shrugs.

"Not really. For this I think I'm just going to wing it." Sora said to him, and before anything else can be asked Sora leaves the place as Cassie watches on worried about her.

Leo noticed this and nudged her "Go talk to her. I know you want to for more than one reason." He says as Cassie looks away blushing.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." Cassie said as Leo shakes his head.

"Look I'm no good at this mushy stuff, but from how you've been acting you aren't sure if it's me you like Sora. Look if you still like Sora then go after her." Leo said in a whisper causing Cassie to blush a deep red.

"I-I-I but you…" she starts as Leo stops her shaking his head.

"Look Cassie you're a nice girl and all, but I consider you a friend and sister more than a possible girlfriend. Also I don't think things would work out that well between us." He says as Cassie pouts and trying to figure out if he was serious or not about what he was saying.

A few minutes passed and then Cassie ran out the door to go after Sora as the others watched. Adam nudges Leo as he grinned "Smooth move Romeo. You should be a matchmaker." He teased as Leo turns to glare.

"Shut it Cots. I'm just looking out for my friend." He said as Adam grinned.

"A friend which so happens you dated before, and are now setting up with the girl she had been trying to avoid before it was known she was a girl as well." Adam pointed out.

Leo growls as the others back away slowly except for Adam "I'd stop right there if I were you Cots." Leo warns.

"Oh come on you've been trying to get with Cassie all year. Not like you to go soft and wimp out." He says and Leo's hand clutches into a fist.

"Uh-oh." Eva whispers.

"Not again." Alvin groans.

Peter shakes his head at this as Leo lunges forward at Adam. The group knew it was inevitable that the two would get into a fight with each other yet again due to Adam, but at the rate they were going they both would end up getting banned for the month again.

"Let's stop them before they break something again." AV said as the group split up to stop one friend from tying to kill the other.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie walked about looking for signs of Sora eventually coming to the park where Sora was sitting on a swing her head hung low as if she was thinking.

" _She must really be missing her mother."_ Cassie thought frowning as she approached her. Hearing footsteps Sora looked up and saw that it was Cassie who took a seat in the swing next to her.

"Sora…" Cassie starts looking to the girl who would barely look up at her.

"…I might have to kill Zoelle Cassie." Sora says interrupting and shocking Cassie.

"B-But she's your mother Sora." Cassie says.

"I-I know, but if we can't help her…" Sora says as Cassie notices tears trickling down's Sora's cheeks.

" _She's been holding it all in. Her mom being taken has took more of a toll on her than she's let on. Oh Sora…"_ Cassie thought sadly as she gets up and goes to Sora kneeling in front of her and brings her sleeve up using it to wipe away Sora's tears.

"We'll help her Sora. One way or another we'll help her." Cassie says confidently Sora staying silent.

"So umm…why did you come to the park anyway?" she then asked as Sora looks up.

"I don't know really. I just wanted to be somewhere quiet so I could be alone with my thoughts." Sora replied looking away Cassie noticing it.

"Sora is there something you're not telling us all?" Cassie asked as Sora looked down again avoiding eye contact causing Cassie to narrow her eyes.

"You are aren't you? Well I'm not going until you tell me." Cassie said as Sora huffs.

"There's no way you're getting anything out of me Cassie." Sora retorts as Cassie takes out her phone.

"Not me, but perhaps I can call AV and ask her over here. Then we'll both get it out of you." Cassie said giving Sora a challenging grin as said girl looked at her in a panic then huffs.

"Fine you win. I'll tell you." Sora says as Cassie puts away her phone.

"But only you. You have to promise me not to tell the others." She adds on and Cassie nods to which Sora lets out a sigh of relief.

"You see ever since our last visit to the future I've been having…well nightmares." Sora admits.

"Nightmares? About what Sora?" Cassie asked as she took Sora's hand into her's which Sora either didn't notice or she did but didn't really care at the moment.

"Fire. Lots of fire, and then there's this girl following me. I can never really make out the girl and I can't remember what she looks like since my dream always seems to end when I either catch a glimpse of her or turn to face her." Sora says then shudders.

"But the thing is. I-I think I know who it is." She adds on.

"Who? Who is it Sora?" Cassie asked after a half minute of silence as honestly she was dreading the answer.

"Me. I think it was a young me." Sora said and Cassie hugs the girl.

"I-I'm scared Cassie. That fire that happened at my old home years ago. No one knew what caused the fire." She added.

Cassie pulls away "Well according to you and the papers you showed us online it was some arsonist. What else could it have been?" Cassie asked as Sora looked down towards her hands and Cassie immediately knows what she is thinking.

"What if…what if it was me Cassie?" Sora asked as Cassie looks down knowing why she would think that. From what Sora told them of that day she was mad because of something that had happened at school, and perhaps because of that her power of fire had first awakened resulting in the loss of her family's home. After all it had been during one of their trips in time that Sora's anger caused said girl to create a fireball and throw it at their foe at the time.

"If it was you couldn't have know it would happen Sora. You have to stop doing this to yourself." Cassie said to her.

"Cassie I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't change things. My home still burned down, my family still moved here, and my mom is now a monster." Sora said as Cassie gets up putting her hands on her hips.

"Look Sora yes your house burned down, but have you stopped to think of the good things that have happened since you and your family moved here?" Cassie asked as Sora scratched her head in thought.

"Well I'll tell you. You made friends with the school thief and while you have helped him you stopped him from crossing the line. You befriend a girl who thought you were a boy at first and crushed on you for years. You've even become a power ranger Sora!" Cassie said as Sora blushed a bit

"Yeah that's all true, but what are you getting at?" Sora asked as Cassie groans.

"You are so dense. Stop acting like a teen girl with boy issues and get up and do what it is you have to do with that fiery spirit you have always had. You're the red ranger Sora, and as such you have a responsibility to this team, but you also have a responsibility to yourself." She says and Sora was surprised looking up at Cassie.

Sora gets up and hugs Cassie before pulling away "Thanks Cassie. I guess I just needed someone to tell me I've been acting moody." Sora says and Cassie giggles.

" _Well I guess it's now or never."_ Cassie thought as Sora started to walk away.

"S-Sora! Wait a moment!" Cassie called out said girl stopping and turning to look at her friend who approached her.

"What is it Cassie?" Sora asked curiously.

"Umm…Before you go there is something I'd like to do." She says as Sora looks at her confused.

"Do? What do you…" Sora started, but before she could finish Cassie had grabbed her wrist and pulled Sora forward locking lips with her kissing Sora. Sora was shocked and didn't pull away until a few seconds later Cassie stepped back.

"I-I don't care if you're a girl or a guy. I really like you Sora. If this changes things between us I understand." Cassie says and runs away as quick as she can from Sora. Little did either girl know that a certain wolf was nearby and had seen everything happen and grins.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The following day Cassie was walking by herself towards A&C to meet up with the guys and Eva. She was still thinking about the other day and kissing Sora wondering if she had messed up.

"So how did it go princess?" A male voiced joked from beside her and Cassie jumps in surprise and turns glaring at the source of which was a smirking Leo.

"Could you please not do that Leo! Especially right now." Cassie said and Leo laughs.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. So how did your talk with Sora go?" he asked grinning and Cassie looks away.

"I-It went fine at first…" Cassie starts trailing off.

Leo raised an eyebrow at the pink ranger "At first? Okay what else happened?" Leo asked.

Cassie looks away blushing "I-I umm…might have kissed her, confessed my feelings, and then ran away." She says as Leo groans shaking his head at the girl.

"You probably threw Sora for a loop Cassie, and running away probably wasn't the smartest of ideas you know." Leo tells her and Cassie groans.

"I know I know, but I was just so flustered!" Cassie tells him.

"And were thinking you made a mistake and have ruined your friendship with Sora." Leo said and Cassie nods her head in disappointment.

"Look Sora might be thrown for a loop, but even if you two don't go out she's not going to push you away. Might take her a while to adjust to being around you again since she now knows how you feel." He added on trying to comfort Cassie.

Cassie smiles a bit "Thanks for that Leo, but still I think I should maybe avoid Sora for a while." Cassie said to him and he shrugs.

"Alright if you think that's best, but still perhaps you should reconsider it." Leo said as they both walked.

As they walked a growl was heard and before either could react Leo was hit over the head with something and knocked to the ground. He heard Cassie scream and then he blacked out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora was still processing what had happened a day later as she was at the mall with AV, Jerrica, and Sara. Originally it had just been AV and Sora but it turned into a group of four when the pairs ran into each other when they stopped for lunch and have been hanging out together since.

"Sora? Hey something on your mind girl?" Sara asked waving her hand in front of said girl who looked at her.

"Sorry, and yes there is, but I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about it right now." Sora replied.

"No problem. I can relate." Sara said as Jerrica pats her friends back.

"Instead of acting depressed let's keep going. I still want to check out a few places before we leave." AV said to the rest of the girls and they nod following after the younger girl who took off in a sprint.

When they walked off Sora's morphor went off the screen flashing pink meaning that Cassie was contacting her. Sora went off to the side so no one would see what she's doing.

"What is it Cassie?" Sora asked with a sigh.

" _ **Hehehehe. Sorry, but your pink ranger is currently preoccupied."**_ The voice of Zoelle says and Sora freezes up.

" _ **Well then now that I got you attention you're probably wondering why I have this. To put it simple I have your pink ranger."**_ Zoelle continued.

Sora growls "Well you just made a mistake. Me and the others…" she starts.

" _ **I'm going to have to stop you there. You see I can just as easily rip your pink ranger apart right now, but I haven't for one single reason."**_ Zoelle says to her.

"What would that be?" Sora said in a huff.

" _ **Because I want to finish our battle red ranger, but it's always interrupted by your comrades saving you."**_ Zoelle's voice says and chuckles.

" _ **But now I happen to be holding all the cards if you understand what I mean."**_ She added and Sora grits her teeth.

"Fine. What are your conditions?" Sora asked her.

" _ **Glad to see you are seeing things my way.**_ " Zoelle starts.

" _ **First I will not be telling you where I am ranger. You will have to be clever enough to find where I am, and you will only have an hour. You don't find me and well…I didn't exactly eat this morning and I'm starting to get a little hungry."**_ She adds on and chuckles Sora tensing up.

" _ **Secondly you are not to tell your fellow rangers of this and are to come alone. I so much as smell someone else besides you I will tear her apart. Are we in agreement of terms?"**_ she said.

"Fine." Sora said plainly.

" _ **Good. Your hour begins now red ranger. Happy hunting."**_ Zoelle taunts as the communicator went silent. Not wasting time Sora took off out of the mall taking her phone out and sending a text to AV telling her that she had to go home and help her dad with something.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo groans wincing as he woke up in The Great Library and saw that Maya was tending to him and a worried looking Eva at him.

"What…happened?" he asked groggily.

"To put it simple you got hit over the head pretty hard Leo. Eva found you on her way to A&C and teleported you both here." Maya informed him and Eva nods.

"Well I'm fine. There's no need to worry about…Cassie!" Leo started and then recalled what the last thing he saw before blacking out.

Maya frowns "Cassie? Was she with you when you were attacked?" she asked and Leo nods.

"Yeah, and she was taken. I didn't see who it was, but I defiantly heard her scream." Leo said as Eva gasps.

"You don't think she was…kidnapped?" Eva asked as Leo was unsure what exactly happened.

"I believe she was taken, but not by a human." Lurre says as she walked towards them all.

Maya looks to her "Monster signal?" Maya asked and Lurre nods.

"Indeed. It was Zoelle who attacked you Leo, and she took Cassie as well with her. I'm having trouble tracing where she went though." Lurre informed them.

"Then we need to start searching for her!" Eva says Maya nodding in agreement about to call the rest of the team to help start looking, but was stopped by the alarm going off and map popping up showing a large amount of Gearz and Shades being led by Recks in town.

"Ugh…Why do they have to show up now?" Leo muttered.

Maya sighs "Leo, Eva go. I will call the rest and tell them to meet you there." She says and they nod morphing and teleport to where the attack was going on.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora ran about town in a huff and heard her morphor beep and took it out the screen flashing white which meant that Lurre or Maya was trying to get in touch with her. She puts it away and it stops a few seconds later.

" _I only have about twenty minutes left. Where could she be at?"_ Sora thought gritting her teeth.

"You're joking right?" A pre-teen boy says sounding like he was about to laugh.

"B-But I know what I saw! There was a wolf!" A little boy says to the older one.

At the mention of a wolf Sora looks over to them "Yeah and I'm sure it's at the destroyed junkyard." The pre-teen says rolling his eyes.

"But that's where it was going! It had someone with it!" the little boy insists as Sora stares at the two.

Her stare gets the pre teen's attention and he glares "You want something?" he asked rudely glaring at Sora.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Just couldn't help but hear you two…talking." She says deciding best not to aggravate the pre-teen boy.

"Just my brother and his active imagination. He's always seeing things." The pre-teen said with a shrug and the little boy looks down.

"I know what I saw. I didn't imagine it." He whimpered and Sora walks over kneeling down.

"Hey I believe you." Sora said and the boy looks up.

"You do?" he asked as the older boy looked shocked.

"You do!" he exclaimed surprised and she nods.

"Yeah. Considering what has been going on around her for the past few months perhaps your brother saw something the rangers haven't beaten yet." Sora said and gets up.

"You know I think I'll go check it out." Sora said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! If that thing is a monster then the rangers are likely to show up! You shouldn't get yourself caught in one of their battles!" the pre-teen said worried.

Sora sighs "At the first sign of danger I'll be out of there. No worries." She said.

"Alright, but you see us again tell us what you saw. Please?" The little boy asked and Sora giggles and messes with the boys hair.

"Alright. See you two later." Sora said and ran off in a sprint towards the destroyed junkyard.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I was wondering if you would be coming. I found this place very fitting seeing as this is where things began for you and your team." Zoelle's voice echoed when Sora arrived and walked into the destroyed junkyard.

"Or your just being unoriginal." Sora says morphing into her base for.

"Now hand over Cassie!" she adds on summoning her weapon to her.

Zoelle's chuckle echoes off everything around them both "Why would I do that? If I did then you would have no reason to stay and fight me." Zoelle says as a crash is heard behind Sora which she turns quickly to see it's Zoelle wielding a staff.

"The girl is safe. For now anyways. Now shall we begin?" Zoelle asked before rushing at Sora who jumps back trying to avoid being hit by the staff. Zoelle swings at Sora's feet knocking her to the ground.

Sora rolls out of the way of Zoelle who jabbed at the ground where she was and Sora gets up getting out of the way of the next blow.

" _Yeah this isn't going that well. Plan B."_ She thought and pressed the button on her morphor.

" _ **BATTLE LEGACY, UPLOAD!"**_ her morphor called out as she quickly changed into her battle legacy form and blocks with her swords and kicks her back.

"Ohh…really felt that one kid. Right in the stomach." Zoelle says as Sora hesitates.

Zoelle sees this and takes advantage rushed forward knocking the weapons out of her hands and pinning her to the ground with the staff.

Zoelle grinned showing her fangs as beneath her Sora trembled. Despite what she said and was told yesterday by Cassie and what she told herself she was still having trouble trying to go through with it, and Zoelle knew it and was enjoying it.

"Aww…It's so cute when you can't do anything." Zoelle laughed.

"Though I will say these constant battle with you aren't doing well for this body…hmm perhaps that can be changed." She adds on with a grin.

"W-What?" Sora asked.

"Well you are pretty much broken and I enjoy torturing you too much, and your mother is becoming useless. I think this lovely necklace would look good on that pink girl." She says with a grin.

Sora growls as something inside her snapped "Leave. Cassie. Alone!" she says and when she finished she flung her hand in front of Zoelle the fireball she shot out exploding at the point blank range knocking Zoelle off and both away from the other. Sora was knocked back to her base form as a result of the attack.

Zoelle gets up and growls walking towards Sora who was trying to keep her balance by leaning on a car before she is picked up by Zoelle.

"I've had enough of you. While the torture and turmoil have been fun I meant it when I said this was it." Zoelle growls and goes to punch Sora in the gut, but when she does a large klang is heard and Zoelle grits her teeth dropping Sora as she clutches one of her clawed hands in pain and backs away from her.

Zoelle looks and sees Sora had her hand on the car the whole time and Zoelle's eyes narrow "Of course. I was stupid to forget that. You're _their_ daughter after all." Zoelle says.

"Unlock the Legend!" Sora changed into Element Fusion Red and calms and readies herself to continue fighting. She gathered fire in her hand and honestly was a bit more in awe of it as well as still a bit frightened. She also felt the real memory of the day of the fire begin to come back to her.

 _[Flashback]_

 _A 6 almost 7 year old Sora returned to her home in Meadowedge with a black eye and a couple scratches on her face from a fight she had gotten into that day._

" _Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" The girl calls out, but there is no reply as no one is home at the time._

 _The young girl sighs and tossed her bag down. Normally she would do her homework, but she was still so mad about what had happened at school that day and just wanted to go to her room and sleep._

 _The little girl walked up to her room and closed the door. When she got to her pillow she lifted it up to her face and let out a scream into it to try and let out all of the frustration of that day._

 _Young Sora threw the pillow on her bed and began to pound away at it in anger, and as she did so small spark of fire were coming off her hands. The young girl noticed this and stopped for a moment._

 _Curiosity got the better of her as well as her anger. Focusing on it and nothing else she held out the palms of her hands one of them a fireball appearing in it. Her anger faded away as she looked at the ball of fire curiously. The fire crackled some of the embers landing on her shoulder and Sora lets out a yelp and unintentionally throws the fireball hitting her unlit light shattering it as her room started to catch on fire._

 _Young Sora back up as the fire began to consume her room and spread throughout the house as well as start to spread to a few other houses nearby._

 _Over the crackle of the fire Sora didn't hear a car pull in as she coughs the smoke starting to get to her and she begins to feel dizzy and her vision turning black._

" _Mommy…daddy…help me." Sora muttered._

" _Sora! Sora!" Her father's voice called out before her vision went completely black from over exposure the heat of the flames and the smoke._

 _Sora woke up minutes later outside to the sounds of sirens and several people talking at once, and both of her parents looking at her with concern before her mother hugged her and was crying. Sora herself was traumatized to the point that she remembered how the fire happened differently._

 _[Flashback End]_

The memory had only taken seconds to play out in Sora's mind and she turned throwing the fireball at a charging Zoelle who was caught off guard and thrown back.

Sora summons another "What? Can't handle the heat?" Sora asked joking doing her best not to sound scared as well.

Zoelle growls and lunges at Sora who rolls out of the way and hits her with the back of the katana before hitting her with the fireball.

Zoelle was getting irritated _"She's suppose to be broken! How is she doing this?!"_ Zoelle thought.

" _She's just full of surprises isn't she?"_ The soft voice of Rena said inside Zoelle's mind taunting the wolf a bit who growls.

" _Alright Sora you can do this. Attacking her is useless."_ Sora thought ducking beneath a blow from Zoelle.

" _Getting rid of that necklace will also be tough since the jewel can't be shattered."_ She thought and then eyes widen under her helmet recalling what Zoelle had said moments ago.

" _She was going to remove it to have it put on Cassie. That thing can be removed. Well…simple is almost always the best."_ She thought grinning now using the katana to block a punch and counters with one of her own.

"Give up?" Sora asked Zoelle who lets out a howl rushing at Sora and jumps at her. Sora slides under and jumps up turning into Super Megaforce Red blaster in hand as she spot the back part of the necklace.

"Tale End!" Sora says shooting the blaster. Zoelle didn't have time to turn as the blaster hit the back portion of the necklace and it falls off.

Zoelle howls and falls hands on the ground as she started to change back to normal and eventually did revealing a very pregnant and out cold Rena.

Sora cancelled her morph and ran over to her worried "Mom?" she asked wondering if she was okay and worried.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After finishing the battle the six rangers who were still morphed were also worried when there Red ranger didn't show up to the battle.

" _ **She didn't pick up when I contacted her. That is not something she would normally do."**_ Maya says worried as she typed away at the laptop trying to find Sora, but was getting some interference making it hard for her to pin where the red ranger was.

"Maybe she is just home? That is what she texted me earlier." AV said and Leo thinks a moment.

"Hmm…maybe she was lying?" Leo suggested to the rest who look to him.

Peter crosses his arms "You've been friends with Sora the longest, but I think your wrong about this. Sora would have no reason to lie to us." Peter says

Leo shakes his head "Actually she might. Earlier today I was with Cassie, and I was hit hard to the back of the head while she was taken." Leo said.

"How does this have to do with Sora?" Adam asked him.

"Cassie was telling me how her talk with Sora went yesterday, and well it didn't go as well as it should have." Leo said and sighs looking to Eva.

"It was Zoelle that took Cassie." Eva tells them.

"That's not good." AV muttered Alvin nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. Considering who Zoelle really is and who she…keeps…targeting…" Alvin started trailing off and his eyes widen forming a possible idea of what happened

"Zoelle took Cassie, and then used her morphor to contact Sora, and used her as a means to challenge Sora. While we would be occupied with a battle of our own." Alvin says and Leo nods

"Exactly what I was thinking." Leo said as their morphors beep.

" **I found her. She's at the destroyed junkyard."** Maya informed them and the rangers summoned their Lore Cycles headed off to where Sora would be at.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group arrived at the junkyard and it didn't take them long to find Sora who was near her mom.

Seeing her Eva steps up "We can take her Sora." Eva said surprising the girl who jumps up looking at them and then lets out a sigh of relief seeing it was just her friends morphed.

"Please don't do that guys." She said as she looks at Leo getting the feeling he was smirking under his helmet .

Adam sighs "Glad that is over with. Honestly I don't think I can handle much else today." Adam says. It was then that Alvin noticed Mrs. Daniels pants suddenly got a wet spot and was spreading.

"Umm…Sora does your mom happen to be laying on a water bottle or something?" Alvin asked as Sora looked up to him.

"No. Why?" Sora asked as Alvin pales a bit under his suit and sighs.

"Because we're probably going to have to get her to the hospital. I think her water just broke." Alvin said.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed.

Sora looks to them "You guys go. Someone go tell my dad, but stayed morphed. I'll call him later and meet him at the hospital after he tells me what's going on." Sora said.

"You're going to look for Cassie right?" Peter said and Sora nods.

They all left as Sora went deeper in looking for Cassie "Where is she? I know this place got destroyed, but there can't be _that_ may hiding places." Sora said then stops hearing a sigh coming from somewhere.

She speed up her search stopping every now and then when she thought she heard Cassie and changed direction going towards the sound. She eventually found Cassie, but couldn't help but laugh at how the girl was being restrained.

Cassie wasn't wearing a gag at all, but she was tied to some old railroad track by ropes. When she heard someone laughing she tilted her head up to look and saw it was Sora and gave a huff.

"Would you mind untying me? Been here for a while you know." Cassie said Sora calming down and went to Cassie untying her.

Cassie mumbled as she straightens out her clothes "Sorry I took so long Cassie." Sora said to her as Cassie crosses her arms.

"It's no problem. I should have been more careful. She got the jump on me." Cassie says looking down.

"It was something you couldn't have known to happen. Besides it's all been handled now." Sora says to reassure her. It was then that Sora's phone rings and she picks it up.

" _ **Sora! Meet more over at the hospital quick!"**_ her father said quickly and was between panicked and happy.

"Whoa dad calm down. What's going on?" she asked.

" _ **It's your mom! The rangers found her and have taken her to the hospital!"**_ he says as Sora hears him grabbing his keys.

"Hospital! Why would they take her there?" Sora asked, and despite knowing why she still couldn't help but ask as she herself was worried.

" _ **The baby! Your mom is in labor and…well just get there as soon as you can!"**_ he said.

"I will dad. Just finishing up with a friend here and I'll be on my way." She said not noticing Cassie frown and look down when she called her a friend.

Sora hung up the phone and turns to Cassie "Well I'm going to get going. See you…" she starts then notices Cassie looking away.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Sora asked as Cassie huffs. Sora then recalled the kiss from the other day.

"Ohh…Umm Cassie? About the other day…" Sora starts.

"You don't like me like that. I get that now Sora. A friend is the best thing that I can be." Cassie said starting to walk away, but is stopped when Sora pulls her back.

"Look Cassie I umm…well I get how you feel." Sora said as Cassie looks away.

Sora sighs and takes in a breath "I'm not really that good when it comes to relationships and stuff like that. Sure I've dated Leo as well as some others Leo's introduced me to, but I've usually ended up embarrassing myself and ending things before it gets too far." Sora said blushing a bit.

"And well…I know every year since we've met you've sent me Valentine's Day cards. You might not have signed them, but I knew they were from you." She added on as Cassie looks to her.

"How? I was also so discreet when I put them in the mail." Cassie asked and Sora giggles.

"I did sit next to you for three years Cassie. With how often me, you, and Leo exchanged notes in class why wouldn't I recognize your handwriting?" she replied and Cassie blushes.

"And honestly well…I do kind of…" Sora started her next words Cassie couldn't make out because she could barely hear Sora.

"Mind say that a little louder?" Cassie asked and Sora blushes.

"I-I…IenjoybeingaroundyouandImightlikeyouokay!" Sora said quickly to Cassie.

Cassie blinks deciphering what Sora said "R-Really? But I didn't you were well you know." Cassie said to Sora.

"I'm Bi actually. Not long after dating Leo I kind of well got interested in a few girls at the school, but couldn't really ask since at the time almost everyone thought I was a boy. I really didn't want anyone to know besides Leo so I stayed single." Sora said rubbing her head.

Cassie grins "Was one of those girls me?" she asked.

Sora chuckles "Surprisingly yes. Sure you were a bit clingy, but you're much more open minded, your sweeter than most of the other girls at school, and you love to be around others." Sora said and Cassie blushes at the compliments.

"Look Cassie I know I've brushed you off, but that was just because I thought you'd be disappointed I was a girl. But let's just say I've done a bit of rethinking." Sora added and Cassie nods.

"B-Because of yesterday right?" Cassie asked and Sora nods smiling, but was actually a bit nervous.

"I was thinking perhaps well…you umm…maybe up for a movie this Friday? It could be fun." Sora asked a bit nervous and waits to hear what Cassie asked to say, but didn't have to wait long. Cassie stared at Sora like she was in a trance before letting out a squeal of delight and hugs Sora.

"Sure, but I'm picking the movie." Cassie said pulling away from Sora and grins.

"Fine by me." Sora said then recalled what she had to do.

"Sorry Cassie got to go! Mom, hospital, baby!" Sora said running off picking up the chocker necklace along the way to give to Lurre to hopefully find some way to get rid of it for good.

Cassie left heading home at her own brisk pace.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie arrived home and saw there were several pieces of luggage in the front of the house as well as her parents arguing, and from the looks of it it was her mother kicking out her father.

Noticing Cassie her mother calmed a bit "Cassie up to your room. Me and your father are discussing some private matters." She ordered and Cassie crosses her arms.

Her mother glares "I said up to your room!" she shouts.

"No." Cassie said simply.

"What did you say?" her mother growls.

"I said no mother. I'm 18 now. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Cassie retorts.

"You will listen to me child or I swear…I swear…I will kick you out with your father!" her mom declares as Cassie grins. She walks upstairs towards her room and shuts the door. Her mother turns her attention back to her husband as both continue their discussion from earlier.

A few minutes passed and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard as Cassie came down with a couple of suitcases and the case with her guitar in it.

"What are you doing Cassandra! Put that stuff up. You're acting like your…" her mother starts.

"Leaving with dad. I've made my choice mom. You and him can't work anything out, and you clearly don't want to work anything out. I know for a fact that I'm one of the problems you refuse to work out, and until you can actually be a mom again you won't hear from me." Cassie said to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm a perfect mother." She retorts as Cassie shakes her head.

"Anyone can be a mother, but not everyone can be a mom." Cassie said and looks to her dad.

"Let's get packed up dad. I suppose she knows your coming?" she asked and he nods.

"I told her I might end up coming, and she has already made room for us both." He said as Cassie was surprised by this.

"She had this feeling you might be coming along. So she's made room for you to sleep with her while I sleep with Maxwell." He adds on as he grabs his luggage and both leave heading for the car Cassie's mom to stunned by Cassie's actions to do anything.

Both left heading for Cynthia's house.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora paced outside the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on her mother. Though she could hear her cries of pain and several unpleasant words and things being said from where she was as well as heard her father cry out in pain a doctor mention seconds later they would get him something for the pain.

A half hour passed and finally Sora was let in to see her parents. When she walked in she saw her mom exhausted and cradling a baby girl in a pink blanket that had a flame motif to it. Sora recognized it as the same blanket from her own baby photos. Her mother noticed her and waves her hand ushering Sora to come forward.

"You want to hold her?" her mother asked and Sora nods. After telling her the right way to hold a baby Sora was given her to hold.

Sora awed at the baby then turned to her parents "So what's her name?" she asked.

"We actually talked that over months ago, but we had finally settled on one." Her father said.

"Sora this is your little sister Rachel Zara Daniels." Rena says as Sora smiles at her baby sister.

* * *

 **Episode 8 is done as well as the first arc. So what did you all think of how I ended things? I know it seems like there is still some stuff left over for the sub plot with Cassie, and while there are still a few small things it's pretty much wrapped up the same for the Zoelle sub plot. Now though we have a new ranger couple, and honestly I didn't know myself which way to go for this one, but the more I thought about it the more that I figured that Leo is more of a big brother to Cassie than anything. Yet just because Sora and Cassie are together now doesn't mean there won't be some rough patches and things they will have to work through. Especially since Cassie has graduated, and yes as off this chapter all the senior rangers have graduated. Also the Daniels family now has as new addition to it. Well that's all for now everyone so until next time this has been decode9!**


	12. Episode 10: Shift Into Turbo

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In The Great Library Maya was hard at work on something at the small section that she used as a workshop. Lurre came by with a few sets of rangers books to put back away after the rangers had left earlier in the day deciding to find out more about ranger history.

Lurre walks over towards Maya "What are you working on Spears? Is it something for the rangers?" Lurre inquired as Maya glances back.

"Something like that Lurre." Maya replied and Lurre sets down the books and goes to the table to see what it is the woman is working on. What she saw is a small orange rectangular shaped handheld device while bronze trim went around the large screen and down the sides of the device. The screen was a dark shade of green and at the moment was currently blank below it was a set of four numbered buttons.

"Is that another morphor?" Lurre asked when she saw it and Maya nods.

Lurre looked at Maya confused "But I thought we had enough rangers. What drove you to make another?" Lurre asked and Maya sighs.

"The Ptera Lore Zord." Maya replies and Lure nods encouraging her to continue.

"Before we even had the team made it went missing, and someone else was controlling it Lurre. We almost destroyed her." Maya said and Lurre nods.

"So you think by having someone capable of mastering her it will reduce the possibility of the incident repeating?" Lurre asked.

"That's one reason. Also with that wildcard Yimsim around we could eventually being fighting two different enemies and armies. So we need as much help as we can get." Maya said picking up the new morphor.

"Well you have apparently been thinking about this for some time Spears. Have you found a suitable candidate?" Lurre asked and Maya shakes her head.

"No, but I will eventually. For now we keep this our little secret okay?" Maya asked and Lurre nods. It was just then that her phone rings and she takes it out before putting it away when she saw the number.

" _Focus on one thing at a time Maya."_ She told herself going back to work on putting the finishing touches on the new morphor. Lurre frowns and walks away grabbing her books as she leaves.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Instead of hanging out at A&C as they usually did, and after leaving The Great Library earlier in the rangers were now at a dirt track.

"I honestly didn't know squirt was into motor cross. Let alone that she rides." Leo says as he and the others were in the stands. The others nodded in agreement to him while Adam shifted in place nervous for his girlfriends safety.

Sora rolls her eyes "Sara did get her that helmet for a reason Leo." She says.

Alvin noticed Adam's behavior and puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him "Calm down Adam. She has told us she's done this before, and I'm positive that she will be just fine." Alvin said and Peter nods.

"No worries Adam. She can do this." Peter says giving a thumbs up.

"You worry too much Adam. Your acting like she'll disappear into thin air." Cassie says and Adam glares at the pink clad young woman as Sora rubs her head.

"Wrong thing to say Cass. That has happened if you recall." Sora reminded her girlfriend.

Eva shushes them and points out at the track "They're about to start." Eva said excited as the bikers clad in their gear pulled up. The other picked out AV easily spotting her in her blue bike gear, and as for her bike they couldn't make it out due to how she was positioned.

Adam turned to his side and noticed that Mr. Winchester was sitting near them watching "Mr. Winchester?" he asked getting his and the other attention.

"Well it's nice to see you here Adam. Same with the rest of your friends." He says to them all.

"Let me guess you weren't expecting me to be here right?" He added on a few of them nodding the others silent.

"Not to be offensive, but you well umm…don't seem like the kind of person that would approve of a young lady doing this." Peter said and Mr. Winchester rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. AV loves to do this, and I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. Which I don't." he replied and turns back to look at the track stopping the conversation as a countdown to the race start began the rest of the teen turning to watch as well.

Near the end a gunshot rang out signaling for the race to start. The bikes took off and they all watched paying attention to AV who quickly was within the top three quickly approaching the top two who were fighting to stay ahead of the other.

Taking a sharp turn people cheered and talked as the race went on "Squirts not looking so hot. She's starting to lag behind." Leo says as he watched the others seeing this.

Mr. Winchester shakes his head "No. She's just waiting for the right opportunity. She's just playing with them." He said as the others look to him.

"How do you know that Mr. Winchester?" Eva asked him.

"Couple reasons. First is that she is purposely lagging behind to get a feel for those in front of her. Second well you've probably noticed how close my family lives to this track." He says Peter understanding.

"This is the track she practices on right?" Peter asked and Mr. Winchester nods.

Adam looks to the track "So she's waiting for when they're least expecting her then she strikes. Plus since she knows this track so well she has a much better shot at winning." Adam summarized as AV shot ahead on a short straightaway taking the lead.

Mr. Winchester smiles and nods in response to Adam "Yep. That's my baby girl." He said. The race ended ten minutes later with AV coming in a close first place having to fight to keep it near the end.

The teens and parent went to the track to congratulate AV who takes off her helmet.

Peter pats the younger girls back "Nice run their AV. That guy nearly got you there at the end." He says.

"Though Adam here looked like he was ready to have a heart attack." Leo teased grinning at the black ranger who glared at Leo

"Was not!" he says.

"Was so!"

"Not!

"So!"

Cassie groans as Sora got close to the two and banged their heads together and they reel back away from the other in pain from this.

"Oww! What was that for?!" They both exclaimed looking to Sora who frowns.

"For being idiots. Come on you two let's try to enjoy the day without you two trying to kill each other. Or I could get involved." Sora said starting to smile her voice becoming sweet near the end and the two shiver.

"We're good. We'll stop." They both said and Sora smiles sweetly as AV chuckles at the antics.

" _Looks like Cassie is rubbing off on Sora."_ She thought.

"Well guys I would like to stick around and chat, but I've got to get my bike checked out and be ready for the next race." She tells them before leaving them. When she passed her dad she stopped a moment and hugged him before heading off again.

The teens and parent started heading back to their seats Sora stopping "I'm going to go grab a drink and some snacks. You guys want anything?" Sora asked, and after making a small list she headed off Mr. Winchester following to help the girl.

The two were soon headed back carrying drinks and bags of various snacks "Thanks for the help Mr. Winchester. I don't think I could carry this all on my own." Sora said.

"It's no problem. I didn't see any of your friends offer. I think they were just too excited to get back to watching the races." He said and Sora nods not seeing a crack in the ground Sora trips the drinks and food launching into the air.

A man passing by saw this and ran forward catching the couple bags of food in one hand a set of drinks in the other and caught the other tray of drinks balancing it on one leg.

Getting up Sora takes the stuff from the man "Thank you sir." Sora said getting a good look at the man.

The man stood a good half foot taller than her and had straight brown hair that went to his ears and parted on both sides. He wore a blue shirt with a few racing logos on it and it was greased and torn jean pants.

"It's no problem young lady. You should just be more careful about things around you." The man says as very briefly an image of the Blue Turbo ranger replaced him before vanishing causing Sora to take in a sharp breath.

The man looked around "I'm actually looking for the garage near the track. I was hired by an associate to be the mechanic for a young girl. I think her name was Avalon." He says.

"Avalon is my daughter, and I know where the garage is." Mr. Winchester says and looks to Sora who nods understanding his request as she takes the rest of the food and drinks.

"Right this way Mr…" He starts.

"Stewart, but you can just call me Justin." The man says revealing himself to be Justin Stewart.

Sora arrived back to the stands with everything. Eva and Adam took notice of AV's dad missing and turn to look at the red clad girl who handed out the food and drinks to them all.

"Where's Mr. Winchester? AV could be up at any time." Adam asked.

Sora sat down "He went off with some guy saying he's AV's mechanic. I think he said his name's Justin Stewart." Sora said with a shrug.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Outside the racetrack stood Yimsim with a…motocross bike at his side? It was a vibrant orange with black and purple panels and seemed to be standing all on it's own its engine humming steadily.

Yimsim looked to the bike "Draw them out High Gear, and feel free to do want you want to any of the rangers." He tells the bike who reeves it's engine in response and starts to move forward, but is held back when Yimsim grabs it's seat.

" _Except_ for the silver ranger. She is mine and mine alone. If she is harmed by you I will turn you into nothing more than Earth scrap metal." He adds on and it's engine reeves quickly in response before it is released.

"Good. Now go." He says and the rider less bike takes off.

The garage was rather large and several teens along with mechanics were scattered about the garage making adjustments to the bikes or just talking.

AV's bike was being adjusted and worked on by Justin who pulls himself out from under it "The bike should be pretty good now AV. All ready for your next race." Justin said putting his tools away in the nearby toolbox.

"Thank your Mr. Stewart, but you didn't come all the way out here just to be my mechanic for the day." AV says to him.

"It's no problem. Your librarian friend insisted and paid me to do it. She said something about you having trouble with your last couple mechanics." Justin said and AV sighs as that was true. Her last couple mechanics missed simple problems or just ended up making a small issue a bigger problem. Then there was that one that her dad hired then refused to do the job he was hired to do.

Justin looked at the blue clad girl and smiles a bit "So how long have you been riding AV?" he asked the girl.

"Since I was twelve. I was visiting one of my aunts and saw my cousin's miniature bike just laying out at the time. I got a bit too curious you can say." AV says and laughs.

"I'm guessing your first ride ended in a wreck right?" Justin asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah. I survived it and so did the bike, but I wanted to keep trying. I begged my parents to let me try, and they eventually agreed, but I would have to take lessons from my cousin first." AV said recalling how she got involved in the first place.

Justin nods "I've been involved with bikes and cars since I was twelve as well." He says to AV who looks to him.

"I may have been young, but I was and am pretty smart. I skipped all the way to the ninth grade when I was twelve." He told AV who looked at the man in surprise and awe.

AV was about to ask him something when the sound of a loud engine revving was heard and High Gear came rushing into the garage.

"What the? A bike without a rider!" One of the teen riders in the garage exclaimed. The front handles of High Gear turned forward letting loose shots causing small explosions and making the others run. Justin and AV took cover from the laser fire behind a nearby large toolbox.

Justin looks out from behind it after hearing what sounded like the strange bike changing shape. The bike now had a humanoid like shape and would stand about the same size as it. It's wheels cut in half served as it's feel while the other halves of the wheels were mounted on it's pipe like arms. It's engine was on top serving like a head with a handlebar on the side of the wheel like arms. It looked around as if it's looking for something and turns in the direct of Justin and AV to which Justin quickly hides back behind.

AV watched and was torn about what to do. She had to fight the monster, but she couldn't expose her identity as a ranger to anyone. Yet if she didn't her and Mr. Stewart could end up getting hurt.

AV feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to say the older man armed with a nail gun "You get out of here AV. I can at least handle this thing till the rangers get here." He said and AV frowns about to protest.

"No buts young lady. Tommy would have my head if I let anything happen to you." He adds on.

"Y-You know Tommy?" AV asked and Justin nods. Just like with Sora the image of the Blue Turbo Ranger replaced Justin for a moment before returning to normal.

"Tommy already told me about you and your friends. So get going AV." Justin said and AV runs out Justin coming out from his hiding place and was behind High Gear.

"Hey bolts for brains. Behind you!" Justin said letting loose a few nails from the nail gun hitting High Gear from behind. After getting hit High Gear turns around and seeing Justin rushes at the man appearing as just a blur to him and hits him knocking him to the ground.

Justin fires off a few more nails nearly hitting High Gear "Damn it. Guess I'm a bit rusty." He muttered barely escaping being hit again when the monster rushed him.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV got outside and saw that there were Shades and Gearz scattered about, and AV saw that the others were already fighting. Sora was in what looked like a modified version of her Epilogue Ranger form while the others were in a form that she couldn't make out.

AV's morphor went off and she grabs it _**"Finally I got through to you AV. I guess you've noticed the foot soldiers attacking?"**_ Maya states.

"Yes. Though I'm guess the reason your contacting me is to let me know the new power up is done." AV states.

" _ **Yeah, and the good news is that you can morph straight into it. Just call out Legendary Prologue and you'll morph straight into it."**_ Maya explained

"Thanks Maya." AV says ending communication.

"Legendary Prologue!" AV calls out and is engulfed in bright blue

 **-Prologue Ranger Morphing Sequence-**

 _AV is in her Lore Keepers suit as she is in the middle of a black and blue void as black energy gathered around her except for her head. When it settled she was wearing light weight and thin body armor of the same color as the energy while navy blue energy gathered around her arms, shoulders, legs, and chest. The first thing to form was a pair of lightly armored navy blue fingerless gloves that were held in place by a black metal wrist band on each. The boots were next to form the former boots being replaced with ones that had a bit of a heel to it and held in place the same way as the gloves. On her shoulders a set of thin rounded pauldrons appeared while on her chest a navy blue vest appeared attached to the suit and connected to the pauldrons with a high collar that went just below the mouth of the helmet. Connected to the vest was a grey belt holding in place a skirt matching the rest of the suit and there was a holster on each hip holding a blaster in it. The last thing to form was her new helmet which was composed of two pieces the bottom section was all navy blue except for the mouthpiece which was black with embellished lips while the top was solid black and the usual symbol for the visor was in navy blue with grey trim around it._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

AV took her new blasters out of their holsters and ran forward firing away at the foot soldiers as she went to get to the others and got a good look at them. They looked similar to her own expect the guys didn't have heels or skirts while Eva and Peter were clad in full Silver and Gold for theirs and Adam had white trim around his visor to make it out amongst his pure black form. Sora's form was missing the heavy glove from how it was and the pauldrons were similar to her own the cape was still there and the dark shade of red as her suit, but now she only had the Lore Keeper emblem on the back of it. Lastly she was wielding her own sword, but the plain grey silver blade of the sword was a bright gold with strange symbols carved into it.

Sora turned to face AV "Glad you could join us Blue. Everything alright in the garage?" Sora asked and AV shakes her head.

"No. Mr. Stewart is still in there, and he's fighting some monster." AV said and Sora frowns under her helmet and turns to the others.

"Black, Silver, Gold. Think you three can handle these things?" Sora asked. Eva threw her large ring blade which went clean through a small group of Shades and Gearz before returning and nods.

"We have them covered. You and the others help Mr. Stewart." Adam says as he and Peter attack a small group together.

Sora looks to the others "Let's go guys." Sora said and they all ran headed towards the garage AV shooting at any foot soldiers blocking their way.

When they got back into the garage they were greeted by something quickly knocking them down to the ground "Ugh…Let me guess. That's why he stayed." Leo said as they got up only to be knocked down again.

"This thing is fast." Cassie comments.

AV glances around "Where is he?" she says worried about Justin. Just as the bike monster was about to attack them again a shot is heard and the monster is knocked to the ground by a high speed nail.

Alvin looks off to the side and sees a man "Is that him?" he asked pointing to the man and AV looks and nods glad to see that Justin was alright.

"Get him while he's down rangers! Now!" Justin said and Sora nods.

"Maya told us we can change while in these forms so no need to cancel." Sora tells them as it was then that their morphors glowed and they take them out.

"A True Power? Which one?" Cassie asked as it was then that the Turbo Rangers forms appeared on screen. AV glanced over to Justin and he nodded to her.

"Unlock The Legend!" All five rangers declared turning into the five core Turbo Rangers.

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Power Rangers…TURBO!" The five called out and each held out a hand weapons appearing. A sword with a large red hand guard for Sora, a set of large blue blasters for AV, A large white and green two handed cannon for Alvin, A set of yellow handheld devices with a pole outside it used to charge up electricity for Leo, and a white and pink bow for Cassie. Sora looked at the weapons and got an idea.

"Let's put it together guys." Sora said and the others nod. Alvin set down the cannon to which Sora inserted the blade of the sword to the hilt Cassie connecting the bow below it while Leo attached his to the bottom sides and AV attached hers to the top sides. A set of wheels appeared on it now resembling a small car.

"…I thought this was supposed to be some finishing weapon." Leo said glancing over to the monster starting to get up.

AV looks at it and gets an idea she flips up the hilt of the sword it now resembling a bit of a cannon. She starts to lift it up and instead the section springs up the wheels and supporting section staying down a structure keeping the cannon part up.

The five rangers get in position as High Gear gets up "Turbo R.A.M Cannon Mode fire!" The five said firing it a large blast of energy firing from it and hitting High Gear who falls apart. Outside sounds of fighting stopped and the rangers prepared to leave when Yimsim suddenly appeared near the fallen apart monster.

He looks to the rangers "Well done rangers. You defeated High Gear before I had a chance to take on your silver ranger, but neither of us are done. So don't get comfortable." He said grabbing High Gear and vanished in a flash of white.

The rangers cancelled their morphs "I hate that guy." Leo said annoyed.

"So that monster was his? No Diablo's?" Alvin questioned and frowns.

"Yeah that's not good. I know we say Yimsim is a wildcard, but now I'm starting to wander if he has his own agenda." AV said and then looks to Justin who was approaching them.

"Nice job rookies. You handled that like real pros. It's been a while since I've seen the Turbo R.A.M or its cannon mode." Justin said to them.

"Thank you Mr. Stewart, but we could only have done that thanks to you." Alvin said to him.

Justin nods "Now don't go misusing the Turbo powers rookies, and use your own power responsibly." Justin said before glancing over to AV and signals for her to follow him. She does leaving the others who look at each other then shrug before heading out to check on the others.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV followed Justin out to the parking lot which was empty all except for two cars that were there. One was an old early 90's chevy truck and hooked up behind it was a deep blue jeep and when Justin came it's lights blinked and then the lights flashed AV jumping back in surprise.

Justin laughs a bit and turns to the girl "AV I want you to meet Storm Blaster." Justin said as he pats the cars hood.

"T-The jeep is sentient?" AV asked Justin who nods.

"Yeah he is. I actually used him a bit during my ranger days, and well I've been thinking of passing him on. He agreed, but he has to okay the person. Can't go giving him to someone he doesn't approve of." Justin said as AV looks to him then to the jeep called Storm Blaster.

Justin looks to the jeep "So what do you think Storm Blaster?" Justin asked the car who's headlights dimmed for a few seconds before letting out a honk of approval surprising AV who looks to Justin.

"Wait. You're going to give Storm Blaster to me?!" AV asked and Justin nods and shows her the keys.

"Of course driving him will have to wait till your old enough. So until then your dad will be holding onto these." He says and pats Storm Blasters hood.

"I'm going to miss you pal. You and the rookie take good care of each other." Justin said before going over to the truck and looks back to AV.

"You can ride with me AV. After all have to deliver Storm Blaster and the keys to your home." He says and AV gets in on the other side of the truck before they took off for her home.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile at the same time at the Henderson residence a state police car pulled up into the drive as does another black car. The cop gets out of his car and is joined by a woman in her late twenties standing a little under six feet. She had a fair skin tone with freckles on her face and wore black rimmed glasses with raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black dress shirt and over it a black suit with matching pants with a low heel shoe.

The cop turns to look at the woman "So you got a call as well Mrs. Shelby?" the cop asked the woman who nods to him.

The cop knocks on the door which is answered by Sonya "Is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked a bit surprised and panicked.

"This is the Henderson residence right?" the cop asked and Sonya nods.

"And you are Sonya Henderson right ma'am?" he then asked and she nods again.

The cop reaches behind his back for his cuffs "Ma'am your under arrest." He said as Sonya gasps.

"For what charges? I haven't done anything wrong!" Sonya exclaimed panicked.

Mrs. Shelby stepped up "How about kidnapping, blackmail, and a whole list of other charges." She says.

Sonya looks to the woman and glares "And who are you? You're obviously not with the cops." She demands.

Mrs. Shelby steps up to her "Ingrid Shelby. Child Protection Services." She says and Sonya pales knowing that could only mean one thing and one thing only.

"No…NO! You-You can't take her! You can't take my daughter!" Sonya says as her husband Richard's car pulls up him and Jerrica in the car. Seeing the cop and other woman he signals for her to stay in the car and he gets out walking up to the door to find out what is going on.

"Excuse me, but what is it that is going on here?" Richard asked the cop and Ingrid.

"Your wife is under arrest Mr. Henderson. We got a tip off of a couple people in Unity Lakes, and they have proven beyond a doubt what your wife has done." The cop explained as Ingrid looks to Richard.

"Were you involved in the kidnapping of a young child in Unity Lakes about sixteen years ago?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my wife?" Richard asked as from in the car Jerrica started to get worried as she watched them talk, and while she couldn't hear them she couldn't help but feel that she had something to do with it.

Outside Ingrid sighed "Sixteen years ago your wife took a newborn baby from a young woman from the place she worked. I have looked through official birth records, and there is no record of a baby being born in Unity Lakes named Mildred Jerrica Henderson." Ingrid said and Richard steps back in shock then looks to his wife who was looking at the ground.

"No…Please tell me you didn't Sonya." He said his voice breaking realizing the birth certificate he had was faked as well as other things relating to their child.

Sonya chuckles "That woman didn't deserve that baby girl. Why did she do to get something I wanted to have so badly, but couldn't?! It wasn't fair!" Sonya shouts.

"That's enough from you. You're coming with me now." The cop said taking Sonya to his cruiser and puts her in before driving away Richard watching as the cop did so.

Ingrid walks up to Richard and sighs "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take Mildred now. Can you get her to come out here?" she asked and Richard looks at her briefly before looking to Jerrica in the car and signals to her to come out.

"Can you explain this to her please? I-I don't think I can right now." Richard said to her and she nods as Jerrica walks up to them.

"Dad what's going on? Why did mom just get taken away?" Jerrica asked as Richard held back tears.

"Mildred dear. Something has come up, and it is hard for me to tell you right now. I want you to go with this lady for now please?" he asked surprising Mildred.

"Dad? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked and he winced tears threatening to break out. He goes and hugs Jerrica patting her on the back a couple times before pulling away and nods to Ingrid.

"I'm sorry about this." Ingrid says to Richard before putting a hand on Jerrica's shoulder and directing her towards her car and putting her in the back seat behind the driver's seat. Ingrid then got in herself and drove off away from the house Jerrica looking out the last sight she saw was her father going into the house with tears in his eyes.

" _What is going on?"_ Jerrica thought repeating the question in her head confused at what is going on.

* * *

 **Episode 9 end as well as the end of the first tribute episode of this season. Okay now we all know how bad Turbo was since it was almost the end of Power Rangers for the states, but instead of talking about that I'm going to use this time to address a few other things. First up yes there is a new ranger coming, and if you think you have the color for this ranger figured out I can promise you that you don't as for who it will be will be revealed sometime after the next tribute episode. Secondly the brand new power up form AKA Prologue Rangers is heavily based off of Sora's Epilogue Ranger form which that has actually received some modifications after a bit of feedback and will serve as both her Stage 1 Battlizer and her power up form. As for the fate of Mildred/Jerrica/Allison all will be revealed as the story continues on, but I can promise you that things won't exactly go smooth for her for a little bit. Until next time this has been Decode9.**


	13. Episode 11: Super Mega Mode

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya walked into her usual coffee shop and sighs seeing that a certain someone was sitting in there waiting for her, but he wasn't alone. It was Tony and he had brought along a small group with him this time around, and it was a group that she knew all too well.

Maya grabs her coffee and goes to leave, but is stopped by a woman in black "Maya please stop and talk to us." She says as Maya huffs.

"I don't have time to deal with you all this morning Britney. I'm busy with something else." Maya tells them.

Tony looks to a silver clad man next to him who looks to Maya "Maya. I know your still harboring some resentment towards us, but we are really sorry about years ago." The man in silver says as Maya rolls her eyes.

A woman in pink sitting next to a man in red nods "Can't you believe us?" the pink clad woman asked as the red clad man gave his support to her.

Maya turns to them glaring "Some resentment Joel! It's much more than just some." She states

"And no I can't Samantha. It's not that easy to believe you all. Now excuse me, but I really have to go." She tells them as the men clad in blue and green didn't make a move to stop her.

"Now if you excuse me I have other things to attend to. Good-bye." Maya says and forces her way out glancing back to James and Johnny for a moment before leaving.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few hours later in The Great Library the eight rangers were gathered together training and were being supervised by Maya and Lurre as the rangers sparred with each other.

Maya watched them and noticed that AV was a bit distracted as the girl ducked under a kick from Adam, but failed to dodge a hit to the stomach knocking her back.

"Okay I think that is enough for you two." Maya says to them stopping the two and signaled for Adam to go spar with the others as she took AV off to the side.

"Is there something that is troubling you AV?" Maya asked the young girl who lets out a sigh and nods to her mentor.

"You want to talk about it?" Maya then asked her knowing well enough that the young girl was troubled.

"I got a call from Jerrica this morning, and well she told me that she was taken from her home the other day by a woman from Child Protection Services." AV tells Maya.

Maya sighs and closes her eyes in thought "How about you take the day off AV? Go and see your friend and be with her. She probably could use you there with her." Maya says to the girl.

AV hugs Maya "Thank you." She says before she teleports out heading to see her friend.

After AV left Maya looked over to Lurre and nods to her to which the Lore Keeper whistles signaling the end of the sparring session for the rangers.

"Nice job you all, but seeing as how AV had to leave I think we can call it a day on training." Lurre says as Maya returns to the group.

"But just because she left doesn't mean I will be slacking on you guys." Maya said and glances over to the bookshelf containing the Ranger Books. Walking over she took out a total of eight books each one a solid color except for one that was black and green and another that was a mix of silver and gold. Five of the eight books were adorned with what looked like a mix between two pirate swords and angel wings.

"With all that's going on I thought it might be time that you guys learned more about one of the teams you inherited powers from." Maya said giving them the books.

Adam looks at the one he was given "One? This looks more like two teams Maya." Adam said to the older woman who sighs.

"In a way they were two teams Adam. These books belong to the Megaforce and Super Megaforce rangers." Maya tells them.

Lurre stares at them "Now I know some of you might not recall this, but these rangers were heavily involved in the first Legend War that happened more than a decade ago." Lurre tells the seven.

" _Which only lasted a little over two days."_ Maya thought and sighs.

"These rangers had deal with two different yet linked groups; Warstar and the Armada. Warstar was the advance force led by Armada's youngest prince Vrak." Maya informed them the ranger listening.

"To put a long story short an apprentice to the legendary Zordon sensed them coming and he gathered his own team of rangers to handle Warstar." Lurre interjects and Maya nods.

Leo raised an eyebrow "I thought you said they had to deal with two groups? What about this Armada?" Leo asked.

Maya glared at the yellow clad young man "I was actually just getting to that. You see after the supposed 'death' of Prince Vrak was when a branch of the Armada arrived on Earth. It was lead by Vrak older and incompetent brother Vekar." Maya says as the rangers glance to each other.

"Should we even ask why she considers this Vekar incompetent?" Peter whispered to Alvin who shakes his head.

"If you want to be here longer then do, but I don't think it's a good idea to ask." Alvin whispered back to him.

"Eventually the Armada's emperor Marvo took over after both his sons were defeated. A few other things happened, but that's the basics of what they went through." Maya finished.

The seven nod to her "Sounds a bit like what we are dealing with. If not exactly what we are dealing with." Cassie said and sighs.

Lurre glances at Maya then to the rangers "Okay I think that's enough for now. It's no use staying here right now so perhaps you all leave. Unless you want to stay and spar some more with each other." Lurre tells them and most shake their head while Leo and Adam teleport out the others soon following as they left the books behind.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At an unknown location Yimsim was working on repairing High Gear and making him better than he was before. After its first defeat by the hands of the rangers he used what he knew from watching them to make High Gear better adapted so this next fight wouldn't go as well.

"Done." Yimsim says after finishing and backed away. High Gear was rebuilt and currently in bike form which instead of looking like he did before he now resembled a low ride motorcycle with a black frame and blue flame patterned paintjob on it.

"Now Turbo Gear pick up where you left off. The rangers are bound to still be weakened from the other day, and this time I expect results…but remember what I said before." Yimsim said to the bike who's engine revved and it took off out of the location.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the previous day of spending time at the track the group decided as a whole to let one of the others decide what to do that day, and after a lot of coin tosses it was Sora who came out on top. Which is why now the group was at the park Sora having a soccer ball with her.

Leo looks to Sora and smirks "You know I thought you might decide on soccer." Leo said and Sora shrugs.

"What can I say. I like playing a sport I can actually kick your butt in Leo." She says with a smirk Leo returning it.

Alvin looks between them "You guys can play. I will just sit back and watch if that's alright?" he asked and Sora nods.

"Fine by me. How about a guys versus girls game?" Sora suggested setting the ball down and Adam grins.

"Sounds good, but how about we make it more interesting?" Adam suggested to them

"How?" Eva asked.

Peter frowns getting a bad feeling "Guys perhaps we should reconsider this." He said.

"Losing or disqualified team buys lunch for the opposing team and Alvin. Whatever it is they want." Adam said.

"Deal." Sora, Cassie, and Eva said immediately and Peter groans as both teams head for the soccer field Alvin serving as score keeper and referee.

A half hour passed and the girls were up 5 to 3 with only a few seconds left in there short game. They didn't notice off to the side watching them was a man with short messy brown hair and eyes wearing a green t shirt and black sweater jacket over it and matching pants.

Sora scored the last goal and the girls cheered "And that's a victory for us!" Cassie cheered as Adam was huffing in exhaustion.

"I-I demand a-a re-recount!" Adam huffs out between breaths. None of them noticed the man walking up to them and was behind the group.

"Nice game. You seem to knew what it is you are doing." He says and they turn.

"Umm…thanks. Who exactly where you referring to?" Leo asked and the man points to Sora.

"Her. You seem to have a knack for soccer." He said and Sora rubs her head.

"It's not really that. I've just played a lot, but mainly at home and in the neighborhood." Sora said to the man taking a close look at him. Something about him seemed awfully familiar, but it was hard to put her finger on it.

The man nods "I'm actually putting together a girls soccer team for Nevada, and well if you're interested…one moment." The man says and digs into his pockets mumbling as he took things out of his pocket then put them back in eventually taking out a mechanical pencil and then took a small pad of paper out of his jacket. He wrote something down then ripped the piece of paper out handing it to Sora.

"If you're interested call that number." He said then walked away tripping a falling to the ground and then got up walking away. Watching the man walk away Sora glanced to the paper and her breath hitched as she recognized the name written: Jake Holling. Up till a few years ago Jake was a part of the USMNT, but he left the team after his wife Gia was pregnant with their first child. He was a prominent soccer player.

"You okay Sora? You look a bit surprised." Peter asked and Sora opens her mouth to reply when an explosion is heard and people started running away. Sora puts the paper in her pocket and give an annoyed growl as the monster came into view revealing it to be Turbo Gear in its mech form which resembled how he was as High Gear, but now had a gun like arm for its left and a large exhaust on the end of its right while both wheels were attached to its legs.

The seven rangers got into fighting stance preparing to fight "Didn't we handle this guy the other day?" Peter asked.

Leo nods "Yimsim must have fixed him up. He did say we hadn't seen the last of this guy." Leo said to them.

"Well then…It's Morphing Time!" Sora said as they all take out their morphors.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all declare changing into their base suits Sora, Peter, and Leo rushed forward at Turbo Gear who seemed to vanish in a blur and their attacks missed.

"What the!"

"Where did he go?!"

"He vanished?!"

All three were puzzled, but before they could react they were knocked to the ground by something incredibly fast.

"You're too slow!" Turbo Gear said stopping a moment to taunt the downed rangers before avoiding a strike from Adam and Cassie.

Eva steps up getting ready to get involved when something hit her from behind knocking her away from the battle with Turbo Gear. Turning she saw it was Yimsim and she prepares her ring blades to fight Yimsim, but just as she was about to attack he teleported away.

"Huh? Why did he just leave?" Eva asked muttering then heard Turbo Gear cry out in pain.

She turns and see's the group had gotten a solid hit on Turbo Gear "Lucky shot rangers." Turbo Gear said annoyed with them.

"But this is just the start. I have a not so small trick up my sleeve." Turbo Gear adds on as he glowed red and suddenly started to grow slowly.

"Uh-oh…I think we are going to need the zords." Cassie said and just after Turbo Gear grew to giant size.

"Well he wasted no time." Sora says and takes out her morphor as does Peter their respective Megazords showing up

"Unite the Legend!" Both call out.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The wings and head of the blue eagle came off the main body as the main body of the eagle extended out becoming more square. As this happened the green bison and black bull began to disassemble and then assemble together starting to form arms that attached to the body on each side. The tail detached from the yellow fox as it and the pink wolf went through the same procedure as the bison and bull and formed the legs that attached. Finally the red wolf let out a howl and like the eagle it's head detached from the rest of it's body splitting and formed the hands and feet for the zord. The red wolf head landed on the zord, but as it did so it began to combine the eagle head forming a silver head with a sharp red helmet and a blue visor in place of eyes. The tail of the fox flattened and stretched out starting to sharpen as the wings of the eagle formed into an L before combining making a T and the flattened fox tail attached itself making a blade that was grabbed by right hand of the robot._

 _The eyes of the Dove and Phoenix zords flashed as they disassembled completely. The wings of the silver dove began to fold in on itself as pieces from the gold phoenix came together form the arms and the claws of the phoenix connect to the bottom forming hands the process doing the same for the feet, but using the dove talons as the feet and the phoenix wings for the legs. The chest like area of the phoenix split in two the dove chest coming in the middle and the two pieces of the phoenix chest connected to it. Finally the phoenix head became hollow becoming a helmet that went on top of it. The pieces of the megazord went together finishing the transformation. Running along the sides of the arms, chest, and legs was red and white streaks._ _A large silver blaster with gold trim on it appeared in the hand._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

The Tales Megazord and Metal Megazord prepared their weapons the MM firing off its blaster which Turbo Gear avoided becoming a blur and hits them knocking the MM back as the TM tries to slash at it.

Down on the ground Jake watched the rangers in action and frowns "Don't just let that thing push you around. Fight back." He said watching. In that moment Jake's image was replaced by that of SuperMega Green.

Up in the Megazords the groups were trying to figure out what to do "Should we go Ultrazord? Might actually work in this scenario." Adam asked and Sora shakes her head.

"No. That Ultrazord is meant for strength not speed Adam." Sora said as they were then hit and the Megazord knocked to the ground. After the Megazord was knocked to the ground it powered off.

"Uhh…Did the light bill not get paid?" Adam asked and the group groans.

Outside Turbo Gear laughed "One down one to go!" it exclaimed and began firing shots from its machine gun arm the MM raising an arm to protect itself.

Inside it Eva and Peter staggered back a bit inside the MM was soon hit again by Turbo Gear who rammed into it sending them skidding back.

"Ideas?" Peter asked Eva.

"I-I don't know." Eva said as it was then their morphors glowed and they took them out seeing the image of a green race car.

"A True Power! How did we get this one?" Peter asked and Eva shrugs.

"It's better than nothing. Let's put to use. Unite the Legend!" Eva calls out.

 **-Megazord Shift Sequence-**

 _A large vibrant green formula one race car came racing down toward the Metal Megazord. The front part with the large exhaust and and a wheel came off the exhaust and grill attaching to the front of the blaster while the wheel attached to the back. The cockpit of the car launched up and integrated itself into the Megazord while two of the wheels attached to the bottom of the each foot the final wheel splitting in half and each half attaching to a shoulder._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Metal Racer Megazord, ready!" Peter and Eva called out together and Turbo Gear huffs unimpressed and rushed at the new Megazord, but didn't expect it to dodge.

"Looks like we're on the same ground now." Peter said as the MRM fired it's new blaster. The attack spread out wide hitting Turbo Gear who tried to avoid it.

"Gahh! You really grind my gears rangers!" Turbo Gear called out while inside the downed TM the others even Adam groaned.

"I take back all the bad puns I've said." Adam said to them.

Peter and Eva glance at each other before nodding deciding to finish it. The MRM accelerated on it's wheels while one of the hands spun the wheel on the back of the blaster energy charging up before it then jumps up aiming it's charged blaster.

"Four-Wheeled Finisher!" Both called out and fired a wide burst of gold energy that turned into race cars resembling the green race car zord. Each one zoomed into or by it exploded before the monster itself exploded.

"Tale End." The gold and silver rangers say together while their downed allies cheered from the TM.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the fight the rangers were gathered together in The Great Library "How did we obtain the True Power? I thought we had to meet a ranger and get their approval to obtain it?" Peter asked.

Maya sighs "Perhaps you did meet one, but you just didn't know it. A veteran ranger knows how to hide their ranger power after a while." Maya said to them as Leo raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know this?" he asked as Maya stiffens a bit.

"I just do! Shouldn't you seven be somewhere else than here." She says a bit irritated and before anything else could be asked or said Maya teleports out.

Cassie blinked "That was…unusual. Even for her being our mentor and all." Cassie said.

Adam nods "Yeah. You know she seems to know a lot more than she is letting on. Not just anyone could know that a veteran knows how to eventually hide their power." Adam pointed out as Sora hums in thought.

"It's like she speaks from experience…wait…the missing Red Mystic Knights book." Sora said starting to put things together.

"What about it?" Alvin asked her.

"The first Red Mystic Knight was female right? Then a guy took her place after she left." She points out and they nod.

Sora smirks "Well our mentor their seems to know much more about rangers than anything. Especially the Mystic Knights before their original leader left." She pointed out to them.

Alvin nods "Indeed. Such intimate knowledge could only happen if…if…oh." Alvin started then stop putting together what Sora was thinking.

Leo groaned "Don't go playing that game with us you two. Just spit it out." He tells them.

"That kind of inside info she could only know if she was a ranger in the past herself. Our mentor does seem to have a thing for red Leo." Sora said and the others understand.

"So you think she was the first Red Mystic Knight? Well…I guess that would explain a few things." Adam said.

Sora nods "For now I think we should keep this to ourselves. We'll talk to her when the time is right okay?" Sora suggested and they all nodded.

* * *

 **End of Episode 10. Okay I know that this chapter may not have been good, but I have little to no knowledge of Super Megaforce, and honestly I** _ **tried**_ **watching all the episodes of that season. Honestly I had to stop after a while because well…to say Neo-Saban messed up would just be saying the same thing many others did. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par like my other. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	14. Episode 12: Abbinus Part 1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. The following chapter takes place during the same time as and after Episode 10: Super Mega Mode.**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica sat in the hotel room on a couch while Ingrid was in the kitchen preparing them some lunch "You have been awfully quiet Mildred. Is there something wrong?" she asked as the girl huffs and looks away.

"Of course there is. My mom got arrested, and you took me away from my family. Why? Why did you do that?!" Jerrica said and the older black clad woman sighs and come over with a few sandwiches as she took a seat in a chair and put the plate of sandwiches on a small table between them.

"Jerrica what I'm about to tell you you're not going to like at all, and it will turn your world upside down. But I need you to listen to me fully." She tells the younger girl who just crosses her arms.

"Almost sixteen years ago in Unity Lakes a baby was taken from her birth mother just hours after she was born, and up until recently we didn't know who had taken this baby." Ingrid said and Jerrica rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Just get to the point already." Jerrica said in a huff and Ingrid frowns.

"I am. The mother was a patient in a mental institution and the woman who took her could not have children of her own. She desperately wanted a child to have as her own." Ingird told the girl and sighs.

"Your birth records are fake. Mildred Jerrica Henderson doesn't exist, and Sonya isn't your mother Jerrica." She says and Jerrica looks to her a mix of shock and disbelief on her face at what she was just told.

"T-That must be some mistake! I-I do exist, and she is my mother! How can you say she is not?!" Jerrica exclaimed in a panic getting up.

Ingrid gets up and gently gets her to sit back down on the couch "I'm afraid it is true, and the desperate woman I was talking about was Sonya. She took you from your birth mother Mildred." Ingrid told her as Jerrica felt tears start to form.

"You're lying! You have to be!" she cried and Ingrid shakes her head. Out of all her experience as in CPS this situation was a first for her, but in truth she actually owed it to Jerrica herself to help her.

Ingrid reaches out and hugs Jerrica letting the girl cry into her shoulder "I'm sorry, but it is true. Your real mother was a woman named Abby Jones. In her youth she was obsessed over one person, and that is what lead her to being put in where she was." She told Jerrica who's crying was now just sniffling.

"H-How was it I was born then? Just some stupid doctor got lucky with her?" Jerrica asked and Ingrid sighs.

"No. With the help from someone else she managed to get a hold of some sperm from a sperm bank." Ingrid said hesitant and grabs a file from the table.

"I know who your real father is Mildred. Do you want to know?" she asked the girl who was much more afraid and hesitant than she had ever been before.

"Yes." She squeaked and Ingrid opened up the file handing it to Jerrica. Jerrica's eyes widen when she sees the picture of the man that was her father.

"Michael Winchester. He is already married and has a daughter named…" Ingrid starts.

"AV. Avalon…I'm related…to AV?" Jerrica interrupts feeling dizzy and like she had just gotten hit by a dump truck.

" _To much. This is too much to fast…"_ She thought as her eyes rolled back and she fell forward fainting Ingrid catching her.

After leaning her back on the couch Ingrid sighs and takes out her phone "She told me I'd need her help, but I didn't listen. Next time I should just listen to her." She says as she made a call.

" _ **Let me guess the girl fainted?"**_ was the first thing the female voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yes she did Ray. I guess I overloaded her with information, and you know more than anything what that can do to a person. Especially when it involves family." Ingrid said revealing the voice on the other end to be Ray.

" _ **Yeah. Well I will be there in three hours tops. Give or take an hour depending on the traffic."**_ Ray says and Ingrid smiles.

"Thanks Ray. You've been a rather big help since you joined." Ingrid said.

" _ **It's no problem Ingrid. Bye for now."**_ Ray said and hangs up.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica groans as she wakes up "Well I was wondering when you'd wake up or if you'd sleep all day." A sassy older woman's voice said.

Jerrica opens her eyes and looks over at the chair. Sitting there was a short woman in her middle twenties that had a slightly pale skin tone yet had a bit of an athletic build to her body. Her back length red hair was braided and piercing green eyes stared back at Jerrica as if she was analyzing the girl. The woman wore a dull yellow dress top and over it was a purple woman's suit and matching dress pants and black low heel shoes.

Nearby Ingrid frowns "Now that is no way to treat her Rachel." She says and Jerrica looks to her about to ask an obvious question.

"Jerrica this is Rachel Osbourne. She is a psychologist who works with CPS." Ingrid said introducing her friend and co worker properly.

Jerrica raised an eyebrow "Why did you call a psychologist? I'm fine." Jerrica lied.

"Oh really. Fainting like you did hardly sounds like 'fine' to me." Ray said and Jerrica tenses up.

Ray sighs "Ingrid told me about what you are going through, and I think we both can help you. But you're going to have to let us help you." She says her voice now much more calm and tranquil.

Jerrica shakes her head "I…I…I…I don't need your help! I'm fine!" Jerrica shouts.

Ray shakes her head "You're lying to yourself Jerrica, and I can tell. You think there's no one else who knows what it is your going through? No one who's been in a similar situation?" she asked the younger girl.

Jerrica nods "Because there isn't. You don't know me, and you don't know how I feel right now." She said.

Ray chuckles at this "Funny thing about that. You have two people in this room who know exactly how you feel." She says a bit sad herself as Ingrid walks over and sits next to Jerrica.

"You two? But how would you…" Jerrica starts and Ingrid places a hand on her shoulder to stop her and get her attention.

"When I was a little older than you I found out the truth about…the woman who raised me." Ingrid said as she shook a bit in anger.

"When I was born I was adopted out illegally and raised by the Woods family. A few years after my adoption my real mother was killed in a brutal murder that went unsolved for years until the one who murdered her confessed the truth during his final days." Ingrid continued as Ray reaches over and grabs Ingrid's hand as a sign of support.

"What did he confess to?" Jerrica hesitantly asked her.

Ingrid takes in a shaky breath "That he…he killed my mother as a job. He was asked by the woman who adopted me to kill her. It tore me up inside when I found out about it, and I struggled for the longest time to forgive the person who adopted me out behind my real mothers back." Ingrid said.

"So I know what it's like to have a fake mother, but while neither of our fake mothers truly cared the people that we call our fathers do. I still talk to my adoptive dad when I get the chance." Ingrid adds on as Jerrica was wide eyed and teary eyed as she knew that feeling.

Ray gives Ingrid's hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away "My own story isn't much better. Like Ingrid I to was adopted by someone, and this man worked for the same church that was responsible for Ingrid's adoption. It was years before I found out I was adopted, and I didn't take it well." Ray said as Jerrica turns to look at her.

"I avoided the church, talked to him only when I had to, and stayed out as long as I could to avoid him. I thought he had only adopted me out of pity, but the truth was much more than I could handle at the time." Ray continued.

"More than you can handle?" Jerrica asked and Ray nods.

"Truth is the man who adopted me didn't do it out of pity. The truth turned out to be that he was my big brother, and what he did he did to protect me because he loves me. My real dad was a drunk and abusive to my mother and he also didn't want weak and pathetic girls in the family." Ray said and winces.

"When he found out mom was pregnant with me he threatened to kill her and me if she came back with me. So she left and stayed with a couple in Warrior Heights until I was born, and my oldest brother came to take her back. When he found out mom was going to leave me in an orphanage in Eagleview he insisted on taking me instead and raised me." She said and sighs.

"That along with the information I found out earlier about a friend of mine actually being my cousin caused me to well…do the same thing you did earlier. It took a while for me to get through it, but I had plenty of help. As did Ingrid." Ray finished and looks to Ingrid who nods.

"So you see your situation is actually very similar to our own. You just need some help to get you through this." Ray said as there was a knock on the door.

Ray looks to Ingrid "Were you expecting someone?" she asked and Ingrid nods going to the door and opening it. Standing there was AV and Sara which both rush over to their friend.

The two older woman watched the young girl talk and interact and the two older woman smile "Reminds you of the old days right?" Ray asked and Ingrid nods.

"Yeah. It's been eleven years, but we still all keep in touch." She said as she watched the girls and noticed actually noticed something strange about Jerrica and Sara. To the older woman both girls were exuding a large amount of power that seemed to come from something on them. For Jerrica it was an orange shield shaped necklace she was wearing that had a large fluoriot gemstone set into the middle of it an angel was engraved around it. Sara to had a pink shield shaped necklace on a phoenix engraved into it and set into the center was a cut peridot gemstone set into it.

"Gemstones? You don't think maybe they're what I think they are?" Ray asked Ingrid in a whisper.

"They might be. After that battle they did take off except for the Ruby, Onyx, and Amethyst gemstones." Ingrid replied whispering.

"Should we talk to AV's babysitter and find out her thoughts?" Ingrid then asked in a whisper and Ray nods smiling.

"Yeah. Been a while since I've actually talked to her. She has certainly changed since I first saw her." Ray whispered back as they watched the girls.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The two girls later left leaving Jerrica with Ingrid and Ray who looked out seeing the ongoing battle between the rangers in their megazords against the monster.

"Well this doesn't seem to get old does it?" Ray asked Ingrid who nods as Jerrica looks at the two woman confused.

"Where we grew up there was also a ranger team. The Element Saint rangers. Though we…I mean they never had battles of gigantic proportions." Ray said seeming to correct herself as if she meant to say something else than she had.

Jerrica nods "Umm…If it's not too much trouble you think maybe we could go shopping? I didn't get the chance to grab any clothes before I was taken so this is my only outfit." Jerrica asked and Ingrid looks to her then to Ray who nods.

"Go ahead. I'll talk with her dad." Ray said to Ingrid who mouths 'thank you' before her and Jerrica leave heading to the mall after the ranger battle ended.

They went there and with some help Jerrica was picking out a few varying outfits, but honestly wasn't sure "Let me guess your mother usually bought all your clothes and picked out the colors right?" Ingrid asked and Jerrica nods.

"Yes, but pink just doesn't really feel like me anymore." She says as they walk into another store, and a few things of interest catch her attention. Over on a rack of clothes for half off was a vibrant orange top and paired with it was a bronze and orange jacket. She went over and grabbed it along with some blue skinny jeans and booty boots. After buying them she went into the nearest restroom and changed into them.

When she comes out Ingrid looks at her and smiles. Besides the new clothes Jerrica had also put her dirty blond hair in a pigtail.

"Want to keep going? Find you a few more outfits besides that." Ingrid said and Jerrica nods as they both walk.

" _She's looks a lot like that girl in blue that was at the hotel room earlier. In fact even with that dirty blond hair I would almost say it is her."_ Ingrid thought and smiles, but it quickly fades when she feels something in the shadows coming their way.

"Jerrica step back. Something's coming." She whispered stopping the young girl.

"Well well well. It looks like I finally have you all to myself little Avalon." A female voice said as it made its presence known. It was Abbinus in her alien form and she had with her a small army of Gearz and Shades.

Ingrid got ready to fight, but before she could even do anything she was thrown back into the wall by Abbinus psychic powers and knocked out cold.

"Now will you come along with me like a good girl? Or will I have to resort to violence? Your choice Avalon." Abbinus said and Jerrica realizes it wasn't her this alien was after.

" _If I say that I'm not her she will leave and look for AV…for my half sister."_ She thought and comes to a quick decision.

" _As long as she thinks I'm AV she won't go looking for her. For now at least."_ She added on in her thoughts.

"I-I'll go with you. Just don't hurt anyone else." Jerrica says imitating AV's voice and Abbinus gives an evil grin grabbing Jerrica as they both teleport away along with the Gearz and Shades.

Not long after they left the rangers arrived on the scene morphed "Where did she go?" Sora asked and AV saw Ingrid out cold and ran over to her hearing her start to wake up.

"Are you okay?" AV asked as Ingrid tries to get up.

"I think so, but…Jerrica! That thing took her!" Ingrid said as she remembered why she tried to stop the alien.

"What took her?" Adam asked calmly.

"Some alien like woman. She was looking for someone a girl named Avalon, but she must have taken Jerrica instead." Ingrid said.

AV stiffens "Abbinus." She muttered as she and the others realized who it was that took her.

Sora looks to Peter "Gold get her to the hospital. Meet us back at HQ." Sora ordered and Peter nods grabbing the woman and carrying her out.

" _Jerrica. What were you thinking?"_ Sora and AV thought.

* * *

 **And that is it for Episode 11, and now the Abby arc is starting to reach its final stop. Now I know that chapter is shorter than the rest I have written so far episode wise, and that there is hardly any action. Though a few familiar faces did make appearances in this episode along with some set up for some stuff that will happen as I continue this arc. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	15. Episode 13: Abbinus Part 2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In The Great Library Maya and Lurre were monitoring things for monster attacks and abnormalities in the timelines. It was after the rangers had left and Maya returned after blowing off some steam about the conversation that nearly got started.

Maya glanced over to Lurre noticing that lately Lurre was getting exhausted much easier than she normally would, and normally she would be maintaining the books that were written as of late though she's been spending much more time with her and the rangers.

"Anything unusual Maya?" Lurre asked the red clad woman who raised an eyebrow at her.

" _And that makes the third strange thing she's done. She's never called me by my first name."_ Maya thought to herself as she stared at one of her closet friends besides Tony and the others.

"Lurre is there something that you're hiding from me?" Maya asked Lurre flinching in response at this.

"There is isn't there?" she then adds on when she saw the flinch.

Lurre looks down a look of sadness on her face "Yes. I have. You see Maya…" Lurre started as the alarm then went off alerting them to a monster attack at the mall, but the signal it was giving off meant it wasn't possibly just any monster.

"Sorry Lurre, but this is going to have to wait." Maya said activating the communicators.

"Hey rangers we have a situation. We got an attack going on at the mall." Maya called out to them.

" _ **Got it Maya. Me and the others are on our way."**_ Sora's voice replied serious as communication was then cut.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Arriving at the scene morphed were all eight rangers "Where did she go?" Sora asked and AV saw the CPS woman that was with Jerrica named Ingrid out cold and ran over to her hearing her start to wake up.

"Are you okay?" AV asked as Ingrid tries to get up.

"I think so, but…Jerrica! That thing took her!" Ingrid said as she remembered why she tried to stop the alien.

"What took her?" Adam asked calmly.

"Some alien like woman. She was looking for someone a girl named Avalon, but she must have taken Jerrica instead." Ingrid said.

AV stiffens "Abbinus." She muttered as she and the others realized who it was that took her.

Sora looks to Peter "Gold get her to the hospital. Meet us back at HQ." Sora ordered and Peter nods grabbing the woman and carrying her out.

" _Jerrica. What were you thinking?"_ Sora and AV thought and the rest of the group teleport back to The Great Library canceling their morphs to which they saw Maya and Lurre furiously typing away at the computers information about various flying across the screens. A few minutes later Peter teleported in and canceled his morph as well.

"Umm…What exactly is going on here?" Peter says after seeing what was on the screen's.

Maya glances back to them "Searching. After the monster appeared briefly it then disappeared completely off the radar. Apparently it must have a device meant to block our signal tracking, but because it went into the mall which has all manners of interference so we picked it up. Now that it's left the mall it is pretty much invisible." Maya said and hums.

"Now why would a monster briefly appear then vanish like that?" she wondered out loud.

"Umm…It wasn't a monster Maya. It was Abbinus, and she's taken someone." Leo informed and Maya hears this and grits her teeth.

"That woman. Well then that's going to make things a bit more complicated…wait. She kidnapped someone!" Maya said turning to face them at the end as they all nod.

"She was after AV, but got instead her friend Jerrica." Adam says as he holds his girlfriend close to him.

Maya nods "Okay. I will just do a cross check and see if maybe anything about Jerrica can help us find Abbinus." Maya said and put in Jerrica's full name starting to search for things related to Jerrica's past, but to her surprise the search came up with no results for her.

"Huh?" they all said in confusion and Maya glances back to them.

"You all start searching. News of her kidnapping has probably already spread. Stay together." She told them.

Leo raised an eyebrow at their mentor "What about you?" he asked her.

"I'm going to stay here. Something here is rather fishy, and a bit more than just of the suspicious variety." Maya said to the rangers who wish her luck before leaving.

After they left Maya turns back to her computer and starts a new search inputting ABBY JONES as the search topic.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jerrica groans as she begins to wake up, but couldn't move and started to panic. She looked around and it seemed like she was in what appeared to be an old rundown almost hospital like room, and she was secured to a chair with arm and leg restraints.

"So the little ray of sunshine finally wakes. I thought that blow from that Gearz killed you." Abbinus said and Jerrica looked over seeing the alien woman in the corner.

"Wondering how I knew it was you little Avalon?" she asked with a bit of a gleeful smile as Jerrica just stayed silent.

Abbinus slowly approached going around her "No matter how much you dye your hair, change your clothes, or wear contacts I know someone who has traits of dear Michael, and that is something you have in spades in my dear." She hissed and Jerrica could feel a pressure on her throat.

Jerrica started to tear up a bit "Why…do you…hate me…so much?" Jerrica asked in her best impression of her AV voice. Seconds later the pressure on her throat stopped as Abbinus growled.

"Your just a means to an end my dear. The real prize is that mother of yours, and more than even you and your fellow rangers she's the one I despise the most." She said as Jerrica was genuinely surprised at what she just said.

" _You and your fellow rangers? Wait is she saying that AV is one of those Lore Keeper rangers? If she is then that means…her other friends are the other rangers!"_ Jerrica realized and gulps.

"Well then you know that taking me wasn't the brightest thing. The others will find me you know!" Jerrica declared with a smirk, but was surprised when Abbinus gave one of her own.

"Oh I doubt that. Not only do you not have your morphor dear child, but I destroyed your phone, and I've set up a machine that block all signals." She said and Jerrica pales a bit scared and nervous.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Deciding that searching in a large group would be troublesome and to cover more ground the eight teen split up into their gender groups and split up searching the town. Sora and the rest of the girls would take the north side while Leo and the boys would take the south.

"This just isn't working!" Sora said after the four walked out of somewhere else with no information on if Jerrica had been seen or not.

"We are all trying Sora. Just calm down." Cassie said comforting her girlfriend giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

AV was rather quiet and Eva noticed this "AV? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. No I'm not okay Eva." AV said bluntly as she began to cry. Eva walks to her friend and hugs her AV crying into her friends shoulder.

A few minutes pass of this and then AV pulls away and all four find a bench to sit on and talk "Maybe we should talk about what you're feeling AV. This is obviously tearing you up inside." Cassie said concerned.

AV glances away "AV you're the one who is there for us. Let us return he favor." Eva insisted and said girl sighs.

"Jerrica was taken by Abbinus because of me. Whenever she was over at my house when she was younger mom would joke about how we looked like sisters. I guess it's still true because she got mistaken for me." AV said sadly.

"You wouldn't know that it would happen." Alvin's voice said and the girls turn to see that the boys were there having finished and Alvin was approaching AV and kneels down to eye level with her.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen AV, and blaming yourself just isn't right." Alvin said and the rest of the girls get up going to the boys as Alvin sits down next to her.

AV looks down "It's just…well it feels like I'm a burden to you all. Any time you've had to time travel it's been mainly because of me, and now I've gotten Jerrica mixed up in all of this." AV said guilty as Alvin puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him.

"Let me set a few things straight AV. First off as I said before stop blaming yourself for things you can't control." Alvin said seriously surprising the girl.

"Second. You are no burden to us. In fact if you weren't on this team we all would have probably been beaten by now." He continues the others nodding in agreement.

"Third. Yes many times we have had to time travel because of a villains plot involving you and revenge, but also because of that we've met other rangers and have become stronger as a team and family as a result." He continued the others looking to each other.

"Finally. It's not your fault Jerrica got involved in this. If anything it is Abbinus fault. Her obsession with you and your family has driven her to take Jerrica, and from what I've seen of Jerrica since she's changed she probably did it to protect you." He finished as AV cracks a smile.

"…You know Alvin. You're going to make a great child counselor." AV said with a smile. Very briefly and not seen by any of the rangers the ghostly image of a Jade Pegasus swirled around Peter.

The morphors went off and Leo picks up "What's up Maya? You got some news for us?" he asked.

" _ **Yeah, but it's not something that can be discussed where you are. You need to get back here ASAP."**_ Maya informed and cut communication.

The rangers glanced at each other before doing what she said and teleported back to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers arrived back at The Great Library and saw that all the screen had lot of information involving Abby Jones, a missing baby reported stolen nearly 16 years ago, a sperm bank robbery, and a file from CPS Ingrid Shelby.

"Okay…This has all the makings of a conspiracy theory." Adam said as the group rolls their eyes at him.

Maya glanced to them "Thanks for coming back. Sit because what I have to say will take a while, and AV…you might want to sit with Adam." She suggest and AV looked at the older woman quizzically.

"Now after you all left I did a bit of research on Abby Jones." Maya started as Leo laughs.

"A bit? This is similar what a stalker would do." He said and was slapped on the back of the head by Cassie as Maya glared at him.

Leo rubbed his head "Thank you Cassie. Now as I was saying I did a bit of research. During her time at the Unity Lakes Mental Hospital she interacted with very few people outside of her…friend Christopher Askew or as we knew him Xolicernic." Maya explained to them.

Alvin glanced at other things on the other things "Okay, but what does a sperm bank and a missing baby have to do with this?" he asked and Maya sighs.

"A lot actually. You see her and Christopher were close, but not that many days after the sperm bank robbery it seems that the two of them were separated and Abby put in isolation." Maya explained as Cassie gets a bad feeling.

"I don't usually ask this, but how long was Abby in isolation?" Cassie asked and Maya grimaces.

"Nine months. Abby was in isolation for nine months." Maya informed them and the eight teens went silent realization sinking in.

"Okay how the heck did they let that happen!" Leo said after half a minute and Maya raised a hand to silence him.

"Before you even say what you're thinking no. Abby and Christopher were not together. This is where the sperm bank robbery comes in actually." Maya said and brings it up on screen.

"You see the ones behind it were eventually caught, but while they didn't tell who hired them the men who robbed the place were known associates of Christopher's, but when they checked over everything it _seemed_ like nothing was taken." Maya said and Adam sighs.

"It was recently found out that in fact some sperm was in fact taken, and who's it was well…AV brace yourself." Maya says before bringing up a picture of AV's dad and the girl is wide eyed.

"And not so long after the sperm bank robbery Abby happened to get pregnant?" Maya said AV realizing what she was saying.

" _Abby got pregnant with my dad's sperm…her child is related to me, but what does this have to do with Jerrica?"_ AV thought.

"What exactly does this have to do with Jerrica being taken Maya?" Sora asked voicing AV's thought.

"I'm actually getting to that. Nine months passed and Abby eventually gave birth to her child, but not long after her baby was taken by the primary nurse who took care of he during those nine long months. It was never confirmed who it was until just recently…" Maya says trailing off and glances to Adam who took that as a signal to prepare to help AV.

"And that nurse is a one…" Maya says and the picture shows up revealing a face that AV knows.

"Sonya Henderson." She finished. AV felt herself start to go numb and start to hyperventilate.

" _Abby had a baby that was taken by Sonya! B-But they only have one child! T-That would mean…Jerrica is…"_ AV thought putting it together.

"Jerrica is my…half-sister?" AV questioned stunned as well as the rest and Maya nods.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up! I know the two of them look alike, but even Abbinus would notice the subtle differences between Jerrica and AV!" Leo said and Alvin shakes his head.

"No. It makes perfect sense now that you think about it. Abbinus wants to make AV's mom pay in whatever way she can. Her obsession has blinded her." Alvin said as Sora gets up glaring a few small sparks of firing coming off her hand.

"Alright I'll concede that, but where would she go?" Leo asked them.

Cassie thinks a moment "Maybe…maybe she went back to the place that caused her the most hurt. The most emotional pain to her heart." Cassie said as they all knew where she meant Maya going to the computer and typing in the coordinates. Sora glances back to AV who was shaking like a leaf still from the revelation.

"You going to be okay to come along AV?" Sora asked the girl.

AV glances up "I-I'm coming. I can do this." AV said. Eva smiles at her friend knowing she was summoning up as much courage as she could just as Eva was faithful they could rescue not only Jerrica, but possibly Abby as well.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The eight rangers teleported unmorphed and were in front of the old Unity Lakes Mental Hospital. It had been years since it was shut down and walls had cracks in them some had even fallen apart. Cassie shivered and grabs Sora's hand for comfort Sora glancing to her girlfriend and gives a light squeeze to support her.

All eight began walking in when they heard a loud scream. AV's heart beat fast as she knew who it was and ran in followed by the others quickly following suit.

They soon arrived to the scene and saw Abbinus and strapped to a chair was an exhausted, hungry, and injured Jerrica. Sora could tells a slight smirk was forming on Abbinus lips.

"Let her go Abbinus! You've done enough!" Sora said.

"Ahh rangers. It's good to see that the seven of you finally…" Abbinus started as she turned around, but took a step back in shock when she saw that AV was with them.

"…made it. What kind of trickery is this?!" she demanded in anger throwing supplies with her powers the ranger ducking or rolling out of the way.

"It's no trickery. You took the wrong person Abbinus!" Eva called out.

AV looked to Jerrica worried "Jerrica. Are you okay?" she asked as the girls eyes flutter open.

"Y-Yeah. Just peachy." She said as Abbinus anger grew.

"No. No! This was suppose to work!" Abbinus cried out, but from what most could tell it was not just in anger, but sadness to.

"Abby. You need to stop this before someone gets hurt. We know about your past and connection to this place!" Alvin pleaded and Jerrica listened.

" _Abby? That name, and this place. Those boxes said Unity Lakes Metal Hospital…It can't be!"_ Jerrica thought as she looked to the alien creature.

"Mom?" she asked in a whisper. Abbinus grabbed a few scalpels with her powers and threw all of them except one.

"You don't know my pain! Every time I see that wretched blue ranger I'm reminded of what I lost, and what…what could have been mine! What I could have had!" Abbinus said and then turns to Jerrica.

"And now you…you just had to get involved!" She says as the scalpel prepares to plunge forward at her.

"Stop! You don't want to do that Abby!" Adam said in a panic, but she didn't listened and the scalpel few forward at her.

"SIS!" AV calls out in a panic.

" _She know huh? Well at least the last thing I did was probably the best."_ Jerrica thought as she waited for the scalpel to hit and kill her, but it never came. She heard a grunt and opened he eyes seeing a red haired woman in front of her the scalpel meant for her embedded in her shoulder.

"Maya!" Sora shouted in surprise at their mentors sudden appearance who was clutching her shoulder in pain.

Abbinus growls "Now the knight girl enters the mix. How pleasant for you to take a hit." She said and flings Maya back with her powers into a wall.

"Ugh…well you know…me. Can't keep…a good mentor…down." Maya retorts getting up.

"Now I know your angry Abby, but please. You've taken the wrong girl, and who you were about to kill was a mistake." Maya adds on to her as Abbinus looked around seeing no escape and prepares to use her power.

"What if I could tell you were your daughter is Abby? Would you listen then?" Maya asked and Abby stops stunned by this.

"Y-You know where she is? Where? Where is my daughter?" Abbinus asked as she changed from her alien form back to her human form surprising Jerrica seeing a bit of a resemblance to herself.

"Your daughter is actually right in this room Abby. Think about it. Why did you take Mildred Jerrica Henderson?" Maya asked and Abby stiffens hearing the last name.

"Henderson? She's…" Abby started and looked at Jerrica mixed emotions clear in her eyes. First anger, then puzzlement, then realization, and finally guilt.

"I-I nearly just…I almost." Abbinus started.

" _Kill her."_ Abbinus's own voice spoke in her head and she grabs it gritting her teeth.

"Abby?" Maya asked.

" _Kill her! She's a Henderson! She is not our daughter! She deserves to die for what that woman did to us!"_ the voice said.

"Help me…" Abbinus says weakly.

The rangers looked at each other unsure what to do. It was then that AV's necklace was glowing brightly and she got an idea. She took it off and approaching slowly she walked up to Abbinus.

"AV what are you doing?" Adam asked worried.

"I'm trying something my mom told me. Please trust me." She asked them and they nod.

AV got closer _"You're necklace is like mine and your aunts, but it is also special just like you."_ The voice of her mother said as AV recalls asking about it long ago.

" _Whenever someone who is tainted in evil wears it your necklace will purge that evil from them."_ Stella's voice continued as AV stood in front of Abbinus and prepared to put the necklace on her.

" _But it will only work…"_ AV put the necklace on Abbinus and steps back waiting for a reaction from the necklace.

" _If the person who wears it wants to be saved."_ Stella's voice finished. AV's necklace began to glow the light coming off it growing brighter and brighter by the second.

Abbinus let out a scream as the light seemed to burn her, and what expelled from her body was a ghostly image of Abbinus that quickly vanished like something sucked it away. Now laying in place was regular old Abby Jones.

"Y-You did it!" Eva said in shock while Maya got Jerrica off the table.

"Oh yes you've done it. Now allow me to dispose of her." Another voice called out and cackled the rangers to face the voice.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 12, and while I am sorry about the cliffhanger it just felt like that was the right place to do it at. So after so long and so much trouble Abbinus is finally defeated, but not in the way you all probably would have thought she would be. As for that ghostly image that was her dark powers, and as for why they were sucked away…well let's just say someone is paying them back for their help in the past. Don't worry the final part of this mini-arc will be over with the next chapter, and I can confirm that the final ranger for this series will make their debut. Until next time this has been decode9!**

 **P.S. If your interested me and a friend have started up a Code Lyoko fanfiction. If you have time and are interested check out Prelude to Heart.**


	16. Episode 14: Abbinus Part 3

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Abbinus let out a scream as the light seemed to burn her, and what expelled from her body was a ghostly image of Abbinus that quickly vanished like something sucked it away. Now laying in place was regular old Abby Jones.

"Y-You did it!" Eva said in shock while Maya got Jerrica off the table.

"Oh yes you've done it. Now allow me to dispose of her." Another voice called out and cackled the rangers to face the voice.

The monster was robust and large in appearance with rock like armor and arms and red lights for eyes "Now step away so I can crush that human for my master." It said as Sora looks to Maya who nods knowing her silent request. Maya grabs Abby and Jerrica and teleports away.

"Sorry, but you're not getting her. It's morphing time!" Eva calls out as they all take out their morphors.

"Unlock the Legend!" They all declared turning into their base Lore Keeper suits weapons ready.

"It's Showtime!" Sora declared as the rangers ran at the monster.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The two adults and one teen arrived at The Great Library Maya in pain. Lurre was nearby and rushed over "Oh my. Hold still Maya. This will hurt for only a second." Lurre said and removes the scalpel from her shoulder blood starting to pour out.

Jerrica looked away to the side at her out cold biological mother and getting a closer look at her. She looked to be a few years younger than AV's mom was and was a bit paler. Her jet black hair went to her shoulders and had some curls in it, but Jerrica couldn't see her eye color as her eyes were currently closed. She wore a purple top and black pants with matching sandals. What caught her attention though was something barely noticeable stuffed in her top and Jerrica reaches taking it out.

She flips the creased paper open and saw that it was a picture of a younger Abby holding a baby girl in a blanket. She flips it over and sees a written message 'Me and my little girl. Mommy will always love you Allison' is what the message said.

Jerrica puts it back in and looks seeing the strange silver haired and eyed kimono wearing girl had somehow healed Maya surprising Jerrica.

"Thanks Lurre. I'm sorry about doing that, and bringing them here." She said referring to the out cold Abby and Jerrica.

"It's no problem Maya. But you shouldn't go and be so reckless!" Lurre said.

Jerrica watched the two interact "Umm…Shouldn't you be watching over AV and the others?" she asked getting their attention and Lurre nods.

"Indeed. Thank you for the reminder." Lurre said as all three went to the screen showing what was going on Maya tensing up as the rangers were having and tough time, and to make matters worse Yimsim and a fixed High Gear had shown up. Yimsim grabbed Eva taking her to another part of the mental hospital Leo following after them.

High Gear knocked away Sora and Cassie and Peter followed to assist her in her fight leaving AV, Adam, and Alvin to assist AV against the other monster.

"That other monster must be one of Yimsim's. This isn't good." Maya said as two other screens pop up on the big one showing the fights going on between Eva, Leo VS Yimsim and Sora, Cassie, Peter VS High Gear MK3. Both of those fights were going well, but the fight with AV's group was one sided.

Jerrica watched and winced when the monster knocked Adam away as it then rushed at AV who prepared to fire a blaster at it only for her to get hit in the stomach.

"AV need help." Jerrica said in worry as Maya looks to her.

"She does, but she also wants you safe." Maya told her as Jerrica looks to her with a glare.

"I know that! But she is in this mess because of me and my mother. She wouldn't have to protect us if it wasn't for what happened. If you're not going to help me then just stay out of my way!" Jerrica said surprising Maya at how protective she is.

Maya then smiles "Well aren't you quite the spitfire. Fine I think I know how you can help, but there are a few things you need to know first. If you agree to this you will have a huge responsibility, and will have to learn to manage things." She said as she went over to the shelf with the ranger books grabbing the case she stored her newest device in.

Jerrica nods understanding "I think I get where you're going. I can handle the responsibility." She said to her. Maya nods and gives the case to Jerrica.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Alvin went flying into the wall leaving a large dent in it shaped like him as he falls forward and struggles to get up.

"Now where did that woman go? Where is Abbinus?!" The rock like robot named Robo Stone demanded grabbing Alvin and throwing him back into the wall. Second later he was blasted from behind and the monster turned seeing AV on her knees firing her blaster at him.

Robo Stone throws Alvin to the ground and walks forward towards AV who got up and continued to fire her blasters at the monster who slowly got faster and when close punched AV knocking her to the ground. When he did he was hit on the head by Adam's hammer and he stumbles back.

Adam helps AV up as Alvin gets over to him "This guy is much tougher than we thought. Should we step it up?" Adam asked and AV nods.

"Legendary Prologue!" all three called out turning into their Prologue Ranger suits.

Stone Cold stomps and shakes the ground making the rangers lose balance before he gets close knocking all three to the ground quick.

"Nice try. Since you won't talk I'll just have to do anything to get an answer." He says before he was hit by a rock and he turns to see Jerrica a small case in one hand.

"Leave them be unless you want this to get uglier than you are." Jerrica taunts the monster.

"J-Jerrica! What are you doing! Get out of here!" AV cried out as Jerrica shakes her head.

"I'm doing being a damsel or the one who use to cause trouble AV. You helped me, and your family. Family helps each other. Now…" Jerrica says and opens the case and throws it off to the side holding out the object inside which is revealed to the morphor that Maya has been working on.

"It's morphing time! Unlock the Legend!" Jerrica shouts the screen flashing showing a ranger form before she is covered in an orange and bronze light.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

 _Jerrica was in a black void floating the Lore Keeper emblem behind her. Her whole body minus her head was covered in an orange light. It settled becoming skin tight thin and light weight orange body armor. Bronze energy gathered around her hands, feet, chest, shoulders, and waist. Bronze fingerless gloves formed on each of her hands each having several orange rings holding the gloves in place while low heel bronze boots formed each held in place by a orange rings around the top of them. Thin rounded bronze pauldrons formed on her shoulders while at the same time a bronze sleeveless vest like jacket formed attached to the bodysuit and had a collar that went just below the mouth and connected with the pauldrons. The next thing to form was the bronze skirt which was held in place by an orange belt the belt buckle was a large grey circle with the Lore Keeper emblem graved on it with a long thin hollow opening at the top. Jerrica inserts her morphor into it the hollow section as bronze energy goes around her head and forms a solid bronze helmet with no mouthpiece and a solid orange visor with black trim around it as she posses._

 **-End Morphing Sequence-**

"Premio Ranger ready to roll!" Jerrica calls out as the others watched Jerrica morph for the first time.

"S-She just…" AV started surprised as the monster growls.

"One more nuisance. Well bring it on. I will beat you like I did these ones." Robo Stone said as Jerrica goes to her belt buckle and taps one of the buttons that had appeared on the belt and summoned her weapon. It was a long yet slender and nearly unbreakable whip.

"You can try, but I think I might be more than you can handle Rocky." She taunted hitting the whip against the ground.

Robo Stone rushed at Jerrica who runs as at him as well, at the last second she slides going under the legs and wraps her whip around one. Getting up she pulls back causing the robot monster to fall to the ground.

Jerrica pulls back her whip and glances to her belt buckle again _"The other rangers have a set weapon, and while theirs can't change yours in a way can. Tap the button to summon your weapon when you already have it out and you'll find out what I mean."_ Maya had told her back before she was teleported. Jerrica taps the button again as her weapon suddenly vanishes and is replaced with a chain whip with a spear head connected to the end.

"Yeah. This will work." She muttered and flings it forward the spear head embedding itself in Robo Stone and Jerrica pulls back hard making the monster come towards her and she punches it in the hit hitting one of its eye lights.

"Gahh! I'm blind! You stupid ranger. Do you know how expensive it is to get these light replaced!" He called out as Jerrica taps her belt one last time. The chain whip vanished and now she was holding a slightly more extravagant whip. It had an orange handle with a gold hand guard around it like a blade and on each side the lore keeper emblem was emblemized in orange on the handle. The whip itself was long and a dark brown with a metal orange and bronze tip. It was her personal weapon.

"You know I would say I'm sorry, but you have caused too much harm already. I have no sympathy for you." Jerrica says as her whip glows orange and bronze, and very briefly the image of a Fluoriot Leviathan could be seen assisting her.

Jerrica whips the whip forward and Robo Stone is hit, but to him it felt like he got hit by more than a single hit "10,000 Lashes!" Jerrica called out as she continued to whip at the monster till the final lash struck right through the monster and it exploded.

The other rangers returned looking exhausted then saw the new ranger and immediately got into a fighting stance "Wait! She's not going to hurt us." AV said and they started to relax a bit.

"Okay. Who are you?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

Under her helmet Jerrica smirks "Well considering you all just rescued me you do already know me." She said surprising the rangers.

"Jerrica? How did you get a hold of a morphor?" Peter asked and she chuckles.

"Turns out one of your mentors had one lying around that they finished working on. Look I couldn't just stand there and watch these guys…" She starts signaling to AV, Adam, and Alvin.

"get knocked around. I had to help, and this was the only way that I could help." She said to them and Sora hums.

Jerrica sighs "Look can we just talk about this later and go back to your HQ? I need to talk to my…mom." She said and Sora nods.

"Trans In!" she called out and they were all teleported away to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Before the rangers arrived and were still fighting Abby had woken up and looked around "Where am I?" she asked and noticed Maya nearby watching her with a frown.

"So your awake. Good." She said clearly not pleased and Abby looks away.

"I-I have no excuses for what I've done. Do what you want with me." Abby said and Maya sighs shaking her head.

"I'm not going to do anything. If I did then I wouldn't be any better than Abbinus." Maya said to her.

"Abbinus is me though. Doesn't matter that I'm human again." Abby said.

Maya shakes her head "Abbinus is who you were. Now you're just plain old Abby Jones." Maya said before tossing something to Abby she recognized as she had seen the rangers use it. A Time Window Adaptor in the form of a cell phone.

"W-Why are you giving me this?" she asked and Maya shrugs.

"Honestly I don't know. Think of it as a way to fix your past misdeeds. It works like your old Time Window, but much more efficient. I expect you to use it wisely. I've also set it up to take you out and in of The Great Library at any time." Maya said and Abby nods.

"Thank you…" She says and sets it up already having a time in mind. Fixing the past couldn't change things for her, but perhaps she can find forgiveness from the future. She activated it and disappeared in a flash of light.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Abby looked around as she appeared 150 years in the future in Angel Grove _"It's been a while since I last came here."_ She thought as she walked.

She then stopped coming to the warehouse where she had taken Ryder AKA the Red Star Descendant Ranger and she walks inside it. Wall mounts were broken from the ensuing battle that had happened.

Seconds later she heard someone else walk in, and from the heavy steps she heard it sounded like a young man "It looks different from before doesn't it?" she asked as the young man looks to her.

"Yeah it does. It looks like a rescue took place here, but what is it you are doing here though?" he asked and she sighs.

"I am trying to find forgiveness from those that I have hurt, and I am trying to forgive myself." She said as the young man looked perplexed.

"What did you do though? Why did you even hurt them in the first place?" he asked and Abby looks at him as she sighs to herself.

"Throughout my life I have made terrible choices and decisions about things. I mistakenly kidnapped believing her to be the child of certain people. I want to make her parents suffer, but it turns out the one I took was my own daughter. The same daughter that was stolen from me after she was born by that witch." Abby said.

For a while the boy was shocked and speechless "You must have carried that pain in you for a very long time then." He said and Abby nods wiping away a tear.

"Not long after my newborn daughter was taken I gained an evil power. Years later I had finally come across the child of that woman and the man that could have been mine. I never knew that they understood each other so well and accepted what made each of them different and unique." She said.

The young man's eyes changed from their normal color to a bright orange "I have read that a person carrying a lot of pain within their heart can give in to an evil power more than someone who doesn't carry it. It makes sense that it would happen to you." He said and Abby nods noticing the young man himself seemed to be suffering some inner turmoil.

"Did someone cause you so much pain?" she asked as he nods.

"Yes she kidnapped me while under the control of an evil spirit. She told me that she is my biological mother, and that she left me when I was born. She later got a branding mark on her chest while another later told her that they witnessed it happening and did nothing to help. I do not know if I should forgive her or what." He said sighing.

Abby gained a compassionate look on her face along with a gentle smile "Let me ask you something. Whose voice did you hear when she told you that she is your biological mother?" she asked.

The young man considers this and thinks back to that moment "Come to think of it, it was not her true voice. It was more the evil spirits than it was hers." He said.

Abby nods seeing that he is realizing things "Maybe if you hear it from her true voice then perhaps you can forgive her for the things she has done to you." She tells the young man.

He looks to Abby as it was something he had not thought about that way "I never thought about it like that before. Perhaps I can forgive her like you can forgive yourself Abby." He said as Abby was surprised the young man figured out it was her.

"How did you know it is me?" she asked as he shrugs.

"You may have lost your alien form, but the time when you held me captive here I saw your human form, and I looked at your face. I have an excellent memory." He said.

Abby thinks back and realized at one point she did change back to her human form when Abbinus had kidnapped someone from this time "You must have seen it when I did not realize it." She said.

He nods to her "You will have to explain yourself fully to them. Plus they will have to come to terms about it. Especially your biological daughter. I understand you have been through some deep pain inside, and you've given me something to think about. I do forgive you." He said eyes bright orange.

Abby nods happy "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you Ryder. If I do have another child again I may consider naming him after you." Abby said revealing the young man to be Ryder.

She takes out the cell phone activating the TWA and goes through it seeing Ryder with a smile on his face as she left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It was the following day when the rangers and their new addition Jerrica were together talking "So my dad signed away his parental right. He thought what Sonya did was more than just wrong, and the fact that she lied to him. So he has also filed for divorce. He said he would be staying in town to look for a someone he was with years ago." Jerrica told them as the group was hanging out at A&C.

Eva shivers feeling like something was watching them "Well that's good news Jerrica. How's it going getting Sonya to sign over her parental rights?" Cassie asked and Jerrica frowns.

"Not so good. Whenever Ingrid or Rachel go over to get her rights signed away she rips the papers up…Rachel said something about trying to work another angle so her rights could be taken away." She said.

Leo huffs "Serves her right." He said arms crossed.

It was then that the rangers morphors beeped alerting them to a monster attack and scaring Jerrica who nearly jumped out of her seat in fright.

Grabbing her morphor out Sora checked the location "It's at the park. Let's go." She whispered as they all headed out for the park.

When they arrived there it was perfectly normal. Deserted, but perfectly and peacefully normal.

"Okay…you think the alerts on the fritz?" Peter asked as Sora frowns.

"I don't know, but this is something that we should bring up with Maya. Trans In!" Sora said as they were all transported to The Great Library.

What would come is another adventure into the past to the time of the saints for another rescue mission and defeating an enemy from the past. What they didn't know is that one there is something more going on with a villain of their time.

* * *

 **End of Episode 13. There will be some more things going on as it goes, and if you are wondering about that ending well if you want to know what happens read Power Rangers Elemental Saints by LovingGinger30. Chapters 58 through 61 is the crossover. Next up will either be an aftermath filler or the next tribute. Right now I'm not exactly sure which would be better given the circumstances. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	17. Episode 15: After the Rescue

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Arriving back home in their own time after the defeat of two villains in the past and rescuing AV as well as the Element Saint yellow ranger. The group as a whole was tired and exhausted, and Jerrica continued to be by AV's side worried about her half sister.

"I'm fine Jerrica. Nothing bad happened to me." AV said as Leo raised an eyebrow to the girls comment.

"Really? Because you went all princess like again during that fight, and might I remind you that you went out cold right after again." Leo pointed out.

Adam nods "Yeah AV. It's not a good thing that that keeps on happening to you, but we at least know why now." Adam said as each of them nod as they now know that the form is incomplete and is the main reason AV would be out cold afterwards.

Sora sighs "Since what has happened these past few days I think that we all need a break. So how about we take the day off?" she suggested to them and they all nod.

Cassie and Sora take off together as does Adam and AV. Leo, Peter, Alvin, Eva, and Jerrica took off together as well deciding to hang out with each other some more.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and Cassie arrived at the Johnson household and were in Cassie's room which in truth was the attic which was reorganized. Cassie had a bed in the corner a few tables with things she took from home on it from pictures and other various little things including a jewelry box which the pink clad teen was going through.

"Ah! There it is! This is what I wanted to show you Sora." Cassie said taking something out of it showing her girlfriend. It was a rose quartz gemstone that was cut and it was fitted into a gold ring a phoenix engraved on the sides of it.

"That's a beautiful ring. Where did you get it Cass?" she asked admiring the ring as Jerrica slipped it on.

"That's the thing I don't know. I found this ring on the nightstand of my old home four years ago, and funny thing is that is always seems to fit me no matter what." Cassie said as she admired it.

"Four years ago? I was actually in Angel Grove at the time for…for…" Sora starts and then stops as if trying to remember something important, but every time if felt like she was getting close it would escape her. It was almost like someone took her memories of her families visit in Angel Grove and what she did while she was there, and no matter how hard she tried it always seemed to escape her.

"I-I don't remember, but I know I was there." Sora said with a sigh.

Cassie hugs Sora "It's alright. Maybe something happened there, and you're suppressing it because it was too painful for you to remember." She said to try and comfort her.

"I-I guess you're right Cass. I just wish I could remember." Sora said to her.

Cassie sighs "Well It's good to know you were safe while you were there. Considering four years ago there was an evil empress that tried to take over starting with Angel Grove." Cassie said to her.

As Cassie said that a sudden overwhelming and unexplainable sadness overcame Sora. It was like there was something that while she couldn't remember it her heart did "Yeah…safe…" Sora said looking down.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Much like Cassie did with Sora Adam and AV were together at Adam's house and he was also showing her a strange object he had found four years prior like Cassie had.

"Just found it there on the ground lying there. Almost like it was meant for me." Adam said as he shows a silver ring with a bloodstone set in it an angel engraved on both sides of the ring.

"It certainly is a curious little thing. You found it just lying on the ground here in your room?" AV asked and he nods.

"Yeah. Four years ago…actually it was right after the big battle in Angel Grove against that empress." Adam said to her.

Much like Sora had felt AV felt a sudden sadness and heartache go through her as she tears up. She had also been in Angel Grove with her family four years prior, but her memories of that time were washed away like someone had taken them. Her only clue she could think of was the mysterious Princess Liberty she had seen in her dreams after the last time she had changed into that special form and fainted.

" _She's the key to those missing memories. I know it, and I know that I've met her before, but where?"_ AV thought and whips away her tears and watched Adam put on the ring which fit perfectly like it had with Cassie.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The other five rangers were at a Basketball court the teams consisting of Leo and Peter VS Jerrica and Alvin with Eva serving as scorekeeper "You know the rest of the guys still owe us girls and Alvin a lunch." Eva said to Leo and Peter.

"Yeah yeah. We know, and we will get to it." Leo said.

"Just nowhere that will make us guys go broke." Peter said and Jerrica smirks.

"How about we up the stakes. Double or nothing?" she said to them and Peter glances to Leo.

"Fine. You two win me and the other guys will pay for you girls and Alvin's lunches for the next two weeks." Leo said and Peter groans.

"Leo. Think before you say anything. Like last time I got a rather bad feeling about this." He said as Leo huff Jerrica bouncing him the ball checking it to him.

"Oh come on Peter. How good can Jerrica be?" he asked and passed it back to her. Quicker than Leo could blink Jerrica was past him and shot a two pointer scoring for her and Alvin.

Leo saw this and was dumbfounded "…Lucky shot. That is all!" Leo said as Jerrica give a mischievous smirk.

"… _We're sunk."_ Peter thought.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile the two couple after a bit of convincing on the parts of Sora and AV was now on a double date. They had just finished a movie and were now coming out of the theater.

"Okay. I like movies and all, but who decided it was a good idea to go watch Twilight? I know they've started to show old movies here, but seriously?! It just doesn't make any sense!" Sora said and Cassie laughs.

"Oh come on Sora. It's just a movie based off a book." Cassie said.

"A bad series of book. Seriously why doesn't he burn up in the sun? He a vampire!" Sora said and Adam nods in agreement.

"I'm with Sora on this. Who's idea was it to see that movie?" Adam said and AV chuckles and the others turn to her.

"Sorry. I've never actually gotten to watch it, but I've read the books so…" AV admitted with a sheepish smile.

Sora sighs "It's no biggie AV. Just next time…tell us what you pick before we get to the theater please." Sora asked the younger girl nodding.

As the two couples walked Sora grabbing Cassie's hand and Adam and AV locking arms together the ground rumbled "What the? An earthquake?" Sora said as people then began running away from the area that was becoming filled with smoke.

Sora and Cassie separated as did AV and Adam getting into a battle ready stance for the monster that was getting ready to appear. What did come out of the smoke surprised them and made them nervous. It looked like a humanoid dragon with a serpent like tail and mechanical limbs for its arms and legs.

"A dragon. Well that's a new one on us." Sora said as the dragon snorts.

"Thy name is Hazard welp." The dragon called Hazard said to the four unmorphed rangers.

Sora and Adam ran in first at the monster to fight it. Sora tried to kick, but was blocked and knocked back as with an arm. Adam went in for a low hit, but Hazard countered with a literal burning kick and Adam reels back in pain.

"Adam!" AV said worried running over to him as Cassie and Sora went at Hazard.

"You guys go! Me and Cassie will handle this guy." Sora said to them as she used her power to put out the monsters fire.

AV nods to Sora and both left Adam gripping his hand in pain "Don't worry Adam. I'll find someone who'll help you." AV said as they go into a small clinic in town.

It was empty and no one seemed to be there "Anyone here!" AV called out as the sound of shoes shuffling was heard.

The woman who appeared was in her late thirties early forties. She was a tall woman with blond hair wearing a pink shirt and jean pants wearing a lab coat and round rim glasses.

The woman looked at Adam and saw his hand she walked up to them "What happened?" The woman asked looking to AV.

"There was a monster attack. Adam tried to protect me, but this happened." AV explained as the woman looks back.

"Linnie can you give me a hand here?" the woman called out as another person came out to help them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Back with Cassie and Sora the two were putting up a fight against the dragon like monster, and despite not being morphed they were putting up a good fight against it.

The two stood side by side as Sora smirked "So you done? Going to run away now?" she taunted and Cassie smirked.

Hazard glows and smirks as well "You think I only control fire? You are a fool." Hazard said before it kicked sending out a wave of air throwing them back a bit. Cassie not expecting it didn't have enough time to prepare and was tossed back into a building and she cried out in pain as she heard a part of her body snap.

Sora ran over to check on her extremely worried "Ahh that was so great. Perhaps I will do the same to that black ranger. Or perhaps that blue ranger could drown by my other power." Hazard said with a laugh.

Sora got up and turned silent, but her anger was evident. Cassie watched this and was worried. When he threatened to do more to Cassie as well as harm the others something in Sora looked to just snap.

"What? Nothing to say red ranger?" Hazard taunted. Cassie briefly caught a flicker of a red aura covering Sora's body before she growled at the monster.

It was then the bright red aura completely appeared and covered Sora encasing her in it. When it vanished she looked completely different. A front section of her jet black hair was braided and off to the side while her now red eyes that glared at the dragon her pupils similar to a bird. She wore an ankle length red robe that had various silver designs on it with long sleeves while holding it in place around her waist was a bright pink sash. In one hand she held a short fancy brown wood staff a circular plate like topper to it. On the circular plate and down the sides of the short staff were various designs depicting the fire, water, light, earth, wind, metal, darkness, and lighting elements. She almost resembled a priestess in a way yet it seemed incomplete.

Unfazed by the strange transformation Hazard sent out a burst of fire at the girl. Sora waves the staff off to the side directing the fire away from them before she spins and thrusts the staff forward sending the fire attack back at Hazard.

The attack hit him solid and tosses him back. Sora puts the metal plate of the staff against the ground and runs it along the ground before swiftly raising it pointing at Hazard. At the same time she did this a section of the ground lunges out and hits Hazard who was recovering from the previous hit.

This time it was enough to do more than knock him back at it hit one of his cybernetic limbs destroying one of his legs and he toppled to the ground. Before anything else could be done Hazard vanished. Sora lets out what sounds like a bird screech before the form seemed to just melt away leaving Sora who fainted. Cassie crawls over to her girlfriend before teleporting them away to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After getting Cassie fixed up with the help of Lurre while Maya called the others there. Once they all arrived Cassie explained what had happened to her, Sora, Adam, and AV as well as the battle that ensued.

"She…changed just like squirt?" Leo asked trying to straighten out what Cassie said as AV replaced the bandages on Adam's arm.

"Yes! Just like how AV has done now twice!" Cassie said and starts to calm down.

AV looked to them and already had an idea about why she was out cold like how she always was after her transformation "Maybe her form is incomplete. Just like mine is." AV said.

Alvin nods in agreement "It would make sense. Yet you said she could use earth as well. Not just fire. How could that be?" Alvin asked as Maya comes out from a corner with a ranger book.

"I think I have an explanation. At one time the Element Fusion Red Ranger used all of his companions elemental powers." Maya said surprising the rangers as Lurre also came out with her.

"Perhaps Sora here has a connection with this ranger. If he could use all his fellow rangers elements even for a little bit a part of each of those elements may have stayed with him. So it's possible it could be passed on to those in his bloodline." Lurre said.

"Woah woah woah! Hold it! Stop right their! You know what you're implying Lurre?" Peter said to the Lore Keeper.

Lurre nods knowing what she was implying "Sora's father a veteran ranger! You know how ridiculous that sounds?! If she knew that either of her parents were rangers don't you think she would have told us?" Leo said

Eva thinks a moment "Umm…maybe he is? Sora just hasn't been told?" she suggested to them and they look to her.

"…She makes a good point." Jerrica said to them and Maya sighs as she herself knew the truth, but she also had a promise to keep. It was then that she noticed Lurre was leaning herself against a bookshelf.

"Lurre? Is there something wrong?" Maya asked as the rangers noticed as well, and Sora started to wake.

Lurre looked away "I'm sorry, but it seems like my time is at hand rangers." Lurre said giving a small chuckle as Maya's eyes widen.

"Lurre…" Maya started and Lurre shakes her head stopping her.

"While us Lore Keepers have exceptionally long life spans we to eventually have to leave this world. You've been a good friend to me since we first met Maya." Lurre said.

"Wait! Who's going to take care of this place! Aren't you suppose to record everything's life story?!" Leo asked.

Lurre chuckles "I've already solved that. My powers will be passed on to someone else. Someone willing. All I ask is that no matter who that person is that you give them a chance." Lurre said each person in the room looking at one another and give a slow nod.

"Thank you. I might be gone physically, but this doesn't mean good-bye. This simply until we meet again." Lurre said as she sits down.

The moment she sat down thousands of silver particles came off her and she seemed to evaporate out of existence.

"See yah Lurre…" Maya whispered.

* * *

 **That's all for Episode 14. Yeah writing out Lurre was one of the hardest things to do, but she has been around for a rather long time, and it felt like it was the right time to do it. As for who has received Lurre's powers and responsibility as the new Lore Keeper that will be revealed much sooner than you think. As for what happened with Sora in this chapter…well can't spoil that as I have that saved for later. Though next chapter will be a tribute to one of my favorite seasons during the Post Zordon Saban era, and I will also hopefully tie up some loose ends for Jerrica. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	18. Episode 16: Lightspeed, Rescue

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya was in The Great Library and on the phone "Good to know you're doing well CJ. Me well…I've got my hands full over here." Maya said.

" _ **I figured as much. I'm guessing it has something to do with those rangers I've seen in the news?"**_ The man named CJ asked and Maya chuckles.

"Yeah. I guess you recognized how they fought right?" she said.

" _ **Yeah. Ingrid and her cousin probably know who's training them so be expecting a call from them. Especially since that blue one fights a lot like Ingrid's cousin."**_ CJ replied to her.

"About that CJ…" Maya said and whispered something into the phone in case someone was listening.

"… _ **Well now that is a surprise. Have you tried to well you know?"**_ CJ asked after hearing what Maya said.

"Remind them of that day? No I haven't, and you know why CJ. Those two lost a friend that day, and that friend had her reasons for taking those memories from them." Maya said and sighs thinking back a moment to a young girl.

"But enough about the past. I was actually calling you because I was wondering if you could be of some help." Maya then said.

" _ **Alright. What you need to ask?"**_ CJ asks her.

"Has there been any monster sightings there in Angel Grove? Diablo has been silent for a while, but when I do pick up signals from any of his minions they appear then vanish minutes later before I can send my team out." She asked him.

CJ was silent a few moments _**"Actually there may have been. Over the past few days things have been going missing in many different facilities in Angel Grove. Including a few of the explosive variety."**_ He informed Maya.

"Interesting…Thanks CJ. Been nice talking to you." Maya said about to hang up.

" _ **Same. Though have you talked to**_ **them** _ **Maya?"**_ CJ asked, and before Maya can respond he hangs up leaving Maya be.

Maya groans and puts away her phone muttering to herself as she returned to what she had been doing previously which was looking for Diablo. As she did a silver light shined as a woman appeared in The Great Library. The light got Maya's attention and she turned to face the woman, and at she saw surprised her.

"You…you're the new Lore Keeper?" Maya asked in surprise.

The woman nods "Yes, and I know this certainly surprises you as much as it did me. I know I have done much wrong, but I know that I can be of some help to you all." She said and Maya sighs.

"You know what they are going to think though since it's you." Maya said and the woman nods.

"Yes. I can handle it, and I know that I still have wrongs to right." The woman said calmly.

Maya noticed the time "Well then you best prepare yourself. I will come back with the rangers later today. So till then I guess you can reorganize and fix this place up how you want. It's yours now. Not Lurre's." Maya said and teleported out as the woman looked over The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Eight of the nine rangers were at A&C talking to one another "Look I know you trust her Alvin, but not me. Not after what she did to AV in the past." Adam said as Alvin sighs. Adam's arm was still wrapped from the previous days encounter with Hazard.

"Jerrica know she made a mistake back then and has since been trying to make up. Can't you see that?" Alvin asked. The entire conversation had sprung up from the topic of Jerrica being the new ranger on the team.

Adam, Leo, Cassie, and Sora had their own reasons for not trusting her despite what had recently happened while Eva, Peter, and Alvin trusted her. AV so far had stayed out of the conversation, but was starting to lose her patience with the bickering.

"Well she's been changing we all have seen that." Peter said as Leo shrugs.

"It could just be a ruse." Leo retorts as AV huffs.

"Umm…maybe we should just stop now everyone. I don't think it's wise to continue on with this subject." Eva said as she noticed AV's unease at the subject.

"Fine, but don't you think Maya made a mistake?" Cassie asked and AV gets up and walks away from the group fuming.

Adam was about to get up when Sora shakes her head and gets up "I'll go talk to her guys. Eva keep them in check please." Sora said and the smaller girl nods as Sora walks off to catch up to AV.

When Sora did find AV she was on a bench near the town center and on her phone talking to someone "Thank you for listening Zoe. I just needed someone to talk to…okay. Bye." AV said and hangs up as Sora walks up to her and sits by her.

"So…anything you'd like to talk about?" Sora asked as AV jumps a bit and glances sighing in relief as she saw it was Sora.

"…They don't want to give her a chance Sora." AV said and the girl shakes her head.

"Not entirely true. Eva, Peter, and Alvin are more than willing to either give Jerrica a chance or she's already won them over." Sora assured her as AV looks to her.

"Yes, but what about Adam, Leo, Cassie, and you?" AV asked her.

Sora shrugs "Honestly I can only guess the others reason. For Adam well he's your boyfriend, and afraid that your 'sister' is going to hurt you again. Leo views you like a little sister and he sees Jerrica as a threat to your safety. As for Cass I think it's more that she thinks past history will repeat itself." Sora said to her and AV raised an eyebrow.

"And you? Why aren't you giving her a chance to prove she's changed?" AV asked.

Sora thinks a moment and comes up with nothing "I honestly don't know. She's shown to me that she's responsible, dependable, and reliable. All qualities that my dad points out that I have, but I still don't think I can fully trust her yet. I guess I'll just know when I can trust her." She said.

AV sighs "Alright. I hope the others will come around easier." She said as Sora pats the girls shoulder and gets up.

"I'm going to head on back and make sure…" Sora starts as the ground suddenly begins to shake throwing them and everyone else off balance. When the sudden earthquake stopped Sora got up off the ground and had to balance herself as did AV.

"Now what did that?" Sora asked as a laugh is heard and both rangers turn to see that Hazard has returned.

"Like how I shake things up ladies?" he asked and laughs as Sora groans.

"Great. Now this monster is acting like Adam." She said and prepares to morph as AV looks around seeing that a few people were hurt and some smaller buildings looked like they were about to collapse.

"We need to help the people first Sora." AV said.

Sora sighs "I know this AV, but we also have this guy. Listen you go help the people I will handle this guy till help comes." Sora said and charges in before AV can say anything else.

AV ducks behind an alley and morphs into her standard suit before heading for one of the buildings and blasted a door open allowing people to escape, and was soon joined by Jerrica who was also morphed and looked back to see the others their morphed and Sora gone probably to find somewhere to morph. Yet Maya was also their fighting.

"Don't get distracted Blue. Let's get the people out." Jerrica said and AV nods continuing to help evacuate people.

"Why you no good rotten…" Adam's voice called out irritated as the voice of Hazard laughed.

"You think my name's just for show human? I am a Hazard! I cause the most hazardous situations to you humans!" Hazard said and the Blue and Premio rangers look back to see what he did and we stunned. A nearby business building was engulfed in flames and was starting to spread to the upper floors.

The monster waves a mechanical finger at them "Tick tock rangers. It's either me or the civilians." He taunted to them as nearby a brown haired man watched them.

Maya glared "You all go. I can handle this." She says leaving no room for argument.

"B-But…" Eva started as Maya shakes her head.

"You all go. Now." She told them and they leave heading towards the burning building as does Sora who had just arrived back.

Hazard scoffs "Useless. What's the point in stalling the inevitable?" Hazard said to Maya who just continued to glare.

"Someone who cares for nothing but the carnage he causes couldn't understand. Now I'm going to give you a fair chance here. Leave, and never return or I can handle you myself." Maya said as Hazard laughs.

Maya smirks "You think I'm joking huh? Well it's your funeral then." She said and grabs something out of her pocket.

"Star Legends, Let's Come Together!" Maya calls out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Inside the building the rangers had split up into groups to make things go faster as they covered each floor of the small business.

On the upper floors to where the flames have not yet spread was AV, Adam, Alvin, and Jerrica "Everyone needs to get out now! Get to the stairs and leave!" Jerrica called out as Alvin helped Jerrica with the evacuation as AV and Adam checked other parts of the floor for people then directed them to evacuate.

"It looks like everything is clear. Let's move on." Adam called out and AV nods about to move on when she heard some sniffling. Following the noise AV found a little boy under a desk shaking in fear.

"I found someone else Adam. It's a little kid." AV called out and approaches the little boy.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." AV said to assure the little boy and then picks him up and heads back to the others.

"You guys go on. I'm going to get this little guy out of here." AV said and Jerrica shakes her head taking the little boy.

"I'll take him. You guys go. If you guys can find some water I'm sure you can handle this then AV." Jerrica said as AV hesitates and then looks to Adam.

"Can you go with her? Please Adam?" AV asked the black ranger who after a moment nods and both run off headed down the stairs, and as they got further down the heat intensified as smoke began to billow, but as they got near the bottom they saw there was a lot of people.

Sections of the floor above had given way due to the fire and debris was block the way out "Oh no." Jerrica said worried and looked to Adam.

"What?" he asked her as the people took notice of the rangers there.

"Can't you use your hammer here?" She asked and Adam shakes his head.

"Too risky. I might bring more on top of us." Adam said and Jerrica was starting to panic as the brown haired man that had been watching them earlier steps up. He wore a red shirt with a red orange jacket over it and jean pants.

"He's right. You can't risk all of us just for one, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try something else that is similar." The man said as both look to him. In that moment the man's image was replaced by that of a red ranger. This one had white for the gloves, boots, and belt along with a red and white pattern that went along the torso of the suit extending to the back the helmet also had white on it and the visor was some sort of shield like emblem. The image then vanished.

Jerrica was about to ask the man something before he nods "I saw outside how much you and your team values human life. Your more than capable of handling our powers." He said and then signals for Jerrica to give him the boy and hands him to the man.

It was then that their morphors shined and both take them out as they showed images of Lightspeed Blue and Green. Both changed into them quickly Jerrica in Blue and Adam into Green both holding a unique weapon in their hands. Jerrica had some kind of laser like weapon that she was using to spray mist at the fire that was gradually putting out the burning debris and Adam had what looked like a large blade made of two bird wings and was using it to cut up the cooled debris.

The group of people were guided out by the rangers and more soon followed and finally the rest of the rangers themselves.

"Looks like we got everyone out safely." Jerrica said and the others nod.

It was then that there was a pulse of energy and Hazard appeared like he had grown "Maya must have handled that guy, but looks like he's not ready to call it quits." Adam said.

" _ **Zords are already on their way."**_ A female voice said from the morphors and each grab them.

"Who is this? Wait…are you the one taking Lurre's place?" Leo asked.

" _ **I am, but let's discuss that later. For now handle what's in front of you."**_ The female said as the zords arrive.

"She's right. Now…Unite the Legend!" Sora called out as all nine zords combined forming into their two separate megazords. The gold ptera zord became wings and served as part of the helmet of the Metal Megazord.

"Tales/Metal Megazord, Ready!" The rangers called out in their separate megazords as Adam's morphor glowed again this time the image of red fire truck zord appeared on it.

"And now for a little change. Unite the Legend!" Adam said.

 **-Megazord Shift Sequence-**

 _The head of the Tales Megazord shot off as the torso and arms detached as a large red fire truck came towards them and it launched itself up into the air the wheels tucking into it as the front section came forward facing out the ladders on the side of it shot off and attached to the sword which extended out even farther as one arm reattached the other vanishing while another extended out from the fire truck zord and the old torso split attaching to the shoulders like pauldrons._

 **-End Megazord Sequence-**

"Rescue Tales Megazord, Ready!" Adam declared and Sora nods letting him take control.

Hazard shot a burst of fire at the Megazords who jump out of the way to dodge "Silver, Gold, Premio. Take to the sky." Sora advised them.

"Got it." The three replied as the MM took off to the sky for the moment.

The RTM grabbed one of the ladders off the sword and thrust it forward which it extends hitting Hazard who stomps on the ground causing a small earthquake making RTM and the rangers inside lose their footing opening up Hazard to shot a large plume of fire at them which it hit, but it wasn't enough to knock them to the ground.

Hazard was then blasted from above by the MM "Thanks for that." Adam said as RTM got up and the ladder was reattached to the sword.

"Ready to end it Adam?" Jerrica asked from the MM as the three inside it were already in position to finish it and Adam nods.

"Ready. Rescue ladders deploy!" Adam calls out as both ladders shoot off the sword and rush towards Hazard and going in an X form trapping him in the middle of it and he struggles as the MM aims while RTM points it's blade forward the tip on fire and begins to form a circle and then finishes and brings the blade back to swing.

"Rescue Finale!/Metallic Blast!" The RTM swung its sword forward and the flaming circle rushed forward as a Bronze, Silver, and Gold blast of energy rushed at the monster both attacks making contact and the monster exploded.

"Tale End." Adam and Jerrica said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After the battle the group of nine teleported to The Great Library at Maya's request and noticed that it seemed different than it had before. It looked much more like a modern library, and the books were much more sorted and organized by dimension, timeline, and time.

The rangers went further in as Jerrica and Adam glance at each other "Hey Adam…I know you don't like me, but I…well I don't blame you. You're AV's boyfriend, and you just want to make sure I don't hurt her again like I did in the past." Jerrica said.

Adam sighs "But you won't. I saw that today, and I didn't consider that you may have been hurt yourself when you hurt AV back then. You've been hurt to and I was being more of an overprotective big brother than her boyfriend." Adam said and shakes her head.

Jerrica cracks a smile "Yeah, but hey we both have come a long way since then." She said as Adam looks at her.

"I'm guessing your smiling for more than one reason though right?" he asked and she nods.

"Well since the others will find out soon enough so I don't see a problem telling you early. It took a bit, but Rachel and Ingrid finally got _her_ parental rights taken away." Jerrica told him.

Adam smiles "That's great news. I'm guessing the adoption finally went through to right Jerrica?" He asked and she shakes her head.

"Jerrica isn't my name anymore, and neither is Allison sadly." She tells him.

"Then what are we suppose to call you?" Adam asked as she grins.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Ginger Jones Winchester." She said telling her new name.

"Ginger? Where did you come up with that middle name?" Adam asked her as Jasmine sighs.

"Sara. It was her grandmothers name, and from what she told me she was a real sweet lady." Jasmine told him with a sigh as they caught up to the others coming to an elevator.

Cautiously all nine entered and when it closed it headed down and then opened up revealing a whole other area to them. Off to the side was all of the ranger books with a few additions added to it. In the front of the room was a large console various buttons and around it and a keyboard in the middle of it while large TV screens were mounted around various parts of the room. In the middle of the room was a display showing a hologram of the city in small scale while off to the side through a door looked like a large training room with some pods for healing and on the opposite side looked like a workshop for Maya.

"Well glad you guys made it back like I asked. Our new Lore Keeper had this Mission Control made for us." Maya said as she exited the elevator with someone else.

Sora glanced back "So someone got Lurre's powers already? Who is it?" Sora asked.

"I will show you in a second, but remember what Lurre asked. Give who it is a chance." Maya says looking at Jasmine specifically. Maya then moves out of the way revealing the person behind her.

It looked to be a girl of Sora's age with jet black hair mixed with silver and silver eyes which she wore glasses and had a few freckles on her face. She wore a silver top trimmed with purple and silver jean pants also trimmed with purple. Sora, AV, and Jerrica looked confused while the others expressions were mixed.

"…Okay I'll bite who is she?" Sora asked as the girl sighs.

"I know a few of you don't recognize me, but looks like most of you do." She said as Leo huffs.

"Considering you threw us around with those psychic powers of yours and almost killed your own daughter." Leo said and the three realized who it was.

"Abby?" Sora asked confused and she nods to them.

"Yes it's me, and I know this is going to be hard to deal with, but I ask that you at least give me a chance." Abby said to them.

The nine were a bit unsure as Adam and Jerrica looked at each other "Alright. I'll give you a chance." Adam said surprising a few of them and Eva nods in agreement to Adam.

"Fine, but you're on thin ice lady." Leo grumbled.

Abby nods as Maya sighs "Well now that we got that out of the way you said there was something you wanted to talk about Jerrica?" Maya asked Jasmine who grins and reveals what the same thing she did to Adam.

The others were happy with it and even Abby was silently happy for her. She still wanted to bond with her and the others as well as try and apologize, but for now she just decides it's for the best that she leaves them alone.

* * *

 **And that's it for Episode 15 AKA the Lightspeed Rescue tribute. Lightspeed Rescue is by far one of my favorite seasons for the second half of the original Saban era for a couple different reasons (team up with Lost Galaxy, The first non sentai power ranger AKA the Titanium Ranger, and one of my favorite red rangers). Also yes Maya has a second secret she's been keeping on her along with her first one which if anyone has been reading a specific story then it's not really a secret what she did to beat Hazard. Next episode will be the SPD tribute, but it won't actually be a normal tribute as I have something special planned for it. By special I mean an extra long tribute chapter so I hope that you all will enjoy it. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	19. Episode 17: SPD, Emergency Part 1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Hanging out at A&C was Sora, AV, Leo, Alvin, Cassie, and Jasmine. They had decided to get together while Adam, Peter, and Eva were out of town for the day.

Leo lets out a sigh "Wow. This is boring…" he muttered as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well if it's so boring then how about we go out somewhere?" she suggested and Leo gestured outside to where it was pouring down rain.

"We could play some games." AV said with a shrug as she messed with her sunglasses. As they continued to talk a man walked into the place. He appeared to be in his middle twenties with short brown hair and eyes. He wore a black and blue uniform with what looked a police badge on the side.

" _So there the current team."_ He thought and approached the six of them.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with…" Sora starts as someone cleared their throat and all six turn to look at the man.

"Excuse me, but you six wouldn't happen to be Sora Daniels, Avalon Winchester, Leo Balgriff, Alvin Gregory, Cassandra StClare, and Jasmine Winchester?" The man asked as Leo raised an eyebrow.

"And who wants to know?" Leo asked as the man takes out a badge that showed a dog head.

"Sky Tate. SPD, and I need you six to come with me." He says as they all look at each other nervous and wondering what the Space Patrol Delta would want with them.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"You know it couldn't have hurt to get someone extra to come with you. You know that way we aren't all cramped in here." Sora says a small bit annoyed as she was cramped in the back with the others while AV was up front.

"Couldn't risk it rookie. This is something that is off the book." Sky says as AV looked to the man.

"Off the books?" She asked as Sky goes silent and Alvin hums in thought.

"Why is SPD interested in us at all? Or is it just you in particular?" Alvin asked.

Sky glanced back "It's not just me, and the reason I've taken interest in you six is because I know what you are." He said to them all and each freeze up while Leo frowns.

"Figures. If I had to guess you were one of the SPD rangers right?" he asked and Sky nods as an image of SPD Blue replaced Sky for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Jasmine glanced out the window "So you want to tell us exactly what it is we are wanted for?" she asked.

"We need your help with something. A case. A case that is two years old, and it involves someone rather close to me and my teammates." Sky said to them as they arrived in New Tech City and were coming to a large building.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Despite it being nearly three years now since SPD's final battle Delta Base had been restored to what it used to be, and Sky walked inside with the six confused teens.

As they walked someone called out for Sky and they stopped seeing a blond haired woman wearing the same outfit as Sky, but with pink instead of blue approaching them.

"I was wondering when you would get back. Why did you take off in the first place?" the woman asked as Sky remained stoic faced.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Syd. Though could you do me a favor and show our 'special guests' around." He ordered and the woman he called Syd sighs signaling for them to follow, but before they could all walk off Sky grabbed Sora.

"Not you. You and I need to talk." He says and Sora nods both of them walking off heading somewhere more private for their conversation.

The five teens walked with Syd as Cassie looks at her "So you were a former ranger as well?" Cassie asked and the older woman nods.

"I was the B Squad pink ranger. Though it's been nearly three years since me and my team last morphed." Syd said to them.

"Right. The True Legend War." Alvin said and she nods.

"So what exactly has been going on in the last few years then?" Leo asked Syd and is knocked in the back of the head by Jasmine.

Syd chuckles and shakes her head "It's alright, but our team isn't what it was. When the True Legend War occurred our red Jack came back temporarily. Though after its conclusion he left." She says.

"Though the real trouble started about a year later." She adds on shaking her head.

"Sky became much more distant than he was even denying the promotion to head of B Squad. Elizabeth or 'Z' as we called her was our yellow left the team, but it was because she found someone to settle down with. Me and Bridge have been doing all we can to solve this particular case." Syd finished as Leo groans.

"Sky said something about a case as well. What kind of case is it that would require our help?" Leo demanded his voice low.

"It involves a murder two years ago, and the accused is our boss and mentor Doggy Kruger." Syd starts to tell them as two people walk up to them.

"Showing some civilians around Syd? Well isn't that sweet of you." A female voice said.

"Indeed, but don't go showing them something you shouldn't. Wouldn't want to have to report you." A male voice added on and Syd sighs.

Both people seemed to be a few years older than Syd. The woman was a bit shorter than Syd and has shoulder length curly brown hair and eyes with a rather flexible build to her wearing the same uniform, but it was in yellow instead of blue or pink. The man appeared to be the same age as the woman and wore a red version of the uniform and had black hair and blue eyes, but had similar facial features as the woman.

"Nothing to worry about you Basil, Alice." Syd said to the two.

The woman in yellow, Alice shrugs "Alright, but we still on for that girls night out?" She asked as Syd smiles.

"Sure. As long as nothing comes up." Syd replied and then walks on and the teens follow after her.

"So who were those two?" Jasmine asked.

"Basil and Alice Simmons. They are siblings who joined two months ago, and were assigned to take the vacant spots in B Squad." Syd says as Leo crosses his arms glancing back at the two. Something about them felt…wrong, and he couldn't shake the feeling.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Me and my team aren't going to be part of something like this!" Sora's voice shouted as the group came to the command room and walked in. What they saw was a seething Sora and Sky holding an ice pack to the right side of his face covering his eye.

Between them was a man in a green version of the uniform "Okay. The punch may have been unnecessary, but I think you got your point across." He says as Syd walks up to them.

"What happened Bridge?" She asked not wanting to assume what had happened.

Sora glared at the former pink ranger "Sky here was explaining to her why he brought them here, and well she got a tad bit angry and sort of punched him. I kind of came in on the tail end so that's just what I assume they were talking about." Bridge explained.

"Me and my team are not going to get involved in something like this. Just no." Sora repeats as Cassie walks up to calm her down.

Leo looked towards Sky "I think you should explain it to us all." Leo said and he nods.

"Your right. As I told Sora there was a case two years ago that involved our boss and mentor Doggy Kruger. We recently got a break in the case." Sky says.

"R-Really? What kind of break Sky?" Syd asked him.

"There was a witness. The victim's daughter saw the whole thing, and is prepared to testify as to what happened. She just needs to be taken to SPD's galactic branch headquarters." Sky said as Leo nods.

"So you need someone for protection, and I'm guessing that's why you brought us here." AV stated as she looked to Sora.

"Indeed, but while it is all your own choice I was hoping to win over your red and get all of you to help." Sky said as Sora glared and then turns to her team.

"Well I'm saying it's too risky. We have our hands full with our own problems so we don't need to be bothered with a problem that isn't ours." Sora said.

AV sighs "Sora it's the right thing to do, and if it helps them then maybe…" AV started as Sky cleared his throat.

"I didn't say that it was to help us. Miss Jupiter's testimony actually…matches what was thought happened." Sky said as Syd takes a step back and Bridge looked a bit surprised.

"So then he was…" Syd starts and Sky nods.

"Our boss was involved in some illegal activity, and killed a civilian and his buyer." Sky said to them as AV's eyes turn a mix of dark and bright orange under her sunglasses.

"And that's why I don't want us getting involved. I'm not risking my team escorting someone just to convict your boss. Who you've mentioned has been in a coma since that incident. If you want this done then do it yourself!" Sora said and walked out before being followed by Syd and Bridge.

Sky sighs and looks to the remaining Lore Keepers "I can understand if you want to leave now, but this job needs to be done. There are probably people still out there that want Miss Jupiter dead so we could use all the help we can get. So please consider it." Sky asked them as they look to each other and started to consider the request.

Leo sighs being the first to speak up "I'm in. I know Sora doesn't want us involved, but I'm going to get involved." Leo said.

Cassie nods "She can't stay angry forever, but I'm with Leo." Cassie said.

"Same here." AV said as Jasmine nods in agreement.

"We can handle this." Alvin said and Sky smirks.

"Thank you. We leave for SPD's Galactic HQ in twelve hours. Myself, Basil, and Alice will be going with you." Sky said.

The door to the command room opened and someone else came walking in. It was a metal like alien with a green face and orange eyes wearing an SPD uniform with a gold badge on the side and other ribbons on the suit.

When Sky saw who it was he immediately saluted "S-Supreme Commander Reid sir! It's a surprise to see you here." Sky said as the man raised his hand.

"Stand down. There is no need for such formality. I came here to check on the earth branch and visit my old friend in the hospital." He says as Sky nods relaxing a bit as AV and the group shuddered.

If this was the one in charge of SPD as a whole then it was no surprise at how powerful the organization had become since he came to run it.

The man looked over the teens and hummed before looking to Sky "So the mission is underway Officer Tate?" Reid asked and he nods.

"Yes. Twelve hours from now we set off." Sky said to him and he nods turning away to leave.

"Be careful Officer Tate, and don't go doing anything stupid or reckless." Reid warned as he left.

Jasmine looks to the others "I'm going to try and talk some sense into Sora. This might take a while so you might have to go without me." Jasmine said as she to left and Leo sighs.

"Might as well lend a hand. Sora is just that stubborn." Leo said as he left the remaining three who Sky looked to with a stern face.

"Before we go it's important that I give a crash course in a couple things. Now let's get started." Sky said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Twelve hours passed, and after the exhausting crash course they were just put through three of the six rangers were ready to go. Jasmine had joined Sora in deciding not to go period, and Leo had somehow managed to get himself hurt while looking for the two girls.

Being escorted by the three teens and three SPD officers was a young girl of 14 who was a bit taller than AV with shoulder blade length black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink and black parka style dress and pink leggings.

"It'll be alright Miss Jupiter. We'll get you there safe." Sky said trying to reassure her as said girl just nods as she is being escorted onto the ship.

Alice and Basil went to the front of the ship to start it up while Sky took the young girl to another part of the ship leaving the three teens to talk.

"So…" Alvin started unsure what to ask and Cassie sighs.

"Yeah…" Cassie adds on.

"You two are worried about the others right?" AV asked the two and they nodded to her.

"Well I wouldn't worry. They are fine, and so are we." AV said to them.

"We know that, but don't you think maybe that Sora was right? This sounds like it's too much for us." Cassie said worried and AV sighs.

"Maybe, but that's why Sky, Basil, and Alice are also here." AV responded as the ship shook signaling the takeoff.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 17. Now I know I promised a long chapter, and some of you may be wondering what it is that had been taking me so long to update this. Well to put it simple I've had a few problems these past few weeks...To start my drive had a small meltdown and I had to rewrite this chapter. Then when I go to work on it I find that the primary program on the laptop I used is shot and won't work. It wasn't till only recently that I found another writing program on my laptop I could use. Now this tribute is going to possibly be a two part event like Time Force was, and I actually had a bit of inspiration from something else to write this tribute this particular way. Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	20. Episode 18: SPD, Emergency Part 2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As the ship took off headed for it's destination Cassie sighed and began to walk around the ship eventually ending up in front of the room of Carrie Jupiter. About to knock and check on her Cassie stopped deciding it was perhaps best not to and turned to leave before she heard a bit of crying coming from inside the room.

Hearing this Cassie grew concerned and went inside and saw that Carrie was curled up crying as she went over to her "Carrie? What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm just...it's just that I keep remembering that day. I couldn't stop anything from happening." Carrie said and Cassie pats her back.

"There there. Everything will be fine once we..." Cassie started as the ship shook and the alarms sounded.

"Controls aren't responding. Everyone prepare for a crash landing!" The voice of Basil said coming over the intercom as the ship crashed. The lights flickered for a moment and then went out, but after landing they came back on everything seeming normal.

Everyone in the ship ran out to check out what it was that hit them and were greeted to a familiar site by Sky "Krybots! I thought they were all destroyed after..." Sky starts then stop and looks to the others.

"I think this would be a good time to morph." Sky told them as the Lore Keepers nod bringing out their morphers, but what surprised them was Alice and Basil bringing each bringing out an SPD morpher.

Sky noticed this and was slightly taken aback "Aren't those..." He starts as Alice nods.

"Yes. The special morphers Kat was working on that don't connect to the morphing grid in any way. She issued them to us before we left." Alice said as AV's eyes turned a dark orange and she frowned.

"Well then let's just get to it." Cassie said as she stood near Carrie protecting her.

"Unlock The Legend/SPD, Emergency!" The five called out morphing as Sky engaged them regularly.

Taking their opportunity Cassie, AV, and Alvin morphed into the remaining core colors of the SPD team while Basil and Alice went SWAT mode.

The six seperated fighting the monsters back except AV and Sky who were working closely together. As they continued fighting something about what happened on the ship bothered her as did Alice's lie. She could also tell that Sky was holding something back as well.

Sky jumped over the Krybots and broke out into a run "Take care of Carrie!" he shouts running off.

"Hey! You're suppose to be helping us!" Cassie called out as AV followed after doing the same.

"It'll be fine Cassie! Just stick with Carrie!" AV called out as she followed after Sky.

"Traitor!" Cassie shouts before firing upon some Krybots that got to close to her and Carrie.

Alvin ducked and back away from the sword swings of the Krybot that he was fighting and saw what was happeing "Now what are they doing?" Alvin asked out loud putting a hand to his chin in thought before he jumps back flipping away from slice.

Alvin landed on his hands and used his feet to block an oncoming attack as he thought. He recalled on the ship a female figure, and when they crashed she briefly saw it leave along with Carrie. Yet Carrie was out with them being defended.

 _"Now how can that be possible. Unless...of course. That's what's going on."_ he thought and flipped again flipping over the Krybots and broke into a run.

"Take care of my portion okay Cassie?!" Alvin called out.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Cassie shouts as Basil and Alice come to her.

"We need to get her out of here." Basil said as Alice grabs Carrie's arm.

"You can handle these things right Cassandra?" Alice asked.

"O-Of course I can! But..." She started as the other two nod.

"Good. We're counting on you Miss StClare." Basil said.

"This way Miss Jupiter." Alice said as her and Basil took off towards where the ship had crashed.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Alvin had followed AV's trail which took him to a smaller working ship and he walked inside and saw AV at the controls "...So did Sky tell you who the 'Carrie' was that was out their?" Alvin asked as AV glance back smirking a bit.

"No, but I did notice what exactly was happeing. I'm also not the only one here." AV said as someone else came out and Alvin nods confirming what he thought.

"Thought it was you on the ship. So that mean's if your here then _she_ is pretending to be Carrie." he said.

"Yep." A female voice replied.

"We got to head back to Earth. Sky told me we will be needed there for the second part of the plan, and to follow this signal." AV said taking out a phone given to her by Sky which tracked the fake Carrie.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Cassie finished up fighting the Krybots and heard a sound she looked up seeing their crashed spaceship working and flying "I thought he said the controls weren't responding! What is going on?" Cassie said out loud and took out her morphor.

Using it's teleport function, but decreasing it's range she managed to get back onto the ship before it left the planet. Yet as she left the planet she could tell that something was defintely wrong.

 _"We're going the wrong way. We're heading back to Earth."_ Cassie thought as her confusion grew as she snuck around.

"Where are we going? This isn't he right way." The voice of Carrie reached her ears as the sound of Alice huffing in anger was heard.

"Shut up. It should be pretty obvious by now who we really work for Miss Jupiter." Alice says her voice laced with venom.

"Yes, and we can't have you testifying to what you saw. After all can't have someone clearing Kruger and making trouble for our boss and his clients." Basil added as the sounds of cuff clicking was heard.

"Why are you doing this? Why frame Kruger?" Carrie asked as Cassie came to a slightly opened door and she peeked in.

"Because he was there, and couldn't have him babble. Would be bad for the boss's public image." Basil said as Cassie watched and saw Basil push Carrie back into the seat.

"Hey Basil. I'm so tired of her whining. Can we just put her somewhere else?" Alice complained and he nods.

"Fine. We'll put her and the pink one somewhere for the rest of the trip." He said and Cassie was confused a moment before he looked to the door and gave a wicked smile making it obvious he knew she was there.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The shipped landed back on Earth at the warehouse area of New Tech City a few hours later and the two had taken Cassie's morphor. Cassie and Carrie we shoved off the ship by Basil and Alice as the two saw someone else their.

"Carrie Jupiter. It's been to long my dear." An alien in a cloak said his head being the only thing revealed which was green with sharp yellow eyes and long black curved horns.

 _"Wait...They said what Carrie saw would actually clear Kruger. Then they mentioned they didn't wan't him to babble what he saw because it would be bad for their boss's public image. So does that mean..."_ Cassie thought and grit her teeth as she grew a suspicion of who it was.

"Why you rotten snake." She muttered and was knocked on the back of the head by Alice.

"A young lady shouldn't speak like that. Now Carrie won't you reconsider? I'd hate to see an _unfotunate_ _accident_ befall you." The alien said as Carrie glared at him.

"You killed my father, and framed him saying he was Kruger's buyer who by the way you also framed. I won't forgive you! I won't stay silent!" Carrie says as the alien sighs.

"It's unfortunate that events unfolded like they did, but alas I couldn't have people knowing I was their. People believe what they want to believe while others take what they read as the absolute truth girl." Reid said as both remained quiet.

"So you really won't consider? Well then..." he starts and looks to Basil before nodding to him.

"...hehe...hahahaha!" Carrie broke out laughing confusing them.

"W-What's so funny!" Alice demanded.

"You guys. Sheesh your all so stupid you don't realize when a bug was planted." Carrie said smirking.

"A bug!" the alien, Alice, and Basil says.

"Yep, and that bug is not the electronic kind. It's the person kind." Carrie said as the cuffs holding her fall off and she kicks Basil back grabbing Cassie's morphor off him and tossing it to Cassie before both knock Basil and Alice towards the cloaked alien.

The three got up as the alien seethed "I don't know how you got out of the cuffs, but it won't matter. The only other one who know's the truth is being delt with as we speak." he said as Carrie grinned.

"Oh really?" she replied.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At New Tech Hospital a Krybot disquised as a doctor walked about a syringe full of adrenline in hand into Doggy Kruger's room.

Taking the IV it prepared to inject it but is stopped by two hands "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leo said as beside him an older brown haired woman in yellow frowned.

"I don't think it's going to listen. So perhaps we should just show him the door. Or in this case the window." She said as another curly haired woman in a scientest's outfit opened the window and the two threw the Krybot out Leo smashing the dropped syringe after.

"Looks like Sky and Jake were right. They did come here to try and finish him." The older woman said as the one in the scientest outfit stepped up.

"Please back away. Now then let's see if this will help wake him up." She spoke taking out a small syringe filled with a strange liquid.

The woman in yellow looked to Leo "You better get going." she said and Leo nods.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Z." Leo said and ran out taking out his phone and brings up a particular number.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Because I think your kill attempt just got thrown away." Carrie added as her phone rings and she brought it out putting it on speaker.

 _ **"Kruger is fine and still alive. I'm on my way now. Oh and the real Carrie finally made it to her intended destination."**_ Leo's voice spoke surprising Cassie.

"L-Leo? What is going on here?" Cassie asked as Carrie thanks him and hangs up.

"The real Carrie...wait..." Basil started then growled as 'Carrie' giggles and winks before looking to Cassie.

"Sorry about what I did with Sky. I had to." 'Carrie' said before a light engulfed her before fading away revealing Sora.

"Sora! Okay what's going on?" Cassie asked as Sora turned to face the other three.

"It's pretty simple actually. You see when Sky took me off to talk alone he told me of what had been going on inside SPD." Sora explained

 _-Flashback-_

 _"So you think there's someone dirty on the inside of SPD? And you want my team's help figuring out who it is?" Sora asked and Sky nods as they are inside the command room._

 _"Yes, and that insider has something to do with the Jupiter case." Sky said._

 _"Well I'm all for it. When can me and my team..." Sora starts as Sky raised a hand to stop her._

 _"Not you. There's something else I want you to do, and that is I need you to pose as Miss Jupiter. Kat has developed a better disguise device that will make you appear as an exact duplicate of her." Sky said and she nods frowning at where this is going._

 _"I'm sorry, but I need you to pretend to disagree with the mission. I'll also need someone to help Z and Kat watch after Kruger in case someone comes to try and kill him as well as someone to pilot one of your Megazords as an additional precaution." Sky adds._

 _Sora grins "I know just the people." Sora said as the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from two different directions._

 _"Okay. Time to put on a show. Make it good Sora." Sky said._

 _"My pleasure." Sora said and punches Sky and started to yell._

 _-End Flashback-_

"I stowed away on the ship along with someone else, and when we crashed Sky killed the lights giving opportunity for my friend to get Carrie off the ship while I used the disguise to take her place." Sora said and turned to the other three as she glared at the alien.

"As for you. I know _exactly_ who you are. It took me a while, but I finally figured it out." Sora said angry as the others began to close in on their location.

"Alice and Basil were assigned to the team not long after Z left due to her situation at the time. The one who recomended then later assigned them to B Squad had to have been someone pretty high up in SPD. High enough to completly ignore other offical's concern's about the two's criminal past because they were working with them." Sora starts holding up one finger.

"Secondly the fact that this person knew Kruger's moves well enough to copy them means they had to have been someone pretty close to him, and no one is closer than a particular high ranking member of SPD as they trained with Kruger according to some old files." Sora said adding a finger.

"Third. When the ship got fired upon they were already there like they knew the route so it had to have been someone who knew the misson details." She continues holding up a third finger.

"Fourth. This person had access to the detained remaining Krybots, and the only people who have that kind of access is B Squad and high ranking SPD officals." Sora said grinning as she added a fourth.

"And fifth. What really caught my eye is the fact that this person used a Disguise device when only very few exist. I have one, B Squad was each issued one yet they can't use them as their currently being repaired after a mission they took a while back, and the last one...the last one belongs to you!" Sora said pointing to the alien.

"Supreme Commader Reid of SPD!" Sora finished as the others arrived except for Jasmine.

"...So a child is the one to figure me out." the alien says as he cloak falls revealing Reid's SPD outfit.

"Yeah, and you're not so bright. Jake and Sky knew someone in SPD would be planning something soon so they set this all up to expose you." Leo said as AV nods.

"Carrie is already telling what happened. Just give up now." AV said as Reid scoffs.

"Me the Supreme Commander of SPD give up? Never. I will deal with you, and then I will go and kill her like I did her father. No witness no crime." Reid said and then tosses his uniform revealing a complex armor on his body.

Sora frowns and glances to the other's as their morphors glow and shift to the SPD rangers "Let's go right into them guys." Sora said and the others nods.

"Unlock The Legend!" They said togehter morphing into the SPD rangers.

"SPD, Emergency!" Alice and Basil declared morphing as well before going SWAT. As they were about to fight though Reid raised his hand as if calling for something before a giant bone like creature rose up from the ground.

"Destroy this city Copy Grumm! And the rangers with it!" He ordered and the copy raised it's staff about to fire when it was hit by a blast. Approaching it was the Metal Megazord, but it appeared different now as on the shoulders and legs looked like large bike parts along with what looked like the front of a motorcycle for the cockpit. The blaster was longer and a smaller white blaster was in the other hand.

"I got this one guys. The Metal Patroller can handle it." Jasmine's voice spoke from inside as she was morphed into Omega Ranger.

"Thank's Jasmine!" Sora said as they charged at the three.

"It's Showtime!" Sora declared.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

AV and Cassie fought against Alice countering her gunfire with their own and were getting in more hits on her than she was on them.

"Ugh! Wreteched urchins! Stopping trying to destroy my beauty!" She exclaimed as Cassie rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"So her true nature finally came out huh? She's just an angry beauty queen." Cassie states and rolls out of the way.

"Yep." AV agrees firing back and hitting her knocking her away.

AV and Cassie got together "Finish it together?" Cassie asked and AV nods.

Cassie gets down on her knees preparing to fire as AV stays behind her "Take this!" Both shouted firing and it hits knocking Alice away as she was knocked back down to her base SPD form.

Meanwhile Alvin and Leo were fighting Basil who slash at them as they countered with their own blades "You two are strong. Why don't you join us?" Basil asked as he knocked them away.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Leo said and charged again landing a few hits.

Basil laughs "You are foolish. You could have anything you ever want. So what if people get hurt?" He said and block a bunch from Leo, but Alvin came right behind hitting him.

"It matters to me. Only people who care about themselves would say and do the things you've done." Alvin said and punches him again knocking him away and this time it was strong enough to force him back to base SPD form.

Sora meanwhile had been fighting Reid and forcing him back as the others had "It's over Reid. Just come in with us quietly." Sora said as the rest of the team joined her as she glances back and notices the Copy Grumm was just destroyed by the MPM.

"Never! I will defeat you! No matter...no matter what sacrifices I must make!" He says and grabs Alice and Basil by their throats.

"W-What are you doing?!" Alice asked.

"L-Let go o-of me!" Basil demanded, but both were ignored as Reid glowed and the two screamed as they turned into red and yellow energy going into the suit which grew becoming bulkier and stronger. The two morphors fell to the ground and clattered forward near the rangers

"H-He just." Alvin sputtered in shock.

"He took them. He took their lives to make him stronger." Leo said frowning. He may not have like either of them, but what just happened was disturbing.

"Much better. With this kind of strength you can't win." Reid said as Sora frowns and glances down to the two morphors.

"Guys. You go SWAT! Were ending this...now" Sora said as she grabbed her own morphor and AV and Leo grabbed the two on the ground in understanding.

The others nod going SWAT as quick as they can and dodge a blast that came from the gems on the shoulders of the armor.

"Battlizer Morph: SPD Stage 2!" Sora declared as she changed into the Stage 2 SPD Battlizer, but she was wielding her own Longsword alongside the rest of it.

AV and Leo clicked open the morphors as a red X and green O started to flicker "Supreme Commander Reid of SPD. You are charged with murder..." AV starts.

"Illegal sales of blackmarket materials..." Leo picked up.

"And various other crimes." Sora said as red energy charged into the blade.

"How do you plead?" Alvin asked.

"Guilty or Not Guilty." Cassie states.

"You just don't get it! I am SPD! You can't judge me!" Reid said as a the the morphors settled on the red X.

"Wrong answer." Sora said as the four got into positon beside her and charged the SWAT Blasters and fired.

Sora swings both blades twice as red energy gathers to their points "Fire Drive!" She declared holding them out in front of her like a blaster and shots a large fireball the converges with the other blasts that hit Reid.

When it clears all that is left is a containment card with an alive and loud talking Reid inside it. Turning back to normal Sora goes and picks it up.

"Tale End." She declared with a smirk and looks to the others.

"So how about we get back to them? I'm sure their going to want this." She then adds.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group returned to Delta Base and handed the containment card to the now concious and awake Doggy Kruger after Sky and male in red explained the situation to him.

"I see. Well than you for what you've done rangers. Now though perhaps you should return to your own city." Kruger said and Jasmine nods.

"Yeah we should. It's been nice we could help, but..." Jasmine started and Kruger nods.

"I see. Well at least let Officer Tate and another take you back. It's the least I can do. If you are in need of anything just let me know." Kruger said

"We might take you up on that offer. Well i guess it's bye for now." Sora said as she and the rest left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya sighs as she relaxed and was sitting with a young man of 17 at a coffee shop "So your going to be attending Legacy Hills High this fall. That is certainly unexpected." Maya says with a smile.

"Yeah. I know I'm smart, but I actually do want to finish school at a normal pace. I love Angel Grove, but I do miss you guys." the male said as Maya smirked.

"Especially Aria right?" Maya said as the male sputters.

"N-Not fair Maya!" he said and she chuckles.

"Hey look on the bright side. You're going to be 18 soon." Maya said to him.

"Thanks for that. So how's things going over here?" he asked and Maya shrugs.

"Okay, but I think I'm close to figuring out more than a few things." Maya told him.

"I figured. I also heard from CJ...So those two are part of your team." He states and Maya nods sighing.

"We all miss her Maya, but Princess Liberty did what she did not just for us. It was also for them." the young man said.

"I know." Maya said and shakes her head.

"Maybe...maybe Lurre was right a while back. Maybe it's time I told them." Maya said as the young man raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them what specifically?" he asked.

"Everything. About my past, the gemstones, the prophecy, Princess Liberty. All of it." Maya said as the young man huffs.

"Not all of them will believe you, but if your going to do it then you better be prepared." He said and Maya nods.

"Thanks. It's been good talking to you." She said getting up as did the young man.

"Same. Well I've got to get home. Bye." He said and waves Maya returning it as she head home as well.

As she does the box she always carries glows a bright shade of red surprising Maya who then smiles _"She's shown her Leadership shines through even some of the more difficult choices. Well done."_ She thought.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 18 and the SPD tribute chapter. Now this was a rather fun chapter to write and adapt, but their are parts that I cut as well as just doing something different for the ending as I felt that I dragged things on long enough. Maya seems like she's ready to start talking about her past to the team, and if anyone who has read a particular story they know how sensitive she is about her past. As for who it was she was meeting up with well...I will leave that to your guys speculation and let you guess. So until next time this has been Decode9!**


	21. Episode 19: Overdrive, Accelerate

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

It has been a few days since the group had met the SPD rangers, and had defeated Reid along with getting the SPD's True Power.

"I wish that we could have been there." Adam said Peter nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. Their one of the few publicly known teams of rangers to have been around." Peter said.

Leo glances around A&C as most of the team had gathered minus Sora, Cassie, and Eva "Any clue where the girls are? I know squirt is here, but the other three?" Leo asked.

Alvin takes out his phone "I got a text from Sora earlier. She's over at Cassie's watching her. From the sounds of it Cassie got the stomach flu that's been going around." Alvin said showing the text from earlier.

AV takes out her own phone showing a text from Eva "I got a similar text from Eva earlier. Since Cassie's dad is gone as well as Maxwell and Cynthia being out of town for the rest of the week Sora must have volunteered to take care of her." AV says and puts it away.

"Well since it's just us six any ideas how to spend today?" Jasmine asked as they all hummed and Leo sighs bringing something out.

"I know this is not my kind of thing, but I actually picked up a flyer for something that a few of you may like." Leo said showing a museum flyer telling of an opening of a new exhibit.

Adam raised an eyebrow "Okay is your brain gathering dust Leo? Because well..." Adam starts as Leo glares.

"I said it was not my kind of thing, but going to a boring old museum this time around might be a good thing." He said pointing at the small print on the poster.

Jasmine grabs it and looks close "Along with other artifacts from the east the centerpiece of this exhibit is the sword known as Goujian. It will only be at the museum for a short time, and on opening day there will a special appearance by...Mack Hartford." Jasmine said reading it.

"...So that's why you want to go?" AV asked looking to Leo.

"Kind of. He's one of the Operation Overdrive rangers, and plus he is in a town that has a ranger team, and the fact that we have Diablo around as well as Yimsim." Leo said.

"Pretty much you saying that either Diablo or Yimsim won't resist the opportunity to go after a vulnerable former ranger so you want us their just in case?" Alvin summarized and Leo nods.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Leo said as AV's eyes turn bright orange.

"Alright. I think we need to do it anyway since their might be a chance that we might get their True Power out of this." AV says.

Jasmine hums in thought at something that's been bugging her "Umm...Not to be rude, but haven't we already had this conversation before?" she asked feeling a sense of deja vu coming over her.

Leo raised an eyebrow "Can't say we have. What? Is there something wrong?" he asked as Jasmine shakes her head.

"N-No. Never mind. Must be exhaustion catching up to me is all." Jasmine said as they all get up to leave.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile in another part of town in a house a sick girl laid on her bed and sighs "I wish I could be out with the others today..." she muttered and sighs not noticing a bronze light flash in her room.

Going to grab the glass of water on her bedside table she stops when she sees what else is on it. It was a bronze cross shaped device that had a few buttons on it, and wit it was a note. Recognizing what it was the girl grabbed the note and read it.

 _This belongs with you, and is yours to use as you see fit. While you couldn't help us when the evil empress was here we have come to view you as a member of our team. You already know how to use it just don't go doing anything stupid or one of us might have to pay you a visit._

 _-A Friend  
_

The girl looked at the device and hears someone about to come into her room she puts it away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"I'm not joking Maya. Me and you have had this _exact_ conversation three times now." Abby said as she fiddled with some of the devices in Maya's workshop in the HQ under The Great Library.

"How could we have it three times Abby?" Maya asked as Abby groans.

"I was just getting to that. You see in..." Abby starts looking towards the clock.

"About three hours there will be an attack at the museum by a monster sent by Yimsim named Accelerator. This monster has command over time as a whole. It can slow it down or speed it up, and each time it has neared destruction it maxes it's power to reset the known universe back to the start of the day." Abby explained and Maya opens her mouth to ask something.

"The reason I remember is because of what I am now. Lore Keepers keep track of people's stories, and these stories are directly linked with time so since I do this I'm technically immune." Abby adds on and sighs.

Maya groans "I understand. I'm surprised you haven't been driven insane by the repeating day." Maya said as Abby chuckles.

"Compared to Xolicernic's complaining I had to deal with on a daily basis over a particular ranger this is nothing." She said as she finished doing what she was doing handing a cybernetic like bracelet to Maya.

"Here. This should help in case it does happen again. Wearing this will make you immune to whatever time mess occurs." Abby said as Maya puts it on before Abby starts working on another one.

"Those one's are for the rangers right?" She asked and Abby nods.

"...So does that mean that other thing you mentioned..." Maya starts and trails off.

"Yes. Each time the rangers have fought Accelerator another ranger has shown up." Abby replied as Maya rubs her chin.

"But that doesn't make sense. That team _can't_ morph anymore, and all the members were...wait bronze..." Maya said and recall four years ago.

"...Faithful Sphinx of Bronze Ice." She whispered and frowns turning to leave.

"I'll leave you to finish Abby. I have to go torment a former mentor of mine for information." Maya said and left.

"Huh? Oh you go do what you have to do. Have fun." Abby replies not having heard her.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers had arrived at the museum and after a brief opening ceremony by Mack Hartford the exhibit was opened. The six took a look around as Jasmine still couldn't help but feel like they had already done this before.

 _"Something is off...I almost feel like I know exactly what is going to happen..."_ Jasmine thought and heard the sound of something headed for AV she lunges at the girl knocking her down.

"Jasmine what are you..." AV starts as the glass around some artifacts starts to shatter including the one that AV had been near.

"If I had been near that..." AV says eyes wide and having changed color.

"You would have died. The glass would have shattered and killed you." Jasmine said.

"Oh damn it! I thought for sure I would have killed at least one of you this time." a mechanical voice says as a humanoid figure with a clock face for a face and watches on the arms while the legs looked to be made of smaller clock parts appeared.

"You again. No wonder I've been getting the feeling of deja vu." A male voice says as a young man with curly brown hair in a light brown shirt with a slightly torn red jacket and tan shorts in boots said. It was Mack Hartford AKA Operation Overdrive red ranger.

"So this is about the fourth time you've reset everything. Sorry, but I don't think any time you do it you're going to get a different result Accelerator." Mack said as he looks to AV and Jasmine letting out a relieved sigh seeing that they were both alive.

As Accelerator moved forward something jumped down striking him "I don't know what he means by about a reset, but I think having a bull in a house of glass is a bad thing." Adam morphed into his core black form said as Accelerator recovered backing away as the others that were their appeared as well morphed as well.

Leo looked to Mack and the others down "Hey Mr. Hartford. Can you do us a favor and get yourself and the damsels to safety? We'll get this guy out of here." Leo said and Mack nods helping the girls up and evacuate with the rest of the people.

"I'm not a damsel." Jasmine muttered annoyed at Leo's comment.

Mack helped the girls out and set them down "Okay you two can go on from here. Find somewhere safe so you can go help your teammates." Mack said giving them a knowing look.

"T-Thanks." AV said as Mack ran inside to see if there was anyone else inside the museum.

Going around the corner AV and Jasmine took out their morphors "Unlock the Legend!" both declared morphing then went to join Leo, Adam, and Alvin who had managed to get Accelerator out without causing much more damage to the interior of the museum.

When they got their they saw the guys were moving comically slow as Accelerator 'dodged' one of Leo's punches sidestepping a swing from Alvin's axe and he simply went behind all four of them knocking them to the ground which they returned to normal.

Leo let out a cough "Ugh...I hate this guy." Peter said as Accelerator laughed and took a hand to his face turning it forward, and then breaks into a run going faster and strikes all six of them.

"Cheap shot." Leo muttered. It was then that a bronze light flashed and something appeared catching Accelerator's attention and he turns towards the source.

"Oh no. Not this time you!" it said as it's clock face began to glow.

"Reset NOW!" Accelerator declared as there was a blinding light engulfing everything in sight and beyond.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Jasmine blinked and saw that she was back at A&C with the others who were just chatting, and saw that like last time Sora, Cassie, and Eva weren't there.

"Any clue where the girls are? I know squirt is here, but the other three?" Leo asked.

" _This is sounding familiar…"_ Jasmine thought as she watched events unfold.

Alvin takes out his phone "I got a text from Sora earlier. She's over at Cassie's watching her. From the sounds of it Cassie got the stomach flu that's been going around." Alvin said showing the text from earlier.

" _Wait…this is only a few hours ago! Before that monster attack…the…museum…"_ Jasmine thought what had been going on dawning on her as well as the events that had unfolded

" _That thing reset the day to this point, and if what Mr. Hartford said is true this is not the first time."_ She thought.

AV takes out her own phone showing a text from Eva "I got a similar text from Eva earlier. Since Cassie's dad is gone as well as Maxwell and Cynthia being out of town for the rest of the week Sora must have volunteered to take care of her." AV says and puts it away.

Jasmine got up "I would love to stay and talk guys, but there is something I have to go and check on. See yah." She says and walks out confusing them.

After Jasmine left she found a secluded spot and teleported to The Great Library where she saw a rather irritated Maya along with Abby working on something "Umm…Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

Both hear her and turn to her "You're here…okay that's a surprise." Maya said rubbing her chin before shaking her head.

"No you're not, but why are you here Jasmine? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the museum with the others?" Maya asked her as Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm not the only one that remembers." She states and both nod Abby humming.

"While I'm surprised you remember I'm also not. Since time has been reset now five times you must have gained an immunity along the way." Abby says as Maya huffs.

"Excuse me. I'm going to try again about getting answers. Maybe this time I might get somewhere before time is sent backwards again." Maya says and walks away from the two of them.

Abby began working on the bracelets again as Jasmine went quiet _"…This…This is the first time I've actually had time alone with my…mother."_ Jasmine realized as she glanced over at Abby.

"You know. I don't expect you to talk to me Jasmine, but would you mind assisting me with these? I will tell you when I need something." Abby said surprising Jasmine who nods and walks over.

Jasmine helped as she watched unsure what she could say to Abby "So is Stella treating you right?" Abby asked as they worked.

"Y-Yeah. She's treated me better than _she_ has. So umm…" Jasmine starts about to ask something when the alert went off as Accelerator appeared again at the museum.

"I should get going." Jasmine said with a sigh as Abby stops her.

"Here. These bracelets should help just in case that immunity goes and time reset's again." She says and Jasmine puts one on taking the other five to give to the others and takes out her morphor and morphs.

"Trans Out!" Jasmine declared and was teleported to the location the battle was occurring.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo, Alvin, and Peter were morphed and fighting against the monster while Adam stayed back guarding AV who was hurt by the glass shattering and her right shoulder was bleeding.

"We need to get out of here AV. You're in no condition to fight." Adam says concerned.

"Be gone!" Accelerator yells as it fires a pulse like attack that passes the morphed rangers and headed right for AV and Adam.

Yet as it was just about to hit a wall of bronze ice came up out of the ground blocking it "Bronze…Ice?" Leo asked/said surprised as the ice vanished and the person who summoned the ice came into view.

The person was a ranger who feminine in figure and wore knee length robes and pants while on the chest was a gold and silver cross with a gold belt around the waist with a bronze helmet that had a cross shaped visor. In her hand she held a spear that had bronze ribbons trailing off the sides below the spear head.

"An Elemental Saint ranger?" AV said puzzled as they all recalled never meeting a bronze Elemental Saint Ranger.

Accelerator growls and starts to glow "Why do you keep interfering?!" it howled and was about to reset time when it's face was hit and damaged by a chain whip.

"Hold it their…" Jasmine morphed said and noticed the Bronze ES ranger, but then shakes her head.

"Anyways. Can't have you go and reset time again. Kind of getting annoying if you ask me." She continued as the others went to her.

"Reset time? Can he actually do that?" Alvin asked and Jasmine nods.

"Yeah. It's done it five times now, but I think I just stopped it from doing it anymore." Jasmine said as she cracks her knuckles.

"Now…let's show this thing what happens when he hurts my sister." She adds on as the fours morphor glows and showed the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black Operation Overdrive rangers. Looking over they saw the retreating figure of Mack Hartford who was helping civilians to get to safety. He looks back to them giving a thumbs up to them an image of Operation Overdrive Red appearing and vanished before he followed suit with the rest of the civilians.

"Well then we know what to do." Leo said taking charge as he signals to Adam and AV to get away which they do with Adam carrying the younger girl.

"Unlock The Legend!" The four declare as they turn into Operation Overdrive Red (Jasmine), Blue (Alvin), Yellow (Leo), and Black (Peter) each holding their respective weapons in hand. Jasmine held a red lance, Alvin a blue blower like device, Leo a yellow set of what looked like small bulldozer claws, and Peter a black handled hammer.

Leo rushed forward doing an upwards strike with Jasmine close behind striking with her weapon in unison with the ES Bronze Ranger.

Accelerator was knocked back and responded shooting a clock shaped beam at them from it's broken face, and they manage to dodge.

Peter got close and swung the hammer hitting the monster as AV shot at the monster. They then turned back to normal "Legendary Prologue!" The guys called out going into their secondary as Jasmine summoned her main whip.

"I-Is my time already up?" Accelerator says as the guys summoned the gatling gun to them and Jasmine's whip brimmed with energy as the ES Bronze watched them remaining quiet.

Both attacks hit and the monster exploded "Tale End." All four declared and Jasmine turned and saw that the bronze ranger was gone. Yet she didn't bother about it as she and the rest teleported off worried about AV and knew that she and Adam might be at The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The group arrived at The Great Library and saw AV with her shirt off and the guys turned away. Maya had a few things with with her as she removed the glass and treated the sections were her skin was pierced.

"Okay. It appears that I got everything AV." Maya said as the younger girl put her shirt back on.

"Thank you Maya." AV says as Jasmine comes up worried. Seeing the expression AV gives a reassuring smile.

Leo clears his throat "I'm happy for you squirt, but Maya umm...think you could tell us about that Elemental Saint Ranger we saw today? I don't recall seeing a bronze when we traveled back and saw them." Leo said as Maya sighs.

"If I had to guess it might be a lost legacy of the Elemental Saint rangers. In fact I can confirm it is a lost legacy." Maya said as the team looked to their mentor.

"A lost legacy? What exactly is it you mean?" Alvin asked and Maya sighs.

"Certain ranger teams even after they saved the world it was discovered that their was more powers to their teams. The Elemental Saint rangers had two lost legacies. The lost legacies of Ice and Heart." Maya explained as she smiled a bit.

"The lost legacy of Heart did eventually end up with who is was chosen for, but Ice...Ice remained inactive for a while. Until recently." Maya says as the others look at her wondering how she knows so much, but also get the same feeling than they had a while ago.

"Hey Maya. I don't mean to be invasive, but your really knowledgeable about ranger history. I mean _really_ knowledgeable. Were you umm..." Adam starts rubbing his head as Leo sighs.

"What blacky means to ask was were you a ranger before?" Leo asked her and Maya sighs.

Reaching into her bag Maya takes out a Red Mystic Knight ranger book, but it also had designs matching that of the Star Legends rangers "Yes, and I wasn't just part of one team. I was part of two teams." Maya confirms for them.

Jasmine was surprised by this the others less as they had their suspicions for a while now "Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

Maya sits down as Abby joined them "I didn't think I would need to, and my past with my first team is...complicated." Maya says to them and sighs knowing that she had to eventually tell them.

"When I was younger my family moved around a lot due to my dad and his job. We eventually settled in a town in California, and I became the Red Mystic Knight ranger." Maya starts smiling softly.

"Sounds like you've been around the block." Adam jokes and was smacked on the back of the head by Leo.

"Yeah. Anyways it didn't exactly last. My dad went and uprooted us again when his job moved him to Paris. It wasn't all that bad as I...I thought I'd have friends who would keep in touch with me." Maya says as Alvin frowns picking up her tone.

"They didn't keep in touch did they?" Alvin asks and she sighs.

"Yes, but things didn't stop there. Months later my family moved back, and what hurt worse that most of them seemed to forget about me. Except my best friend Britney." Maya tells them.

"What bothered me the most was that the guy who took over seemed to have replaced me completely. It was like most of them were only friends...or boyfriend with me because I was a ranger." she continued as the others winces.

Maya then grins "Though it's not all that bad. Four years ago I became a red ranger to the Star Legends rangers in Angel Grove." she said and AV's eyes widen.

"Four years ago? I...I was their four years ago along with...with..." AV starts and trails off as she tried to remember, but couldn't.

Maya smiles "Well I also had some rather interesting mentors, and you've met both of them. One was Tommy Oliver, and the other was Ingrid of the Elemental Saints rangers." Maya tells them as the rest nod having met both of them before.

"So then that red ranger that helped us that one time..." Leo started trailing off as Maya nods.

"Yeah that was me." Maya confirms for them and looks down.

"Though my second team suffered a loss. We lost someone we were protecting. A young princess who had lost her planet. She was protecting two friends of her's who someone wanted to get rid of. Her name was Liberty." she continues and AV's head snaps up looking at her as she heard that name again.

"Okay why did she want to get rid of them and Liberty?" Jasmine asked crossing her arms, but was interested.

"Liberty was born with special powers. The Balance of the Elements, and Balance of the Values Within. Yet she was just meant to hold them. Her real role was to pass the powers on to two specific individuals. Those individuals turned out to be the two people she befriended." Maya said glancing at AV, but otherwise didn't say who.

"She sacrificed herself for them, but there was a price. I'm sorry, but I can't say anymore than that." she finished.

The six took in the information and Jasmine lets out a sigh "I guess I can see where your coming from." Jasmine said glancing to AV.

"So this bronze ranger. Do you think we can trust her?" Leo asked and Maya nods.

"Most likely. I think I know how to figure out who it is, but I'm going to have to go out of town for a few days." Maya says to them.

"Really? Can't you just call whoever it is you need to talk to?" Leo asked and Maya shakes her head.

"Nope. I think it's for the best that I do this in person." Maya said to them and Abby nods.

"I will assist them in whatever way I can while you are gone." Abby says and Maya waves before teleporing out.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Preparations are nearly complete, and the meteor has been checked over like you requested." Recks says to Diablo inside an unknown location.

"Excellent, and is it's core. Is it made of what I thought it was?" Diablo asked Recks.

"Yes. A exceptionally large rainbow crystal is at the core of the meteor." Recks said to him.

"Perfect. Now go, and continue construction." Diablo ordered and Recks left.

 _"Soon. Soon this universe's history will be rewritten, and then...then_ they _will have no reason to come here."_ Diablo thought.

* * *

 **That is all for Episode 19, and the Operation Overdrive chapter along with the introduction of the Bronze Elemental Saint ranger. Who it is I'm not going to say as I might accidentally give it away, but Maya is leaving for now to find out who it is herself. As for Diablo and what he is up to well...again I can't spoil it because we are actually pretty close to the end of the series. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	22. Episode 20: Let's Rocket

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, LovingGinger30, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, LovingGinger30, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Arriving in Riverdale, California a red jeep pulled up to a church out of it stepped Maya who takes in a breath of air and smiles as she goes to walk in.

Walking into the church she saw Ingrid standing there with someone else. It was a woman older than Ingrid herself with choppy brown hair that reaches below her ears and blue eyes. She wore a yellow blouse with tan pants and combat boots while she had a ring on her right hand and a gold locket around her neck.

"Hello Ingrid. Hello Terra. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this." Maya said to the two revealing the other to be Terra.

Terra shrugs "It's alright. I just had to call Zoe to watch over my kid." she said to her and Ingrid nods.

"Even if the team went their separate ways I'm still you're mentor and friend Maya. So you think someone has the Elemental Saint Core of Ice?" Ingrid asked her.

Maya nods "I don't think. I know someone has it, and I think perhaps someone of your old team gave that person the morphor Ingrid. I just want to make sure my own hunch is correct." Maya said taking out a piece of paper with several dates on it.

"I see. Ingrid did the same when trying to discover the Elemental Saint of Heart." Terra said and signals her to follow as they headed off further into the church and going into The Tower.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the HQ of the Lore Keepers Sora, Jasmine, Adam, Leo, and Peter were gathered together as Abby sighs noticing the absence of the other four.

 _"Cassie, and Eva are still down with the stomach flu. AV is still recovering from the glass injuries, and Alvin is out with his parents checking out a college for a few days. And Maya left to check something out about that bronze ranger."_ she thought and shakes her head.

 _"This is going to be a long day isn't it?"_ she then asked herself and walks over to a control panel.

"Today you will be in a simulator fight against another ranger team." Abby explained and they nod.

"Mind if one of us chooses?" Adam asked as Abby thinks about it before nodding and let's Adam come up to the control panel and instructs him on how it works, and after picking one the group walks into the simulator/training room while Abby remains outside.

"Now I suggest you all morph because the moment I start the simulator the battle will begin." Abby advised.

"Right." Sora says and they all morph into their base form as the team Adam selected appeared. It was the five core In Space rangers each of them armed with their weapons as Sora and her team did the same.

The two groups engaged each other as Sora fought Space Red, Jasmine against Space Blue, Leo against Space Yellow, Adam against Space Black, and Peter against Space Pink.

Jasmine swung her whip at Space Blue who rolled out of the way and grabbed off the side off the belt a Astro Blaster and shots a blue laser at Jasmine knocking her back and begins rushing in close firing the Astro Blaster continuously before getting close enough and began swinging the Astro Axe at her making her dodge.

The others were experiencing similar trouble especially Leo and Peter as the Yellow and Pink Space rangers were pelting them with energy blasts and rings from the Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner. Adam was having his own trouble as the longer reach of Space Black's Lunar Lance was keeping him from getting close enough to even strike. As for Sora she was just outmatched against Space Red.

In the end the Lore Keepers were all knocked out of their morphs, and the images of the In Space rangers vanished the simulation ending.

"Well that went just great." Leo muttered sarcastically as he and the rest left the training room and Abby shakes her head.

"It's to be expected. That particular team excluding red and silver was made up of veteran rangers, and the battle data of them was taken from records of battles they had been through from their time as a Turbo ranger and In Space ranger." Abby explained.

"Yeah yeah...well umm...I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Promised Cass I'd come back by today." Sora says looking to Abby sheepishly.

Abby sighs and nods "Go. I'm sure the rest can handle whatever comes." she tells Sora who nods in thanks before teleporting out.

The others looked to Abby who let out a sigh "You all can go as well. Just be ready in case anything happens alright?" she asked them and they all nodded to her before teleporting out while at the same time someone else teleported in Abby looking to person.

"Ahh…you must be Maya's old friend. She told me that you would be helping out here while she was gone." Abby greeted the person.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the tower Maya was lead to where the special chamber where it told when each Elemental Saint present or future was to be born.

Finding a bronze colored plaque with a date on it and takes out the piece of paper Ingrid and Terra staying behind as Maya looked the dates over and cracks a smile.

"Found him? Or is it a her?" Terra asked as Maya turns around.

"The bronze ranger is defiantly female, and better yet I think I figured out Revered…Mildred's last words she told you Terra." Maya tells her.

"About how the Elemental Saint Core of Ice and the powers of that saint weren't ready to go to the Faithful Sphinx?" Terra asked and Maya nods.

"Revered…Mildred was right the powers were dormant, but the one they were meant for was actually already born. She was just rather young at the time, and for the part with the Faithful Sphinx well I think that connects with the job _he_ gave me." Maya tells them as she took out the small box containing the gemstones she has been guarding for a little over four years now.

"I remember you telling me about those gemstones. The Red Beryl Phoenix, The Aquamarine Angel, and…" Ingrid says.

"The Cat's Eye Sphinx. I was told it represents faith." Maya finished as Terra nods in understanding.

"A faithful sphinx. Just like what she said." Terra said.

"Exactly, and I know who the other two gems belong to. I finally found the new Underdog Triad, and I know who the Bronze Elemental Saint ranger is." Maya says with a slight smile as they turn to leave.

"Are you going to tell them?" Ingrid asked Maya.

"I know I should, but now is not the best time. I feel that Diablo is going to begin making his move soon." Maya says to them.

Terra and Ingrid nod in understanding knowing what she meant and Ingrid looks at the time "It's getting pretty late. You can stay with me or Terra tonight if she doesn't mind." Ingrid offered looking to Terra who nods

"Thanks for the offer. I think I'll take you up on it." Maya said and follows after the two.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The sun rose over Legacy Hills as a new day started for the rangers who all except a select few arrived at The Great Library.

"Morning ladies." Leo flirted as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Morning lover boy." Jasmine said flatly.

"Well looks like you guys are chirpy this morning." Adam joked causing a few of the others to groan, and AV to chuckle.

"Please not this morning Adam. I haven't even had my morning drink." Peter said with a sigh.

AV giggles "I found it funny." she said as Jasmine rolls her eyes again.

"That's just because he's your boyfriend sis." Jasmine stated crossing her arms.

"Anyways anyone know why we're here? Did Maya come back from her trip?" she then asked as they took the elevator down and saw Abby there with another person who was sleeping on a chair.

The person appeared to be a boy of 17 who was only a bit taller than Jasmine with a bit of an athletic build to him despite his slightly pale skin and blond hair. He wore a blue jersey and jeans with white shoes, and the sound of others coming in woke him and he opened his eyes revealing them to be blue.

The teen let out a yawn before looking to them "Well...So you guys are the team Maya's mentoring." he said looking at them one by one eye's resting on AV last before looking to them all.

"Uhh...Alright who are you?" Adam asked confused as to how he knows Maya, and why he is there.

"Oh right. I guess Maya didn't tell you all I'd be coming while she's gone. I'm Evan Mitchell." Evan introduced himself as Jasmine crossed her arms shooting the teen a small glare.

"Doesn't explain how you know our mentor." she said as Evan sighs giving a chuckle.

"Yep. She wasn't joking when she said you are just like how she was. As for how I know her that's simple. I was a teammate, and second in command four years ago. Star Legends blue ranger." He tells them.

"Okay...Wait that would mean you would have been in Junior High!" Leo says gawking at Evan who rubs his head.

"Yeah, but anyways we're not here to talk about that. I'm here to help you guys till Maya gets back. Though I'm not the only one." He adds on as it was something that Maya, and one of their old mentors had approved of before he fell asleep in HQ.

There was a weird sound as someone else appeared in a flash of red. Then standing there was a man with short brown hair that had blonde streaks going down each side and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a light grey jacket over it and jean pants.

The man did the same as Evan had look them over while AV looked at the man in surprise "Well hello Avalon. You sure have grown." the man says with a smile.

"H-Hi Andros sir." AV greeted as polite as she could, and the man named Andros laughed.

"You don't have to call me sir Avalon. Though I must say it's a surprise to see that you're a ranger." Andros says as the other's looked confused.

AV glances to them "My uncle Tommy knows Andros. Andros is a ranger veteran himself." she explained.

"Oh. Well that explains it then." Adam says as an image of In Space Red took the place of Andros for a moment before fading away.

"I hear that you five could use some training." Andros said as Evan goes to the control panel to open up the door to the simulator/training room.

They walked in along with Andros and Evan, but all five got the same feeling that things weren't going to be easy. More than likely they were about to get their backsides handed to them on a silver platter as they heard Abby snickering as they walked in.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Meanwhile Sora was with Cassie helping her while she was still sick "Thanks Sora." Cassie said her voice raspy.

"I don't mind Cass. You shouldn't be pushing yourself to do anything right now." Sora said as she helped unpack a few more boxes.

"But...they're my boxes." Cassie pointed out pouting at Sora who giggles.

"I know, but I _want_ to help. I know I don't have to, but I want to." Sora said and sighs.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you Cass since well...you know." she then adds and looks to Cassie's calendar a date was circled ten day from the current day.

Cassie looks down "I'll miss you, but I'm just a phone call away." she told her girlfriend who turned around and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be different without you Cass, and...I..." Sora starts tearing up a bit and Cassie rubs her back.

"It'll be okay Sora." Cassie whispered assuring Sora who sniffled.

"AV probably feels the same way with Adam, and well the others are leaving as well." Sora says and sighs.

"You're going to be a junior soon Sora, and you are one of the most responsible people I know. Everything will be fine while your around." Cassie said and Sora smiles before letting out a tired yawn making Cassie giggle.

"How about we lay down? Sounds like we...both...need it." she then said letting out a few yawns herself. Sora nods and lays down on the bed next to Cassie who pulls Sora in as they both fall asleep.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Back at HQ the five rangers let out a collective groan as Andros and Evan were fine if not a little tired out from the battle that had happened.

"Oww...Yeah you guys are rough as a rock is hard." Adam said and Andros shakes his head.

"That isn't true. You all could have beaten us today, but there is something you have been doing wrong this whole time." Andros said to them.

"What would that be?" Jasmine asked a bit annoyed as Evan crosses his arms.

"You guys fail to adapt. Just because you have access to other ranger forms doesn't mean you will beat us out of the suit." Evan said as Andros nods.

"When you use another team's power you should let that power flow through you, and adapt yourself to it. Only then will you bond to it better, and make yourselves stronger because of it." Andros said.

"Another thing was that you focused on your strengths together as a team, but you also have to improve on your individual strengths. You won't always be together when you're fighting." Evan said.

"Alright alright. We get it." Leo said as Andros shakes his head.

"That's the thing Leo. You don't. Your team won't always be there for you, and sometimes you will have to make the important decisions yourself." Andros said as he mind wanders back to that one day.

Abby watches them "The type of sacrifice that can happen are multiple. A friend of mind saved me a long time ago, but because of what he did he was put into a coma for some time." He adds on.

Jessica shivers "Did he ever recover?" She asked and Andros nods.

"He did eventually." he replied, and it was then that the alarm went off signaling a monster attack.

"Well looks like we have to cut this short. Duty calls." Peter said as they all teleport out towards the battle.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Near the school a group of Shades and Gearz along with a mechanical monster. It was humanoid like and appeared female and was coated in white armor and the upper part of the face was covered with a white face plate. On one of her arms was a dial with different symbols on it.

"Well this place is as dull as it looks boring. I mean those screaming civilians?" the monster says as she points to the civilians fleeing.

"Unfortunately they've got to go...Ohh I know!" she says and giggle holding out her hand that had the large dial on it and sets it to a tree symbol.

"Tree's look much more lovely, and are actually good for this rock." She says and fire's a green beam from her hand. When it hit a person they let out a scream before their was a brief flash and standing in that person's place was a tree.

The monster let out a laugh and continued to fire, but stopped when she noticed five flashes of light and turns facing the teen.

"Ohh...my...HOW ADORABLE!" the monster exclaimed as she looked at them all, but the male rangers in particular.

"Uhh...Is she talking about us?" Leo asked as the group looks to each other not having expected the reaction they just got from the monster.

"I think she is." Peter said Adam nodding in agreement.

"Now go on. Shoo...I'd hate to have to do anything to you as I'm waiting on some rather important guests. Oh, and I'm T-Rein." T-Rein introduces herself.

The group looks to each other as AV steps up "I think it's us your actually waiting on." she says as she and the others take out their morphors.

"Unlock The Legend!" They all declared morphing T-Rein watched and lets out a sigh.

"Oh dear...what a dilemma. You are look so innocent and sweet, but you are those rangers who I was sent to handle..." T-Rein says as the Shades and Gearz go to attack them.

As this was going on another monster appeared this one a humanoid mechanical male in black and was much more bulky.

"Your too soft T-Rein. Leave this to the real terror." He says and slams his hand on the ground causing a small quake the rangers and minions falling down from it.

Jasmine looks over seeing the other "Oh great. We've got another one." Jasmine says.

"T-Rein is too soft on you rangers, but I D-Struct will not be." D-Struct says and holds out his hand firing a red beam the rangers dodged and it hit a tree making it wither and die as T-Rein screeched in horror.

"Note to self: Don't get hit by red beam." Peter says nervous.

"T-That's worse than the red ring of death." Adam says trying to joke not noticing a red beam coming towards him, and it nearly hit him. Yet at the last second he was protected by a pillar of bronze ice.

The others were surprised and looked over to see ES Bronze was their and her arms crossed looking at Adam.

Adam rubbed his head "Uhh...thanks, and I'll pay attention more alright." she tells her and she nods before turning to face the two monsters.

"Everyone team scramble now! Remember what Andros told us!" AV declared.

"Right!" The others replied different images showing up on their morphors.

"Unlock The Legend!" The five declared as they changed.

"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" AV declared changing into Lightspeed Blue

"Dino Power!" Leo says having changed into Dino Thunder Yellow.

"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!" Adam says revealing himself as Overdrive Black.

"Pterodactyl, Dino Charge Gold!" Peter says now as Dino Charge Gold.

"Power of Thunder!" Jasmine said revealing herself in a female variation of Ninja Storm Crimson.

Leo changed into Super Dino Mode and he and Peter moved first literally flying forward as both blasted at the monster in unison who was pushed back.

As this was going on ES Bronze was working her way over to T-Rain who was trying to guard the tree's from the attacks that occasionally missed on both sides.

"They're still people. They're still people. Can't reverse them if they get hurt." T-Rain says then noticed ES Bronze and flinches back in fear a bit as she also noticed that the blue ranger had followed.

"You can reverse them?" AV asked and T-Rain nods.

"Then why did you change them in the first place?" she asked.

T-Rain looks down "I have no choice. Yimsim and _him_ want you out of the way, and...and I'm their most abnormal creation." T-Rain says as over with the others while they are struggling they aren't as much.

"What do you mean?" AV asked as Adam pounds the hammer on top of D-Struct only to be followed by a slash from Jasmine and the Thunder Blade.

"I...I refuse to fight. It is senseless and causes destruction for everything. I live to create and change things." T-Rain says and changes the dial firing it at a tree turning it back into a person who continues to run like they hadn't stopped in the first place.

ES Bronze nods in understanding as AV turns "...Think you can go hide for a bit? Maybe there's a way to work something out." AV suggested and T-Rain nods and goes off changing people back to normal as she went.

D-Struct sees this and growls "You traitor!" he shouts, but was distracted enough he didn't see Jasmine who hit him again with the blade and he stumbles back AV joining them.

"Everyone alright?" AV asked them and they nod.

"Peachy." Adam said grinning under the helmet.

"I'm starting to see that Andros was right. I'm starting to feel a lot more comfortable and natural in this form." Jasmine said

"So what was that about AV?" Leo asked.

"I'll explain later. For now we have to finish this guy." AV said as Peter nods in agreement. It was then that their morphors glowed and showed images of the five core In Space rangers.

The rangers looked to each other before nodding "Unlock the Legend!" They declared and changed into the five In Space rangers (AV Red, Peter Blue, Leo Yellow, Adam Black, and Jasmine Pink).

As they appeared Adam was holding a combined weapon. It had a yellow like handle with a black pole sticking out the back that had a silver crescent moon on the end of it while attached to the front bottom was a blue almost axe shaped weapon and attached to the top was a black pole like what was attached to the front, but it had a silver tip. The Axe and pole held in place what looked like a small satelite dish. AV was holding a drill shaped sword that had a blaster attachment to the bottom.

"Quadro Blaster!" Adam and the others declared getting ready.

"Spiral Saber Booster Mode!" AV says pointing forward taking aim.

"Fire!" All shout as the two attacks blasted the monster destroying it.

"Tale End." All five declared as ES Bronze watched before vanishing herself.

The rangers changed back to their base form as Peter noticed the quick retreat ES Bronze made "I know Maya said we could trust her, but why hasn't she revealed herself?" he asked as the others shrug.

"Maybe she's shy?" Adam suggested as the ground began to shake and there was a pulse of energy as D-Struct reappeared having grown to giant proportions.

"Abby. We need the zords." AV informed Abby.

 _ **"I can do better than that. I'm sending you two Ultrazords your way."**_ Abby said as they looked to each other.

"Two?" Adam questioned as two quakes occurred as the Ultrazords appeared. The first was the Dino Legends Ultrazord, but the second one was something they hadn't seen before.

It's primary body and parts of it's arms and legs looked like they were made out of a spaceship, but there was a section similar to the grill of a car frame while the legs looked like a fusion between a red dump truck and a fire truck with small ladders on the sides of both legs. The left arm was green and had a similar appearance to that of the green racecar zord while the right arm was white slight resembling a cycle. In its hand it held a white spear that had a green spearhead on top with a wheel on the bottom of it.

 _ **"Say hello to the V-Max Ultrazord. This should help you to put down this guy for good."**_ Abby said.

"Thank's Abby." Leo said as he, AV, and Adam jumped into it while Jasmine, and Peter jumped into the DLU. The inside of the V-MU was similar of that to the others, but in the background was the symbols of the Turbo, In Space, Lightspeed Rescue, SPD, Operation Overdrive, and Super Megaforce rangers.

D-Struct swung hitting the DLU knocking it back a bit as the others in the V-MU retaliated hitting him with the tire side of the spear before coming around to slice him with it.

D-Struct grunts in pain and stomps a foot on the ground causing a smalle quake making them a bit unbalanced. He lunged forward taking the V-MU to the ground with him and knocking the spear away.

Both monster and Ultrazord got up and D-Struct began swinging at V-MU which the rangers responded by putting their arms up to protect them.

"Quantum Blitz!" Peter and Jasmine called out as D-Struct was hit by a large blast of green energy and knocked away giving the other's time to recover the spear.

Inside the V-MU Leo summoned his weapon pointing it to the ground "And now...The finishing blow." Leo says the others nodding.

The V-MU began to slowly charge forward as the wheel end of the spear stayed against the ground seeming to gather energy as they went faster and faster toward D-Struct.

"V-Max Break!" The rangers inside the V-MU called out as it burst forward and hit the monster with the energy and wheel of the spear before the V-MU spun around and struck with the remaining energy and spearhead and the monster explodes.

"Tale End." They all declared as watching from afar was ES Bronze who nods before walking away.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As the rangers returned to HQ they saw that Andros had left while Evan was still there, but also that Maya had returned.

"Maya!" Some of them called out excited to see their mentor back and she looks to them smiling.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see the place is still in one piece." Maya said to them.

"Well I was planning on putting in a kitchen, but the others were worried about hydrogen and a match." Adam jokes and Maya rolls her eyes, but cracked a smile along with the others.

"Well enough about us. Did you find out what you were looking for?" Peter asked Maya.

"Yes, but right now we shouldn't be focusing on that." Maya replied her face hardening in expression and looks to Abby who nods.

"Thanks to Abby we have actually managed to discover why it is we haven't been able to find Diablo and the rest of his army." Maya continues as the rest take a seat.

"Thinking about it now I should have thought about it sooner. We can't find him because he's not on Earth anymore." she adds as most of them take in a sharp breath.

"Wait...you mean that he's?" Leo asked and Abby nods to them.

"Yes. Diablo has built a space station, and is commanding from there. I hadn't known what his plan is, but I do know why he wanted that meteor." Abby said.

"That meteor's core is a Rainbow Crystal. The crystalized form of Rainbow Ink. The same stuff he used long ago to rewrite history." Abby said and the group shivers.

"That doesn't sound good in any way." Peter said and Maya nods.

"It's not, and considering everything he's took plus that I think I know what he's going to do." Maya said.

"He plans on sending out the crystal's energy which is the equivalent of using the ink to the entire known and unknown universe. He will then link this energy to a book or worse himself, and then he will be able to change history however he pleases." she continues as the group pales.

"Yeah, and that never ends badly." Adam says sarcastically.

"Though there is time. Since the energy takes a while to reach out. At most I say we have ten days. So we need to find his space station and quick." Abby said as the others nods.

"Tell Sora, Eva, Cassie, and Alvin the situation. We are going to need all rangers on deck." Maya says as the group nod and teleport out.

Evan looks to Maya "I think they're going to be needing backup." Evan said as Maya nods.

"Yep. Just hope they don't mind coming here, and that you can handle being away from your girlfriend for a while." Maya says and Evan chuckles.

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure she will understand." Evan says.

Maya nods and smirks "Alright, but I think I'll let you call Aria." she says and Evan starts sputtering in embarrassment. Sure he had a girlfriend, but Maya still joked with him about his childhood crush on Aria.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In Diablo's space station Zisko was sparring with a solid hologram of Lore Red as they fought. He sliced his rapier clean through as the image dissolved into nothing.

He then glanced outside towards Earth "I'm coming for yah." he muttered as he then called on another solid hologram to spar against again.

* * *

 **Episode 20 and Arc 2 is officially complete now along with the appearance of a entirely new Ultrazord. Now I know this isn't likely what you all were expecting for an In Space tribute, but with the final arc approaching I felt it right to go the way I did. We also finally have revealed Diablo's true intentions, but are they entirely what they seem to be? There is also that bronze ranger around, and whoever she is she doesn't seem to want to give up who she is. Oh and T-Rain I have something planned for her as she will be seen again. Next arc though will begin with a final clash between two who have been at it for a while. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	23. Episode 21: Zisko

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

" _Yeah that scene looks familiar. I'm all by myself."_ Sora thought as she sat by herself in A &C at the front sipping on a smoothie.

" _It's not their fault. They just have their own plans."_ She thought and lets out a sigh as she recalled what everyone was doing. Jasmine and AV were going with their parents to introduce Jasmine to her grandparents who live in Unity Lakes, Leo was assisting his father, Eva was _still_ sick somehow, Alvin was studying, Cassie was spending time with her father planning the upcoming wedding between him and Cynthia, and Peter and Adam were packing up their rooms as they were just now getting to it.

"Lonely little lady?" A male voice asked as someone sat near Sora. She turns to see who it is and nearly spits out her smoothie.

"Zisko? What are you doing here?" She demanded her voice low, but the tone dangerous as she reached for her morphor and he grabs her hand stopping her.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you love." He warns her as she glares.

"Yeah, and why not?" she asked him as he surprisingly rolls his eyes at the girl.

"Two reasons. One is the obvious that you _don't want to reveal you're a ranger_ to the public." He started taking his hand away.

"And two…I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here for the smoothies. They're actually rather good." He says as Sora noticed that he had one himself.

"… _If I told the others about this they'd probably never believe me. Check that I'm having a hard time believing it and I'm seeing it."_ She thought staring at him as he sipped his drink.

"Anyways I'm actually here for a reason fair lady." He said getting her attention and her glare returns.

"You see you are one of the most challenging people I've ever come across. Your one of two people who have managed to fight me off in both forms which is an rather impressive feat if I do say so myself." He said to her and she nods.

"Yeah so what?" she replied to him.

"Well you see every time we fight it's never alone. Your always surrounded by your allies, and I want a real challenge. I want to fight you alone." He said as Sora's glare hardens.

"How can I believe it will be one on one? After all you have obviously told Diablo of this." Sora says as Zisko shakes his head.

"Sorry, but I haven't. I may be a pirate, but I do make my own plans. This being one." He replied to her as she bites her lip.

Zisko grins "I know you have been wandering to though since our last fight. Which of us is stronger? Which of us would win without the assistance of others?" he said as he got up.

"If you do indeed want to fight then meet me at the place where the first Time Window was powered. I'll be there waiting." He said and left Sora who watched him waiting to see if he would try anything. He eventually left the place and her view of him was gone.

"… _Is he really being honest? Or is he setting me up?"_ she thought as she wasn't sure if she should trust the pirate and what he said.

" _Then again I do sort of owe him. Without his hints I wouldn't have figure out mom was that wolf and I would've…"_ she thought and shivered as the thought of what she might have done went through her mind.

Sora got up and sighs "And he's right. Can I even beat him without help?" She muttered to herself closing her eyes and reaches for a locket she had taken to keep on her and takes it out of her pocket. It had a red phoenix on it wings outstretched while around it was pink, lime green, and crystal silver colors. Inside it was small frames for up to four pictures. The first was a picture of the whole team which always helped to remind her she was a responsible leader. The second was a picture of her girlfriend and love Cassie and herself in a silly shot. The third was a picture of Peter who she always found she could talk to and confide in. Her last frame was empty as she didn't know what to put into the last frame.

Sora looked at the pictures and cracks a smile and taps the communicator "Maya. Zisko is here in town." She told her.

" _ **What! What is he doing here? You go on ahead and I'll…"**_ Maya starts.

"He was here Maya, and he isn't planning anything. He just wants to fight me…alone." Sora said as Maya went silent.

" _ **I don't think that's a good idea Sora. You have a team for a reason."**_ Maya said after a few seconds alone.

"Yeah I know, but he wants to fight just me. I…I'm not looking to prove anything to anyone, but myself. So Maya please don't contact the others." She replied as the line went silent and then a sigh is heard.

" _ **You just take care of yourself you hear?"**_ Maya said and Sora nods and leaves the place headed for the spot Zisko had mentioned.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Riding her Lore Cycle and unmorphed Sora was headed for the power plant where all their time travel events had in a way begun.

 _"Back then I had help, but Zisko was holding back. Am I still as weak as I was then?"_ She thought and shakes her head.

 _"No. Though I still don't think I'm as close to him in strength and experience as I think."_ she thought as she closed in on the location. She stopped and pulls out her morphor recalling the Lore Cycle, and then walks into the power plant.

Waiting for her was Zisko who was leaning forward with his hammer out "Ahh...Well it's a delight to see you again little lady. Thought yah might come." he said as Sora glares.

"This isn't a trick right? No one will interupt us?" She asked taking out her morpher.

Zisko nods "Nope. Anyone does, and I'll be gutting em for it." he said and puts his hammer away and draws his rapier and Sora presses a button summoning her sword to her both pointing at the other with it.

"Let's do this!" They both said and rushed at each other and swung their blades making contact as the push at each other before jumping back from one another.

They began to circle each other and Zisko steps forward going for a simple thrust. Sora side steps it and went for a one handed over head swing aiming for Zisko's arm.

Zisko spins to the side to avoid it and then kick's Sora's legs out from under her and she tumbles to the ground, and then he went for a downward stab that missed hitting near Sora's shoulder hitting her jacket at most.

Sora rolls away her jacket ripped as she gets up and Zisko pulls his sword out of the ground "Not bad. Not bad at all, but then again that was just a test." Zisko says as Sora was huffing and gathering her breath.

"Now how about you morph, and then we can really fight." He suggested as Sora takes out her morphor.

"Fine. Unlock the Legend!" Sora calls out morphing into her base ranger form, and in a flash of light she turned into the Epilogue Ranger.

Zisko smirks and rushes forward again this time the two of them were even. Zisko backed away and flung one hand forward shooting a burst of energy at Sora at point blank range knocking her away.

"That be my magic. Little trick I picked up a long time ago." Zisko said as Sora got up and snaps her fingers summoning a fireball to her and she throws it at him making a solid hit as she smirked under her helmet.

"And that's my fire. Enjoy." She retorts as they rush at one another again.

After minutes of clashing Zisko was knocked away and forced to the ground. He gets on his knees slowly getting up.

"Hmm...you certainly are a beauty little lady. Inside and out. Now let me..." He starts as he grabs at his black jacket and Sora tenses up knowing what is coming as he rips it off along with his other clothes as his armored form took it's place.

"take this opportunity to show you my full strength." He finished grabbing two black pistols and shoots at Sora.

Sora jumps and flips doing her best to avoid being hit as she took out her morphor "Unlock the Legend!" She called out and changed into Super Mega Red and pulls out her own blaster and fired back with her own energy blasts to counter Zisko's before turning back to Epilogue and ran forward throwing fireballs as she went.

Zisko cut down each fireball as they came, and they both clashed swords. In the area, but only watching them was ES Bronze who's postured made it look like she was worried for one of them.

Zisko was pushing Sora back with one hand on his blade as he reached for something on his back. Before Sora knew it she felt something hit her jaw forcing her up and back before falling to the ground. In his other hand he now held his hammer which he put up.

"How do you expect to beat me when you can't do anything more?" Zisko taunts.

Sora was slowly getting up "I-I can beat you." She said as Zisko sighs.

"Stop pushing yourself little lady. I'm much stronger than you, and now your only just seeing it. Your bravado won't help. You must realize our gap in strength." He said as Sora visibly stiffens.

"You see now. You only managed to get me because I was off guard, and not at full strength. You won't ever win, and you know this to be true." He adds.

Sora looks down hands clenched into fists as she visibly shakes.

 _"That's it. Just a little more."_ Zisko thought.

"I think you've wasted enough of my time. You are a waste." he finished and she stops shaking.

Sora let's out a loud shout and rushed forward flames trailing behind her. She swung her blade in anger, but it was much more focused, and proved harder for Zisko to dodge and block as he did take a few blows. Yet he also got in a few hits as both began to push each other to their limits.

Sora backed off and pulls out her morphor which visibly changed into a red and silver morphor "Call of the Elements, Powers Ignite!" she calls out as red and silver light engulfed her temporarily blinding Zisko.

"Red Warrior Ranger! Ready to fight!" Sora called out as the light vanishes revealing her in her battlizer.

Zisko saw this and remained neutral as he puts away the hammer and pistols while drawing out his rapier.

The two began to fight again this time Sora was much more aggressive as both parried each others blows, and Sora would bash Zisko with her shield.

Zisko began to get tired "Must say. You are the first...in a long time...to ever...push me like this." he tells her as Sora huffs.

"Not so weak now am I?" she responded coldly.

"True, but where did that burst in strength come from?" He asked her as she huffed and connects her weapon to the shield to prepare the finishing blow.

"If you are going to defeat Diablo then you need to consider that." he added on as Sora took position, and hesitation began to take her over as Zisko tossed away his rapier and other weapons.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Call this a test. Are you going to finish me now or will you let hesitation take hold, and allow me to finish things? I am unarmed, but still dangerous." He replied sensing her hesitation.

Sora began to hesitate as the sound of someone coming was heard and Sora looked over eyes widening under her helmet as she saw Cassie running over. Zisko saw this and prepared to shoot his magic at her.

"NO! Judgement Burst!" Sora calls out and fires the weapon the beam of energy hitting Zisko with enough force to thrown him back.

 _"Nice job little lady. Your going to realize soon that pink their was just one of my illusions."_ he thought as the illusion Cassie vanished.

 _"Then you will wonder why it is I helped you in the past, and just forced you to do that."_ he continues to think.

 _"When it started I thought of you as a good rival. Someone who could become on par with my own skills."_ He thought as images of his times spying on the rangers and seeing different things on Earth.

 _"I have seen this beautiful world, and know that while what Diablo wants may be extreme it is wrong. This universe is ugly yet beautiful, and it should be up to yourself what it is that happens."_ He again thought.

"Good...day...Sora Daniels...Lore Keeper Red." Zisko said as he fell to the ground and a large explosion occurred as he was destroyed.

Sora heard what he said and remained silent as she came to a conclusion what it was Zisko did "...Goodbye Zisko." she says solemnly and teleports away to return to the others.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The defeat of Zisko reached the others quickly, and the group was together in The Great Library to celebrate.

Sora herself didn't feel like celebrating as she understood what it was Zisko did.

Maya watched them and notices Sora. She looked down as she had watched the fight, and had known what it was he did. It was then that the computer beeped and Maya looks over.

"What is...this...!" Maya started then lets out a gasp. It was a set of coordinates for a location in space, and from the looks of it the location was for a position something would be in in a matter of days. Along with it was a small message.

 _Thanks for the challenge Knight Girl. Had fun._

 _-Zisko_

Maya let's out a small smirk and shakes her head "Pirates. Strange bunch they are." she muttered. Yet she got a funny feeling that something else was going to happen as the party continued.

* * *

 **And that is the end of episode 21. Now Zisko was one of my absolute favorite villain characters to write, but to me he has always seemed more like an anti-hero in comparison to his Super Sentai counterpart. So while it is hard to have to write him off I wanted to do it in some way that would make him perhaps memorable. After all he was a challenge for Sora for some time, and while he always seemed like trouble he helped more often than not. He has even helped in his final defeat. As for that ending well...stay tuned in Power Rangers Neo Defenders by LovingGinger30 to find out what it is that will happen. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	24. Episode 22: Prelude

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The nine rangers were all together after thinking back on what had recently happened with the trip to the future, Jerrica's kidnapping, and meeting the Neo Defender rangers along with there mentors.

Abby was the most grateful out of them glad to have her daughter back, but it made her uneasy knowing Xolicernic was still alive in the future.

"That man doesn't give up." She muttered looking to her daughter and the scar thats now on her.

"No. No he certainly doesn't." Maya says having teleported in.

Abby looks to the younger woman "It's great to see your all back and safe. I was worried." Maya says letting out a breath.

"Well we had some great help. The Neo Defender rangers are just starting out, but I think the future is in safe hands." Leo says.

The rest nod as Sora hums in thought "True, but that purple ranger...she...she could summon, and use fire like me." Sora said and Jasmine nods.

"That's not the only thing. When I was being held with her...her eyes changed like AV's does." Jasmine added on surprising them.

"She has eyes like me?" AV asks and Jasmine nods.

"Not to mention she has an attitude similar to Terra." Leo adds in from what he observed during their fight.

Maya clears her throat "I'd love to hear about it and all, but we do have some rather pressing matters." Maya says getting their attention.

The rangers look to Maya who goes to the main console typing in a few things bringing up the coordinates Zisko left her.

"We only have about a weeks time before Diablo's space station is position, and with losing Zisko he will bide his time and wait." Maya says.

"Umm...can't we locate it then go after him?" Eva asks as Maya shakes her head.

"We can't. Diablo is likely blocking any kind of signals that would give his new base away." Maya sighs as the group looks down.

"Though that doesn't mean there are other ways to track him." A male voice spoke, and Maya smirks as she and the others look to the source of the voice revealing Evan with a group eight others one of which was Britney.

The black clad woman went up to Maya and hugged her "It's good to see you Maya." She said and Maya giggles.

 _"Did she just giggle?"_ the teens thought as Maya pulled away.

"Good to see you to Britney. I'm...sorry about the coffee shop it's just..." Maya starts and Britney sighs.

"It's alright. I would have reacted the same way if I was in your shoes." Britney said.

The teens took a look at all the others that were with Britney and Evan all of whom looked to be Maya's age if not a bit younger.

The first is a man that is around 6'1 with an athletic body tone as he has scruffy brown hair and blue green eyes. He has fair skin tone. He has a pink shirt with blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black shoes. He has a pink heart shape necklace that once belonged to his little sister.

Jasmine's eyes widen when she says the man who noticed her and gave a small smile "Hey Millie. It's good to see you." He says as the others turn to Jasmine.

"I-It's Jasmine n-now CJ...l-long s-story." She says tearing up and CJ walks up to the girl and hugs the teen comforting her.

"Sis?" AV says to Jasmine who pulls away.

"T-This is CJ Helton...Lucy's big brother." Jasmine said and the others understood. Jasmine had told them all about her old friend with down syndrome, and what her ex-friends did that resulted in Lucy's suicide.

One of the others was a woman that has blonde curly hair that goes down to her shoulders with very light purple highlights and endless sea green eyes that a person could get lost in. She stands at 5'4 and has an athletic body. She has a purple dress that ends right at her hips, jean pants that have rips on it and purple vans. She also has her camera strapped her her side.

"Nice group Maya. Also we heard from Britney about Lurre..." the purple clad woman says and Maya sighs.

"It's alright Kaitlyn. I'll treasure the time I did have." Maya tells Kaitlyn Snart.

Leo recognized the woman "Guys. That's one of our schools soccer coaches." He said to them and all nod recognizing her as well.

Maya looks at one of the guys with a smirk. He stands at 6'0 and has an athletic body type due to him staying in shape. He has skin tone is tan from playing sports. He has blonde hair that cover his slit pointed ears but they stick out, and he also has forest green eyes. He has a thin black hoodie thats unzipped with a yellow undershirt, jean pants and sneakers. The jean pants are lose but not to lose where that fall off, but the pants also have been through a lot they're weathered and have some rips.

"Nice choice of clothes Ren." She says as he shrugs.

"I was in a hurry. Grabbed what I could." Ren said.

"Though you could have dressed a little nicer." A green clad womansays with a smirk. She has straight long blonde hair reaching pass her shoulders with bright blue eyes and fair skin tone. She is around 5'7" tall with a skinny body and yet slightly athletic. She has a green shirt with black sleeves to her elbows black skinny jeans and green high top converse. She also has a green slouch beanie, and scarf around her neck.

"Your one to talk Sylvie. You treat that outfit like it's your only one." Ren retorts.

"Excuse me?! You want to say that again!" Sylvie says growling.

Before a fight could break out another person got between them "Okay that's enough you two. Not setting a good example for our juniors." The woman spoke. She was wearing black jean pants, and an orange racerback tank under an indigo denim closed button up jacket. She has on cyan converse with an orange beanie and a thick black leather band on her right wrist. She is about 5'8" with a lean yet muscular build. She has lightly tanned skin with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Thanks Aria." Maya says tothe woman who nods.

One of the last two who were observing things was a man that has black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and stands at about 6'1. He's skinny, but has good muscle tone, and has nice features. He has a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans and black boots.

The other also a guy that has tan skin tone with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is lean but slightly muscular and 5'8" tall. He has on a black and grey flannel shirt, black t-shirt underneath with blue jeans, and brown shoes with silver and gold laces.

Eva and Peter look to the man in the metal colors who was looking at them "The new gold and silver right? Rafael." The man introduced himself.

The other noticed Adam and extended his hand in greeting "Ian. Nice to let you." He says and Adam returns the gesture.

Maya looks to Evan "You were saying something about another way to track him?" Sora decides to ask.

Evan smirks "Ever since four years ago I've been working on the Ranger Drones. Each one is equipped with a stronger sensor, and also capable of sending out a pulse..." he starts.

"Ranger Drone? What kind of use is something like that?" Leo interupts.

Rafael frowns "It's actually come in handy rookie. It's a suit that can be operated manually or someone can be in it an use it." He explained.

"It also has all rangers DNA registered in it, and can locate them no problem. Ranger emergency or not." Aria adds on as Eva was surprised by this and wide eyes as Leo went silent.

Evan glances to Aria "Thanks Aria. As I was saying each is equipped with a pulse that can wipe other signals. They're also equipped for space travel. All I need to do is set up the four drones in a 10 mile area around the expected coordinates. They moment they're systems are down you nine can go in." He explained.

Cassie frowns "What about the people? A few of us should stay just in case." She says worried.

Ian smirks "We got that covered. Maya wasn't the only one not involved in The True Legend War." He says as each of the others except Britney reveal there Star Legends morphor.

"How?" Alvin starts.

"The Elemental Saints red ranger told us a few days after our final battle. He said something about wanting the next team to have as much help as they can." Sylvie explained as Maya takes out her Red Mystic Knights morphor tossing it and the key to Britney.

Britney catches it and gives her a smirk 'Just this once.' Was the clear message she was giving.

Abby watched them all and smiles "You've all come a long way. I know I haven't been here long, but I can tell Maya and my predecessor chose well." Lurre says as the teens all nod.

As the teens teleport out Maya looks to her old team "It's strange...it's been four years, but I think we're all remembering our final battle." She says as each nod.

"...Let's hope nothing happens like our own." Aria says softly each remembering the young princess who helped mentor them alongside Dr. Oliver, and Ingrid.

"We won't lose anyone...not this time." Maya muttered to herself hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 22. Not much I can really say, but honestly I have to say I appreciate you guys. Even those who don't review I still appreciate the views. The final battle is coming, and with a plan in place they prepare all prepare for what is to come. I know this was short, but until next time this has been decode9!**


	25. Episode 23: End Game Part 1

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Days have passed since their return from saving Jasmine. Sora was sitting her her room anxious and knew that she would soon be called out into action along with the others.

Yet she was also worried as this was her teams final battle, and to say that she was worried was an understatement.

 _"Come on Sora you and the others can do this. We've been through so much, and now we just have to deal with Diablo himself."_ Sora thought as a knock is heard and Rena comes walking in.

"Is everything okay Sora? You've been awfully quiet, and your missing breakfast." she says concerned.

Sora looks away causing her mother to frown and walks in closing the door behind her then goes and sits next to Sora.

"Sora...Is there something you want to talk about?" Rena asked placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Sora looks to her "I'm...I'm just concerned mom...Today is the last day with some of my friends, and with my girlfriend." She replied voicing a bit of her concern.

Rena hugs Sora "It will be alright sweetie. You and Cassie...I don't know, but something tells me that you two will have a long lasting love. As for the rest of your friends well..." Rena starts then smiles thinking of her own friends she has.

"I'm sure you'll all stay in touch. They don't look like the kind of people that would forget you after they leave. Especially Leo." she then finished.

Sora smiles thankful for her mom's words "Oh and Sora. I'd suggest you pack up. Tomorrow we'll be going to visit Anya and Andrew." Rena then adds on.

Sora sighs and nods to her mother who then leaves the room. Sora pulls out a small suitcase to get ready when her morphor beeps.

 _ **"Everyone, It's time."**_ Maya's voice alerts Sora and the rest of the rangers around town. Each one teleport from where they are to The Great Library.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Maya awaited their arrival along with the rest of the Star Legends team, and Britney. Evan and Maya were at the main terminal along with Abby.

Evan glances back seeing them all their "Glad you made it. Diablo's space station has been stalled like we planned, but we got other problems." Evan said and brings up the radar showing many monster and minion signals.

"Diablo's pulling out everything. Sora this is your show." Sylvie says to the current red who takes in a breath.

"What monsters do we have?" Sora asked as Abby checks the monitors.

"Let's see...Dracotaur..." Abby starts as Leo tenses up.

"Blunderbolt...who has his weapon repaired." She continued as Adam and Alvin glance to each other.

"Game Master, and Dreamer have been revived." Peter and Cassie frowned hearing of the revived monsters.

"And even Recks is there." Abby finished and Jasmine groans having heard about Recks from the rest of the team.

Maya looks at the monitor and notices a few more signals "There are more signals Abby. What are they?" Maya asked and Abby brings them up. What is seen makes Maya and the others frown, and Maya growl in particular.

"You know I'm starting to think I'm not going to stop being reminded of my past..." Maya says as she was more than a bit angered at the new monster which was a revived Posionator.

Ren's hand was clenched into a fist as Sylvie glares at the screen "I thought Shepard dragged her to Hell with him! How did she escape?!" Sylvie exclaimed at the sight of an old foe.

Sora looks to them all "Everyone calm down!" Sora shouts and everyone goes silent and Sora takes in a calming breath before letting it out.

"I know we originally planned for me and the rest of the others to go up while you defend the town, but it looks like it's not going to go the way we planned." She continues and looks to everyone.

Sora looks at them all "Leo you and Dracotaur have a history, and I know how much it is you want to handle him. So put it to him." Sora said and Leo nods with a grin.

"Adam, Alvin..." She starts.

"Blunderbolt is ours." Adam says and Alvin nods.

"We'll figure out a way to defeat him this time." Alvin said.

Sora looks to Peter and Cassie "Game Master, and Dreamer is yours to handle you two." Sora said a bit of concern in her tone at the mention of Dreamer and remembering what she did to Cassie last time.

"I'll be fine Sora." Cassie said smiling sensing her girlfriends concern.

"I'm with her this time. I'll take care of her." Peter said.

Sora nods giving a slight glare "Thanks. Just don't try anything Peter, and she better not get caught by Dreamer's power again or your going to be in for it." she says and Peter nods as Sora looks to Jasmine.

"...You've got Recks. We don't know what all she can do, but be careful with your emotions around her." Sora then says.

"Got it." Jasmine said.

"Me and my team will handle the special guests. Sylvie will try and get in touch with a mutual friend of ours." Maya said and the teens nod.

"Me, AV, and Eva will take the Astro Megaship MK2 to Diablo's space station." Sora said as she took out her morphor showing the ship on the screen.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Eva says encouraging them all.

Everyone teleports out each heading for different the different monsters/beings while Sora, AV, and Eva would summon the Astro Megaship MKII.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The revived Posionator and a strange woman was heading towards town with their own group of Shades and Gearz.

"So this is where those special one's are. I can't wait to see their reaction to my return." the strange woman said and laughs.

"Same to the red knight. Doesn't know what's coming." Posionator said.

Footsteps are heard from in front of them as the Star Legends plus Britney came in front of them.

"I wouldn't say that. Just wasn't expecting either of you." Maya says as the two enemies glare the strange woman growling seeing Ren and Sylvie.

In town Dracotaur lead a small group of Shades and Gearz, but stopped when Leo appeared in front of him.

"Come to settle the score yellow?" Dracotaur asked as Leo grins.

"You know it, and this time around I'm not going to need help." He said.

Cassie and Peter were confronting Dreamer and Game Master who were luckily alone.

"Ssso. My firssst prey returnsss." Dreamer hisses.

"Oh can it snake face." Cassie retorts.

Peter just glared at Game Master as he and Cassie prepared themselves.

Jasmine to was by herself confronting Recks who had the largest amount of Shades and Gearz with her.

Adam and Alvin were also face to face with Blunderbolt and the remainder of the foot-soldiers.

Meanwhile up in space in the Astro Megaship MKII Sora, AV, and Eva were heading towards the halted Space Station.

"You think they'll be okay on the ground Sora?" Eva asks.

"They'll be fine. We just have to do our part." Sora said confidently.

AV nods "Have faith Eva." AV said and the younger girl nods as they got in closer.

"Their it is. Prepare to dock guys." Sora said as they approached the large space station.

Meanwhile on the ground all the rangers pulled out their morphors "It's morphing time!" All the rangers declared while in space the ship docked with the space station.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 23, and now all that is left is the final battle which will be either one or two chapters depending on how long I plan on making the battle scenes. Anyways what did you all think? Did I rush it or was their more you think I could have added? I would love to hear your thoughts. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time this has been decode9!**


	26. Episode 24: End Game Part 2

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"It's morphing time!" Each ranger in the various parts of town exclaimed.

Britney brought out a bright red key and spun it before inserting it into the morphor she had on her wrist "Mystic Knights Unite!" she exclaimed and turned the key.

She was engulfed in a bright red aura before she stood in place as the Red Mystic Knight ranger.

Maya and the Star Legends brought there morphors out "Star Legends, Let's Come Together!" They all called aloud and were transformed into the Star Legends rangers.

"Unlock the Legend!" Each of the Lore Keeper rangers on the ground called out transforming into their base forms.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

With the Star Legends plus Britney the group had divided to handle the many enemies. Maya and Britney were together fighting against Posionator while Sylvie alongside Ren found the woman that was with them.

"My my. Aren't we just full of anger." the woman says.

"Can it Selenix. How did you escape?!" Sylvie said as she and Ren held their weapons (a Sickle for Sylvie and a Bow for Ren).

Ren shoot off some arrows at Selenix who cartwheels to the side away from the shoots "If you must know I may have 'incapacitated' my guard. Idiot let his guard down around me." she retorts and rushed forward and Ren and hits him knocking him away.

Sylvie growls and swings her sickle hitting and cutting Selenix "You'll pay for that." she said.

"I bet. You couldn't do much last time, and nothing will be different this time." Sylvie said as Ren gets up and their morphors shine.

"Legacy of Monster Hunters/Underdog Squad, Let's Come Together!" Both called out as they took on their final forms both gaining some of each other's colors on their suit and switching weapons completely.

Immediately Sylvie began firing arrows rapidly at Selenix providing cover while Ren rushed forward at Selenix.

Selenix dodged the arrows with mild difficulty the arrows only stopping when Ren got in close and began swinging the sickle at her forcing her to close combat.

Behind Sylvie pulled back an arrow that began to gather green and yellow energy in its tip "Ren! Move!" Sylvie called out and Ren knocks Selenix back before rolling out of the way.

"YG Combo! Hunters Arrow!" She let loose the arrow and it split into two arrows one green and one yellow.

"GY Combo! Power Slicer!" Ren called out and swung the sickle a crescent wave of energy splitting into two waves one green and one yellow.

The attacks collided and Selenix let out a scream as there was an explosion. When it cleared a battered Selenix was still standing there.

"No...No! Not again! I refuse to let it end like last time!" Selenix exclaimed.

A huff was heard "Well to bad toots. It's gonna end like last time, and this time I think I'm gonna put you in a deeper part of my lovely abode." A mature male voice called out and Selenix paled.

Before she could even turn or make a move to run a dark figure came out and snatched her "Thanks for wearing her out. Would of been a hassle to have to wrangle her." the voice said echoing around Sylvie and Ren.

"It's not a problem...Thanks Shepard." Sylvie calls out.

Ren then turns to the others and saw them being a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of Shades and Gearz. He nudges Sylvie and then points to the others and she nods in understanding.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Blades clashed against the metal/plant hybrid known as Posionator "Ugh...You are such an annoying weed. You know that?" Maya says and jumps back avoiding the gas the plant shot out of its arm as Britney did the same.

"Hahaha! What are you scared of a little gas knight?" He taunts.

Maya tenses "Is it just me or has this thing gotten smarter this time around?" she asked.

"No clue, but I don't think either of us want to get hit by that gas. Especially you." Britney replied.

"Don't remind me. One nose full of that stuff and dark Maya will be back." Maya said shivering recalling the first time she had fought Posionator, and how her recklessness ended up with her fighting against her first team for a very short while because of it.

Maya flung her hand forward shooting a ball of red and black energy at Posionator. It hit, but failed to throw the hybrid back.

Maya grits her teeth under her helmet before looking to Britney "Britney. Can you distract him? I'm going to prepare a spell, but it will take some time." she says and Britney nods.

"Alright. Just tell me when to move." Britney replied and Maya nods.

Britney rushed forward and Maya closes her eyes and focuses _"Okay. If the Dryad Ranger could do it so can you...focus..."_ she thought and began whispering a chant as she gathered power.

Britney swung her blade at Posionator and duck a oncoming punch from him and rolls away from the smoke spewed from the arm.

"You can't dodge forever. Just give up." He said

"Do you know how many times I've been told that? Sorry, but if I did then Maya wouldn't be happy." She said and kicks him back and away keeping his attention on her.

She swings at the leg hitting it and started to cut through it getting a yowl of pain from the monster. He punches her hard knocking her away and back.

Posionator limps towards her and aims an arm at her "That does it. I'm going to load you so full of gas that nothing will turn you back to normal. You will serve me." the monster growled.

Britney runs a finger up the hilt of the blade as a red aura covered the blade. Behind him Maya finished chanting as in her hand was an orb of energy that was switching between being a deep shade of red and blue.

"Oh I wouldn't even think about that!" Maya said getting his attention. Britney jumps up and flips backwards away from him.

Maya thrust her hand forward as the dark red and blue orb shot forward at high speed. At the same time Britney swung her blade sending out a wave of energy from the blade. Both attacks being so quick he was incapable of dodging, and the explosion that happened as a result of the collision of power took him out.

Britney and Maya walked to each other and gave a fist bump before turning to the remainder of the foot soldiers and ran in to help the others.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Leo and Dracotaur clashed as the foot soldiers had already been cleared around them as a result of the two fighting as both unintentionally taking out any of the Shades or Gearz that got in the way. Leo had transformed into his Prologue form during the fight.

Leo slides under the dragon/minotaur monsters legs and slashes at one of the gems on the back getting a growl from Dracotaur.

"Unlock The Legend!" Leo calls out and changes into Dino Thunder Yellow. Holding the Ptera Grips forward he began blasting at Dracotaur's back hitting the gems.

Dracotaur turns around and fires blast's from the gems on his shoulders in retaliation. Dracotaur then focuses power from the gem on one of his hand and forms a large dark green axe he wields one handed.

"Uhh...That's new." Leo said before changing into S.P.D. Yellow and rolls out of the way of the swing.

"I've learned much since our previous fights ranger. I've been perfecting this technique for this day. Now...Let's see if you've become enough to handle me at my full strength!" Dracotaur declared.

Leo draws the blaster and fires at him, but the blasts mearly fizzle out when they hit his scales. Dracotaur swung the axe hitting Leo and reverting him to his Prologue form.

Leo gets up with a growl and in a flash he transformed into Mighty Morphing Yellow and rushed forward with the daggers and began hitting him, but didn't seem to faze him until he hit one of the shoulder gems making Dracotaur growl out again.

 _"So that's what it is. His gems! Yet I've hit them a few times now, and each was by accident. So maybe..."_ Leo thought and looked Dracotaur over as he dodged the oncoming green missiles made by the energy Dracotaur shot from his shoulder.

He then noticed a thick dark green gem in the chest that had black scales almost covering it completely.

 _"That must be it! His scales being practically unbreakable it makes the perfect shield for his weakest point, and with how large that one looks it must be his main one. Yet the only thing I think that can break through it would be..."_ Leo thought and returned to his Prologue form.

Leo charged forward with his katana and Dracotaur and began striking at him forcing Dracotaur to make a sword to block with, but kept being pushed back. Leo back Dracotaur into a wall and then thrust his katana forward stabbing through a gem and pinning the hybrid monster to the wall.

"Gahh! Nice trick, but it won't last ranger." Dracotaur said and dismissed his weapon and began to try and pulled the katana out with his free hand. As he did so Leo pressed a button on his morphor summoning the Lore Blaster which proved to be a hit heavy to hold on his own, but he was managing.

"Lore Blaster armed." Leo started as he struggled a bit to focus on Dracotaur.

"Target locked on." he continued as Dracotaur was close to pulling out the katana.

"Aim..." He kept going as Dracotaur pulled it out, but stumbled.

"Fire!" Leo shouts firing and getting Dracotaur's attention as he turned to him as Leo pulled the trigger.

The weapon roared to life and the machine gun spun fast and shot out a pure yellow beam hitting Dracotaur right in the chest and pierced through destroying him in a large explosion. When it cleared Leo's katana was on the ground still in good shape.

"Tale End." Leo says as he walks over retrieving his katana.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Cassie and Peter were fighting Dreamer and Game Master respectively both having changed into different ranger forms in order to combat them.

Cassie had turned into In Space Pink and was using the Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster shooting pink energy rings and laser blasts at Dreamer that.

Dreamer lunged forward trying to wrap around Cassie who jumps back.

"Not happening slithering serpent. Not this time." Cassie said.

"You think your sssso ssssmart ranger. I'm asssssure you I'm much ssssmarter." Dreamer hissed and with great speed moves toward Cassie her eyes glowing.

Cassie barely dodged, and closed her eyes when she barely noticed that Dreamer was trying to put her into that trance again.

Dreamer laughs and Cassie feel something strike her with enough force to knock her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but was knocked down by Dreamer's heavy tail the snake itself laughing.

What neither heard was a loud explosion as Peter defeated Game Master. Peter looked over seeing Cassie being overwhelmed by Dreamer who's eye's were glowing. He looks away and changes form going from Dino Charge Gold into a new gold ranger.

He now wore a navy blue body suit with a gold one over it that covered most of it except for the arms and legs. The bracers on the arms were gold and there was black gloves on the hands while white boots with gold and black on the top adorned his feet. His chest plate was black with a gold ninja star on the corner and a red collar. The helmet had a five pointed star visor with a white divider across the top. Around his waist was a brown helt with a square silver grey belt buckle.

Peter grabbed something from behind his waist drawing forward what looked a cross between a sword and a guitar. He grabs the hilt and one of the prongs of the sword pointing it at Dreamer, and hit a trigger firing a blast from the tip of the guitar shaped blade which hit Dreamer.

It gave Cassie enough time to roll away and stands up next to Peter "Thanks Peter. Lizard breath was close to getting me." She said.

"I know. Sora would kill me if I let it happen." Peter agreed and Cassie takes out her morphor.

"Haven't tried this one yet. Let's see what it can do, unlock the legend!" Cassie called out and was engulfed in a pink aura.

When it disappeared she was in a suit that could only be described as Mighty Morphing Pink, but armored, and without any other color to it as well as a blue like gem on the chest of the suit. The helmet was similar, but had a bit of a Pterodactyl motif to it.

Peter began firing causing Dreamer to scream out in pain and Cassie charged forward eyes closed and followed the sound. She struck Dreamer hard and with enough force to toss her away and into a wall.

"Peter finish it!" Cassie told him and he nods a blast already charged and ready. Cassie moves to the side as he fires. Dreamer gets up and was hit by the blast.

"Cursssse you!" She shouts and explodes signaling her end.

"Tale End." Both declared and then ran off to catch up with the others as Leo came on the morphors letting them know Dracotaur was handled. Peter and Adam did the same, but reported that Blunderbolt had run off after his staff was yet again broken by the rangers.

"That just leaves Jasmine and Recks." Peter said and Cassie nods.

"And from what I have to guess a lot of the foot soldiers are probably with that thing." she said.

 _ **"Well meet you there. Hopefully she hasn't bitten off more than she can chew."**_ Alvin states the rest of the team echoing the same response.

All except for Leo _**"Uhh...I think we have a bigger problem. Looks like Recks isn't taking any chances with us this time around."**_ Leo states as he had seen a pulse hit an area and the ground shakes as Recks grows large.

"That's not good." All of them said from their various spots. Their morphors then sound off.

 _ **"You all get your zords. Me and my team will handle the remaining foot soldiers."**_ Maya's voice told them.

"Alright, but were going to need to improvise." Jasmine spoke up into the morphor as she ran off trying to hide from Recks

 _ **"Don't worry. I know that Sora, and AV aren't their so Leo you're up. Take charge, and don't do anything stupid."**_ Maya tells them all and Leo nods to himself.

Each ranger summon their Lore Zords and get inside them.

"Unite the Legend!" Leo calls out as a new Megazord formation showed up on his morphor.

 **-Megazord Sequence-**

 _The Phoenix and Pterodactyl zords heads and legs folded in as the body expanded and the back came in leaving room for the rest of the Pterodactyl zord to fit in. The two sets of wings came apart before coming back together as a single set of wings. The heads of the Bison and Bull zords came off there respective zords the head of the bull becoming hollow and the it extends down a bit. The bison head went on top of the zord and folds in before coming up with a mouth less head that had a red visor for eyes and horns on it's side and the hollow bull head came down making it a helmet. The arms and legs on both zords folded in as hands come out and connect to the rest of the zord. The head of the pink wolf came off mouth opened and a sword hilt extended down as the tail of the fox zord came off and goes into the mouth of the wolf zord and the ridged edges of the tail became sharp and thinned out to a sharp point. Finally the legs of both zords folded in along with the foxes head as humanoid like legs folded out and attached to the bottom of the megazord._

 **-End Megazord Sequence=**

"Prologue Legends Megazord, Ready!" Leo called out from inside the cockpit which was the same of the others, but had their own symbol in the background and images of each rangers zord including the missing ones.

"It's Showtime!" Leo called out as the PLM faced Recks.

* * *

 **STOP! Yeah this is the end of Episode 24, and at a rather interesting cliffhanger wouldn't you say? Don't worry I will come back to it during the third and final part of the finale which will wrap up everything, but I won't be coming back to it instantly. As for what is happening with Sora, AV, and Eva well you will have to wait and see. So what do you guys think of the new and possibly last Megazord combination for the season? Well until next time this has been decode9.**


	27. Episode 25: End Game Part 3

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

After having docked with the space station the three morphed girls ran through destroying the Shades and Gearz that were sent out to probably delay them.

The three stopped when the came to a four way "Ugh...Okay girls pick an direction and go. I know we should stick together, but we don't have time." Sora said and they nod in agreement.

"I'll go straight ahead." Eva said.

"I'll take the right" AV added on.

Sora nodded to them "That mean's I get the left. If any of us some across Diablo we alert each other." Sora told them.

"Got it." They said and all three took off. As they ran through their morphors sounded off.

 _ **"Okay girls I've got some good news over here."**_ Abby told them.

 _ **"Maya's group defeated the ones they were suppose to and the foot soldiers, but are now engaging the massive group that was with Recks."**_ she continues.

"Huh? Why would they being doing that?" Eva asked.

Abby sighed _**"Because after the rest of the monsters except Recks were defeated Recks had a pulse fired on her. The others are confronting it in a new Megazord."**_ Abby told them.

"Alright. We're going as quick as we can Abby." Sora said running.

 _ **"Okay. Just remember after you beat him head back to the AMII as quick as you can. He is likely in the Control Room which is also the Core Room."**_ she tells them and the communicator cuts out.

Each of the girls defeated the various foot soldiers sent against them before coming to a room. Each room instantly shut as each was in a different room of the station. One had gone to a large arena on the lower level, one came to the holding area of the remaining monsters, and one was in the Control/Core Room Diablo sitting in a chair staring at the large rainbow crystal that floated in the center of the room.

Hearing someone come in he turned the chair to face the person.

"I've been expecting you ranger." Diablo said as he got up and drew his blade.

"Yet you don't understand what it is I'm trying to do. They say that rewriting history is a sin, but I will gladly commit that sin again and again if it means this universe is safe." He said and the ranger looks at him confused.

"You're likely confused. Well that is understandable, but even if I were to explain you would still fight for you and everyone else to have their own choice." He continued.

He points his sword at the ranger "Now come at me! This is what you and your team have been working towards!" He said.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The PLM was knocked to the ground from a beam that Recks shot at it. It slowly got up at the rangers inside huffed.

"Okay. Recks is certainly better than we gave her credit for." Adam said and Jasmine nods.

"Yeah. If even one of us feels an ounce of rage she gets stronger." Jasmine said.

"If she feeds on greed she can create constructs." Alvin adds on.

"Not to mention if she feeds on misery she will make waves of tears." Leo said frustrated.

Cassie grits her teeth "If she keeps feed on our negative emotions and manipulating us into feeling a certain way we aren't going to get anywhere!" Cassie exclaimed.

Peter listened to this "Negative emotions...That's it! If she can feed on negative emotions then that also means she can feed on the more positive ones." Peter suggested.

The group looks to him "Wouldn't that just make her stronger?" Adam asked.

Peter shrugs "Maybe, but it could also do the reverse and make her weaker." He suggested as the others remain quiet.

"Hey! It's the only idea I got, and I don't see any of you guys coming up with something better." Peter told them and huffs.

Leo groans "Well if that's all we got then it's what we're going to have to go with. Here's hoping this plan works." he said as PLM got up and Recks approached.

"Feeding time again! Ohh I hope for some lovely annoyance this time." She says opening her mouth shooting a transparent red beam at them.

"Think positive guys! Positive emotions!" Peter said as they each focused the moment the attack hit.

The beam soon vanished and she closes her mouth "That was l-l-lovely..." Recks says then starts to feel sick.

"W-What...i-in the w-world...did I-I j-just drain?" She then asked.

"Probably a good bit of love." Adam said looking towards Cassie who glanced towards him.

"A healthy dose of playfulness." Jasmine said.

"And a whole lot of guidance and protectiveness." Peter and Alvin said together.

"Or to put it simple a lot of positive emotions." Leo said as Recks feels weakened by the overwhelming positive emotions.

Leo saw this and looked to the others "Okay guys now's the time!" Leo said.

"Right!" They all replied.

The PLM rushed forward and brought it's foot up kicking Recks back and away. It then punched with it's free fist before the other flipped the sword backward and jabbed Recks in the stomach with the sword hilt. It then flipped it over and jumped high in the air holding the sword with both hand.

"Lore Blade Blaster!" They all called out together and came down slicing Recks down the middle and then sliced again across the stomach. The tip of the blade then opened revealing it to be a gun like blade as a beam quickly charged forward firing hitting Recks right in the head.

The lobster like monster let out a shrill cry before falling to the ground in four pieces and exploding.

"Tale End." They all said together.

Leo looked up towards the sky "That's it for Recks, but those three still have him to deal with." he said as they got out of the PLM and it vanished as they stood at the rock quarry outside of town, and were unmorphed revealing them to be rather battered and bruised from the battles.

"Come on. You three can do it." Alvin mutters as Cassie and Adam watch in worry about their girlfriends.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the holding area was AV who continued to fight her way through the various monsters that were there, but was having some mild difficulty.

"To many. There's just way to many." She muttered as she kicked a few back into a cell and closed it the cell locking on it's own.

As AV went after a few others one snuck up from behind and prepared to strike AV down unnoticed.

"Look out!" A female voice called out.

AV turned around "Become metal you big dumb idiot!" The female voice said as a beam hit the monster and within seconds a metal statue of the monster stood in place of where the monster was.

AV looked to the source of the blast and saw a girl a few years younger than her wearing a complete white outfit complete with heels, sky blue hair, and yellow eyes. In her hand was a blaster with a dial on it.

"W-Who are you? How did you do that?" AV asked the girl.

The girl was silent a moment before giving a sigh "I'm T-Rein. I...well right now it doesn't matter. When you entered this area and the door locked all the cells were opened. Diablo must want you and your friends gone if he's willing to have us attack you." she said.

AV was silent and in shock almost refusing to believe her, but her bright orange eyes mean that she was being truthful.

"How?" AV asked and T-Rein sneers shooting at another monster turning it into a metal statue of itself.

"Diablo captured me, and then he began modifying me. This was his most recent, and final modification. He used some strange crystal and made me fully human. All my old powers are in this blaster." T-Rein explained as AV blasted at a monster before going Prologue.

"So if I get you out of here what would you do?" AV asked.

T-Rein changed the dial and shot a monster turning it into rock and then breaks it "Don't know. I can't return to Yimsim. I failed when I attacked you all that short time ago, and then I was captured and modifed by Diablo." she said.

"I-I think if we get out of this, and I'm able to come with you that I'd want to start anew." T-Rein then adds.

AV smiles under her helmet "Alright, but first we have to get out. With your help I think we can handle that." she said and T-Rein nods.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

In the arena Sora stood her longsword at the ready "Okay whatever is there come out." she demands. An area on the opposite side opened up as a platform rose with someone on it. It was a 14 old girl with cyan like skin that had small navy blue rings of skin around the wrists. Her shoulder length curled hair was a mix of white and silver. She work a form fitting knee length purple dress with lightweight armor over her chest and on her arms and legs. She held exact copies of AV's blasters in her hands.

Sora looked at this girl in complete surprise as the alien girl looked Sora up and down in her ranger form.

"Hmm...Well you might be a challenge. Looks like him pulling me from my timeline wasn't a mistake." She spoke and Sora felt her blood run cold. The girl's voice sounded exactly like AV's, but it's tone was darker and the filled with a mix of being playful yet serious.

"W-Who in the world are you?!" Sora exclaimed and the girl chuckles.

"Princess Avery of Earth. Daughter of Queen Abbinus." She introduced before bringing revealing something on her wrist. The device made Sora's eyes widen under her helmet.

"And your worst nightmare. Engage: Proto Legend!" Avery called out and was encased in a dark blue light.

When it cleared standing in place was a ranger in a pure black bodysuit with a small navy blue triangular chest plate on her chest and matching colored gloves, boots, and skirt. The skirt was held in place by a black belt with a large silver circular belt buckle. Blue lines went down the edges and front of the suit in a zig zag like pattern, and in both hands was a double barrel blaster.

"And this just got more complicated." Sora muttered knowing that she would be in for a tough fight against this dark princess.

Avery began firing at Sora who ran in a zig zag pattern, and when she got close she swung just as another blue light covered Avery. Now in place was a female Mighty Morphing Blue who used a part of the lance to guard before striking Sora with the other.

Sora stumbled back as a blue light covered Avery who returned to Proto Blue form "Like the trick?" Avery says playfully.

Sora scowls under her helmet _"Great. Just great. Her morphor can do the same thing. That morphor of hers must have been a prototype for the original Lore Morphors in her timeline."_ She thought.

"Oh they likely are the prototypes for your morphor." Avery said and Sora stumbles back.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a mind reader? Oh I thought I mentioned that." she continues and laughs before growing silent.

"But, that's not all I can do. Try this!" Avery said as there was a bright flash blinding Sora a moment. When it cleared, and Sora recovered standing next to Proto Blue was an exact duplicate.

"Impressive right? I can duplicate myself as well." Avery A said as the second remained silent.

"Though my duplicates aren't as talkative, but they don't need to talk." She added on.

 _"Yeah...Not good."_ She thought and prepared herself.

Their were three flashes of light each ranger turning into a different ranger form Avery A changed into Super Mega Blue, Avery B into Music Force Blue, and Sora changed into Star Descendants Red.

"W-What form is that?" Avery A said as she attacked with her blade and Sora parried it and kicked her back before jumping away from Avery B.

"Why you ask that? I thought you had this form as well." Sora said as she began forming a silent idea in her head.

Avery A growled and drew the SM Blaster and began firing it at Sora while Avery B rushed in trying to strike with her music saber.

Sora ended up taking a few blaster hits, but managed to block the attack from Avery B and kicks her back with enough force to make the copy disappear.

"My copy! Ugh...You and that orphan. You are both a huge pain to me and my dear mother." Avery said with a surprising amount of venom.

A female voice chuckles "Wow, and I thought I was the only one to make you this made Avery." the voice then said as someone jumped down to Sora's side.

It was another ranger in a suit similar to that of Avery, but red replaced the blue while the rest of the suit was a light shade of grey. In her hand she was wielding a two handed broadsword with a single hand. She also seemed to have an athletic build her.

At the sight of this female Avery began to shake in anger "You...orphan! HOW DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE?!" Avery demanded as Proto Red huffs.

"That's my business, but if you insist on knowing Knight made something to bring me to this timeline after she figured out you were brought to a completely different timeline." PR said before looking to Sora.

"Hey. I know that she is my problem, but this is your timeline so think you can lend me a hand here?" she asked Sora who nods.

"No problem. Just be sure to take her home with you." Sora says with a grin.

With that said both reds charged forward and was covered in a red light as both changed. PR transformed in Zeo Red while Sora changed into Dino Thunder Red.

Avery prepared to change, but was struck by the Tyrano Staff which was followed by a hard punch from Zeo Red knocking her back and almost out.

Red lights covered them again as Sora transformed in GPX Red and PR turned into Time Force Quantum. Both struck her again before finally changing back to their base forms.

"Take this!" Both said as Sora jumped off PR's shoulder launching herself forward and PR ran right at her. They struck her at the same time and Avery lets out a scream as she fell to the ground and her morph canceled out and the alien girl was out cold.

PR sighs and picks her up before turning to Sora "Thanks, and I really do mean it." she said as Sora nods looking at the girl before looking to PR.

"Hey umm...In your timeline do you know anyone named Avalon Winchester?" Sora asked knowing that likely at that question PR probably was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can't say I know her. Why do you ask?" she replied.

Sora rubs her neck "Well you see...that Avery sounds like my friend Avalon, and she is also the blue ranger of my team." She said and PR hums in thought.

"Interesting, but perhaps you were mistaken?" She suggested and Sora sighs.

"Maybe. Well we should both get going. I have someone I have to handle, and you have her to return to your time." Sora said and PR nods before pressing a button on her morphor and vanished in a flash of light. Sora ran out knowing that if Diablo wasn't their then that meant she had gone the wrong way.

Returning to the cross way she met with AV who seemed to be coming back from the AMII.

"Nothing on your end?" AV asked and Sora nods.

"Something like that, and why did you come from the direction of the ship?" Sora asked.

AV shakes her head "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to catch up to Eva." she said and both ran taking the straight pathway.

"Right. If Diablo wasn't in my direction, and he wasn't in yours then that means Eva is fighting him right now." Sora said as both came to a large door that was dented and seemed to be blasted open.

Both ran in and saw Eva struggling to get up while Diablo stood in front of them.

"Ah. So the rest of you have finally come." He states.

AV helps to support Eva as Sora steps up "Diablo just stop this. We've got your space station halted, and your right here with us as well as the rainbow crystal. Your not going to change history." Sora said.

Diablo shakes his head "You understand nothing child. What I'm doing is for the good of this universe, and this timeline." Diablo states as Sora's eyes narrow.

"All your doing is removing our choices. A single choice can make a big impact on history." Sora states.

"And the choice you made long ago caused certain events." AV adds on.

Diablo shakes his head again "I see there's no changing your mind. Well if that's how it's going to be then I will no longer restrain myself." Diablo said. Then with inhuman speed he was in front of Sora and swung his blade which she barely had enough time to react to and block.

"The core...blast it..." Eva muttered to AV as she pointed to a generator like machine with a large blue sphere powering it.

AV took out one of her blasters and began powering up a blast as Diablo and Sora continued fighting. Sora then let out a cry of pain as Diablo managed to land a heavy blow to Sora's stomach. It cut right through the material and into her flesh making her start to bleed.

Hearing this AV hesitated, but Eva gives her a nudge encouraging her. AV let off the shot which hit the generator shattering the sphere.

Alarms began to blare and lights flashed "Warning! Warning! Balance crystal destroyed. Power overload detected. Evacuate. Repeat evacuate." A mechanical voice calls out.

Hearing this Diablo growls and knocks Sora away as AV and Eva ran out followed by a limping Sora who was holding her stomach in pain. They made it back to the AMII where T-Rein was waiting at the controls.

"Take off! Now!" AV shouts at her and she nods disconnecting the ship from the space station which flew off getting a good distance away before there was a large explosion and the space station was no more.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

As they headed back to Earth T-Rein treated Sora stitching up her wound as AV explained what happened with her each of them having returned to normal.

"So this is T-Rein? The same T-Rein you guys fought?" Sora asked and AV nods while Sora winces as T-Rein finished the stitching her up.

"That should be good. Now don't do anything to make it open up." She said and Sora reluctantly agrees.

Eva sighs "I can't believe it. It's finally over." Eva said smiling.

AV nods "Yeah. Maybe...but I just have this feeling." AV said and Sora nods.

"I'm having the same one. I know we didn't see any escape pods, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a way off the ship." She said.

Eva looks down "So you think maybe?" she asked and the rest nod.

"More than likely he's still alive, and is probably headed for Earth as we speak." Sora said gets up as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere. It landed them at the rock quarry where the others were waiting.

Seeing them the group runs to them embracing them in a hug or patting there backs while the two couples shared a kiss.

They prepared to leave along with T-Rein before the ground shakes as something lands hard on the ground.

Turning to look the group let out a collective gasp. Standing before them was Diablo, but he was completely different from how he was before. His armored body was much bulkier than before, and fluorescent red lines went across sections between the armor. The metal hair was longer and stuck straight up. Two sets of metallic silver and grey wings now sprouted from his back, and in the middle of his chest was the rainbow crystal.

"Reset..." He muttered.

"Reset..." He said again before letting out a roar.

"RESET!" He shouts out as the rangers each get ready and Sora looks to T-Rein.

"Get out of here! We'll come for you later!" Sora tells her and she nods running off.

"One last time." Sora muttered as the others understood what she meant.

Sora then looks to the others and collects herself "It's Morphing Time!" she says.

"Unlock The Legend!" The all call out together as their suits appeared except their helmets.

"Legacy of the Red. Lore Keeper Red Ranger!" Sora starts out and poses as her herlmet appeared in a flash of light.

"Legacy of the Blue. Lore Keeper Blue Ranger!" AV continued as she to posed next to Sora and her helmet appeared.

"Legacy of the Yellow. Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger!" Leo was next as he cracked his knuckles and his helmet appeared.

"Legacy of the Green. Lore Keeper Green Ranger!" Alvin said posing next to Leo his helmet appearing.

"Legacy of the Black. Lore Keeper Black Ranger!" Adam called out posing as his helmet appeared.

"Legacy of the Pink. Lore Keeper Pink Ranger!" Cassie shouts giving a feminine pose as her helmet appeared.

"Legacy of the Silver. Lore Keeper Silver Ranger!" Eva adds posing as her helmet appears like the others.

"Legacy of the Gold. Lore Keeper Gold Ranger!" Peter said posing as the helmet appeared.

"Legacy of the Many. Lore Keeper Premio Ranger!" Jasmine finished posing as her helmet appeared.

"Keepers of stories. Protectors of truth and hope. We are..." Sora starts as each hold up a their wrist the feathers of the gloves lighting up.

"Power Rangers Lore Keepers!" They all said together.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Sora shouts.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

Sora and the rangers ran at Diablo trying to strike him, but he would seem to phase away before striking them.

"Ugh...Come on guys we can do this!" Leo shouts.

Cassie nods "Right. Just like every team that came before us. This is just the final hurdle." Cassie said.

"Then how about we show him the power of every team we have." Eva said and they all nod in agreement.

Each ranger turned the dial to a different ranger "Unlock the legend!" The call out in unison.

Diablo vanished and appeared in front of Sora and AV who he tried to strike, but was hit by the swords of Mighty Morphing Red and Alien Blue.

Diablo was then struck from behind between the wings from a male Zeo Yellow.

"Alvin your up!" Zeo Yellow (Leo) shouts towards Alvin who had turned into Turbo Green and was holding the large blaster/cannon. He aimed it and fired a large burst of green energy at Diablo.

"Adam!" Alvin shouts.

"Already on it!" Adam says having turned into In Space Black and stuck with the Lunar Lance at one of the wings severing it.

Cassie rushed forward as Galaxy Pink and began to strike at Diablo with a pair of daggers before kicking him in the chest which cracked the crystal a bit.

Eva was next having transformed into a female variation of the Titanium Ranger and struck with a small battle axe.

"Keep going! Don't give him time to recover!" Eva said and briefly as she struck again the image of a Sphinx appeared around her as she struck.

As the Quantum Ranger Peter fired the Quantum Defender off in blaster mode from afar hitting the wings and chest.

Jasmine ran in as Wild Force Wolf Ranger going in close for attacking with the claws on the suit, but was hit hard by Diablo and knocked away.

"Change again!" Sora said and they all nod in agreement changing into another set of rangers.

Sora as Ninja Storm Red removed the sword from her side and held it forward like a blaster and fired it off as very briefly the image of a phoenix seemed to empower Sora. Frustrated Feral Diablo struck at the nearest ranger, but instead of actually hitting something he instead hit a shield held by AV as Dino Thunder Blue. Like with Sora a brief image of an angel appeared empowering her.

Diablo was then hit by blasts from Leo as SPD Yellow as he fired rapid shots from the Deltamax Striker.

There was suddenly a large shock wave near Feral Diablo who was caught off guard and turned to see Adam as Mystic Force Green who had struck the ground with the staff/axe.

Feral Diablo ran at the nearest ranger which happened to be Adam who had turned into Operation Overdrive.

Adam ran forward to meet him "Take this!" Adam says swinging the hammer he had been holding right into Feral Diablo's chest and knocking him straight into the air.

The attack was met by Cassie who turned into a female variation of Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger. She brought the over sized fist on her right hand down hard.

"Coming back to you guys!" She calls out.

Eva had turned into RPM Black and began firing the blaster at the monster. As this was being done Peter as Samurai Gold began to make swift precise strikes to Diablo and another wing fell to the ground useless, and helping him was Jasmine who turned into Samurai Pink.

Diablo fell to the ground as light engulfed the rangers as they changed yet again.

Sora as Megaforce Red held a blaster with a dragon head in her hand while AV as Super Megaforce Blue had the SM Blaster, and Leo as Dino Charge Black held the Dino Charger Blaster. All three began firing upon the monster.

Alvin as Dino Charge Graphite struck Feral Diablo, but he was struck in retaliation and knocked away. Adam as Ninja Steel Yellow used a claw like weapon to strike Feral Diablo, but was met with the same result as Alvin and was knocked away.

GPX Gold (Peter), Olympic Pink (Cassie), and Mystic Knight Silver (Eva) all struck with there respective weapons on the monster the crystal continuing to crack.

Sora already changed and turned into Cyber Fire she shoots the Cyber Defender before turning it into blade mode and ran forward striking him a bunch of arrows made of water from AV as Element Fusion Blue followed her.

Leo followed up as Science Lanes Silver struck at the crystal widening the crack as the blade hit.

"That thing is tough." Leo comments.

"Yeah, but he's still standing." Alvin comments as one of the prehistoric rangers and barely manages to get in a hit before being thrown back by a blast of energy from Diablo's hands.

Adam as Beast Warrior Yellow struck as hard as he could the crack widening even further.

"Just keep going. That crystal is defending his real and only weakness." Adam says encouraging them.

As Rev Max Black Cassie hit with precision aiming for the legs catching Feral Diablo off guard. At the same time when he was about to hit her she was protected by a silver veil of light that was coming off Eva as Unity Force Silver.

Peter and Jasmine ran forward as Jurassic Squad Black, and Spirit Warrior Gold respectively and coordinated their attacks to drive Feral Diablo back even more. They were all covered in a flash of light.

Now standing in front of him was Mythos Dryad and Ocean Light Silver as both shoot an attack at him from there hands that was a mix between magic and light.

Sora as Steam Force Red struck with the blade she had which was followed by an attack by Monster Hunter Blue and Underdog Squad Yellow furthering the crack.

Alvin as Elemental Saint Gold and Adam as Star Descendant Dual struck with their respective weapons.

Cassie as Triassic Surge Red jumped behind Diablo and along with help from Eva as Heroes of Legend Red pulled off another wing leaving him with only one.

Peter as Star Legends Blue held a trident and thrust it forward a burst of electricity coming from it shocking Feral Diablo.

"And now...our friends from the future." Sora said as she turned into Neo Defender Red and Jasmine into Neo Defender Blue and gave one last punch shattering the crystal revealing the same crystal like heart that Diablo had.

The rangers returned to their base form "One last time. Let's call it up!" Eva says and they all nod as Sora calls up the Lore Blaster.

Each ranger gets in postion as Eva, Peter, and Jasmine each help support Sora and the other rangers.

"Lore Blaster Armed!" AV and Leo called out.

"Target Locked On!" Alvin and Adam say together.

"Aim..." Cassie, Peter, Eva, and Jasmine said together.

"Fire!" Sora shouts and pulls the trigger.

As she pulled the trigger what none of them noticed was different aura's of creatures appearing beside them and lending their power to this final attack. Yet more so the creatures around AV, Adam, Jasmine, and Alvin were giving greater power like they were part of a complete set. While not as much the power coming from the creatures around Sora, Cassie, and Peter were also contributing, but was incomplete. Same could be said about the power coming from the creatures connected to Eva, and Leo.

The machine instantly whirled to life, and it fired it's beam attack which became a large rainbow colored spiral as various crys of creatures could be heard. It collided with Feral Diablo who tried to push it back.

"Ugh...Come one. Hold on everyone!" Sora calls out. She wasn't about to tell them, but she was in pain. During the fight with Feral Diablo the stitches had come undone, and she has been bleeding for the past minutes yet she felt about ready to pass out yet she still held on.

Feral Diablo continued to push, but was pushed back as often as he pushed against it. The rangers were starting to tire.

"You're all not going to give up now are you?" A familiar female voice said surprising the rangers as a ghostly spirit appeared to them and smiled softly. It was Lurre.

Seeing her even as a spirit, and what she said seemed to renew their strength a bit.

"One last push guys." Lurre encouraged them before seeming to vanish. With one last battle cry the rangers put forth a bit more energy. While it was small it began to push Diablo back until he couldn't handle it and was overwhelemed.

The beam consumed him and shattered the crystal heart and the bones underneath the armor killing him completly.

The weapon vanishing Sora gave a sigh "T-Tale...E-E-End..." Sora says before collapsing.

"Sora!" The rest called out worried.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 25, and now their is only one episode to go till it is all over. I must say this was an interesting episode to write, and I decided to include a nod idea I had a while back during Season 1. Yeah though I left it on yet another cliffhanger since I know how much you people just 'love' cliffhangers. As for Diablo himself he was never truly evil he just wanted to do something to change their particular universe/timeline for the better. Yet why would he want to do this? Well it's impossible to know now that he is gone...or is it impossible to know? Anyways just one chapter left, and while it won't likely have any action I guarantee you that it will change things. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	28. Episode 26: The End?

**Power Rangers is property of Saban and Kamen Rider is property of Toei. I only own the content! The characters were made by me, Thewhatzupwriter26, ICrzy, TimmayIsAwesome, W. R. Winters, fantastic rhapsody, Mystery Again, and zackattack1! I also would like to thank ICrzy, Thewhatzupwriter26, TriassicDragonRanger, bandgeek18, Jetman21, Condor-K, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, TimmayIsAwesome, Benjamin J Brown, Stormasius, DChan, and Kitsumi Neko. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

The rangers along with the rest of the Daniels family were at Legacy Hills Hospital as they all waited on news on Sora.

Eva lied saying she had found Sora badly hurt on her way to A&C then called the ambulance which she followed to the hospital. She had then called the others while a nurse called Sora's parents to alert them of her being there.

Rena held on to baby Rachel as Zane paced "How did she get hurt? What was she even doing?" He asked aloud wondering as Cassie tapped her foot worried for her girlfriend.

AV was being held close by Adam while Leo sat in a chair eyes closed as he tried to focus on something other than his injured best friend. Jasmine, Eva, and Peter sat close together. Alvin watched the doors in worry.

Finally a doctor came through and all stood up "Are any of you here for Sora Daniels?" The doctor asked and Rena and Zane step up.

"We're here parents." Zane says as Rena looked ready to break down.

"P-Please tell me my baby girls alright. She is isn't she?" Rena asked tearing up.

The doctor sighs "She's good Mrs. Daniels, but we were lucky she got here as quick as she did. She almost died of blood loss, but we managed to get her a transfusion." The doctor said as silently walking in was T-Rein who joined the others.

The doctor looked a bit hesitant at the next bit of news he was about to disclose "Now there is more news, but...well you all certainly won't like it." he says.

They all tense up "It seems that the events that transpired from mid October till today have...vanished from her memory." He said as most of them tense up, Cassie looks ready to break out crying, and Leo looked confused.

"Uhh...Mind telling me what you mean in English please?" Leo asked and Alvin sighs looking down.

"He means Sora has amnesia Leo. She doesn't remember anything that happened from mid October till now." Alvin said sadly.

 _"Mid October, but that was when squirt started going to our school and...and when we first became rangers."_ Leo thought and looked down.

The doctor shakes his head "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure there anything we can do to help. We have to keep her a few days for observation, and no one can see her in that time." He tells them before going back in leaving Sora's family and friends to themselves.

Not being able to handle it anymore Cassie broke down crying and Leo takes her putting her head on his shoulder.

Eva felt guilty _"I could have done more. M-Maybe if I beat him on the space station then Sora w-would still remember us."_ she thought. She had looked up to Sora as a big sister figure, and she always made her feel comfortable as did everyone else.

"I-I think it's best if we all go." Peter says to everyone.

Zane nods solemnly in agreement "Right. Besides you five..." he says looking to Leo, Adam, Alvin, Cassie, and Peter.

"have to be setting off for your colleges soon." Zane finished and each nod.

"Come on Cassie. I'll drive you home." Leo said leaving with the crying Cassie. Each ranger and Sora's parents left.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"Stupid! Should have made the suits stronger!" Maya says to herself inside The Great Library. Ever since she heard from the rest of the team she had been blaming herself and beating herself up.

Abby watched this and looked at Maya in worry "You couldn't have known that would happen." She says and Maya flinches.

"They said the same thing when after my teams battle with _her_. Still I'm one of there mentors! I should have been prepared! I should have...OWW!" Maya starts then stops and rubs her cheek as Abby had slapped her.

"Stop thinking like that! Don't you know we're all feeling just the same! Some of us are affected by it more than others!" Abby scolds and Maya flinches back and thinks of Sora's family and Cassie.

She then let's out a sigh "You're right. I'm sorry Abby." Maya said and then turns to the damaged V3 Lore Morphor of Sora's.

"Well with what happened her signature got wiped from it...we're just going to have to wait till the right time to reestablish the bond between the morphor and her. After it's fixed that is." Maya says and sighs.

"Or you could give it to someone much better." A female voice said and the two turn Maya going wide eyed.

"How did you get in here?!" Maya asked.

"Found this funny little device being messing with it for a while. Suddenly I got here." The voice said revealing an old communicator.

Maya growls "Look I don't care you got here. Get out!" She said.

The voice laughs "Shouldn't be saying that to someone holding all the cards." the voice said

Abby grumbles "Unfortunately she's right." she says.

"Smart girl. Now I have a few conditions if you don't want this place exposed to the world as well as the rangers identities." the female said and Maya grits her teeth.

"Alright let's hear them." Maya said through gritted teeth.

"First: I want that morphor when it's done. As it's the red morphor it's meant to be mine." She said.

"Second: Once I have it you try and take it I tell the public about the rangers." she continued.

"Third: You all will listen to me. I'm the red. I'm the leader. I'm the hero." she finished and Maya relucantly nods.

"Good. Now I'll just wait here for _my_ morphor." she says and sits down nearby.

Maya grumbles and begins starting to work on it _"Oh when I get my hands on a SPD memory wiper..."_ she thought with annoyance.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

A few hours after the visit to the hospital the remaining eight rangers were all together "So...I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Jasmine asked.

Alvin shakes his head "We might be gone, but we'll be sure to keep in touch." he said.

"I'm glad Maya let us keep our morphors. Never know when we'll need them." Adam said and the others nod.

"I'm sad to be going. Especially with Yimsim still out there, and...Sora..." Cassie said looking down about ready to cry again.

Eva went up to Cassie and hugged her "Don't cry please. We all feel the same Cassie." Eva said.

Peter sighs "Well I think it's time we go. I'm going to miss my plane if we don't." he said.

AV nods before looking to Leo "One last time? For old time's sake?" Leo suggested to them all and holds his hand out.

Each of the other's hands followed one on top of the other "Ready? 3...2...1!" Leo counted down.

"It's Showtime!" They all shouted together.

Far away from them and walking on the road was a black haired man with a tri cornered hat wearing a dark blue shirt and black pirate like jacket that reached to his knees and grey pants with chains on them.

"Well seems that bit of trouble is over. Now time to see this world." A very much alive and kicking Zisko said.

 _"I may have faked it, but it was worth it. Now I don't have that bloody skeleton to deal with."_ He thought as he stood outside a town in California.

 _"Aurora Cove hmm? Seems like an excellent place to stay for a good long time."_ He thought and walks into the town.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Episode 26, but that also means...it's the end of the series as a whole. I have to say I had *static* writing this *static* hope you continue to enjoy *static* What is going *static* rather strange *static* it's like there's *static* than what we know.**

* * *

On the out edges of the universe was a large shadowed ship, and inside it stood three beings "Hmm...We appear to be entering Universe I930 Timeline 163." One of the beings said.

"And where exactly is it we are headed?" another said.

The third brought up a chart of different galaxies "If I might suggest the Milky Way Galaxy. It appears there is a large buildup of sin in that area that need cleansing." the third said.

The first seemed stoic for a moment before nodding "Set course for the Milky Way, and send out the advance scout unit." the first ordered.

The second nods and presses a button on the far side of the room "Advance Scouts are sent. They will find the source of the buildup of sin and cleanse it. They will get there long before us." the second said.

The third nods "Good. We can see what it is that needs cleansing. I for one hope it is this universes timeline." the third said.

The ship moved it's destination the milky way galaxy home to the planet Earth, and home of the Power Rangers...

* * *

 **...PSYCH! Did I catch you all off guard with this surprise? Yeah this series isn't over yet! Especially with what happened with Maya, but I may have got you. As for this new foe well...your going to have to wait and see. I will see you all in Season 3! Until next time this has been decode9!**


End file.
